Dangerous Beauty
by Michiru Kashyuuno
Summary: At the teahouse where a woman used to reside, females are considered objects of entertainment and seduction. But beauty attracts power and sometimes, that is a fatal combination. (A/K, T/K, other couples)
1. Prologue

**Author's Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of the story. They belong to the creator of Rurouni Kenshin. By no means am I the creator nor had I even fathomed them until I saw the series and manga. The story line is also based on a movie that recently has been talked about and another movie I saw a long (and I mean _long_) time ago. This is an AU fic. The characters may seem a bit out of character, but that's why I picked them. This is kind of my first attempt at writing an AU multi-part fic, so please be kind.

  


Title: Dangerous Beauty

Genre: Romance/Drama/Angst/Alternate Universe

Rating: R

Content: Suggestive Dialogue, Coarse Language, Some Acts of Violence

  


Teaser: At the teahouse where a woman used to reside, women are considered objects of entertainment and seduction. But beauty attracts power and sometimes, that is a fatal combination.

  


  


~ Prologue: She Is Mine ~

  


It all started a long time ago...at least it seemed like a long time ago. My youth does not mar my impression of this story whatsoever. I was not naïve then to notice anything. I knew everything from the beginning, and I'll tell you how I remember those days when I stayed at a place-a special kind of place where men go to be entertained with feminine wiles. It was called a teahouse, but to me, it was a mockery of the name. Of course, then, I was desperate for money, to have a better life than a commoner. But I was still new. I had not yet known the wonders and charms that was becoming of a woman. My looks wouldn't be enough is what I heard of Aoshi Shinomori. He was the man that found me and took me to that God-forsaken place. When I got to the teahouse, being a novice, I was sent to study the tranquil charms of the most famous entertainer there: Tomoe Yukishiro. 

I remember her so perfectly, it makes my eyes tear up. She was such a beauty trapped within a lavish of decadence. Her ebony hair was shiny, framed to her heart-shaped face. It was long, yet tied back in a loose braid to show off her delicate features on her pale face. Her lips were a flesh-colored pink naturally, but with customers, she still wore scarlet red lipstick to attract their attention to her unattainable feature. I was nothing compared to her. She had everything, even the heart of our boss. Kanryu Takeda was an entrepreneur. He was a man who had his finger in ever business in town. That teahouse was his creation, as was Tomoe, and he owned her. 

The first day I arrived there, I remember his cold gaze upon me. I was bathed and put in a sheer white bathrobe. I was still young then at the grand age of seventeen when the world doesn't seem so bad and then the exposure of life slaps you in your face. They made me put my hair in a tight black bun of a heap. The robe stuck to my alabaster skin, the difference of color probably not even apparent. I was still wet from the bath and I had not had time to dry off as they pushed me off towards his office. There, in a black suit-a tuxedo-I believe it's called, he stood with a dominant air. His brown hair was cropped to look somewhat boyish in my tastes, but his sinister grin made him look malicious. His eyes were hidden behind wire-rimmed glasses, the ones that can easily break but they cost quite a penny to buy. I remember the cold, stale room almost sufficating me and the nervous feeling I had as he stepped closer. I hadn't realized how I looked as I teetered on the sides of my feet.

"Stop moving!" he snapped, and I straightened up.

His voice and presence commanded obedience. I wouldn't admit it, but I felt intimidated, and if he were to ever take advantage of me, I believe I would be too afraid to fight back. But I doubt he had those intentions as he walked around me. I heard low rumbles from his throat, and his eyes met my own cerulean ones.

"Kaoru Kamiya, huh?" he said with a hint of a chuckle.

That irritated me for some reason, and I think he caught my eye twitch. His face froze and became serious as his hand touched my cold wrist. His soft fingertips, probably from costly lotion, brushed up my arm until he reached the edge of my robe, only to softly touch my collar bone. His eyes fell down to the part of the sheer material and I saw the glint in his eyes. I awaited for him to advance more, ready to face the trials to become an employee, but he recoiled. 

"You'll do nicely." he stated coldly as he walked back to the area behind his desk, "You may proceed back to your quarters with Shinomori."

With a wave of his hand, I pivoted on my heel and walked swiftly out the door. It was one of the scariest moments of my life. I closed the door behind me and was caught by surprise to see my recruiter right in front of me. Aoshi Shinomori was an enigma-to say the least. I believe there is more to him than he would ever let anyone know. I believe that he was a hit man or something because he is so secretive and elusive. But every woman was not attracted to him by his personality, but his handsome visage. Even I felt this awe of him when I was around him. He is nicknamed by the girls as "ice blue eyes". He doesn't seem to have a reaction to whenever they call him that or whether they mock him. It made me wonder sometimes if he ever felt anything. His short black hair is something I personally was attracted to. One time, I foolishly dreamed of putting my fingers through his hair, but it was a silly whim of the moment. I classify him as a cold fish, and someone I work with. I had no time for foolish daydreams. I had a family to provide for even if they were two cities over. 

"You will no longer carry or throw-out your name carelessly. You will make a new identity for yourself if you wish, so you will not harm your family name. You may keep your personal name." he stated in his normal icy tone.

I pondered for a second and could never change my own name. It was mine, and it was the last thing I would probably hold on to of my old life.

"I would like to be Kaoru still..." I said meekly.

"Well, Kaoru-san(1), what would you have as a false family name?"

"Sasaki..."

"Kaoru Sasaki...? Where on earth did you think of that as a name?"

"I remember this stand I used to go to for food. It was owned by the Sasakis, but the funny thing was that many people in my village had the same family name, so they always asked for lower prices."

He didn't stare at me as I found the story somewhat humorous. We stopped at my door, and I was about to go in, but he said something of his own opinion.

"You are an odd girl." he said and walked off.

I stared at his retreating figure going down the hall. He was definitely a character, someone I know would captivate my interests like many of the people here. 

  


* * * * *

  


"Tomoe...leave the room." Kanryu Takeda commanded.

The silent beauty stood up from the bed, pulling her kimono(2) back onto her shoulder and tying the obi(3) tighter. Kanryu held his gun pointed at the man's head. The man sat there in awe at his situation.

"So, Takasugi comes to my teahouse unknowingly and gets caught with his pants down?" Kanryu mocked with a cruel grin.

"I came for Tomoe. I didn't think you'd be here."

"But don't you know? Tomoe is mine and so is your life."

She exited the room, closing the door behind her. Aoshi stood beside the doorway, his arms crossed with an impassive expression.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I didn't get to do anything with him. Before Takasugi could undress me, Kanryu entered." she answered with her hands clasped together in front of her.

Aoshi didn't say anything as she started to walk away. A shot rung through the air, stopping her in her tracks. Kanryu exited the room and closed the room softly behind him. Openly, he handed Aoshi the gun.

"Clean up the mess." he ordered.

Aoshi's eyes never left his boss as he walked off, but he pulled himself away with disgust in his expression before he entered the room. Kanryu took this time to come up behind Tomoe, pressing his body up against her back. His hands softly attached themselves to her elbows, and he took a whiff of her hair.

"You did a good job, Tomoe." he whispered.

"I tried as hard as I could." she replied.

"Can you believe him? Thinking that you would actually want him..."

He paused as his hand went up to her hair, stroking it, and then pulling back the black curtain from one of ears. He lowered his lips to it and let them graze her lobe as he spoke.

"But you are mine..."

  


  


**Reader's Reference**:

1 - -san – a suffix for respect or a stranger.

2 – kimono – a Japanese woman's clothing and it looks somewhat like a robe.

3 – obi – the sash that ties the kimono in the abdomen area.

  


  


Author's Note: I know what you're probably thinking. Why the hell is Michiru making another story when she can't even do her other ones?! Well, I honestly don't know either! I saw the story in my head and, after reading "The Great Gatsby" for a while, I've decided to put down books for a while (and not recommend that book to anyone unless you like a sad ending). I probably will update it like my other stories, but I will try really hard to get to writing! Plus, I see so many fics where they put Kaoru as a girl in a whorehouse and Kenshin as some client (not that I don't like those stories, no offense to any of the writers), but I'd like to see how this story works out for people. I think you can guess the pairings later on. I'll give you a hint though: Kenshin is not Kaoru's client that she falls madly in love with like the other stories. In fact, he'll probably not even show in this story very much. I know-Kenshin's my love and I don't really write anything about him! I'm a disgrace! But anyway, Kaoru is not _the_ main character, but she is the narrarator. Well, I hope you liked it. Please read and review!

  



	2. The Quiet Seductress

Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe it! One of my favorite writers reviewed my story! Anyway, the last chapter was written to "Hindi Sad Diamonds" from Moulin Rouge. In a way, this story was somewhat inspired by the fact that women are possessions. I've never seen the movie, but in the song, I kept hearing miscellaneous men saying "She is mine", which is sad. So I guess you can say that this story was inspired by that song. Anyway, I'm glad some people liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

  


  


~ Chapter 1: The Quiet Seductress ~

  


The room was alive with vibrant colors and the sounds of merriment. The people's shadows danced across the off-white walls as the room's candles flickered brightly, providing the perfect setting for an imitation exotic setting for the male customers. A woman's curt laughter cut through the group of men's making hers seeming to originate from a melodious siren in comparison to their rough cackles. As they were all gathered in that huge room that evening, I watched from behind a door that was opened up just a crack.

"Kaoru-san, what are you doing over here?" Aoshi's deep voice demanded harshly before he grabbed me by my elbow and brought me face to face with him.

I was so close to him. I had never been this close with a man except for Kanryu and the exceptions of my father's warm embraces. But they were just memories to me now that I reside in this teahouse. My senses were alert in his presence. I could smell something faint and stale, something I couldn't place my finger on, but I let it drop.

"Well?" he prodded firmly.

"I was observing the others, so that I would at least know what to do out there."

He eased on my arm, but started walking, still with his hand attached to my elbow. He was firm, but his grip was somewhat gentle as he led me down the hall up the stairs to the women's quarters.

"Did you actually think we would send you out there unprepared?" he said in disbelief, yet his face showed not a trace of emotion to what he had just said.

With a firm tug of my sleeve, he placed me near a door, and I stood there nervously.

"I am your guardian, Kaoru-san. Whenever you have a question you will ask me or your teacher."

"My teacher?"

"Of course. She is the most successful of the women here. She is Kanryu's prized possession."

"'_Prized possession_?'" I asked innocently, but my uncertainty of his statement had left me as the door opened to reveal a woman who would change my life forever.

"Kaoru Sasaki...it's nice to meet you." she said gently with a courteous bow.

She was dressed in the purest silk kimono. The designs were intricate sporting off the light blue flowers on a pale ivory background. Her obi was lined with golden thread, the fabric a rich royal blue. Upon her small, dainty feet, pure white tabi(1) socks adorned it, and they were perched atop perfect condition getas(2). Her face was light skinned, and her features were accented with a medium-tinted rouge placed upon her lips. A loose ivory ribbon tied her hair back, letting only a few ebony tresses to escape. In the dim candlelight of the hallway, she looked almost ethereal. I would have never imagined such beauty in a place like this.

"I am Tomoe Yukishiro." she introduced with the grace usually a high-class woman would emit.

I felt so unrefined and panicked as I found myself not responding. I quickly bowed with as much elegance as I could let off and whispered an apology at my impoliteness. She just stared at me, her eyes glistening with happiness, but her smile was nowhere to be seen on her face.

"You will observe Yukishiro-san only. She will teach you the ways of a quiet seductress. If you don't like her style, don't worry. Every seductress has her own ways of attracting men." 

Aoshi's words drifted through my brain while Tomoe watched me intently as if sizing me up as an appropriate potential candidate. 

"She will do fine." she said and glided by us, her hair trailing behind her, leaving a fragrance of white plums in the air.

"What are you waiting for?" Aoshi's cold voice entailed.

I gathered up as much courage as I could. That night was my first night out in that room. I turned to Aoshi excitedly and met his eyes for approval. I wore a dark blue kimono, plain compared to the other women, and my hair was tied up in a ponytail with a matching blue ribbon. 

"Do I look inconspicuous?" I asked with a glint of anxiousness in my eyes.

He looked me over with a brief glance and cleared his throat.

"You look fine." he simply said.

And with that, I pivoted and ran after Yukishiro-sensei(3). Aoshi watched me depart, viewing my petite figure practically bounce down the stairs with my light footing. And with a sigh, he, too, disappeared down the hall.

  


* * * *

  


I sat down in the back of the room, where the darkness of a corner seemed a safe spot to harbor. Once I was seated, that's when I noticed that Tomoe was nowhere to be seen. Her presence would not be one anyone could miss in a crowded room of men. Yet there weren't any crowds, except for the groups seated at tables with women already. I waited and waited, but I couldn't see a sign of her. I was supposed to watch her, but if she wasn't here, how was I supposed to observe? Mou(4)! 

"Hey, sweetheart, how about you entertain me in private?" I heard a man say in his drunken state.

"Of course..." A woman replied slyly.

I watched the couple at the table before me. His hand snaked from around her waist to her thigh where he slipped her a few bills. With slender fingers, she clutched them between her index and middle finger, slipping the fee into her obi. They discreetly stood up from the table and walked out, leaving the other men to wonder after a while where their friend had gone. I hated this place. It made my skin crawl and my thoughts creep to places I wished to let me be. My memories were still as strong as if I were still there. I remembered fetching water for my father from our well. He poured it over his head, calloused hands came up to wipe his moist face off. He'd turn to me with a smile and placed a firm hand on my shoulder, with an affectionate affirming shake. 

"One day, you'll have a dojo of your own and teach the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu(5) to students. You'll have a bigger dojo than this. It won't be a run-down old rut of a dojo like mine." he would say.

But that was the past. And all that faded away as I heard music begin to play. It was something I had never heard before, being a poor shihondai(6), but it didn't surprise me with all the things westerners were now importing for us still stuck in the Meiji Era(7). I noticed now that there was a clearing, a somewhat of a stage. The men hollered and hooted in anticipation of an act. I didn't know what to expect as I watched a shadowed figure slink through the shadows of the unlit stage. The lights suddenly brightened, revealing many women hiding someone behind them. They all stood in a circle, dressed in their elegant kimonos and powdered faces. They were like a cache fronted with misleading beauty until what they revealed would prove them all to be plain in comparison to the main attraction. When the music paused, the women quickly stepped aside to reveal my mentor, Tomoe. Her eyelids were closed, the dark lashes barely making contact with her pale skin. With a part of her ruby lips, her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her eyes-the color of the midnight sky. She glided out to the front, singing a soft, melodious note. Her song seemed to soar and yet stay stable, but that wasn't what captured my attention. Her song was so morbid. It spoke of death being a release of a torturous punishment of life. I could hardly believe my ears. But her song died as the lights dimmed. And with a din of claps and appreciation-showing shouts, the beauty had disappeared from the stage when the lights came back on. All that could be seen was the women who had introduced her. 

I couldn't believe the performance. It left the men wanting more of her appearance, but it left me in almost sympathetic tears. That's when I caught her in the back of the room, walking in the shadows. She sauntered over to me in her inexplicable splendor and came to a graceful stop. She towered over me with no emotions present on her face.

"First rule of seduction: Be unattainable." she said softly and walked away as men poured over the isles to catch a glimpse of her retreating figure.

  


* * * * *

  


"Aoshi, I have an assignment for my beneficial beauty." Kanryu stated as he poured himself a glass of liquor.

Aoshi sat on the soft European-style couch. He felt the soft material underneath his fingertips as he stayed tense while in his boss' presence. He raised an eyebrow and calmly receded back to his impassive expression.

"Tomoe is tired. She has been entertaining your customers all night." Aoshi informed firmly.

"Of course I would never think of putting her into an weary project if I didn't think it important."

The translucent liquid waved around as Kanryu moved his glass in a circular motion. He stared deeply at it before gulping it down in one swift motion. Aoshi drummed his fingers upon the arm rest as he awaited for his boss to speak.

"Okita Souji is challenging me just by stepping within this teahouse. He knows I own it, yet he comes in with a smirk on his face."

"He just came to have a good time like all your other customers."

"Aoshi, don't try to underestimate the situation."

"Souji is merely a doctor and a silk merchant as a second job. He's only wealthy because he works so hard if that's your reason."

"Aoshi, you don't understand my reasons. You think I just kill people for small, piddling reasons." he said as he glanced to his silent second man, which made Aoshi stare back, "Souji is quite the talker, I hear. I heard from reliable sources that he plans to destroy my little empire I have made. Do you think that's right? He has many friends in politics and thinks maybe the laws should find their way to me. A man like that shouldn't be alive in an era of opportunity, don't you agree?"

The sounds of the crowds in the main room of the teahouse could be heard through the walls. They interrupted the tense silence between the two. Aoshi was reluctant to get up. He didn't want to do the assignment, not for Tomoe's sake. She was tired and she had been doing Kanryu's bidding for the past couple nights. It wasn't a secret that Kanryu had many enemies and glitches in his plans that needed to be fixed, but he was affecting Tomoe. She was weary.

"Aoshi, don't cross me. You wouldn't want your little sister to get the bad end of the deal if you understand me?" Kanryu snidely inserted. 

With a dissatisfied feeling in the pit of his stomach, Aoshi exited the room to find Tomoe. He found her just outside Kanryu's door as he closed the door behind him. Her lips were pursed with expectancy of the new situation, and she released a sigh.

  


* * * * *

  


"Loosen up, Akira! Your dad will never know!" the wealthy man, Okita Souji, shouted while delivering a pat on his friend's back.

Okita Souji was one of the most successful men of his time. I didn't notice it at the time, but he was truly a man of good causes. Years later, I heard of his efforts to help the ill and the dying. He was superior doctor, but his skills could not produce enough money for his travels and lifestyle. He inherited his cousin's silk business after he had a nervous break-down because of threats of closing his business. Okita was not one to give up though. With a smile on his face, he didn't let anyone, not even Kanryu, run him down. He was rumored to be a very handsome man, too. He had brown eyes, the color of the delectable chocolates westerners have fancied. And his hair was thick, well-groomed, and a dark brown. Many women pined for his attention. He was the perfect gentleman, especially to single mothers. He played with children, finding those opportunities fun because he grew up an only child. He was a man of good nature and good times as well. He always went to places where fun was guaranteed and the teahouse was one men frequently talked about. He came with a bunch of his friends and they sat at a table in the middle of the room.

"Okita, this isn't wise. There aren't virtuous women here. My father would be ashamed." his friend muttered culpably.

"I'm pretty sure your father has knocked about such places as these when he was younger." 

"That doesn't matter. He wants me to be a better man than this."

"What did he expect? You live in Kyoto for God's sake!"

"Okita..." Akira said in an unsure tone.

"Akira..." Okita mocked.

Akira Kiyosato was his friend's name. They had been long-time friends. Akira came from a well-to-do samurai family. When the war ended, Akira's family invested in a restaurant that became quite popular. The family was always wealthy, so Okita and Akira were in the same social circle. They were both handsome, too. Akira was an equally happy person. He always had a positive attitude with attributed to his attractiveness. Most women would quiver just to be able to put their fingers through his black hair, which was always tied back in a small ponytail. Some of his loose hairs formed bangs that brushed over his brown eyes. He was definitely a sight to behold as he was a great person to know. On that particular night, Okita had dragged Akira along for fun, thinking the change of scenery would do him good. But everyone at the table could see Akira felt guilty for even entering the establishment as he cupped his face with his hands.

"Akira, cut it out! You're drawing attention." Okita snapped and pulled his hands away.

A bottle of sake and a few small cups were placed before them at their table as Okita tried to get his friend out of his stigmatic thoughts. 

"Akira, you're a young man. Have some fun!" 

Akira eased and sat up. 

"All right." he replied.

The other friends cheered and placed a cup before him. He took it in his hands, looking at the cool liquid before him.

"Well...bottom's up." he said softly and quaffed the drink in one gulp.

"That's the Akira I know!" Okita shouted.

When Akira was passed another glass, over his cup, he noticed a beautiful woman approaching their table. He froze and downed it, slamming the cup on the table. His friends around him flinched and turned.

"What was that, Kiyosato?!" one friend asked in alarm.

"Sorry, I don't know my own strength." he said sheepishly.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. May I join your party for the night?" a soft, effeminate voice inquired.

Okita turned around to meet the eyes of the silent beauty. 

"Hello. Who are you?" Okita questioned.

"I am an entertainer here. I just performed earlier this evening." Tomoe replied with her hands folded in front of her.

"I'm sorry. We didn't catch that act. We've just arrived."

"So late in the evening?"

"We just got out of work." he saw her still standing, and coughed in embarrasment, "Forgive me. Please sit down."

She sat between him and Akira. Akira watched her curiously in the corner of his eye as he began to converse with his other friends.

"So what kind of work do you do?" Tomoe entailed.

"I am a doctor mainly, but I also sell silk."

"Oh. I love silk. My kimono is made out of it."

"So I see. You must have very exquisite taste to pick out such an elaborate one."

"Thank you."

Okita caught Akira watching the young woman and inwardly smiled.

"And may I ask your name?" she asked.

"Okita Souji. And what's yours?"

"Tomoe."

"Do you have a last name?"

"Only if you pay me well."

"I see..."

"If you'd like to learn it, you could come to my quarters later..." she said with a certain discreetness in her voice.

"I'll see." he replied politely.

She cleared her throat and stood up.

"Excuse me, Souji-san. I must be off." she said softly.

"So soon?"

"I probably will be back. I have some other business to attend to."

"Then please make haste of it so that we can enjoy your company once more."

"I will try."

As she stood up, Akira caught a glint of a different color in her obi and saw a dagger tucked away. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as she walked away, throwing Okita a glance before disappearing into the crowd.

"Well, you don't see a girl like that everyday." Okita commented.

"Indeed..." Akira murmured.

He stood up as well and stretched.

"I think I'll go outside for a breath of fresh air." Akira informed as he started to walk away.

"Don't be long." Okita shouted and joined into the conversation at the table.

Akira did not go outside. I sat and watched Tomoe walk through the crowds with Akira not far behind. When she had slipped into the side room, he followed. She felt his presence and pivoted to meet him face-to-face.

"Who are you?" she asked equivocally.

He took a firm grip of her forearms and placed her against the wall. The room was dim and there was no one there, just her and Akira. She feared it so. As she began to yell for help, he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Who are you really?" he demanded.

"I am an entertainer."

"An entertainer who carries a dagger around?" he said skeptically.

"I need protection."

"Listen. I'm not naïve as to whom owns this place, but Okita wanted to have a good time. He isn't doing anything, so don't hurt him. I know who you really are. You're probably one of Kanryu's puppets, aren't you?"

She looked at him scornfully and wrenched herself away from his grip.

"Leave him alone. That's all I ask of you." he said almost pleadingly.

He stormed out of the room, but came out in his usual appearance as a happy-go-lucky man. Though Tomoe was left in the room filled with self-loathing as the word 'puppet' rung in her head.

  


  


**Reference for Readers**:

1 – tabi – the famous Japanese socks that is divided in the toe area.

2 – getas – special shoes that the Japanese wear, almost like platforms

3 – -sensei – a suffix for a teacher.

4 – Mou – an expression of exasperation made famous by Kaoru herself.

5 – Kamiya Kasshin Ryu – a Sword style

6 – shihondai – assistant teacher

7 – Meiji Era – a period of time in Japan in the 1800s

  


  


Author's Notes: I am so tired! But the inspiration bug has been nipping at me for this story. I couldn't help but keep writing. I'm kind of having writer's block for my other stories though. But with this story, I already have it all planned out. All I need to do is put it into text. I'm sorry to the reviewers, but Megumi is not a main character in the story. She's a very minor character. It's not that I hate Megumi, I just can't place her anywhere and to tell you the truth, I kind of don't like her. But I hate how sometimes people just make her to be a down-right bitch because I don't believe she's _that_ bad. I mean, I dislike her, but she's not all bad. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews! So please keep on reading and reviewing! Your input matters! ^.^ 


	3. Visions of Another Side

- Chapter 2: Visions of Another Side -

  


The moonlight filtered into the coach with the sounds of sharp stomps of the horses' hooves filling the passengers' heads. Okita sat on the opposite seat of Akira, observing his friend's somberness. Akira sat with his gaze out into the passing scenery. There was only silence as Okita took out his pocket watch and checked the time. It was midnight. An hour their families would probably be outraged about, but it was a great night. His hand retreated back into his pocket to place the small watch in its holding.

"That Tomoe was quite an enchanting woman, don't you agree?" he piped up in hopes of coaxing Akira into conversation.

"Oh yeah." Akira said almost detached as if he weren't listening.

Okita frowned and Akira turned to see his friend displeased.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I asked if you thought Tomoe was appealing to you at all."

"She works at a teahouse. She's as conniving as all the other women."

"Akira!"

"Well, what would you like me to say?"

"I know you fancy her."

Akira snorted and stifled a laugh.

"I've never seen you be so cynical. It's so unlike you."

"I'm not ten anymore, Okita. I live in the real world and if you would've saw what I did, you would think just like me."

"It's a shame. I saw you look at her from the corner of your eye and I thought maybe you liked her."

"Well, thanks for thinking of me." Akira said as he flashed him a slight smile.

"She wanted me to come up to her quarters, Akira, and I probably would've accepted."

There was a silence as Akira stared Okita in the eye with confusion. He had never heard of his companion ever to take on a woman of any kind. Even though he was handsome and appealing to the opposite sex, he was always shy and feared what people would think if he were presumptuous. But it was wonderful to know that he placed Akira above his own need.

"I didn't, of course. But now that I know that you don't like her, I kind of regret it. This is my last night in Kyoto and I'm still glad I got to spend time with you." 

"Me, too, Okita. Me, too."

  


* * * * * 

  


_"You're probably one of Kanryu's puppets, aren't you?"_

The words echoed in Tomoe's mind as she watched me pour the sake for her.

"Tomoe-sensei? Is that correct?" my voice questioned softly.

The seductress snapped out of her stupor to see my expectant face. In my own uneasy state, I put down the bottle of sake shakily and sat down in my seat, hands folded neatly in my lap.

"You were nervous. You never show fear of rejection in a man's presence, let alone your own teacher." Tomoe criticized.

"Forgive me." I, the faithful pupil, said with a bow of my head.

At that moment, one of the other women residing in the teahouse came by Tomoe's doorway. In my time there, I had found out that she was Kanryu's special possession as well. She made the drugs that he sells on the streets and with Megumi around, he found her to be irreplaceable. She was the only woman who knew how to make drugs in all of Kyoto. He'd be damned to kill her or lose her to another man. But in social rank in the teahouse, Megumi was second to Kanryu's beautiful creature, Tomoe. These two women were his weapons and so it's obvious that the two of them became quite close.

"Megumi-san, how delightful to see you. Would you like to have a drink with me?" Tomoe asked politely.

"I would be more than glad to." she responded.

She was seated opposite of Tomoe in her own intricate kimono. Light blue seemed to be Megumi's color for I don't think there was a day I saw her in any different shades, except for a few nights she wore a black kimono and another she wore dark blue. She was the woman I had seen my first night in the main entertainment room. She was the one who had taken that man to her quarters after accepting a fee. She was somewhat similar to my teacher in features. Tomoe looked more soft-spoken and softer, even though both of them were feminine in every sense. But Megumi's features made her look more cunning. She had a bit more accentuated cheek bones and a bit darker tone of skin. Her cheeks had a natural blush applied to it and there was always that deep shade of rouge lipstick she always wore. She never seemed to be without it on. Her black hair had a natural way of just laying on her shoulders, as if it were meant to always be flipped back flirtatiously. And when her brown eyes rested upon men, they went weak at the knees. She was definitely the more aggressively seductive of the two. 

So, here I sat, pouring her tea and she smacks the bottle from my hands. Tomoe looks impassive as she watched the sake turn into a puddle on the table. I tried to clean it up with a cloth in horror and looked at Megumi with shock.

"Seriously, Tanuki(1), you must learn how to pour. If a man saw me do that, he would've done worse and smacked you." she snapped.

I couldn't answer and just earnestly cleaned up the mess.

"Second rule of seduction: To be the best, you must be a lady first." Tomoe stated calmly as she smoothed out her kimono.

"Forgive me." I murmured.

I collected the bits of the broken sake bottle into my damp cloth-covered hand and stood up. I excused myself with an apologetic bow before running out of the room in anguish. I had ruined Tomoe's meeting with Megumi over a simple mistake as pouring. If I was going to be a seductress and start earning money, I decided I needed to push myself harder. As I went downstairs, Megumi smiled in satisfaction.

"That was improper." Tomoe remarked, "And to give her such a horrible nickname..."

"She deserved it. I was never treated so delicately." 

"Still, she is learning fast."

"I suppose."

From her lap, Megumi pulled up a small pouch and placed it on the dry part of the table.

"It's for you, so you don't get caught with an unwanted bundle." she stated in a serious tone, "And Kanryu requests your presence in his office."

"I see..."

  


* * * * *

  


"Aoshi, how did Tomoe fare last night?" Kanryu inquired before taking a sip from his glass.

The leather squeaked a bit as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. Aoshi stood obediently in the corner, his hands behind his back.

"She can explain it all. I wasn't with her."

"And where _were_ you?"

"Watching over another one of your women who was having troubles with your customers. I thought Tomoe could handle it alone like she always does."

"You thought wrong, didn't you, my boy?"

There was a soft knock at the oak doors, and Kanryu turned his chair so that the back was facing the entrance. Aoshi watched as his boss rubbed his temples, his glass still in one of his hands, and groaned in dissatisfaction. 

"Come in!" he shouted.

Tomoe entered as quietly as she could, but the silence was sign enough of Kanryu's anger. With a soft click of the door's lock, Aoshi glanced over at Tomoe nervously. 

"Okita Souji moved to Tokyo today." 

Kanryu's voice cut through the silence sharply, dripping with a dark velvet emotion full of ire. There was a silence that lingered as both Tomoe and Aoshi could not muster a reply. Their master grew impatient and his grip on the glass violently shook, the contents splashing about only to soak his hand.

"The police inspected one of my warehouses last night. Luckily, the police are just as corrupt as politicians. I paid the chief off. Do you know how much it cost me?!"

In that next moment, he furiously whipped his body around, his arm following. The glass left his hand and hit the wall by Tomoe. She gasped, but before she could even react, she found her boss had trampled towards her. She shrunk back in fear just before he grabbed her by her arms and shook her violently. Aoshi took a few steps forward, ready to help Tomoe, as she whimpered in pain. 

"Stay back, Shinomori!" he commanded and raised his right hand in the air, "This woman needs to be taught a lesson!"

He backhanded her and she fell to the ground, clutching her reddened cheek. Tears didn't fall from her eyes even as she looked back up at Kanryu who towered above her. He adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Don't let it happen again." he muttered calmly as he tread back to his desk.

Aoshi kneeled beside Tomoe. He tried to help her up, but she recoiled from his touch. 

"I couldn't help it. Souji-san was obviously not interested." Tomoe informed as she stood up.

"Well, he must be gay. It could be possible. Souji was never seen with a lover before." the entrepreneur reasoned.

"It's too late, Kanryu. Souji won't be coming back." Aoshi stated coldly as he stood up.

"It's no matter. I will find a way to hide my business, but in the meantime, I want more business. I want your presence out more in the teahouse. The party is in full swing tonight. Don't disappoint me." 

"I'm sorry, Takeda-sama(2)." Tomoe apologized.

Kanryu flinched and turned to show his face. His eyes showed compassion, but his mouth was in a grim line. In slow, careful strides like a lion coming in for his prey, he walked over to Tomoe, placing a hand upon her marred cheek. 

"You know I don't like to hurt you. So don't give me a reason, love." he said softly.

She nodded, mostly in fear of not doing so.

"Now, go. Get ready for tonight's big event. We're welcoming some business partners of mine and they've brought some gifts." 

  


* * * * *

  


Day faded into night and the exotic lights of the teahouse were bright and illuminating the blithe evening. Men came and left as they always did, but the night was filled with more men than usual. It was a busy night for all the women to entertain, but sounds of rapture still filled the air as music boomed from the new band imported from Europeans. Their brass instruments blurted out fast tempo beats with a type of melodious whining. The taut-skinned drums were beat under the bright lighting, their rhythm causing the urge for the inhabitants to sway their bodies. It was on that night, I was to watch Tomoe once again. Her slender form was covered with another elegant kimono. It was a deep crimson color with ivory white flowers printed randomly on the fabric. A deep ebony obi was tied around her abdomen to complete the ensemble. Her hair was in its usual style and a bit of rouge was applied to her lips to show off the shape of them.

"Kaoru, be careful out there. The men will not be so inattentive if you are in the room. Not even the darkest corner can hide you. Stay in the light, so that Aoshi can watch over you." she said softly.

"Good luck, Yukishiro-sensei." I said softly as I smoothed out my plain blue kimono I once again sported for my observation.

At this point in time, I was too poor to afford new, exquisite kimonos. And watching Tomoe, I kind of wished that day wouldn't come. She peered down at me underneath her lush lashes with a very faint smile. The first smile I had seen from her since I came to stay at the teahouse.

"Tonight...is your last night inactive in the teahouse." 

I looked at her in shock. I wasn't expecting to be put out in the field so early, especially after I just started lessons.

"Kanryu sees potential in you and is impatient to test you out. So enjoy this night. Your last night as an innocent girl." she said almost sadly.

I saw the gleam in her eye. Her eyes probably wished they could shed tears, but a woman with no heart-who does not even own herself-was not allowed to show emotion. 

"Now." she said with finality as she raised her head up high, "Let's get out there."

  


* * * * *

  


Akira entered the establishment once more with the same group of friends. He seemed to be coming in without much force. He looked rather sheepish as he entered the warmth of the room and heard the din of mirth fill his head. He was a swinging bachelor was all his friends' reasoning as they forced him there once again. He hadn't been there since the previous night just before Okita left for Tokyo. He never planned to go back. It was because of this place, his cynicism grew in the midst of the crowd. It was then that he caught sight of the cold beauty. She was swung out to him by one of the men, and he caught her by her forearms. She apologized and flashed him a sensuous smile.

"Welcome, good sir. I hope you enjoy your time." she said uncharacteristically, talking over the garrulous company.

And with that, she was swept away by the crowd once again, disappearing from Akira's sight.

"Hey, isn't that the woman who Okita talked to yesterday?" one of Akira's friends asked.

But he was barely listening. He was lost in the trail of where she had gone and it took him a second to reply a breathy, "Yeah..."

"Hey, Akira! Snap out of it!" 

"Yeah?" he said as he turned to his companions.

They pushed a drink into his hands and he looked to them with a puzzled expression.

"Have a drink."

  


* * * * *

  


As Tomoe charmed the men in the room with her melodic voice, graceful dances, exquisite conversations, and just her presence in general, I was watching her like a hawk. I watched every little thing she used to keep the opposite sex's attention. Aoshi told me to find my own way of being seductive, but I doubted myself then. I didn't want to be cheaply seductive like the other women, and I doubted I could match Tomoe's silent yet mysterious demeanor. She was an enigma to men and I-I was just a plebeian compared to her. Her way with words and her natural grace. How could I compete with that?

As I stood in the room, I had not realized that one of the drunkards had taken an interest in me. He took a firm grip upon my shoulder, snatching me from my concentration, and pulled me close to him. 

"Forgive me, sir, but I am in the middle of something." I tried to explain, but he obviously wasn't listening.

His eyes were glued upon my tiny figure and the more I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, the more excited he became. He chuckled at my attempts to escape and the dire pleas to let me go. Each hearty chuckle he emitted, I could smell the bold stench of alcohol and common bad breath. I stayed in the light as Tomoe instructed, but she was not lying when she said the men were more cognizant tonight. I tried to escape without hurting him for fear of Kanryu's wrath. My eyes searched for Aoshi, but he was nowhere in sight. I never realized how much I needed him until now. It was then that I heard Tomoe's voice. She was far, but I could hear her crying out for me. Apparently, the room was becoming aware of my struggle, but choosing to ignore it. It was in that moment that Akira's chivalry consumed him. Dropping his cup, he stalked towards my captor and punched him in the face. Many women screamed in shock and the men gathered around to see if the outcome would be a fight. I fell to the ground on my side as the man discarded me.

"Don't touch her." Akira growled.

"I'll touch whoever I damn well please. She's just a whore!" the man spat.

It hurt me when he said that. I hadn't even done anything yet and here this man stood, classifying me as nothing more than a whore. Akira's anger grew and it came out in the form of a shove. The man flew back and caught his clumsy stance before running towards Akira, tackling him to the ground. Akira was knocked out as his head hit the ground and the drunk man collapsed on top of Akira. Aoshi finally arrived and pushed the man off of Akira, dragging him outside. Tomoe came, too. She ran to Akira's side and lifted his head up a bit to lay in her lap.

"Aoshi! Help me!" she yelled.

I stood up and watched as Aoshi placed one of Akira's arm around his neck and Tomoe took the other. As they walked past me, with Akira in their possession, Tomoe called me to her. I ran after them and opened the door to our quarters as she instructed almost inaudibly. With the curiosity of many people making a big hype in the room, the women of the teahouse tried to calm them and distracted them as I shut the door behind us.

  


* * * * *

  


I sat in my room, with only the roaring flames built in the fireplace to warm me. Aoshi entered silently. His footsteps muted as he walked towards me. He matched the darkness. Adorned in an all black gi and hakama, the only distinction was his pale skin and blue eyes. I shivered uncontrollably as his hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked huskily, his voice just richly deep.

"I'm fine. Is that man okay?" I asked, not daring to meet his eyes as I stared at the ground.

"He's with Tomoe. She'll take care of him."

"Oh...I see."

He stood up and I heard him move around my room. I wanted to see what he was doing, but he scared me. Something about him kept me in place as if I were to never question what he was doing. And suddenly, I felt it. A heavy warmth placed about my shoulders. I saw the fabric of the thick blanket and clutched it tightly.

"Forgive me. I wanted to protect you, but the men kept me away." he said softly.

"Aoshi-san..." 

I trailed off, not knowing what to say or what the appropriate thing to do was. All I knew was that I wanted him to speak more. But he didn't. He left me alone in the dimness of the room to my thoughts reflecting on the conflicting night. Never had I thought that I would ever be put in that situation. And there was that one question that was wracking my brain. Was it really all for what I had originally intended? Was my family's well-being actually worth it? No, that was never a question. I cared for my father and would do anything to save him from any pain, even financially. But _that_ question lingered in my head. Why would I aspire to be a whore? 

  


* * * * *

  


Akira awoke, the sounds of the crickets chirping in the night air. He silently looked about the room, catching an ethereal figure near the window. The moonlight bathed the image of the siren, Tomoe, as she sat arranging flowers. The look of contentment filled her facial expression when she paused, letting her hands rest in her lap as she inspected her creation. With a glance, she looked out to see the moon, new and bright. How she loved to feel the cool night air upon her skin and stare at that almost unattainable object in the sky. From the corner of her eye, she saw Akira stir and quickly turned.

"So...you're awake." she said softly in that effeminate charm she naturally possessed.

"Yes." he said as he sat up, rubbing his temples, "I have a killer headache though."

"Wild parties and bar brawls will do that."

He looked up to see her rise gracefully to her feet, her curious gaze upon him in the darkness of her room as she padded over to the futon where she laid him. 

"You need to go." 

Her voice was gentle, but he knew it wasn't meant to be nice. He got up and walked over to the door. He knew it would be dark, and he'd need to find his way home before anyone worried.

"Thank you...for saving Kaoru."

Her voice was almost inaudible, but he had heard it. He didn't want to acknowledge it for some reason, so he left quickly, leaving her in the darkness of her room. At that moment, both felt that some things were left unsettled, but they quickly surmised that they wouldn't see each other again. It was inevitable for what fate had planned for them, the possibility of their worlds crashing before them with simple contact. And fate had twisted an ill-fated path, for little did Akira know that the eyes of the wolf was watching him depart.

  


  


**Reference for Readers**:

  


1 – tanuki – racoon (it seems that women are classified as different types of animals, but this nickname is kind of crude)

2 – -sama – a suffix for high respect, for bosses or even God. 

  


Author's Note: I hope this chapter met to your approval. I took a sick day (I am sick) and had some time to type my thoughts down (a rarity in my life). I'm just warning you that I may not update very often, but I will write whenever I can. I'm just glad that people enjoy my story. Believe me, this is very rare that I actually write three parts of a story in a week! Well, please review! Just click the button! ^.^

  


Linay – Thank you so much for reviewing! I love your stories (both RK and Esca.) and I review whenever you update! I am truly honored to have you review. Salama' po (s/p?)! Anyway, my story is not exactly a happy one, I'll give you that much. I don't really know how to write angst, so I only classified it as drama. I am making Tomoe a main character. This story is actually a bunch of story lines in one. The main story line is about Tomoe and her life through her student's eyes. But the side stories deal with the other characters and you'll see who they are in later chapters. 

  


Marstanuki – Yes, it could be classified as an A/K fic, but you'll just have to wait and see. I have plans for Kaoru. And no, I don't exactly dislike writers who make Megumi an antagonist because we all know she could make the perfect bad guy. By the way, I enjoy your fics and think sometimes it's an allowance. But, as much as I dislike her, I've decided to brush up her reputation in this fic. Besides, in the series, we know she can't get Kenshin! So we win, don't we?

Black Wings Angel, Rin, and Isilwen Nyx Silverstar – thank you both for the reviews. Your encouragement means a lot.

G3ozLizh – I'm sorry. This isn't a Megumi fic. I made her a very minor character. But she is an important character, nonetheless. And thank you for your review!

Kamorgana – Yes, it could be classified as a Tomoe/Akira story. I have written one before (and still am *ducks when Enishi throws a balled up paper*). Thank you. I hoped I could make this as original as possible. But your other question about the Shinsengumi Captain should be answered in this chapter... I'm sorry I didn't classify this, but it is an AU fic. None of the characters are who they are in the series (obviously *smacks herself in the head*). And I think Kanryu is the perfect villain, too! That's why I picked him!


	4. The Irascible Tomboy's Story

Chapter 3: The Irascible Tomboy's Story

  


Weeks passed since that night, and chores became apart of my daily routine at the teahouse. I did the laundry and the cleaning, but I was kept out of the kitchen after they found out the hard way that I couldn't cook. Tomoe managed to keep me "innocent" in those weeks as I was ushered out into the room. She observed and, of course, being new at this, I made simple mistakes. The men found me somewhat attractive, but none has asked for my services and if they did, Tomoe pushed another woman his way. I continued my lessons with her, and occasionally, Megumi-san dropped by. She smiled sweetly, almost in pure delight, as I would act civil or apologize to her. And when Tomoe would rest or was too fatigued to be in charge of me, Megumi-san took command of me. I would just smile, biting my tongue, when she'd order me around. And as apart of my assessment, I supposedly was to be apart of the cleaning crew. One day, the kitchen ran out of food and obviously, I was asked to go grocery shopping. 

"Tanuki! Get down here!" Megumi yelled obnoxiously.

I had found Megumi to be an irritating presence at the teahouse, yet she was apart of growing up as a person. I had learned to deal with Megumi through just being respectful no matter how rudely she treated me. I gnashed my teeth together before stopping my current task of hanging up the laundry on the line. With a sigh, I retreated back into the living quarters of the teahouse and upon entry, I saw Megumi's smug face ready to beckon me to another task. I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I had been outside in the sweltering heat in the early summer. 

"Tanuki, you need to get some supplies and I've taken the liberty of having the staff use you as the errand girl." she said, one of the corners of her scarlet lips turned up, "They will give you a list. Try not to mess it up, ne?"

Brushing past me, I heard a low hum of satisfaction escape her lips. She was definitely a nuisance. After that, I did I was told. I took the list that the kitchen staff handed me and ran off to the market, my first time out since I came to live at the teahouse. I found it awkward walking among the crowds, but it should've been second nature. I had done it practically most of my life-with and without my father. Why was this any different? I had collected many foods in little boxes from the one stand they told me to buy from. The stall owner gave me great deals as the staff had commented, but I found my money gone by the end of my shopping. Taking a pause, I looked up at the sky. The sun was straight above. It was afternoon and I had to get back to the teahouse for lunch. I started back, the bulk of food in my arms, and no one to help me with them. It was then that my clumsiness caught me in a bind. My foot hit a rock, and I stumbled forward, being careful as not to loose the food. And that's when it happened. I bumped into a passerby, and we both fell to the ground. I heard a groan of discomfort muttered from the stranger and the scraping of his foot as he got to his feet.

Curiosity got the best of me. I looked up to see a shadowed figure standing before me. All I could see was the outline of the stranger in the bright sunlight.

"Miss? Do you need any help?" the baritone voice asked.

He bent down, and I finally got a good look at him. He was a young man, probably in his twenties as what I could make-out. He had gentle yet unusually-colored amethyst eyes with long auburn locks tied in a low tie at the base of his neck. He wore a dark blue gi(1) and white hakama(2), a very basic outfit. He was probably not of a rich family and looked to be fairly decent-looking compared to many men of his social status. There I was, on the ground, looking up at this handsome guy while he basically picked up all my belongings for me. He was very polite.

"Miss, are you okay?" he asked.

I snapped out of my stupor to just let a simple "yeah" slip out. He seemed concerned with the impact of our collision and offered a hand to me.

"Let me help you up." he said softly.

With firm hands, he hoisted me up to my feet gently, and our eyes met.

"I'm sorry,..."

"Kenshin Himura. And you are?"

"I'm Kaoru Sasaki." 

"Well, Kaoru-san, please accept my apology. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Please forgive me! I _was_ clumsy." I said whole-heartedly.

I was too loud, not realizing this, and he tilted his head to the side as if I were odd. I felt a feeling of chagrin wash over me, and a red hue stained my cheeks. He smiled as I stopped speaking, and I felt relieved-to say the least.

"Well, please be careful in the future, Kaoru-san." he said softly, and like that, Himura-san walked away.

He was so nice to me. If only he knew where I resided and then his impression would probably change. I suddenly felt this feeling of self-loathing. It didn't matter what I did. When I was back home, I often felt my lack of self-confidence strike me down in my finest hours. I was known as the tomboy who couldn't help her father in the least. An unrefined woman who could probably not get a husband, always stained with sweat and dirt. And now, here I was, an innocent whore who's clumsy and still can't help her father. I can't seem to fit in anywhere. It was so long ago that I met Aoshi Shinomori, the inception to the current lifestyle at the time.

  


* * * 

  


The wind chime rung the late hour when I sat out on the porch of the old dojo I used to reside at. I had spent the whole day substituting classes for my father. He lay sick in bed while the sweat drenched my body with every stroke of my shinai(3) and felicitous commands I gave to the pupils. They were obedient, the few we did retain in our school, and their progress was better than I had hoped. With the day done, my body drained of energy, I relaxed in my gi and hakama, my usual wraps binding my chest since I found it annoying as I sparred.

I was seventeen and running out of time. The days and time grew quicker, my father got older, and I was still without a suitor. To make matters worse, my father's dojo wasn't making enough income and was rather run-down. Frustration and fear mounted upon me as I saw us slipping into pure poverty. We could barely afford to buy tofu with what little students we trained. And I felt myself slipping into the darkness of the far corners of my mind that night. I had decided then that I would find a way to help my father keep his dojo open. It was his intrinsic dream passed down from his father and his father before him. I, being the last of the Kamiya line, was the only hope. But being a woman was already a disadvantage. And in this time, that is when I met Aoshi.

He came traveling into my town, catching the eyes of all the townspeople. Adorned in a long, beige trench coat covering an all-black outfit, his boots scuffing across the dirt road. The atmosphere he gave off, sent me into shivers when we had first met. I was carrying tofu to the dojo in my little bucket when I bumped into a few of the teenagers my age. The girls looked down at me as I was dressed in a training gi and hakama, my complexion marred by dirt and sweat. The boys chuckled at my expense as I apologized.

"Kaoru, why on earth are you out here?" one girl asked.

"I'm fetching tofu for my father." I replied compliantly.

Another round of giggles were emitted from the girls as they looked me over again.

"So have you got anybody lined up as a wife?" a boy asked.

They laughed at me as I blushed with fury.

"Or has the tomboy actually found a feminine man?!" another chided.

Tears stung my eyes as they continued to openly mock me, laughing at every remark they made. I just stood there, my calloused hands grasping the bucket handle tightly. I wouldn't let them see me cry. I always promised myself that, but I found myself on the brink of releasing all of it. So I did what I was known for. I placed the bucket down and balled up my fist. They didn't notice this as they continued laughing, and they wouldn't notice until I landed a right hook on the guy in front of me. They gasped in shock as he fell to the ground behind him. With squeals and incredulous shouts, they ran to his side. A girl glared at me, probably his girlfriend. She was the only one standing with her dainty hands balled up in fists at her side.

"You'll never be married, Kaoru Kamiya! No man would want a tomboy like you! And your dojo will go down in shame with you!" she spat, spite evident in every accented word.

I didn't respond. As the injured boy attended to his hurt jaw, I picked up my bucket and walked away with as much grace as I could muster at this point. That was when I saw Aoshi. He stood a few ways off and had seen the whole thing. I just lifted up my nose, snubbing him, only to walk home to my shamed dojo. It wouldn't be a while before I was reunited with the mysterious figure I had seen that afternoon. At dinner that night, my father talked with me a bit.

"I heard you got in a fight yesterday and today. That is not becoming of a woman, Kaoru." he said in a stern tone.

I bowed my head in shame. I never intended to fight with another boy the previous day, but I felt I had to punish him for putting down my dojo. Then again, that what I did. I was always uncontrollable, always quick to fight. That's why I was undesirable in my town, plus the fact that my father's dojo wasn't much of an inheritance. It was more of a bother than a gift. To me, it was my everything. I had trained my whole life to inherit this dojo. It was my father's pride, and one day, it would become mine.

"Forgive me."

"You always say that, and you give me more trouble."

He paused, as if thinking, and sighed in exasperation. I felt my nerves suddenly go uneasy. I only got these when something bad would happen. My mother called it "woman's intuition". I swear I could've fainted in fear as he lifted his head a bit and inclined his head towards me.

"Kaoru, this is too much. I don't know what to do. I was thinking maybe of getting a family friend to marry you... But I have my mind set on this course of action: I don't want you to take over the dojo."

"What?"

"It's for your own good."

"How so?!" I cried in outrage.

"Don't snap at me, Kaoru!" he bellowed.

I shrunk in my seat, my eyes falling to my lap. I was scared. Maybe this would be the last straw. 

"No one would allow a woman to live alone and teach a dojo. That's preposterous! We live in a society where women are beneath men, and to have you as a teacher...well, I don't think I could stand it."

I was shocked. My father had never told me these words. In all my life, I had never felt so inferior in his eyes.

"I wanted you to have your husband to take over the dojo."

"Why did you teach me your sword style then?"

My voice had cracked, but I wouldn't dare let him see my face. 

"I lived in a delusion that you could replace the son I never had. But as I got older, I became practical and realized I had made a mistake. I should've prepared you for being a woman. And now, you are alone."

Back then, I didn't know how to act or what to do. I was so angry, so heart broken. I did the only thing I knew. I ran away.

"Excuse me, 'tou-san(4). I'll go to bed."

"Fine." he said gruffly, and I stood up with my thoughts jumbled over the previous conversation.

I had lost everything within a day by the fault of my own doing. For a few hours, I just sat in my room, leaned against the wall, listening to the sounds of the dojo. I heard my father clean-up after dinner, his footsteps venturing into his room, and when he blew out his candle before sleeping. The moon was bright in the night sky, and my spirit still unsettled with the thought of the up-coming mundane life I would have to endure. I was really alone, as my father put it. I did envy the other couples in our town, but I never really acknowledged it, seeing that there weren't any attractive males. I wanted more than my home could offer, but I wanted to help my father. I was stuck in a dilemma, and maybe a walk would calm me. That night, I sneaked out of my house, unprepared for the beginning of the death of Kaoru Kamiya, and the birth of Kaoru Sasaki. That was the night everything changed.

  


* * * * * *

  


"Tomoe-sensei, you seem distracted today." I said softly.

Her attention was on a bird on the windowsill. It was small, yet beautiful in every sense that a bird should be. It had a slender, yet short beak. The plumage took to a shiny, dark ebony color. It's eyes a beady black, as appropriately it should have. It basked in the sun's rays, making a tiny coo with its sweet voice. I found myself thinking it rather ordinary at the time, but for some reason, it meant a lot more to Tomoe.

"Tomoe-sensei?" I called again, louder than the first.

She snapped out of her gaze and turned to me, her eyes with their usual lack of luster.

"Forgive me. Continue."

"I was wondering about my clumsiness. I'm afraid that I need to work on it."

"Clumsiness?" she said almost in awe, "What clumsiness?"

"My tripping and lack of grace. I'm just not as refined as any of the women here."

"What on earth are you talking about, Kaoru?" 

Her tone was more stern and looked at me incredulously. I was trying to find a time when I had an ungraceful moment around the teahouse, but surprisingly, I found myself out of luck. I was at a loss.

"I can't remember..." I muttered in shock.

"Kaoru, you worry too much. You do lack a certain familiarity of residing here, but that will come in time. As for your '_clumsiness_', I have seen no sign of it in the duration of your stay. I would just suggest you work on the way you walk because you seem more _flighty_ than _mature_."

"'_flighty_?'"

"Yes, flighty. You seem to much of a teenager. Men aren't looking for their daughters to please them. They're looking for a woman, not a child. Just observe the other women and the walk might come natural to you after a time."

"You're such a lenient teacher..."

"I'm sorry. I haven't had much experience with teaching. Megumi was my only student, and she was already seductive in her own way. She was self-taught. You're the only other student besides her. From then on, Megumi instructed the others."

"Megumi-san? You taught her?"

Tomoe nodded her head and started to pour herself tea. I was in awe at that moment, unsure of what to say.

"How long have you been here, Tomoe-san?" I asked.

She placed the cup in her hands, raising them to her lips. With a faint smile, she parted them slightly.

"That story is for another day, Kaoru. Another day..." 

  


* * * * * *

  


After my meeting with Tomoe, she went off with Megumi. I went back to my room. Walking down the hall, I caught a glimpse of the tea house's bodyguard. He was a man I found myself occupying my thoughts more and more as I spent less and less time with him. After I began living at the teahouse, Tomoe, Megumi, and the kitchen staff made up the company I always had. I had not seen Kanryu since my first night there. I had only received words from Tomoe and Megumi. As for Aoshi, I only saw glimpses of him in the room as I entertained, but always felt his eyes on me. And for brief moments, we would lock eyes occasionally for I would find him watching over me with the duty he was given by Kanryu himself. 

From time to time, I would hear the women talk about his loyalty to Kanryu, which intrigued me even more. Such a scum of a man, that I had heard then, and he managed to win the loyalty of everyone. Maybe it was because I hadn't really known Kanryu at the time, but it bothered me. What would the reason be for Aoshi, Megumi, and Tomoe to stay loyal to him? I simply needed money, but they had different stories. I knew that from the start. Little did I know, their stories ran deeper than just money problems.

"Aoshi-san..." I almost failed to say with his name dying on my lips.

He had caught it though and lifted his gaze upon my small form. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, hands in his coat pockets, as he scrutinized me with vague eyes.

"Hello, Kaoru-san." he said in his rich, deep voice, "Are you going to rest up for tonight?"

"Yes." 

"Good."

His chiseled face was still indifferent as he spoke, nothing changed. I found myself scared to even speak, and maybe I feared him a little. Images of the night I met him haunted me as he walked past. His boots clamoring with deep, rhytmical beats of every step. But in my mind the steps turned into the sound of rocks scraping the area underneath his boots with every advance. It was the sound of the past awakening in my ears.

  


* * *

  


It was after I left the house that I decided to wander around my town. The walk was calming with the cool night air so crisp and the moonlight beaming upon my path. It was a perfect night for a stroll. My town was as peaceful as I described. It was a medium-sized town, not too big, not very small, but in the middle. And only a few crimes were ever heard of happening there. The few crimes were the usual like thievery and loans not repaid, so it never crossed my mind that some people were actually doing unfathomable sin in my part of town. The silence of the night was interrupted by a piercing scream for help. My senses awoke to it, and I walked further, my curiosity overcoming my own common sense. I stopped in my tracks as I came into a backway where blood overwhelmed me. It took up all of my senses, the smell, the thickness of it, staining the ground before me. Now that I remember it, that was the scent I smelled faintly on Aoshi that one night at the teahouse when he caught me looking into the mirth-filled room.

I was still in shock, my feet planted deeply in the moist ground. The figure cloaked in darkness panted in fatigue of the current struggle, but all I could see was the reflecting of the moon on the long blade he held in his hand. I tried to move, but only my lips parted as I trembled. I knew the men dead on the ground. There were three, all gamblers, known for their mounting debts. Their blood stained his blade, marring the lustrous surface. His foot took a step back, the coat brushing against his black pant-covered calf, and swiftly turned to see me. I involuntarily gasped and tried to run, but my legs had forbidden it. Deep blue eyes perused over my petite body, keeping me in my place. With celeritous strides, I found myself meeting the murderer face-to-face. 

"Who are you?" a bass voice asked from the tall form.

I couldn't answer. Fear had shut down everything in my body, everything for response. His eyes showed irritation and he seized me by my arm, pulling me closer.

"Who are you?!" he demanded in a stern voice.

"K-Kaoru." 

I stuttered, something unusual for me. He saw the fear in my eyes and cast me aside, against a wall. The impact was relieved by my hands as I braced myself. His breathing became hard as I had departed from his side to come to my place at the wall. He clutched his side with a hiss escaping his lips. He removed his hand to see the scarlet stain on his palm. I watched him as he examined the wound more only emitting slight grumbles at all the pain.

"Do you know how to wrap a wound?" he asked me almost inaudibly.

"I-."

"Well, do you?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes." I managed to utter.

I brought him to my house as quietly as possible as he had requested it with no room for denial. My father stayed asleep as I padded around the house, collecting the medicines and bandages I had while the murderer rested in my room. With as much ease, I tried to enter the room without seeming nervous, but when I saw him again, my body felt like there were icicles running through my veins, pricking inside my fingers that grasped the first aid kit. He looked at me with a gruff grunt as acknowledgement, and I walked towards him. I finally got a good look of him in the candlelight. His short black hair was neat even though he had been in a struggle, only managing to put a few of his bangs to go over his cool blue eyes. I looked at his coat and he obeyed by removing it, then lifting up his shirt. 

"Why do you dress up like a man?" he asked brusquely.

I paled but kept my focus on the wound, never ceasing my ministration. His eyes watched my face pensively, expecting me to react. I was fully aware that I was still dressed in my training attire. I was not ashamed of the hard work I had been through that day.

"I am-I mean-_was_ the shihondai of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." I replied as I cleaned the blood from his side with a hot towel.

He clenched his teeth as I stopped, letting the cool air touch his exposed injury. I dipped the cloth in the bowl of hot water before continueing.

"A female teacher...very unusual." he commented and looked down to see what work I had done so far, "And what stopped you?"

"I am a woman."

"That should have prevented you of even touching a shinai in the first place."

"My father is the last of the male line of Kamiyas."

"So teach the daughter, is that it?"

"I suppose."

I touched it up a bit before discarding the cloth and going for the wrapping.

"So what will you do now?"

It was a simple question, but it sparked an interest in myself. What was I going to do then? Was I going to flirt shamelessly with every man in the village so that I could get myself hitched? Or would I be a spinster trying to keep up a dojo with not a student in sight? I paused a moment, relieving myself of wrapping his torso for a moment, to see the callouses on my hands. They weren't the hands of a woman, or an extraordinary person. They were my own, despicable, shameful hands. My patient looked up at me with confusion while I continued to just stare at thr rough skin. There was a silence that clung to the cool air of the night, and he was the one to cut through it with nonchalant words.

"Back in Kyoto, where I come from, women are desired. They are intangible creatures of the night. Over there, they make money by simply charming a man with their beauty. Business men, bureaucrats, fishermen-the whole lot of them-come to see the women. They are taught to be refined in every sense of the way." 

His words echoed in my mind and I realized I had neglected his wound. Absentmindedly, I picked up the gauze and began to wrap again. He flinched as my fingers brushed his skin, but I was too much in a daze to actually realize it at the time. When I cut the material and began to tie it, that's when an idea popped in my head.

"I want to go to Kyoto..." I murmured in realization.

He looked up at me in surprise, but only his eyes showed this emotion.

"What did you say...?" he asked with uncertainty.

"I want to go to Kyoto." I said in a firm voice.

"Why?"

"You said that women make money there, right?"

"Yes, but-."

"And you said they'll teach me how to be a woman, right?"

"Yes, but Kyoto is very different from this small town life you live. The effect of culture shock would probably only hurt you rather than do what you wish to accomplish. Even though the women back home seem desirable and glamorous, their life is horrible. I didn't mean to make you think that is the path you should take after this. Forget I ever spoke those words."

"Please take me with you." I pleaded with my eyes glazed over in unshed tears and a sob I tried to choke back in mid-sentence.

He looked at me coldly and stood up, with his wound fully taken care of. 

"If you tell a soul I was here, I will kill you." 

His words were meant to keep me at a distance and forget everything. But the thoughts were too deep in my mind, reverberating back and forth from the deepest, darkest corners. It was my goal now. It was the only way. If I were to keep my father's dojo open without being shihondai, and if I were to ever prove the people wrong, that I could be coveted in any sense, I would give anything for that. And that stranger I met that night, the cool, deep pools of blue eyes, was Aoshi. He would change my life, and I knew it from that moment on. My heart controlled my body, tossing my mind aside of the logic of him finding me running after him. I was afraid he would actually kill me, but the yearning for a better life overcame me. 

I looked to the door. It was open and a draft came into my room. So, without hesitance, I stood up, and my feet started walking, walking after the murderer. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me and pushed the dojo gate aside, letting it bang to a close behind me. I saw him, he had stopped and turned. Tears sprang from my eyes unknowingly. I stopped before him, panting from my sprint, and he only regarded me with angered eyes. My voice almost faltered as I spoke.

"You can't just leave me here after I saw what I saw tonight. You can't just abandon me after you heard how much of a failure I am. You can't go after saying those things and letting me take care of you. You can't! It's not right. You must have some pity for me at least. All I ask of you...is to take me with you to Kyoto."

"How do you know I'm heading there?" he asked brusquely.

"You called it your home."

He let out a quick breath of air and turned on his heel. He began to walk away, but I wouldn't let him. Words just kept spouting from my mouth, obvious attempts to flee from my home with him. 

"You could just take me to that place and then, you can just disregard me and never see me again ever. All I want is to go there and make something of myself!"

"You want a misleading life, Miss Kamiya."

"I don't care..." I found myself saying very softly, but he still heard it.

I couldn't see his eyes until he turned around to see me again. He took a few steps forward, his eyes roamed my body with inspection, and he sighed.

"I could take you there. But how do you know I'm not some kind of pervert who'd probably rape you and throw you in the gutter half-way there?" he asked with a leer.

"I don't." I replied shortly.

"Then why go with me?"

"I'd rather die half-way there then spend my life alone and mocked constantly everyday."

He looked at me with a calm look and maybe I caught a glint of pity. I hadn't realized how pathetic and desperate I looked at that moment. I was almost in tears, obviously distraught, and my gi was disheveled by my run.

"You're that desperate, huh?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Dress into a kimono. You look too much like a man in that get-up. And write your father a note, but don't tell him where you're going. He'll only go after you or be ashamed."

I wiped the tears from my eyes with the beck of my hand and managed a weak smile. I pivoted on my heel and began to run back, but I stopped. He had his hands in his pockets, looking very casual. I just had to ask my question.

"What's your name?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me, as if it was not expected of me to ask his name after all this.

"Well?" I asked impatiently with my hands on my hips.

"Aoshi Shinomori." he replied.

"Well, Shinomori-san," I tried to think of what to say and said the obvious thing a girl should say when given an opportunity in the unlikeliest person, "Thank you."

  


* * * * *

  


"Aoshi, you've been silent these past few weeks." Kanryu commented then downed the last of his cup of sake, "You're not starting to think about that girl again, are you? That one girl that used to live with you and your gang..."

Aoshi's grip on the armrest tightened and the squeaking of the leather could be heard. Kanryu turned to his right hand man in his own seat behind the desk. His hand lay itself upon the smooth wooden desktop and with a sweep of it, it formed a fist. Aoshi looked pensive as if his thoughts were going on what Kanryu had predicted.

"I can't help it. I don't know where she is, and of couse, I fear for her. I was in charge of watching over her when her guardian died. Now, only you know where she is, but I'm afraid you're not telling me the whole truth about her. You don't even tell me about her anymore. I can't help but feel insecure that you say that she's safe. For all I know, 'safe' could just be 'not dead'." Aoshi vented with a frustrated sigh.

"You worry too much, Aoshi. She is perfectly safe and she will continue to be in safe keeping if you stay loyal to me. That was our bargain, wasn't it?" 

Aoshi hated this. It was never his intention to ever be put in that position of uncertainty. He really did care and not a day passed when he didn't think about the girl. For all he knew, she could've been on the streets, addicted to opium or laying in the gutter. And it scared him. He didn't even know if she was in Kyoto. Little did Aoshi know that she was in Kyoto, and she wasn't dead. But if he knew that, the information would be comforting compared to what her life was like then. The girl he worried about was put on the streets for prostitution.

  


  


**Reference for Readers**:

1 – gi – a broad-sleeved top

2 – hakama – a type of bottoms

3 – shinai – a wooden sword basically, it's usually used for kendo

4 – 'tou-san – father

  


**Author's Notes**: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. It was written over different days since I've been working like a fiend. Anyway, I hope you liked it!

  


Marstanuki – well, I hope this chapter gives some insight on how Aoshi and Kaoru met. Also, this answers your Kenshin question. He won't be in it a lot. You'll see his part in the end of the story.

  


Angel5280 – than you for your review.

  


Kamorgana – The characters will be a little OOC-sometimes a lot-but I tried to stay a little true to them.


	5. Dedication Masks the Bitterness of Tears

**Chapter 4**: Dedication Masks the Bitterness of Tears

  


While I was occupied with my own life and training, I hadn't realized Aoshi's dilemma. He hadn't an idea of where the girl that he was to protect had gone. Aoshi never talked about her to the residents of Kanryu's business. To his knowledge, he knew that the girl was still alive. Though Kanryu did keep her alive, he got her caught in between his business deals. On the streets of Kyoto, a jade-eyed beauty named Misao was well-known for her innocence and unknowingly seductive looks. Kanryu took the girl, seeing her beauty at an early stage, and used her. She was tossed about to different men that were dissatisfied with Kanryu's debts. He would use the girl to influence them otherwise, and they would use her until they were done. Finally, she had come into the hands of one of the men who was in charge of prostitutes. Kanryu offered the girl to him in exchange for his loyalty and that she stay alive. 

On that particular night, she had been crying with one of the clients and tossed out onto the street. During her client's time, her thoughts wandered to her brother, and if he were all right. Tears sprung from her eyes and at the first sign of them, she was tossed out, the client dissatisfied. 

She hit the ground, scraping her hands and knees. Sobs escaped her involuntarily as she got up on all fours, gasping for air that she was choking on. Her black hair veiled her eyes from the moon shielding the sight of her own weakness. If her boss had seen her do this, he would have punished her. She sat back on her heels and wiped away the moisture with the back of her hands, hiccups wracking her body. She had to pull herself together. 

"What did you do, Misao?" a deep voice asked angrily.

She gasped and turned in surprise. Fear filled her jade orbs, and she tried to stand up.

"I started to cry and the customer-."

A sharp sound filled the air and Misao fell back to the ground. She looked back up to the man, her eyes puffy and her left cheek was swollen.

"You are an incompetent whore." his voice spat vehemently.

She winced and bowed her head in shame, the hair curtaining her face once again. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. A medium-sized man with a balding head. He was dressed up in the regular attire of the men, his sandals scuffed along as he walked forward.

"Katagai-sama! Please forgive me!" She pleaded desperately, backing up each time he advanced.

He saw what she was doing. To him, it was an attempt to escape what was coming to her. She needed to be taught a lesson. He jutted forward to reach her and took hold of her hair. She screamed as she felt her scalp burn with the pain of his yanking. He pulled her up by his grasp, and she rose obediently.

"How stupid do you think I am? Do you think I wouldn't find out about this?!" Katagai berated.

"Forgive me!" she screamed when he gave her hair a firm tug.

He threw her to the ground in disgust. While she cried, he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed in frustration.

"You may be one of the most used of the women, but I don't know why..." he muttered and took out a cigarette from his pocket.

She relaxed at the sound of his match and turned around to see if he would hurt her, but he just stood there, savoring the tobacco. Misao sat up, shivering from the cold night air against her skin. It was getting chilly, and she was wearing a flimsy blue kimono. She wanted to go into a building in a room with a fireplace. She could just feel the warmth radiating off of the cackling fire. But it was so distant from where she was or at least it felt that way.

Gathering up her kimono tightly to her, she turned to see Katagai. The minute her eyes focused on the stranger behind Katagai in the darkness of the back streets, she froze. Fear overrided her senses, and she feared for her life. He was a tall brunette with a grim expression plastered on his face, his brown eyes focused on Katagai before him, only regarding Misao for a second. Unfortunately, Katagai saw the look in Misao's eyes as he exhaled from his cigarette. His lips parted in disbelief and then, he saw darkness. 

"Oh no..." the small girl found herself murmuring in disbelief.

Katagai's big-boned body lay on the ground right in front of her, his nose barely touching her tabi-covered foot. She could only see the top of his balding head and decided to see his attacker. Misao looked up to meet his cold, brown eyes and started to loose all sense. She was scared of who he'd kill next. He was tall with bandages wrapped around his wrists up to his knuckles. The white pants he wore came up a bit before his ankles to reveal the bandages that stuck to him like a second skin on the lower part of his legs. His well-toned chest lay exposed to her for all he had on was an open, long-sleeved white shirt. To complete his attire, he had a red bandana wrapped around his head, his hair still sticking up in various places.

"You must be Misao Makimachi..." he uttered.

Her eyes were focused on his lips as they moved and found her lip trembling with the fear running through her. He had walked up to stand over Katagai's body, a thin, black shoe-adorned foot kicked the body. Katagai emitted a groan. His eyes moved back to the girl who was starting to run away. He frowned and spit to the side.

"Listen, lady, I don't have time for chasing you. You're coming with me." he yelled as he began to run at a fast yet even pace. 

Misao didn't even look back when he grabbed her shoulder. She screamed and she fell behind him after the force of the grasp he had on her made her get flung back. She was tired and running was futile. She had no more hope anymore. No matter where she went, life would be no different. The last thing she saw was the "bad" symbol on his back.

  


* * * * * 

  


Kyoto was busy in the morning. The streets were filled with common people working and selling goods or trying to get to their destination of daily ritual. It was on this morning that a certain man had made his way to a proud family home.

"Akira!"

"Yes?"

Akira emerged from the house to see his mother with a police officer. Though in Akira's mind, he looked rather suspicious with the gaunt figure standing at the gate to his property. His blue attire was fit to him down to the buttoned collar and white gloves. A sword was attached to his side, his hand leaned upon it casually. His eyes were small-too small for Akira's taste-with thin, long bangs scattered over them and his smiled seemed too artificial. He reminded him more of a criminal than a man of law. 

"Good afternoon. How may I help you?" Akira asked with his usual innocent smiles plastered onto his face.

His mother smiled at the sight of her son and bowed to the officer.

"I must be off to the market. Good day, Fujita-san." she said and sauntered away.

The officer walked up to Akira and stopped before him.

"Well, Kiyosato-san, I was hoping to find you here." the officer said in his dark, yet false sincere tone.

"Well, it is where I live." Akira said mockingly, but in a kind voice.

The officer emitted a chuckle and took out a cigarette. Akira raised an eyebrow as the officer lit it, and his smile faded while his eyes opened to still be small and slanted.

"I saw you in the teahouse at the edge of town after a fight in there. If I remember correctly, you were the one who was involved in it, were you not?" he inquired with a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes. But what does that have to do with anything now?" 

"You left one of the women's rooms that night. So you were a client?"

"Absolutely not!" Akira protested with indignation.

"Well, aren't we a little riled up over a little question?" the officer drawled.

"Who are you?" Akira questioned sternly.

"My name is Fujita Goro-."

"Your real one." Akira cut in.

A smile graced his face as he looked up at Akira.

"Saitou Hajime."

"Well, Saitou, what business do you have with me? I have not been taking service from that brothel if that's what you came for. I was just knocked out, and the girl took me there until I woke up. That is not a service I paid for nor did I ask for."

"I see."

He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew it into the air, looking up at the passing clouds overhead. A bird made a noise on the roof, agitating Akira a bit that this man was just taking his time enjoying his cigarette on duty. What was the city paying this man for, anyway? But Saitou's mind was on Akira. He wanted to ask him for his help. It's what the chief of the police department wanted, but why ask a boy to go in.

"How old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?" Saitou asked gruffly with another drag of his cigarette.

Akira frowned.

"I'm twenty. Why?" 

"You're a young man. You've probably heard a lot of stories about dangerous cases from your grandfather, right?"

"I'm not a child, Saitou." the young man growled.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you're Akira Kiyosato, right? Okita Souji's friend?" 

"And?"

"I heard that you were very friendly and sincere. You've been showing nothing but hostility in my presence."

"I don't take kindly to whores and people who have such a combative aura that they shouldn't be policemen. I should have never went with Okita. It's been nothing but trouble, and I just want to go back to my happy life."

"Oh, c'mon, Kiyosato. I have a proposition for you."

"No." Akira replied curtly and began to walk away.

"You'd be doing your family a service to the country and bring pride to your samurai family, Kiyosato. You know why I was there. That is not just a place for entertainment. It's used for luring Kanryu's enemies there. And once he does, he kills them. I can't prove it without you. Don't walk away from what I'm giving you when Japan asked me to give it. Your father would've done it for his country."

The young man stopped in his tracks. His family always had a sense of honor. He knew it from the days when the war had just ended and his father was stripped of most of his wealth and his title. Surely, Akira, his only son, could bring back honor and make them proud. But he didn't trust the officer. He looked and acted suspiciously.

"If you think I'm lying, I have a note from the police chief. That is...if you're _doubtful_ of me."

Saitou smirked as he took out a note from his belt and held it out.

"Why me?" Kiyosato queried. 

"You are the one who can get in and probably infiltrate the compound."

"You could, too. You're sneaky enough."

"Aa. But it's not that simple. I'm the one who busted one of his warehouses. He knows me very well."

"So I ask again: why me?"

"You were there, and I saw you. I recognized you, and you were the _fortunate_ one. You also happen to own a business that's on it's way to being very successful. I'm pretty sure if you don't make the decision now, I could find ways to expedite it for you."

Akira turned on his heel and walked up to him, taking the letter in his own hand. 

"Please leave." Akira said with his teeth clenched.

"Thank you...from Japan." he said almost mockingly and walked off his property.

  


* * * * * 

  


At the time of Saitou's proposition to Akira, Kanryu had began to take notice of my presence at the teahouse. The men talked about Tomoe, but even more about the girl around Tomoe at night. I was mysterious, and the men indulged in their fantasies of what I was like. I rarely spoke and Tomoe was constantly leading their attention away from me. This intrigued them more of why I was so unattainable. Kanryu was delighted to hear this from his colleagues and congratulated Aoshi for finding me. Even more, he praised Tomoe for being so perfect in handling my reputation. On one of the days, he had paid a visit to his prized possession for his casual chats.

"Tomoe, you seem distracted more. Is it because of Kaoru?" he asked nonchalantly as she poured him some tea.

Tomoe sat back down, placing the teapot gently back on its tray. She waited to speak until after she had settled into her seat. Her disposition was more thoughtful when he mentioned my name and her voice seemed to float along as she spoke. 

"Kaoru has not continued her lessons, so putting her out onto the field so early is not wise." she stated.

"I'm sure you've taught her the basics."

"How to pour tea, walk, and manners, but that's it."

"Tomoe, she can't be as perfect as you are. Your place in the house will never be taken away. The way you're talking, it's like as if you're teaching her to take your status. I just want to get her started on making money."

Tomoe frowned and bowed her head down a bit, so he wouldn't see it. He reached over the table and used his index finger to lift her chin. She met his eyes, her expression was placid as he spoke to her.

"Oh, Tomoe...you are quite the dedicated one. That's why I treasure you the most. You always do what I want." he whispered.

He stood up and made his way to the door.

"I'll see you tonight, Tomoe." 

As he walked out the door, I was making my way to her room, and we bumped into each other. He took a step back from the impact, but he still took time to stare at me. I apologized profusely, but he didn't seem angry.

"Kaoru Sasaki..." he said almost softly, "Why don't you start touching bases on seduction with your teacher. I have much in store for you, and then the money will come in abundance."

My eyes lit up as he walked away, brushing past me. I was happy because I would finally have money to send to father. But at that moment, my expression dropped. I was to dig into my lessons more, and Tomoe couldn't protect me any longer. I entered Tomoe's room, bowing respectfully as I entered and she greeted me. I closed the door behind myself while outside Kanryu met up with Aoshi down the hall.

"Aoshi, I want you to escort her to Katsura Kogoro's tonight. He's throwing a function of some sorts and he has invited you and I, but I can't go. I have a business deal to make, so bring Kaoru. I'm sure one of the men there will become rather fond of her, don't you agree? Perhaps the influential artist, Tsunan Tsukioka...hm?" 

Aoshi just nodded his head as his boss went down the stairs. His attention was still on the door I closed and the silence lingering in the hall. His peace was interrupted by the rustling of fabric and padded footsteps. Megumi leaned against the wall behind him and crossed her arms.

"Kaoru hasn't even gone through her lessons yet. I doubt that tanuki would catch any man's attention at that party, especially Tsukioka-san. He's a lady's man, and has woman falling at his feet. He wouldn't need to pay for her." she commented with a placid expression.

Her ruby lips were in a thin, grim line and her lids half-lowered over her eyes as she looked to the door. Aoshi stirred, taking a step forward.

"Megumi, you seem to forget that she's not a geisha. But she has as much dedication as one."

"Does that mean you have faith in the little tomboy?"

"More than you do."

"I'm not her teacher."

"But you know her teacher. Have faith in what she educates to the girl, and have faith that the girl is learning."

"Aoshi, am I sensing a little hostility about my doubts...?" she asked smugly.

He turned around to glower at her. The corners of her mouth turned up a bit, a bemused smile upon her face.

"You scrutinize more than you should."

"Oh, Aoshi-sama, I believe you have a soft spot for the little runt. She cuts deep, doesn't she?"

"Bite your tongue, woman." he said coldly.

He walked past Megumi and down the stairs while she smiled with satisfaction.

  


* * * * *

  


That night, Aoshi and I departed from the teahouse to attend my first party. Tomoe's short lesson turned into a longer session than I had expected. She kept me until it was soon time for my departure, and she attempted to teach me how to tease with eye contact and try to persuade conversations away from my personal life to focus on my client's. That was as far as we got. Tomoe was hesitant to let me go, but Aoshi's warning for me to be ready stopped her from speaking. Before I left the room, I turned my head to catch a glimpse of her. She was still sitting, hands in her lap, and her head bowed as if Kanryu was in her presence. That man haunted her even in her times of isolation. It made me wonder more and more of how long Tomoe was actually here.

"Aoshi-san..." I called to him as I trailed behind.

"Yes?" he answered.

"How long has Tomoe-san been here?"

"Why do you ask?"

I fiddled with my fingers, afraid to reveal my true intentions.

"Well, she just seems like she's been here forever." I replied.

He didn't comment on it and just continued walking on.

"And she seems so dedicated. Like as if she had been doing this and working hard on it since she was a child. But I don't understand it. She seems so sad. Her eyes are so dull. I wonder what she was like before she came to stay at the teahouse. I would've liked to have known Tomoe-san then." I said, a smile creeping up on my face as I imagined a small Tomoe playing with other children, her laughter almost contagious.

"Don't dwell too much on other people's past. Sometimes dedication masks the bitterness of tears."

I did not pry any further. I was silent the rest of the way, and Aoshi was as well. But the funny thing was that the silence wasn't awkward for me. It was very comfortable, almost as if words didn't need to be communicated during this time. It was just peaceful to walk in the night with the cool air chilling my exposed skin. Winter was on it's way, and that would mean more people seeking shelter in the warmth of the teahouse.

While back from where we had come, Aoshi and I had long since left when Tomoe entered the mainroom of the teahouse. She sat with a group of men, their attention immediately glued to her. Everything went as usual. All the men tried to get her attention while she obediently listened and poured them drinks as appropriate the timing came. But this time, the night was different. Akira came once again to the teahouse, her eyes immediately catching him upon his entrance. He seemed to drink in all the merriment and the smell of smoke. She averted her gaze to a man at her table who was telling a story with apparent comedy for all the men bust into laughter at the end. 

Meanwhile, Akira had found Tomoe. For some reason, he found himself searching for her among the crowd, even though he knew his main purpose for being there was Kanryu. He was still entranced with her. Her graceful moments, her empty eyes, and her small, but kind gestures. She truly was everything the men found attractive. He wasn't blind. He saw her beauty as a very attractive feature about her, but her personality even moreso intrigued him. She was an enigma, a mystery to the common detective. A man had left the table, the seat next to Tomoe currently vacated. He took this opportunity to sit beside her.

She felt warmth beside her and assumed the man had returned for more fun, but only found Akira's smile.

"I never really got to thank you-for what you did-I mean." he almost stuttered.

He never wanted it to come out like that, but something about her made him nervous. She tilted her head to the side, confused yet amused at the awkward phrasing.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I just wanted to properly thank you, that's all."

"You smile? It's certainly a change from shrewd remarks about my virtues." 

"I apologize for that. But you were trying to kill my friend."

"Okita-san is of no importance to me now. And neither is your apology."

"One minute you ask me if I'm all right and the next, your holding me in contempt? You are some woman..." he said with a chuckle.

She pursed her lips in annoyance at the smile he still kept on his face. For some reason, the smile bugged her to no ends. It was too pure for a person she deemed as spiteful.

"Don't thank me. I was only returning the favor because you saved one of the girls here." she explained and took a hold of a cup of sake.

She quaffed the contents and placed the cup down as gently as she could while Kanryu approached from behind.

"Well, Akira Kiyosato, I presume?" he said with a smile-one Akira didn't trust.

Akira turned to see Kanryu towering over him in a brown, western-style suit. 

"Kanryu Takeda?" he said almost unsurely.

"I'm available to talk in private, if you're ready, of course."

"I am."

"Then follow me."

Before Akira stood, he managed to let a few words slip to Tomoe.

"It was nice to see you again, for a short time anyway." 

While Akira stood up, Kanryu noticed Tomoe's calm demeanor and spoke to her.

"Go entertain, Tomoe. The night is young." he said and walked away, Akira not far on his heels. 

They walked to the door leading to the women's quarters and his office. The young man entered before Kanryu as he politely stepped aside. Sure enough, Tomoe's eyes had followed them and fixed on the door that Kanryu closed after them. Her curiosity arose at that moment. That Kiyosato person seemed too proper to even consider a deal with Kanryu, yet why was he entering the office with him? And his best friend was Kanryu's enemy. Was Akira another victim Kanryu lined up? If so, a part of Tomoe wished it weren't so.

  


**Author's Note**: Katagai? A pimp? Now that's a turn-around! If nobody knows who Katagai is than...watch the OVAs! He's apart of Katsura's crew (as I'd like to say). And yes, Tsunan will be in it. But I don't understand how so many fanfic writers think Tsunan would ever try to get Kaoru. I mean, I don't think they even met in the series. But then again, Aoshi and Kaoru haven't really had interaction either. I just go as I see the characters put into different stories. I'm sorry I haven't had much time to write. I have the next three chapters written out in ideas, but I haven't had time to type them down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please read and review!

  


chez – Tomoe is meant to be a mysterious character in the story that Nobuhiro Watsuki made, so I decided to go along the lines of what Nobuhiro was going for. She's supposed to be like Rei Ayanami from Evangelion and I kind of used her as inspiration for her character. I basically characterized her as a reclusive woman who doesn't give off her life story to anyone. I also think if I were her, I wouldn't talk about my past unless I really trusted them, otherwise it's nobody's business. Everybody seems to want Aoshi/Kaoru. But I'm telling everybody that I already had the couples planned from the start. I did plan on one or a few usual couples, but most of them are unusual in my dictionary. 

  


Yuki – Thank you for the compliment! 

  


Relena Maxwell – Thank you! I plan to continue with the little free time I have to write. I will tell you this though: I don't plan on involving Kaoru in love triangles. She's just an observing character to the real happenings of the teahouse, but she does have her own story line and it does involve a certain someone *hint hint*. 

  


Marstanuki – lol! Well, I'm glad your enjoying Megumi's moments... I hope you enjoyed her *ahem* bitchiness in this chapter.


	6. Cold Glances, Bold Chances

**Chapter 5**: Cold Glances, Bold Chances

  


"So, Akira Kiyosato, have you taken to my proposition after so much time?"

Akira watched under a calm pretense as Kanryu slinked behind his desk. His movements as furtive as a snake's, Akira noted. The powerful man sat down in the leather chair, the movements causing slight sounds in the seat. He reclined, a glass of liquor on the corner of his desk and a box of cigarettes not too far away. As Kanryu began his interrogation, he brought out a slender, white stick and placed it between his lips while he searched for a box of matches. 

"Yes. I don't think my business can withstand the propositions I have been given from others. My business is suffering." Akira explained, eying his movements nonchalantly.

"So, one of Shishio's men has already been knocking on your door..." 

"Unfortunately." Akira muttered almost bitterly.

Kanryu looked up at Akira as he lit his cigarette. A smile was tugging as his thin lips. With a much needed exhale, Kanryu tossed the blown-out match aside and looked at his potential client with his usual confidence. 

"I can tell that you'll fit right in, Kiyosato-san. Your business is very successful, and to continue the profits, I'll just need a slight down payment. Nothing much. Just a fee for protecting you from any harm."

Kanryu's words went in and out of Akira's ears, his thoughts were on the day when he was forced to go into this. Saitou's devious smile and slanted eyes, the request from the police chief, the visitor from Shishio Makoto-another big business entrepreneur in Kyoto, a rival of Kanryu's, and then the final descent into the agreement. It was taxing on Kiyosato, but it was to put away two criminals. And if it would bring honor back to his mother and his deceased father, all the more he wanted this position in history. 

  


* * *

  


"Akira, we have made a lot of money, wouldn't you agree?" his mother asked as she sauntered into the backroom.

"Yes, mother." Akira replied absently with a nod.

His attention was on the bills all spread out on the small table. He calculated over all the money they had and made a distinct pile for each payment when his mother decided to check on him. She looked over his shoulder and patted his shoulder with pride.

"I'm so proud that I have a businessman son. Your father would be proud." she said with a smile gracing her small face.

He smiled at her statement and replied, "He'd be even more proud if we could make more profits, also."

"Akira!"

Their conversation was interrupted with a piercing scream. The Kiyosatos were shocked and the son stood up, confusion crossing his features.

"Akira! Be careful!" his mother yelled, but he was already in the kitchen, on his way into the dining area.

His swift walk brought him face-to-face with the intruder. A young man, a boy to Akira's eyes, stood in the middle of the restaurant with a smile on his face and a group of men behind him. But the boy carried a sword-illegal in these times- and it was unsheathed in his hand. His suspicions arose, and he stomped over to the boy. 

"Listen, I don't need any disturbances in this establishment. Please leave." Akira almost barked.

"Kiyosato-san, I only wish for a little of your time. That's all." he said with that smile still plastered on his face.

Akira looked around, staring at all the customer's faces. They were all scared and backed up against walls or behind their tables. His eyes rested once again on the boy in front of him, but this time, he, too, was smiling.

"Please step outside, and we can talk." Akira spoke calmly.

"Thank you, Kiyosato-san." 

He put the sword back in its sheath and proceeded out the door with Akira and his men not far behind. The waitresses tried their best to calm down the people, and the room resumed to eating once more. Though sake was an order made by many after the owner and the intruder left. Meanwhile, Akira had confronted the intruder, both of them with smiles, enough to make anyone uneasy. The men with the both wandered off a few feet away, awaiting for him to return with them. 

"Shishio-sama wishes your compliance with his offer, Kiyosato-san." 

"I've already been made offers, and I prefer to be independent."

"Everybody needs protection, Kiyosato-san."

"Not I. My restaurant is doing fine on its own."

"But what about if any mishaps happen? Say someone comes in and just cuts your tables into splinters then terrorizes your customers. What kind of owner would you be if you couldn't prevent that or end up losing your life in attempt to handle the situation on your own? I mean, the outcome would be catastrophic and your mother," he caught Akira's unease and falter of his smile as he mentioned her, but continued on, "She would probably go into depression and not be able to handle the restaurant on her own. Then she would be on the streets. Wow, Kiyosato-san, I see a lot more good than bad, do you understand?"

Akira didn't answer, he just stood staring at the boy. He regarded him for a second, memorizing this unrecognizable menace in his mind. He had thick brown hair, matching brown eyes, well-structured nose-he was the epitome of a handsome young man. But his smile was always there and it seemed nothing could bring this kid down, not even when he threatens someone about their family. It made Kiyosato sick. He tightened his fist, restraining himself from making any rash judgments.

"Who are you?" Akira asked.

"I'm Soujiro Seta, right hand to Shishio Makoto." he replied, his smile broadening at the mention of his name.

Akira didn't speak, he just stood silently. Soujiro, taking his cue, took a step back.

"Well, Kiyosato-san, I hope to hear from you soon, ne?" 

He pivoted on his heel and walked away, getting lost in the crowded street. Akira was still angry-at himself, at his father's poor choice in investments, Saitou, and the boy who had just departed. 

"Interesting, isn't it? Soujiro looks like he's fifteen, but did you know he's actually twenty-two?" Saitou's voice stated as the smell of cigarettes engulfed Akira's senses.

"You know a lot about the people you want other's to put away, don't you?" Akira asked, a wry smile on his face.

"You seem to mock my virtues, Kiyosato. Don't make a habit of it. Or one of these days I could make use of this Japanese sword and slit that throat of yours."

"Now you're threatening my life? You really never fail to surprise me."

Akira turned to meet the cop. 

"I told you I could cause quite a stir if you didn't come to a quick decision, did I not?"

"What did you do?" Akira growled.

"I might've spread word around about your little business, had some of my own men come and attack your little place. Just a little something..."

Akira was on the brink of killing him with his own bare hands.

"You mean to say that those men with that guy was yours? If you have spies in there, why do you need me?"

"I only have them with Shishio. Kanryu is harder to sneak into since all his men are people he has' conquered in business."

"I can't believe I agreed to this..."

"Keep up that smile, Akira, or your mother might suspect you're going face-to-face with a dangerous man."

Akira's mood darkened, and he stomped past Saitou, who had a satisfied smirk set on his taut face.

  


* * *

  


"So is it a deal, Kiyosato-san?" 

Kanryu's galling voice crept back into Akira's attention, and his eyes focused more on the businessman. At that moment, the young man felt a lump rise in his throat, and he shifted in the silk, western-style chair. Kanryu was glued to this opportunity in this young boy. He was getting impatient for the answer. Akira cleared his throat, shifting once more and letting his hands find comfort in the warmth of his sleeves.

"Of course." he simply said with the best smile he could muster under the circumstances. 

The last thing, and the only thing Akira could remember from that meeting, was Kanryu's toothy grin.

  


* * * * * *

  


Akira trudged home, cold and weary. The weather had turned rather cool in the last month, but for some reason, the weather chilled him to his bones whether he was wearing warm clothes or not. Like the millions of times before, he opened the gate to his property, only to be greeted with the shadows of the night. He caught his breath as he saw the petite form huddled against one of the porch beams. His mother was only dressed in her yukatta.

He shook his head with a smile, and tread towards his obviously-worried mother. His hand rested upon her cheek and he felt her cooled skin while her shallow breaths could be felt lightly upon his wrist. He took a step back, removing his coat and placed it over her shoulders. She stirred with the new applied heat and returned back to her peaceful slumber. Akira could only admire the sight before him before he looked up at the sky, releasing a puff of white from his mouth with a single sigh. 

His eyes softened at the sight. White flakes began to fall from the heavens, drifting to the ground below. It was finally time for winter. Even on these nights, his childhood was not lost to his mind. He could still remember his mother so long ago. Her sobs filled the house, and Akira had heard it all. He was sitting right where his mom was the first night he spent without his father. His mother had cooped herself up in their bedroom, crying, all night. She did not even come to take Akira to bed. Since then, he had learned to take care of his mother as a good son should, and take care of his father's business, the only legacy left for the Kiyosatos. Since then, he had always taken great care of his mother-always. But now, he wondered what his decisions would do to his beloved parent.

Carefully, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her to her room. With his foot, he slid the shoji to a close behind him, locking the cold out of their humble home.

  


* * * * * *

  


Tomoe sat by her window, watching the snowflakes fall from the sky, onto her windowsill. It was the first winter night. She sighed and slowly picked up her brush, dipping it into the ebony liquid in the small container. Before her, a journal was open, the pages cleared of any ink blots or strokes. As if it were commonplace, she began to paint characters on the page. When she placed the brush aside, finishing up the words, the characters represented "Yukishiro". 

"Snow generation..." she said morosely, and lay her head down next to the book.

_Please don't leave him... _

Her head throbbed. The pain flickered with her candle lit off to the side.

_Please stop..._

Her words from her past just wouldn't stop blaring in the midst of the pain.

_Love is a foolish word, a foolish emotion that is just an illusion of the times. _

How could she have become so hard? Her heart was destroyed along with her family. And her father's false words rung in her ears. Those harsh misleading words that gave her hope, but shattered her in the end. She closed her eyes as sleep overcame her, claiming her to a black, empty dream.

_I love you, Tomoe..._

  


* * * * * *

  


The party was boring that night, and Tsukioka-san was nowhere in sight. He had decided to ditch the party earlier for an inspirational painting. Katsura, the host of the party, claimed that he was an artist truly inspired by spur of the moment things. So, taking the hint that we hadn't any business there, Aoshi decided it was time for us to make our leave after a few seatings through some sake. It was on that night, Aoshi had shown me that maybe he still had yet to show me his humanity.

"Aoshi-san, it's snowing!" I exclaimed.

The older man brushed it off along with my naivety as I caught a few snowflakes in my hand, only to have them melt. 

"You know, when I was younger, before I realized how much the other kids hated me, my father and I were immersed into our own little world." a faint smile came to my lips as I spoke, "We used to play in the snow. My father would always throw snow at me, and we'd build forts."

Aoshi didn't speak. I looked up to him, curiosity creeping into me.

"Do you have any fond memories of the snow?" I asked innocently.

We walked for a while, but he didn't answer me. He had brushed me off as nonchalant as he always was. I frowned.

"What do you have against me?" I asked.

Again, he did not reply and kept on walking, but this time, without myself trailing behind him. He noticed my absence and turned to see me staring up at the sky, bundled up in my warm kimono. He approached me, and stopped a few ways to observe. At the moment, my eyes lacked the certain spark I had when he first met me, but the smile was still there just the same. My cheeks were a bit flushed from the cold that nipped at my skin, and for a brief second, he saw my bottom lip quiver.

"Let's go to the teahouse now." he said firmly.

My eyes shot to his, and bore into them. My gaze was as firm, and my mouth set into a grim line.

"Why don't you talk to anybody?" I asked; the smile had disappeared from my face.

"You are not my friend." he snapped.

"It couldn't hurt to have one, Aoshi-san."

"Stop talking to me and just get moving."

"Do you know what your nickname is, Aoshi-san? Do you? It's 'Ice Blue Eyes'." I stated.

He eyed me with a lack of interest.

"And what does that mean to me?" he asked.

"You don't care?"

"Should I?"

"What are you?! Just one of Kanryu's puppets? Don't you think for yourself?"

"There is no need to. My loyalty is to Kanryu, and my life is his. I don't question it, and neither should you."

"Why are you so loyal to a man like him?! You must have a reason. Everybody has their reasons for being at that God forsaken teahouse, what's yours?"

He glowered down at me, and stared at me briefly. His eyes were unreadable, the iciness edging their way into the warmth of his blue orbs. As soon as I knew it, I was enveloped in warmth, and my back was against a wall. His hands pinned my arms to the wall, keeping me in place. I could feel Aoshi's breath upon my face, his eyes were leveled with mine.

"Don't pry into my life. You have no right, not one." he said through gritted teeth.

"Aoshi-san..."

I was afraid of him. All I could remember was the first time I met him, and that God awful metallic smell consuming me. It made me shiver involuntarily. He caught it, and loosened his grip on my upper arm, but still showed his anger through his firm hold.

"Kaoru..." His voice was soft, almost husky as his bangs brushed against my forehead, "You must not ever analyze me. I am beyond any help, and it's doubtful that even a small, prissy girl can ease me in any way."

"Aoshi-san, please-."

"No. Collect your wits and go back to the teahouse with me. That is not a request."

He released me and backed a bit away. His tall form was dark against the clouded, dark sky. The snow fell around us, blanketing the ground and his shoulders in the small white powder. I could not help but catch my breath even in such a state of fear. His presence in this setting was meant to be admired. He was so enigmatic, who was I to question anymore? He preferred his solitary life. It was doubtful I could find some solace in a man like him.

  


* * * * * *

  


Aoshi escorted me to my room as usual. I was pretty much to myself by the time we had reached my door. My body language expressed it very much. I had my hands holding each other in front of my lap, and my head was tilted downward. He cleared his throat as he opened the door, but I still had not acknowledged our arrival. My face was devoid of emotion as he spoke to me.

"Rest up. I will be escorting you to a Sumo match tomorrow. Katsura has invited you, and thinks you would be an appropriate presence."

I could only look at the corner of my dark room, where my futon was ready to be rolled out. I was exhausted, and I had yet to go to classes with Tomoe early the next morning. I walked into my room, and closed the door behind me, disregarding his presence as he spoke an almost silent "good night". With a sigh, I leaned my back to the door frame, letting my head loll to the side. 

I had not heard Aoshi leave me yet. And I still saw his shadow in the crack underneath my door. My door was the same wood as my walls, and had something called a door knob. I hated this new design layout of the teahouse. I wasn't used to it. Everything in the women's quarters were styled in a western motif, while Tomoe and Megumi's rooms remained in the old Japanese style with rice paper covered doors and their own sake and tea sets. They, themselves, owned half of the top floor of the women's quarters plus the more elegant of the kimonos. That's how everyone knew that they were the most important out of us. I had heard that Aoshi was their guardians when they first started here. I wondered how old Aoshi was. He seemed young, but not a teenager. His age was masked with a face not marred by any scars or wrinkles, yet his eyes held years of pain, cold feelings, and wisdom. 

I decided, after a moment of lingering near the door, I would get ready for bed. I tread toward the futon and unrolled it, letting the thick material fan out on the wooden floor. I looked up as I began to untie my obi, his shadow had disappeared from the doorway. He was gone. 

  


* * * * * *

  


"Kaoru, you are not listening to me. Sit down." Tomoe said firmly.

I sat, with my hands in my lap, and a rather irritated appearance. She sighed with a shake of her head, and locked eyes with me. Her eyes showed true patience, even though at the time, I was surely lacking what she was graciously doing.

"Stop walking like a boy. You are a woman. Now stop the bounciness. I will tell you straight out that I will not have such awkward grace from you. As my student, I expect you to do as I have instructed. Start over."

I rose from my seat as gracefully as I could and began to walk across the room in the getas. My instructor scrutinized every detail of my walk and sighed again.

"Stop." she said in an even tone. 

I did as I was told and pivoted to meet her eyes.

"Imagine that you are a woman who boasts her assets well-shall we say-."

"Megumi-san?" I interjected as a joke.

Tomoe smiled and emitted a soft giggle, but regained her composure, giving me a stern look.

"If you must, watch her, but don't be as provocative as she. It will only make you come off as more than what you truly are. You don't want to mislead men with your lack of experience."

"Then how will I ever get a man if I don't pretend I know what I'm doing?"

"Because they will know when they ask you for your services and you seem to be unpenetrated."

I paled at her statement, catching the meaning of it all. She looked at me as if the thought hadn't phased her, and that I was too naïve to even suggest speaking about it.

"Tomoe-sensei-."

"Kaoru, forgive me. I didn't mean to say that." she said softly.

I eased and slumped a bit, which caught her eye.

"And what have I said about posture?" she almost growled.

I straightened once again, and she smiled.

"Good. Now, let us begin again. I have to perform tonight at a special party, and you're going to a sumo match. Time is of the essence, and Aoshi-san is very punctual." 

  


* * * * * *

  


I retreated from the Teahouse with Aoshi-san once more. He and I spoke in short sentences, I replied mostly in one or two words. The tension between us was more than what I could bare. I began to despise the time I spent with him, and even the day that I asked him to bring me to Kyoto. I hated him with all my being then. But while I was spiteful, Tomoe became curious of Kanryu's new business partner. Akira was invited to a special soiree that night. One of the high society, and Tomoe, of course, was Kanryu's date along with Megumi. How could she not be there? Akira was invited because of his wealth and big business, plus his ties with Kanryu that had just commenced. At the party, there was music filling the air, and the smell of sake at each table. The young businessman felt somewhat uncomfortable at his seating, reminding himself that it was all for Japan. He tried to imagine himself as his friend, Okita, and how he always accepted invites to parties for the benefits of associating with the other upper classmen. Even in that crowded room, Akira felt alone.

"Tomoe, are you all right?" Kanryu asked tentatively as he grazed his hand along her wrist.

She snapped out of her stupor and turned to her employer. He had a toothy smile on his face, one that she had grown accustomed to. She smile faintly, and put her hands in her lap, recoiling from his touch subtly. 

"I am fine. I just wonder when this party will liven up." she commented.

"Hm...it seems that Akira is down." Kanryu noted and Tomoe turned her gaze to where he was gazing, "Why don't you join him for a bit while I have Megumi liven things up?"

"Megumi...?" she murmured in disbelief.

"Of course, Megumi! She can't get to Akira like you. You have great people skills. Megumi would just seduce the poor fellow."

Tomoe looked over at Megumi, who had heard the comment. She bowed her head away from Tomoe and began to retrieve more sake. Tomoe knew that Megumi reached for more than a reputation of a whore. It pained Tomoe to see this, but it was Kanryu's wish. Who was she to disobey?

"I will go see him now." she said softly as she rose from her seat.

"That's my girl..." Kanryu said with a hum of satisfaction before calling to his other escort, "Megumi! Come to the table and join me." 

Megumi took her place beside Kanryu as Tomoe sauntered to the table a few ways off. The seat next to Akira was conveniently unoccupied and he was surprised to see her sit next to him. He took a sip of his sake and placed it down gently before catching her presence. He turned and cast her a casual smile.

"Hello, Tomoe-san." he greeted.

"Hello, Kiyosato-san." she said in turn.

They both sat, uneasy of each other's presence. Tomoe shifted in her seat slightly, and turned to meet him.

"I'm sorry for my behavior before." she said almost inaudibly.

He turned to see that she had her head tilted down a bit, and smiled warmly.

"I'm glad. I don't wish to have any ill feelings for anyone..." _...except for a select few..._ he inwardly added.

She fumbled with her hands as she spoke, and turned to him.

"Well, I see you've become acquainted with Kanryu-sama." she stated.

"Yes. He is a very good businessman, wouldn't you agree?" he replied with a wry smile before turning to his sake cup.

She smiled bitterly.

"Indeed..."

He put down his cup, and resumed conversation with her, even though he felt it wasn't right to talk to someone associated with Kanryu. Yet, he felt like a hypocrite just thinking it. He was working for the Devil, too.

"How long have you been with Kanryu?" he asked casually.

"Longer than you think." she murmured.

"Aa."

He didn't question that any further.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" he asked.

She blinked in confusion, and turned to him in a state of shock. No one had asked her that before. She began to stutter.

"I-I-."

"...love to draw?" he asked sheepishly in attempt to guess.

"No." she responded.

"Sing?"

"Oh. Heaven's no."

"Dance?"

"Well, that's a start."

"Are you toying with me?" he asked with a bit of amusement in his tone.

She held back a smile, and cleared her throat.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?" she threw back at him.

He put his hands on his knee and looked to be pondering on what to respond. A smile was always on his face as he spoke animately.

"I love to drink."

She giggled at his answer, and he looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"You look so proud to say you're a drunkard."

"I'm not a drunkard. I know when to stop. I'm responsible."

"Yes, you're a responsible drunk." she teased.

"Hey!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She cleared her throat once again, and turned to pour him some more sake. He watched her hands as she delicately, and ever so expertly, poured it with just enough elegance. He enjoyed viewing what little ivory flesh she exposed to his eye, but he had to remind himself that she was a common woman at the teahouse-nothing more. He snuck a glance at her and she had caught him doing so. Their eyes met for a brief second, but they looked away just as subtly as they had glanced. Both brushed aside their reactions, and pretended as if it were just the atmosphere of the party. 

"So Kiyosato-san, what do you do?" she asked as she took her seat once more.

"Oh, I own a restaurant, a successful one in these parts."

"Do you cook there once in a while?"

"Oh no! I burn water."

"I cook once in a while at the teahouse..." she said to the table, as if she were ashamed to say it to him.

"You cook?"

"Yes. I've heard I cook well. I'm somewhat proud. I learned to do so when my mother died."

"Your mother died?"

He looked to her in interest, and she found that what she had slipped out should have never been said at all. 

"Yes. A long time ago." she said curtly.

Akira, noticing the tension suddenly building up in her, decided to be polite and change the topic off of her.

"Well, my father died a long time ago. He died of a sickness we couldn't quite place. He was a samurai, left with very little money after the war. But with that little money, he invested into a restaurant, which became so successful because of the famous dishes, that it grew. He left it to me when he died, as well as the burden of my frail mother."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah..." he seemed to linger morosely on the thoughts of his mother and for a brief second, the smile had disappeared, "She takes care of the restaurant most of the time, and she takes care of our house. Even though I'm grown, she can't help but worry about me when I'm out late."

"She's your mother. Of course, she'd worry."

At that moment, he felt a little uneasy talking about his own mother and father. He chuckled nervously.

"Isn't it odd? You lost your mother, I lost my father..." he trailed off to stare at his still-full sake cup.

She regarded him and his reaction intently. He seemed to always hide his feelings with this smile, this glorious smile. And she would hide behind a cold front. They had different methods, she decided, but they were the same. 

"Do you like the sake?" she asked.

He came out of his trance and took the cup in his hand. Taking a small whiff of it, he raised it to his lips and drank the liquid, letting it fill his throat to be coated with the strong liquor. He put the cup down, regarding a bit as he swirled the contents around a little.

"It's good."

She smiled faintly with a small hum of content that resided in her throat.

"Good."

  


* * * * * *

  


"Dosukoi(1)!" 

The shouts of the bulging sumos could be heard as they rammed into each other, both grasping some footing while they tried to flip one over by their only bit of clothing. Near the front of the ring, that is where Aoshi and I sat with a famous politician named Katsura Kogoro and his friend, the well-known artist, Tsunan Tsukioka. I sat beside Tsukioka while Aoshi sat beside Katsura. I sat in a fine kimono that Tomoe had gave to me as a present for the night. I was afraid that she would be offended if I refused the give in terms of being polite, so I accepted it and she showed me one of the few smiles she rarely showed. Another woman of the teahouse helped me prepare for the special occasion, putting my hair up in a bun with some beautiful jeweled hairpins. I wore a dark blue kimono with dazzling yet subtle designs of birds and jasmine flowers. My obi was black, to match the darkness of my hair, or so the woman said. I was proud to be wearing something so beautiful, even if it wasn't exactly as expensive as Tomoe's or Megumi's kimonos. At least it was better than that tattered, plain kimono they first gave me.

"It is a splendid match, isn't it?" a baritone voice asked me in such a congenial manner.

I turned, but didn't meet his eyes completely as I spoke. It was none other than the man Kanryu wanted me to seduce, Tsunan Tsukioka. He was charming as all the women described, but he wasn't as flirtatious as I thought he were to be with our first meeting. He was very polite, a gentleman through and through. It was probably his looks that threw the women into a state of lust. His long ebony hair was left to pool at this shoulders, giving him somewhat of a dangerous look. But his eyes, were a fathomless blue that were so inviting and enchanting all at once, it consumed your interest. 

"I'm afraid I don't really know much about sumo wrestling, aside from what little I was taught when I was younger." I replied.

"Well, I'll be! I've finally met someone who doesn't have a clue as to what's going on!" he said with a deep-rumbling chuckle.

"Pardon me?" I said in confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm in the same boat as you. I just know that one of them has to go down, and I'm putting my bet on Akinoshima, because he looks bigger." he said with a delightful wink.

I blushed a bit, but thankfully he had been watching the match. His attention wasn't delayed for long though.

"Well, I don't believe we've met. I'm Tsunan Tsukioka." he said with a courteous smile.

"I'm Kaoru Sasaki." 

"Yeah. You're the girl that Aoshi has come in with. You must be something because he's a little irritated with you."

"Oh really?" I said coyly.

"Yeah. I've known Aoshi for a while, and I've never seen him so pissed. Congratulations, Miss Sasaki. You've gotten my full, undivided attention."

And that's how Tsunan began to court me, and I began my seduction of the influential artist.

  


* * * * * *

  


"I love my job and my family. I'm content. But my mom insists that I get a wife before I'm old and gray." Akira said with a chuckle.

"Well, you are past the age of marriage..." Tomoe inserted.

"Well, what about you, Tomoe-san? Do you plan on staying with Kanryu for the rest of your life?"

The two had been talking all night, oblivious of their surroundings. The party had been in full swing, and Tomoe had only left the table once to entertain with her dancing and presence. After that, she found herself attracted to the seat next to Akira, and like a magnet, she came to it. Akira's smile found a special place inside her that night. Something about it intrigued her, glued her to his side. She had never been so entranced with a man before. Not even the many suitors could give her what Akira was dishing out.

"I-I will stay at Kanryu's side until I die."

"And you're content with this lifestyle?"

"As you are with yours."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?"

She bit her bottom lip and a shadow loomed over the two. She looked up to see Kanryu and Megumi standing before her.

"Tomoe, you have done so well tonight. Akira, has she cheered you up some?" he asked with a hint of the sharp tooth in his crooked smile.

"Yes. She has been a delightful entertainer. Thank you for your concern, Kanryu-san." Akira stated.

Tomoe took Kanryu's hand that was offered to her, and she stood up from her seat. She looked at her boss, who had this glint in his eye. One of those looks he gave her when he desired her. She shuddered involuntarily. 

"Come, Tomoe. We need to go home."

She nodded in compliance and followed him out of the room. She did not turn back to see Akira, even though she wished to. Megumi, walking beside her, narrowed her eyes to her companion. Tomoe's cheeks seemed a bit flush, and she caught a trace of a smile. In curiosity, Megumi turned around to the see the young man they had left behind. Sure enough, she saw his handsome physique and his brilliant smile. He was staring into his sake cup as a woman poured him some more. Megumi wished that something hadn't happened between Tomoe and him, otherwise, her friend was doomed.

  


* * * * * *

  


Drowsy jade eyes opened up to see an unfamiliar ceiling. The small teenager turned onto her stomach to see better and get more comfortable. The room was warm, she could feel the heat radiating from the fireplace on the other side of the room. Slowly, she propped herself up from the bed with her elbows, and sat up. Her tattered kimono was still in tact, and she herself did not seem harmed. But her head still retained the memories of what happened last. The "bad" symbol flashed in her mind. What had they done with her now?

"You're finally awake, eh, weasel?" a dark voice asked.

Misao's head turned in every which way to find who had spoken to her, and her eyes rested upon a man in the corner of the room. He sat hunched over with something in his hand that he kept shaking. As he stopped, he released it, letting it go onto the ground. They were dice.

"Evens. Six and two." he murmured.

She regarded him from her distance and saw that it was the same man who had taken her away from the streets and brought her into the sparsely furnished room. He lifted his brown eyes to see his captive and gave he a smirk.

"So you're Misao Makimachi..." he said and snorted, "You're not all that great. I wonder why Shishio-sama would want you..."

"_Shishio-sama..._"

Fear arose in those few syllables, and her eyes widened.

"Who are you?! I know you're one of Shishio's men! What's your name?" she asked angrily.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara. You best pipe down, weasel, or I'm going to have to make you shut up." he said coolly.

"Well, you wouldn't be calm if the one person you weren't supposed to he in possession of has you!" she snapped.

"Listen, weasel-!"

"Stop calling me that stupid name! My name is Misao, you dolt! Get it straight!"

She chucked one of the blankets across the room, and it landed right before him on top of his dice. He laughed at her and took the blanket, placing it over his shoulders.

"Well, thank you, _Misao_." he said with a chortle.

Misao was scared, angry, and irritated at the same time. She wished that she could throttle this man's neck, and leave him, to run away from Kanryu and Shishio both. But it wasn't to be. She was so frightened. And instead of doing more to provoke Sanosuke, she curled into a ball and cried. Sanosuke stopped laughing, and watched in concern as the tears came pouring out. 

"_Aoshi-sama..._"

  


  


**Reader's Reference:**

1 – Dosukoi – a phrase sumo wrestlers say during a match

  


**Author's Note**: I confess! I did put a little TxK (Tsunan x Kaoru). It was inevitable, people! How many times do you see a pairing like that? And I told you I was going for oddness in here! Anyway, I hope you liked the fluff in this chapter. I couldn't help myself. I had to start something sooner or later, and I thought sooner. I'm trying to get out of my writer's block for my other RK story, but it's coming along, slowly but surely. I have a dance concert coming up, so I'm going to be busy again. We're doing booty-shaking, baby! I've gotten addicted to that song "Desert Rose" by Sting. Anyway, I will try to write as much as I can. Sorry about the changing of my rating. I changed it because I doubt I'm going to go lemon in here, and if so, I'll keep it like this for the time being. There's nothing out of the ordinary that we don't see in movies or TV everyday. So, as always, read and review! ^.^

  


_**Response to Reviewers:**_

  


Sarryn - I have a reason for why Kaoru knows all these things. It is in first person, and true to it. You just have to find out through the story. It's okay. I love constructive criticism. Maybe I should warn people that there is a reason, but maybe after I've finished it. Thanks for your input though!

Yuki – Thank you for the compliment!

Soda-Cola-Pop – I'm glad you like the story. I enjoy odd pairings. And it just bugs me to death how nobody really considers Akira and Tomoe's love! I mean, there was love before Kenshin, though I love my Kenshin very much, he is mine! Bwahahahaha! *Oro?* 

FuryGrrl – Thank you very much. I'm glad you enjoy the odd pairing!


	7. A Faint Emotion Accompanied with a Smile

Chapter 6: A Faint Emotion Accompanied with a Smile

  


One day, not too far away from the night I met Tsunan, I met with Tsunan without Aoshi. Aoshi was busy with another task that Kanryu had given him, so I was left to accept the invitation alone. Tsunan met me by a river, where I came appropriately clothed. I had a nice kimono for the day. It was a nice, yet heavy pale pink kimono with an obi sash that was in a maroon-pale white-black pattern. Tsunan showed obvious approval of my appearance today. My hair was in a high ponytail, decorated with a ribbon of a matching shade of pink to my kimono. 

"Kaoru-san, you certainly are a woman of many looks. Today, you look cute." he said, and he fingered the ribbon's length before giving it an affectionate, light tug.

I smiled, with a short, polite giggle, and he found himself unable to part with my ribbon. But as he found it appealing, he simply recoiled and let his hands slip into his sleeves.

"Shall we go? I asked to meet Katsura for some drinks. I hope you don't mind." he said with a jovial smile.

"Of course I don't." I replied and faithfully followed behind him.

We walked along the river bank, he telling his stories, and I enjoying them with much interest. It wasn't hard to feign anything with Tsunan, he was already interesting. He talked about one form of inspiration he had when he was drunk. The next day, he found a fat naked man lying down in the corner of his room. I giggled at the animate description, and hushed as I saw Katsura in this distance. It wasn't polite to be a loud woman, I remembered Tomoe say once.

I took heed of her words, and became silent once more. I regarded the elder man. He stood on the bridge over the water, awaiting us patiently. He smiled to us and greeted with a warm welcome.

"My friends, I'm glad you decided to finally come. I was getting rather impatient. If it weren't for my friend with me, I probably would have never stayed so calm." Katsura said with a mock glare.

"Oh, Katsura! You know I'm never on time!" Tsunan said with a wave of his hand, "And who is this friend of yours?"

"Oh, you've met him before. I meet up with him once in a while. He used to be my bodyguard in the days of the revolution."

My eyes widened as I saw a man come up from behind, his amethyst eyes regarding me with vague familiarity.

"Kenshin-san?" I murmured.

I was shocked to see the man, that I had collided with some time ago, with Katsura.

"Aa, so you know my friend?" the politician asked with a smile gracing his face.

"We've met before." Kenshin interjected as I tried to hold my composure and tried to hold my embarrassment in.

I caught this boyish smile tugging at his lips as he saw my cheeks flush. Tsunan looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. He seemed a little bit irritated.

"Is there something you're not telling us, Himura? She seems to be reacting oddly to you." he interrogated.

"Well, I somewhat collided with him one day on my way to the market." I replied with a bit of a stutter.

"Oh?" 

I captured Tsunan's interest, and he stared at me, waiting for more details. I fumbled with the words as I continued.

"Well, I-."

"I was being very clumsy, and I wasn't looking where I was going. Eventually I bumped into the poor girl, making her drop all her food." Kenshin cut in.

I shut my mouth as he spoke. I didn't dare prove his story false. I was happy that he had said that. He knew that if a man were to find out that the woman was clumsy, it was an unattractive trait to these higher class men.

"Oh, Himura! For a second there, you had me believing that you and her had a past."

"Oh, heavens no!" I exclaimed and clamped my mouth shut with embarrassment at what I had just said.

My three companions laughed, and Tsunan gave my ribbon another affectionate tug.

"You truly are a very entertaining woman." he said with a husky chuckle at my expense.

"Come now. I'm afraid lunch and sake waits for no man." Katsura said with a smile, and we ventured off the bridge to a nearby restaurant.

In fact, the restaurant we had went to was none other than Akira's.

  


* * * * * *

  


The tall, broad-shouldered youth stood outside the door to the room where the young prostitute was kept. Sanosuke wasn't known very much for being a nice guy, nor was he accustomed to patience. But seeing the girl brought an unknown feeling in his gut. Every night since his capture, she had been crying, eating very little, drinking the water as if it were the last she'd have. She slurped it down, droplets would dribble down her chin. Then, as soon as the moon was high in the sky, she would fall asleep again, crying, and wake up the next day, only to resume moping around in the small room.

Once again, he stood outside the door with a tray of miso soup and water. He knew she probably wouldn't consume much of it, but he made sure that it was good just the same. The silence in the room grated at his nerves. He pursed his lips for a minute. He remembered the outburst he had that day with Shishio's right-hand man, Soujirou. The boy-man angered him at great lengths with the orders he was given. 

_Soujirou had asked for his presence that morning at Shishio's mansion. The entrepreneur was out on some business errands, so he had asked Soujirou to inform him. The bodyguards escorted Sanosuke to a small study in the house and behind a big oak desk, Soujirou sat in a big leather chair._

_"Ah, Sagara-san, you have come." he said with a big smile on his face._

_"All right, what's going on? When are you going to take the girl away from me?" Sanosuke queried with irritation apparent in his tone._

_"Leave us be, gentlemen." Soujirou commanded, dismissing the men behind Sanosuke. _

_They left, and shut the big oak doors behind him. Sanosuke awaited the orders._

_"How is your gang, Sagara-san? Are the Sekihoutai in good spirits this cold winter?"_

_"Stop dodging my question, Soujirou! I know you did not ask me to come here just to ask about my comrades."_

_"Aa, always on task, aren't you? Well, I've asked for you to come to tell you that Shishio-sama requests that you keep the girl in your possession at this time."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well, Shishio-sama is a very patient man, and he wants to wait out the situation before using her."_

_"Using her?"_

_"Of course. She is an important woman to Kanryu's business and to one of his employee's. I'm sure Shishio knows what to do with her. In the meantime, he requests that she is by your side at all times. He doesn't care what you do with her as long as she's still alive and well-taken care of."_

_"I am not going to keep that weepy weasel in my house!"_

_"Already giving her a pet name, Sagara-san?"_

_"Cut the shit, Soujirou!" he said and slammed his fist into the desk._

_He removed his hands only to see his knuckles were red and the wood was pounded in. Soujirou's smile was tugging more to one side, and he raised an eyebrow._

_"Maa, maa, Sagara-san. Please keep your rage in check. We wouldn't want to be known as temperamental now, would we?" he said, the words meant to taunt Sanosuke._

_His anger grew, but he kept himself in check. Sourly, he rubbed his knuckles and glowered at the young-looking man. He caught the sword at Soujirou's side in the corner of his eye. It was sheathed, but a hand was slightly brushing against it, as if ready for attack. Sanosuke tried to calm himself, but his sneer was very evident._

_"Of course, if you object, I could tell Shishio-sama, but I'm sure you wouldn't want that. I'm sure Souzou-san wouldn't want it either."_

_"Leave my gang out of this."_

_"They did agree to work under Shishio-sama, did they not? You wanted to be apart of the elite, so now you work with the elite."_

_"Souzou-sama wouldn't have agreed unless he wasn't threatened to have his whole gang killed by all of the other gangs in Kyoto."_

_"Shishio-sama is a very persuasive man."_

_"He got you, didn't he?"_

_"True. You're very perceptive, Sagara-san."_

_"Right..., so I just keep the girl safe. That's all you want?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Fine. But find a purpose for her soon. I can't stand being around women very long."_

_"It will come in due time. Maybe, you might just find her good company. I know many of Kanryu's men have..."_

_"I don't take advantage of women, especially whores. They're not my style, so don't ever associate me as someone who's like that."_

_"Agreed, Sanosuke-san. Good day."_

His mind came back to reality as he heard her yawn within the room. She had been up late last night, saying that one man's name. She called him, "Aoshi-sama". He did not question her. It wasn't his place. And besides, he didn't care about the man the little whore was calling for. It was probably some old lover of hers that she missed. He took a deep breath, and ventured into the room, closing the door behind him. The girl shot up from her bed, and stared at him with red, puffy eyes. He set the tray down before her on the bed and walked away as usual.

"Wait!" she yelled.

He stopped at the door, his hand on the door frame, and turned around to see her hand outstretched towards him.

"Yes?" he answered.

"I've been very rude to you. I apologize. Thank you for bringing me this food." she said with a bow of her head.

"Eat it, weasel. I spend too much money on your ass. If you don't eat, I will be forced to shove it down your throat the next time." he muttered, and quickly went exited out of the room.

Even though he had slammed the door shut, Misao smiled. She turned her body to the tray, and for the first time since being in Sanosuke's care, she ate and drink everything that was put out for her.

  


* * * * * *

  


A sigh was released into the air.

"I wonder when Shishio-sama will return..." an effeminate voice said longingly.

"Kamatari-san, you're still at that window? Shouldn't you be doing something else besides waiting for our master to return?" Soujirou asked as he entered the room.

The person on the seat by the window turned to Soujirou, revealing a womanly charm. Kamatari was one of Shishio's henchman, second to Soujirou. The one thing that was commonly perceived about Kamatari was that he was a she, but that was very false. Kamatari was indeed a male, just in female clothing. The exterior shouldn't fool anyone though. Kamatari excelled in martial arts, and was once a paid assassin, until he met Shishio. Shishio changed his whole life with a deadly slash. Kamatari had once witness a man trying to attack Shishio. At the time, Soujirou was going to protect his master, but Shishio waved him away. As his right-hand backed off, he slashed the attacker's throat, and put his blade through his head. Kamatari admired Shishio and when asked, he immediately jumped aboard, giving Shishio his heart and soul. His skills with a unique weapon-a combination of a scythe and ball and chain, earned him a position next to Soujirou.

Kamatari's beauty and voice could easily mislead anyone to believe he was a woman. His voice was light, yet velvet thick. The lashes were long brushing against ivory skin taut over high cheek bones. His lips were a pale shade of pink, and his ebony hair was long, but some hairs were cut to be framed to his face. The most appealing feature, in Soujirou's opinion, was the dark blue eyes. It reminded him of the turbulent sea. 

"Sou-chan! I miss Shishio-sama! I can't believe he takes that Yumi woman with him everywhere."

"Well, she is his number one seductress. She is a very powerful, manipulative woman."

"Indeed..." Kamatari muttered and pursed his lips.

"Aa! Shishio-sama is finally home!" Soujirou exclaimed.

"Oh, Shishio-sama!" 

Kamatari's attention turned back to the carriage outside the mansion, and he quickly ran out of the room, rushing to greet the master's arrival. Soujirou's smile was still on his youthful face as he followed slowly behind Kamatari. By the time he arrived in the foyer, Shishio was at the front with Kamatari and another woman at his side. Soujirou looked at the couple beside Kamatari and took in their appearance. Makoto Shishio was a man many feared just from his appearance alone. His body had been burned from a battle between Kanryu and him years ago. To this day, Shishio still wore bandages over his body, disgusted by the brown, wrinkled skin underneath. Some of the hairs that still grew on his head poked out of the bandages wrapped around his cranium, but only Soujirou and Shishio's mistress knew what lie under the bandages. More distorted skin and just clumps of hair with red eyes to match the hatred he held in his heart. He admired his Shishio-sama though. His determination and skills always got him what he wanted. The only one who stood in his way was his rival, Kanryu. 

As Soujirou watched the Kamatari gush over Shishio, the woman beside them smiled to the youthful-looking henchman. He nodded his head, because he was already smiling, and calmly took her in as well. She was known as Shishio's mistress. Her name was Yumi Komagata. She was known throughout all of Japan as a top geisha. Her looks rivaled even Tomoe's sullen beauty. She had soft, long black hair many women envied. And her unique quality was the strange color of her eyes: turquoise. But it wasn't dull, it was the most extraordinary color Soujirou, or any other person, had come upon. Her eyes held a mystery to them, a depth of wisdom and passion locked into the small orbs. She was truly one of the most beautiful women in all of Japan, and to be Shishio's mistress, she was one of the most admired to be living so long. 

"Soujirou! Speak with me in the study in a few minutes. In the mean time, I must speak with you, Kamatari, about a new assignment." Shishio said.

Soujirou remained glued at the top of the staircase to see Kamatari and Shishio retreat into the next room, but the door was left open. That's when Soujirou decided to descend the steps and join Yumi at the bottom.

"Can you believe him?" she said with a snort, and a cruel smile widened on her ruby red lips.

"What is it, Yumi-san? Kamatari can't help who he is dedicated to." 

"That dumb twit. He thinks that Shishio loves him. Impossible... Why can't he realize that maybe the person who truly cares for him is nearby." Yumi murmured.

"What are you implying, Yumi-san?" Soujirou asked with a wry smile.

"Nothing, of course. You should know by now that I mean what I say. How do you think Shishio-sama knows how I feel about him?"

"You were always the bold one."

"You should be, too."

"Yumi-san, you are truly an odd person. I can never figure out the riddles you speak in."

She giggled and placed a soft, ivory hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, boy, I am deeply fond of you." she said with her husky, feminine voice and ascended the steps.

  


* * * * * * 

  


When I returned back to my quarters, I had heard only silence. Everyone was out doing errands, doing jobs, or resting for the night to come. In that time, I decided to check on my mentor to see if she was also out. In the times I stayed in the teahouse, I longed for a companion, a friend to be close to. The closest I came to a friend was Tomoe. I longed to converse with her, and found myself walking up to her floor. I arrived at her room, only to see the door was wide open, and Tomoe was staring down into her cup of tea.

"Tomoe-sensei?" I called.

She flinched in surprise, and turned her head to see me. Her face was impassive as I had usually seen her, the smile was absent most of the times. I found it somewhat discomforting to always find her this way.

"Kaoru-san, come in." she said in that soft voice she had attained.

I stepped in and closed the shoji behind me, viewing her at her seat by the small table. I sat across from her as usual, and she offered me tea.

"No, thank you. I've been drinking with some men."

"Not too much sake, I hope. It is not good if you drink too much. Just enough, moderately, and sometimes not at all if your company doesn't agree." she said again.

"No. I kept your advice in mind. Lesson number three: Always drink sparingly with the proper etiquette."

"Good. Sake is bad for the lesser of the sake drinkers. It clouds their judgment."

"Tomoe-san."

"Yes?"

"Have you seen the man who saved me? I never got to thank him."

She paled for a second. I had caught it, but she tried her best to remain calm.

"He knows you're thankful, Kaoru-san."

"So you _have_ seen him!" I exclaimed, my eyes lit up at the news, "I thank you for relaying the message."

"You're welcome." 

"Tomoe-sensei?"

"Hm?"

"I was thinking..."

"Yes, go on."

"How long have you-?"

"Tomoe-san?" a voice called.

Tomoe looked shocked, but her lips remained in a thin line. I turned to see where the voice originated from, only to see Akira standing at her doorway.

"Kiyosato-san?" she said ambiguously and cleared her throat as subtly as she could, "What brings you here?"

He smiled at her question, not that his face wasn't jovial before, but the mere query made his smile brighter.

"I came to see Kanryu-san, but he is out. He asked me to have lunch with him, but since he has gone because of a sudden call of urgency, he's asked me to wait until tonight."

"Come in then, and wait with us." she said before taking a sip of her tea.

His eyes drifted to rest upon me, and he stepped forward.

"You're the girl who was involved with those fellows that one night." he acknowledged, and sat on the side of the table.

"Yes. Thank you very much for saving me, even though I'm sure Tomoe has already told you many times." I said with a grateful bow.

"Maa, maa. I didn't do much. I just felt bad about the way the men were treating you. They shouldn't have done so." he said with a wave of his hand.

I smiled and giggled.

"You're very kind, sir!"

"My name is Akira Kiyosato. Please call me by my name."

"Well, Kiyosato-san, my name is Kaoru Sasaki."

"Nice to meet you, Kaoru-san."

"Likewise, Kiyosato-san."

Tomoe smiled at our exchange, but let the faint emotion trait fade as she sipped some more from her tea.

"Oh! I went to your restaurant today." I said with excitement in my tone.

"Did you? How did you like the food?" he asked with a spark of interest in his eyes.

"It was delicious! Now I know why you're considered one of the best restaurants in this region."

"I didn't know my business' reputation had grown to that title."

"Word has spread around very quickly these days. All the people speak of it, even in the teahouse at night."

Akira's eyes darkened, but just like Tomoe, he was good at hiding what he felt.

"But that is a good sign, ne?" 

Tomoe's voice was a calming presence to Akira, and as the voice struck him, his tension disappeared with the moment. 

"Yes, it is." he replied.

"So Kaoru-san, what region do you come from? You don't sound like you've been in Kyoto long."

"I haven't. I've come from a small town a few ways off from here."

"Aa, I see. Do you like it here in Kyoto?"

"Well, Tomoe-sensei has made it a nice transition for me. She's been kind and welcoming, as I'm sure she's been to you. I heard you are now involved with Kanryu-san as well."

"Yes, I am." he said while swallowing that lump in his throat.

"Then I suppose I'll be seeing you around. Well, I must be off. I must rest up for the night. Tsukioka-san has said he will come to see me tonight." I gushed.

Tomoe smiled softly at my excitement and naivety. 

"Well, then you must get your rest if _Tsukioka-san_ is coming." she said in a teasing tone that was very unlike her in my opinion.

I bowed before I retreated from the room, leaving Akira and Tomoe alone. There was a tension in the air, and their silence didn't make the situation any better. No one spoke until I made my way down the stairs only to be greeted by Aoshi, who had the smell of blood on him again. I assumed that Tomoe must have poured Akira some tea as I talked with Aoshi downstairs because as I came to the door.

"So, Tomoe-san, how have you been?" he asked as he toyed with his sleeve while showing an awkward smile.

"Kiyosato-san, you should back out of this deal with Kanryu." she spoke abruptly.

He paled, and let his hands rest in his lap.

"What are you saying? It's too late, Tomoe-san. What's done is done. I need protection from people."

"What have you done? You're just a restaurant owner."

"My establishment has already been attacked by Shishio's men! What was I supposed to do? Wait for Kanryu to attack as well, or use _you_ to bring me down."

Tomoe's face dropped. She was hurt, and Akira knew he had struck a nerve. 

"How dare you!" she said and slammed her tea cup on the surface of the table.

"It's true! You are his puppet, a tool, nothing more! He uses you, and you let it go! You stay faithful! I don't understand!"

"And you never will! You don't understand what I've been through! You don't understand the struggles I've had! Don't sit there and judge me when you have no idea who I am!" she stated in a firm, unfaltering tone.

He reared his head to meet her eyes at one point during the raising of her voice, and he had seen actual emotions. For one moment, she was vulnerable, and her emotions lay before him in her slanted eyes. He looked down and felt the tremendous pain in his heart after seeing her pained expression.

"Tomoe-san..."

"Please wait downstairs." she commanded coldly.

He looked up, and she was back to being cool and collected. Her demeanor was cold, impassive as her usual self would have. Akira felt bad about what he said, but knew he couldn't take it back at that moment. She had tried to be kind. She tried to warn him of his fall, and he retorted with the circumstances of their first meeting. Something he knew she wasn't proud of.

"Tomoe-sensei?"

The two turned to see me standing in the hallway, watching the two of them hurt with shock set in my eyes.

"Kaoru-."

"Forgive me." I interrupted my mentor hesitantly, but she didn't seem to mind, "Aoshi-san has told me to inform you both to come to a party tonight. Kanryu-san has a colleague who's throwing a party."

"Th-thank you, Kaoru." Tomoe said in a sort of uneasy stutter.

"He would like your presence there _now_." I stated.

Tomoe tensed up, and Akira looked down at the ground. So I concluded with a phrase that made both feel a little bit easier.

"And I will join you two for the trip there."

  


* * * * * *

  


"Put this on!" Sanosuke bellowed gruffly as he tossed a garment to the girl on the bed.

She propped herself up to see the thick material laying partially on her leg. She brushed her fingers across it and lifted it up to see it better. It was a warm, plain black kimono. He tossed a jade green sash at her after she got a grasp upon the garb. She looked blankly at the man before her. He leaned against the walls with his arms crossed and a toothpick caught between his lips. 

"Well, weasel, what are you waiting for?" he asked nonchalantly.

Her lips protruded into a pout, and her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not changing with you in here, you pervert!" she yelled.

"You're a whore. You've been naked in front of guys before. How am I different?"

"You're not paying to see the show." she snapped.

"Oh? Well, I'm sorry, your highness. I'll leave you to what you gotta do there." he said with a smirk and shut the door behind him. 

She glanced over at the door and heard him lean against the door frame outside. The boards creaked because of the big thug, but it was good. She knew where he was then.

"So why's a small thing like you so important to ol' Kanryu? He's got that one woman who's said to rival Yumi's beauty." Sanosuke said drolly as he looked up at the ceiling.

Her clothing pooled at her feet as she let the kimono fall off her shoulders. The worn-down slipped from her fingers onto her old kimono. 

"I don't know. All I know is that Kanryu has had me for a long time." she replied as she slipped on her new kimono.

She reveled in the warmth of the material as Sanosuke started chewing on the toothpick again. He became impatient and threw the toothpick aside.

"Are you done yet?!" he asked.

"In a second! Be patient, idiot!" she retorted.

"You know, I have a name, too!"

The door creaked open, and she stood in the warm kimono he had given her. He tried to hold his expression, but his jaw dropped open.

"What?!" she huffed with her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, _Misao_. You just actually look like a girl."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Just start walking, weasel! We have a lot of ground to cover until we get to my flat." he demanded as he began to walk.

The small prostitute followed behind reluctantly yet obedient to his command.

"Wait! You mean to say that this isn't yours?"

"Hell no! I live on the other side of town. This place is too western for my tastes." he said with a casual roll of his shoulders, then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Where are we then?"

"We're in a place that Shishio's men reside. Actually, Shishio probably owns this whole streets' property."

"Shishio owns this whole area?! Wow!"

"Pipe down, weasel! I didn't ask for you to get louder in volume."

"Excuse me?!"

"Weren't you ever taught to be a proper lady?"

"I'm not exactly proper, Sagara."

"Aa. So you remember my name?" he asked in a teasing tone while his eyes wandered to look over her face.

"Vaguely." she replied smugly.

"Well, while you're _vaguely_ trying to gather the bits of memory that contain my name, why don't you try and catch up? You're lagging behind way too much."

She fumed and sped her pace up to almost match his big strides. He smirked as they reached the outside of the building and faintly heard the young girl muttering something about his cursed long legs. Maybe the time wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. It was fun to pick on her at the time.

  


* * * * * *

  


The party at the mansion was filled with politicians, criminals, and entrepreneurs alike. Some geisha were scattered throughout the party, but it was mostly filled with drunk men. Among the party-go-ers was a certain crooked entrepreneur and an influential artist, both discussing one of Kanryu's yearned possessions: myself.

"So you have enjoyed my Kaoru's time? She is a delightful presence at the teahouse." Kanryu slyly inserted.

"Ah, Kanryu-san, I know you value your Tomoe, but I see something in the young woman, Kaoru. She has this unknown sensuality about her, and this animated spirit. It's very appealing. In fact, I have drawn a picture of her from memory, and it sold immediately."

"So you're thinking of taking her as a model?"

"Well, I have drawn your Tomoe before, but something about this girl intrigues me. I think that my memory didn't do her justice. I wish to have her in front of me when I draw her."

"Her time is costly..."

"But I am not a man who concerns himself with cost, am I?"

"No, Tsukioka, you are not."

"I'm sure the price I give you will be quite enough."

"As I am equally sure."

Tsunan raised his glass of cherry-colored liquor to Kanryu, and Kanryu did so in return with a very pleased expression. They both took their appropriate sips when Tomoe, Akira, and I had arrived at the party. Tsunan gave me this sensual smile as I sauntered over as gracefully as Tomoe had taught me. Tomoe was watching me intently, critiquing my every move, while we approached.

"Ah, here is my Tomoe." Kanryu said with delight and obediently, she came to his side, "And my new business associate, Kiyosato Akira."

"Kiyosato?!" Tsunan exclaimed, "Okita's friend?!"

I stood beside an abashed Akira, placing a hand on his arm gingerly.

"Do you know him, Kiyosato-san?" I asked.

"Yes. He's an old drinking buddy of mine in my younger days when I first started the habit." Akira said with a genuine smile to me.

"Yeah, me and Akira go way back." Tsunan added.

Tomoe eyed Akira wrathfully and turned to her master who placed a hand upon her arm. At that moment, I took the time to scoot over towards Tsunan, his eyes were glued on my petite form as I neared, but it turned over to the action near us. Mirroring Tsunan, Akira's eyes were stuck on Kanryu and his siren, my mentor. His crooked mouth edged their way to her ear, and she listened intently, as she always did. Akira read every word, listening to bits and pieces. Tomoe was to lure someone at this party to their death. Akira glued the smile falsely on his face, and Tsunan and I glanced over at the young man. I looked to Tsunan and in his eyes, I knew that he knew it, too. He knew Akira's disapproval. He saw the exact same reaction I saw. That's when Tsunan took me by my hand and led me away.

"Tsukioka-san! What about Kiyosato-san?" I inquired.

He stopped when we were well away from them, and turned to me.

"Akira must fight his own battles tonight. But you and I will leave this party. We will live for the night." he said softly.

I thought those words were very beautiful, though I expected them from an artist. I knew what he was trying to do, lure me away from the conflicts. My first love probably would've been Tsunan, but something held me back from committing my heart and soul to our meetings. That night, he took me to his apartment, and we talked about everything. From my father's desperation for a male heir to Tsunan's mother over-dosing on opium. I found out from Kanryu the following day that Tsunan paid quite a pretty penny for my time that night, but it was chump change to him. That night, before we left his apartment, I will treasure the first kiss I had ever received.

As I put on my shawl and started for the door, he called for me to wait for him. I stopped by the door frame, and he edged closer to me. He placed a hand on the area beside my head, and let a finger from his other hand drift across my lips as if testing the softness of it. Then with a descend of his head, out lips met, briefly brushing, and we parted just like that. It wasn't a passionate kiss, but the feelings in the moment felt passionate enough for a tomboy like me. How I had become so desirable, even to a sensual artist like Tsunan, was shocking. I was not brazen after that, I resumed being restrained because of Tomoe's words.

_"Lesson number four: Never seem unruly, and in need of the pursuit. It is not becoming of a seductress. You must make them ache for you and you alone. You must never long for his presence ever." _

  


_* * * * * *_

  


After we had left, Kanryu had left Tomoe's side, leaving her to face Akira. She stared at him sourly, and he just smiled to her with that fake expression.

"Well, Kiyosato-san...I must depart." she said with a blank expression.

She bowed politely and began to walk away, but a hand grabbed her wrist. Her eyes widened, and she turned to Kiyosato with a placid expression, trying to calm her heart with the contact he had just made.

"Don't go." he said softly, "Don't..."

She tried to tear herself away from his pleading eyes. She saw the pain that he felt. He didn't anyone to die, but neither did she.

"Forgive me." she uttered before pulling her slim wrist from his grasp.

His hand fell to his side, and he watched her depart into the crowd.

  


  


  


Author's Note: I know that Tsunan probably seems a little OOC, but this is fanfiction, so he will go as I write him so. Bwahahahaha! I am very pleased with my introduction of Sanosuke and Misao though. These characters are also apart of the grand design, if you know what I mean. All the characters are essential characters and have a part. I hope you enjoyed Kamatari, Soujirou, and Yumi's bit, too. They are just as important. Also, I reposted chapter 1 because I noticed a major flaw in a scene where they mentioned Akira's dad as if he were still alive. Forgive me! Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

  


Ann – I'm glad that you like the story. Please continue reading even though I was such a tease with your question.

  


Aokotori no uta – Thank you! I'm glad you love Aoshi and Kaoru! I'm glad that you enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I've been getting so many ideas for this story while I'm all over the place. I'm honored to be the first story to be reviewed. Thank you very much. I appreciate your compliments and your time for reading my story because it was written to be enjoyed.

  


Haruko – I'm glad that you liked the story. I'll try to make the transition more smooth for you. Kenshin is in the storyline, but he's not really important until the end. But I did put a little Kenshin in for all you Kenshin fans. *Oro?* ^^ Yes, _you_, my Kenshin...^^ *Eh?* The timeline is in the Meiji era. I think I have dropped hints that it is in the Meiji era like when I said that Akira's father, who was a samurai, was left with almost nothing after the war. But, anyway, thank you for the compliments! 

  


Jen – I'm glad you like the pairing! Thanks for reading!

  


Sarryn – I hoped you would like the explaination. I'm sure you'll like the explaination at the end. But til then, I'm glad you're reading and cautiously looking out for my mistakes! ^.^

  


Sailor Panda – Thank you! Arigatou gozaimasu! LOL ^.^

  


furygrrl – I'm sorry about the KxA interaction-or lack there of. I have a reason as to why this is all playing out. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter though. Thank you for your compliments! *Michiru blushes profusely*

  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. She is Your Disease

Chapter 7: She is Your Disease

  


Tomoe was a very obedient woman. Her loyalty never wavered for Kanryu. She never questioned it, nor did she try to understand why she did so. It was probably from fear, but she never delved deep enough to find the answer in herself. From the day she was taken into his custody, she was an empty shell, a doll. She was Kanryu's previous possession placed upon the highest shelf, left to be admired. From time to time, she would come off of her perch and toy with those who got their hands on her, but only if Kanryu had given her that signal. Otherwise, she was this immaculate goddess of the teahouse. She was free of any impurities, and showered with praises of her beautiful, polite facade. 

She had tried to leave behind everything people told her, tried to block out everything that disturbed her. She blocked everything that made her question what she was doing. But somehow, one particular chance meeting never quite left her. Instead, it left traces of doubt upon her mind, and touched a nerve she never thought she had. Those doubts were formed by Akira Kiyosato. Their meeting seemed to be absolutely kismet, as if he would be the one turning point or conflict in her life. She knew it was wrong to help Kanryu murder enemies. Everyday, her hands became stained a little more with the blood of the men who believed in her false affections. She was anything but immaculate. And partially because of this, she was cold to everyone and built personal walls around her. She couldn't afford to really get close to any men because maybe they, too, would have to face Kanryu's wrath. She personally never expected to feel any kind of softness for any man, except for Aoshi, who was not even a man anymore. He was empty, like her, killing without resolve.

At that party that night, Tomoe had met up with Aoshi, who watched her after she touched base with him. He was there for one sole purpose, to protect her in case anything went wrong. He hated to make Tomoe do it, but what other choice did he have. For the years he had spent with the obsidian-eyed beauty, a little part of her died with every victim. Of that, Aoshi was certain. And Kanryu was slowly bringing her to her own ruin. Before Tomoe had come to the party that night, Kanryu had met with Aoshi to tell him of his plans. 

_"There is a party tonight. The Hiruma brothers are planning to throw quite the soiree, I hear. You and Tomoe will attend, and she will charm the elder brother, Kihei. Aoshi, you will try to keep Gohei distracted as she gains Kihei's trust. When she takes him to his quarters, I will have men prepared. You only have to worry about protecting Tomoe and getting her out safely." _

Kanryu was always to the point, and it was always his way. When Tomoe approached the silent henchman, he had informed her as he always did, plainly and simply.

"He wants Kihei dead." Aoshi stated.

"He couldn't pay Kanryu..." 

"He took opium from Takeda."

"Drugs aren't an excuse but neither is so much blood shed."

"Kihei's throwing a party. To Takeda, his logic is simple. If he can throw a party, he had money to pay him back."

"I understand." she said numbly and walked into the crowd.

Aoshi had already found Gohei Hiruma. He was tall, with big build, certainly considered a giant of the party. His black beard contained droplets of the sake he nearly spit every time he laughed at a joke his friends told. He was the younger of the two, but both were hulking masses. It wasn't hard to find the hosts of the function. When the friends slowly dispersed, that's when Aoshi made his move, smooth and calculating as always.

"This is quite the party you have tonight."

Gohei widened his eyes in surprise and turned to Aoshi with a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's my brother's birthday! In fact, I hired him quite a few ladies to come. I'd say that this is a pretty good turn-out, isn't it?" he said and gave a hearty laugh.

Aoshi just side glanced over to Tomoe, who already had Kihei swayed with her charms. He looked a lot like his brother, only slightly less bulky and his beard was trimmed more so than his younger brother. 

"I'd say it is." Aoshi commented.

"I didn't think this many people would come with all the scare and all."

"Scare?"

"Somebody informed me that Kanryu found out about the party and was going to come tonight all angry, but he was very nice and social. I didn't see what all the fuss was about. I knew he would understand it's my brother's birthday."

"Indeed. Sometimes, people start a commotion about something. Little do they know that things will take their course and happen when they least expect it."

"You're a very meditative guy, aren't you?"

"I've lived through a little more than you think."

Aoshi glanced over to see that Tomoe and Kihei had disappeared. It was his cue to follow suit.

"Well, it's been nice speaking to you, but I must leave with the friend that brought me." Aoshi said to the birthday boy's brother.

"Oh! I see! I was wondering why you looked familiar, but I couldn't place a name with your face. What's your name again?"

"Aoshi Shinomori."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Likewise."

And Aoshi departed, leaving the man to be bombarded by his friends once again. 

  


* * *

  


Kihei was instantly enamored with the beautiful seductress. She came to him with a voice as light as the powdered snow, and gentle, almost unnoticeable caresses on his arm. His attention was focused on this little treat at his side. 

"So you must be Kihei Hiruma." she said with not a trace of a smile on her face. 

"And you are a guest at my party. May I ask what the name of such a lovely creature is?" he said with a grin, flashing his pearly white teeth to her.

Her eyes flicked briefly downward and back up to his eyes, showing a little modesty to his attention. He observed with pure admiration, and his eyes fell upon her ruby lips as she subtly let her tongue wet them. 

"My name is Tomoe." she replied finally and he devoured every delectable feature he found on her.

"Well, Tomoe-san, I am truly honored you decided to spend some time here."

"It _is_ your birthday."

A sly smile graced his lips. At that moment, her stomach curled. She knew what was on his mind. It happened every time a man looked at her. And he would end up like every man before him. She looked around briefly for Akira's face, but saw that he was already bidding farewell to Kanryu near the door. He was leaving. Her attention then turned over to Aoshi who was with Gohei. Now was her chance to seal the deal with Kihei, but it looked like Kihei was already finishing up with her. He glanced over at the hallway that led up to the rooms and back at her. She had caught it but continued to be naïve to the fact. 

"Well, since it's my birthday, Tomoe-san, may I have the pleasure of your presence to escort me to my room?"

Like a moth to a flame...

  


* * *

  


"What is this, Sagara? This doesn't look like an apartment. It looks like a brothel to me." Misao spat as they reached the entrance where the sight of drunk men and cheap whores filled the room.

"Well, you should feel right at home, shouldn't you?" Sanosuke retorted with a chortle.

She scowled, and he put up his hands to calm her.

"Don't get all excited, it's just a stop before we hit my place. It's a gambling joint I always go to." he said, but she did not calm down.

"So you're a gambler. Do you get lucky?" 

"Not very much." he replied sheepishly.

Misao seemed to tense up at the warmth of the room and the roar of men's laughter in the room. Men always made her uncomfortable. The way their eyes roved over her body, the way they fondled her, and sometimes have their way with her with a simple exchange of money. It disgusted her, but everyday, she beared the brunt of what life handled her, ending it with tears. It was the ritual of things now and the meaningless diatribe with Sanosuke was well accepted than a man's calloused hands going into her kimono. In fact, she felt very awkward in a room with men without wearing a revealing article of clothing. It was the detail of her job, and in some odd force of habit, she was wondering which one would take her home that night.

Her thoughts ceased when Sanosuke had walked over to a group of men seated in a circle on the ground. They rolled the dice and men would shout "evens" or "odds" for a chance for money. He sat down in the circle and waved her over. As she made her way over to him, a few of the gamblers took a interest in his female companion.

"So who's the broad, Sano? I've never seen her before. Is she a new conquest?" one commented with a smirk and threw the dice.

"Naw. You know me! I don't mix business with pleasure." Sano laughed.

"What do you mean 'business'?"

"Guys, she's just a girl Shishio wants guarded at all times."

"Another task for a member of the Sekihoutai, huh?" a baritone voice interrupted.

"Souzou-sama..."

Sanosuke would know that voice anywhere. A man sat down beside Sanosuke's friend with a cup of sake in hand. He wore a long coat over his thin form. His lengthy black hair was over a red cloth wrapped around his head, and his brown eyes were fixed on Misao at Sanosuke's side. She glanced over at the man. Sanosuke referred to this man named Souzou once in a while, not to her, of course. She heard him speak to people outside her door, and refer to his gang leader. She assumed this man was him. He looked rather youthful to be a gang leader though. His face was clean shaven, not a rough area on his face, which made him seem like a nice man in exterior. He definitely had a commanding and respectful presence. She knew why Sanosuke highly regarded him.

"Shishio has us guarding her?" Souzou inquired.

"Don't worry, Souzou-sama, I got her covered." Sanosuke quickly replied.

Misao glanced over at Sanosuke while her head was bent downward. His face seemed to brighten in the company of these men. He was more animate as well with hand gestures and hearty laughs. This was his family. But her attention was interrupted. She felt something slither onto her thigh and into the folds of her kimono. Another hand wrapped around her arm, and jerked her towards the man beside her. She screamed, removing his hands, and backed away from him. 

"Where are you going, sweetheart?" he asked snidely as he grabbed for her again.

She squealed in surprise of his strength and tried to hold her breath as he breathed roughly in her face. She could smell the alcohol intoxicating him. It made her sick. Sanosuke and Souzou watched the display, but it didn't take long for Sanosuke to interrupt.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with her?!" Sanosuke exclaimed and towered over the drunkard.

"Hey, buddy, go get your own!"

Sanosuke's eyes grew small and smirked just before he punched the man in the face. Misao backed away from both the men, but found herself in another man's waiting arms. 

"Hey, what's the rush, baby? We're just going to have a little fun." 

Sanosuke turned to see more men, surrounding her, tugging at her garments, and something stirred inside him. He felt an almost natural protective urge in him, and it made a fire ignite in him: the desire to fight. Souzou caught the youth narrow his eyes and grind his teeth while he cracked his knuckles. He decided to join the boy in whatever actions he would go through with. This was, after all, their assignment. They would protect her at all costs, even if she would die later on in Shishio's hands, but it wouldn't be on their heads. Souzou and Sanosuke both made their way to the group with powerful strides. They glanced briefly at each other, indicating which way they were going, and moved in. Souzou simply picked men off of her and threw them to the side, while Sanosuke picked the more bold approach. His fist collided with one man's jaw and pulled him in by the arm for a punch in the stomach. He tossed the injured man aside and moved onto the next, rewarding him with a knee to the groin and a shove to the side. Misao peeked through her closed eyelids to see her saviors as she felt the pressure lessen off of her. Sanosuke pulled the last man off of her, but sneaked a peak at her while he held the man in the air. She was shaking her head as she clutched her red cheek. One of the men had hurt her in their huddle, and Sanosuke was displeased. His grip on the man's clothing tightened and prepared to punch. 

Fragile hands reached out desperately for Sano's fist, and he paused. His eyes never left the man he held, he just felt the hands-so small-placing a light weight on his hand. The desire to fight diminished in that short moment, and she removed her hands. Sanosuke listened as he heard footsteps quickly heading outside. She was running, and he needed to catch up to her.

"Listen, Sano! I didn't know she was that special to you! I swear!" the victim yelled as he flailed his legs in the air.

Sanosuke locked eyes with him, and the man held his breath. He brought him down to his eye level, the man's legs still dangling because of Sanosuke's intriguing height for a Japanese man. He looked deep into the man's eyes and made sure that every word he accentuated clearly.

"_Don't ever touch her again._" 

Sanosuke released his grasp, and the man fell to the ground in a heap. The tall gangster just shoved his hands in his pockets and tread toward the exit.

"And she's not mine!" Sanosuke added before going out into the cold.

"What's up with him, Souzou?! Is he fricken' crazy?!" one of the attacked men yelled.

Souzou just snorted and sat down in the gambling circle, where his seat was still open.

"Evens: six or two." 

Sanosuke walked outside and found his captive on the ground on her hands and knees, her head bent down. Her hair, that was put in a long, prim braid, hung off her left shoulder, touching the snow-covered ground with its tip. Her cheeks were flush, and her sobs hushed. 

"Misao-."

"_Don't_!" she yelled, and tears escaped her eyes.

He noticed the cold biting at his cheeks, and the white powdered snow falling around them. They could have freezed to death out there. His casual observations turned to the girl crying on the ground before him. She couldn't go on like this. He crouched and laid a hand upon her shoulder.

"_Please_...just take me to your home..." she said almost desperately.

He sighed and rose up to his feet, her slim form following suit.

"To home it is." he muttered and began walking.

He didn't stop until they came to a small block of apartments, little cubbies for human beings, he thought morosely. He then stopped at one in particular, pushing aside the door, to see the small space he called home. He turned to Misao, who seemed as if she didn't even care. She simply stepped inside and made herself comfortable in the corner where, after a few minutes, she fell asleep. In the darkness, he had set up his futon while she lulled into sleep and made himself a bed. But he couldn't help but look over to her. Her head was leaned against the wall, and her body curled up in her arms' embrace. He sat up, and crawled his way over to a chest in the opposite corner of the room. Quietly, he took a thick blanket out and made his way towards the sleeping girl. He placed it over her shoulders and admired her for a brief second. 

"You act feisty, but inside, you're just a broken, pitiful girl, right?" 

She responded only with light breathing from her peaceful slumber, and he makes his way to his futon, where he, himself, got a peaceful night's sleep.

  


* * * 

  


Tomoe entered the hallway, keeping an eye on the presence of any people in the hallway. She found none that had been in or followed them to his room. It was such an easy break. She knew the usual tactic. Aoshi was waiting for her in the shadows of the room. Awaiting to kill, to see the man's flesh tear, and blood to stain his hands. It was the silent man's job: the dirty work. Kihei stopped in his tracks and turned to Tomoe with a strange look. A look Tomoe had never come across on any of her victims before they entered a room with her. It was a look of turmoil or uncertainty.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern.

He was quiet for a moment, not responding, but deciding on what to voice. But he shook his head.

"Do you think that I am a bright man?" he asked.

She froze and pondered on how to reply.

"Well, you are very rich."

"Through our business, not by my brains."

She swallowed forcefully, swallowed the unease she felt at the question. 

"I mean-I know that this party tonight was a mistake. Don't you?" he said as he placed his hand on the door.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"I told Gohei that it was a bad idea to host a party when we owed Kanryu so much..." he paused as if remembering their conversation, "But he didn't listen to me. He told me everything would be all right. And Kanryu seemed to happy to give his best wishes for my birthday..."

Tomoe was shocked, but didn't show it. The man who seemed to be this big, dumb, ox of a man was actually quite brilliant.

"Forget I ever said anything." he abruptly said and opened the door to his room.

He entered with Tomoe right behind, and she shut the door. She heard Kihei light a match and saw the surprised reaction on his face. Worst of all, she saw Aoshi standing before them in the dim light of the small flame. Kihei turned to Tomoe with disgust.

"You knew all along, didn't you?!" he exclaimed, and she smelled it.

It was the smell of blood. And she heard Kihei's flesh rip apart with the help of the cold blade and saw his pained expression. He took a step forward in her direction, seizing the moment of opportunity, and grabbed her by her hair.

"You bitch..." he muttered and brought her to him.

She whimpered in pain, but did not show any emotions of fear. He tossed her in front of him, and she saw it, Aoshi's blade, piercing through the darkness towards her slender neck. The blade froze in mid-air, hairs away from her flesh, and she closed her eyes instinctively. Aoshi was always good with attacks, even when he had to stop them. Kihei, scared of Aoshi's quick reflexes, abandoned her body as he ran for the door, and she heard Aoshi run after him swiftly. She looked over to Aoshi who was fighting tooth and nail with the man. Kihei had a dagger with him, tucked safely away in his belt. With that weapon, he blocked Aoshi's attacks with amazing precision and, as he blocked Aoshi's next slash by holding his wrist above his head, he managed to slash Aoshi's side with the small weapon. Aoshi hissed in pain and brought his fist to connect with Kihei's jaw. The big man fell back against the wall, but launched himself towards Tomoe once more. Tomoe froze, feeling no desire to escape death, and he came running towards her. She prepared for the impact, but instead felt the light spray of moisture. The quiet woman peered through the darkness to see the big man falling towards her, and Aoshi's blade stained with blood in the moonlight. 

Kihei fell atop her, and they both fell to the ground in a heap. She just lay there, not moving, and at one point imagining that she was Kihei. Aoshi whispered her name, but still she lay, not responding. The blood stained her body as it pooled around them, staining one of her finest kimonos. She looked at her hand laying on the ground, the alabaster stained with crimson blood. She knew it all too well. She was a tainted person contrary to the belief of other people. Men died because of her. She was dangerous, yet beautiful in every eternal form of God's intention. But the sins weighed pretty down on her heart. She could not be saved now. 

"Tomoe..."

The weight was lifted off of her, and Aoshi bent down to examine her.

"Are you hurt?" he asked softly.

"No."

  


* * * * * *

  


Megumi sighed as she filled the powder into the little packets. In the candlelight, she viewed the tiny packages in the palm of her hand. With her other hand, she traced the little squares and let the pads of her fingertips stray to her skin. They softly brushed against her life line from the space between her thumb and index finger to its midway path. It stopped where most life lines were three-quarters to its normal length. At the heel of her palm, she found a trace of the powder still holding on to her skin. Her index finger wiped a bit off, and she brought it up to her eyes. 

Such a little substance could cause so much pain. For a brief second it looked to be that she was pondering over what it was like. She raised the contaminated index finger to her mouth, but she stopped when she heard the rustle of fabric. She turned to see Tomoe standing in her doorway, her expression full of pain and her clothes stained with droplets of blood.

"Tomoe?" she said in worry over her facial expression.

The obsidian eyed beauty stared blankly at Megumi, and let her shawl drop to the ground to reveal the huge blood stain on her midsection that she had covered. Megumi watched in horror as she walked in and stood before her. She glared down at the young medicinal woman with an empty stare.

"Tomoe, what's wrong?" Megumi asked, already practically forgetting the drugs before her.

"I just need some company tonight. That's all." she replied detachedly.

"Tomoe, I-." Megumi was interrupted as Tomoe fell to her knees, "Tomoe!"

She clutched the delicate woman before she collapsed fully to the ground. Tomoe's head was turned away from her until Megumi turned her face to her. As she placed a hand on her chin, she felt a moistness there. She looked at Tomoe with confusion and saw what she then confirmed. Tomoe was crying.

"Tomoe, what happened tonight? Did Kanryu do anything to you?" Megumi asked frantically, but Tomoe wouldn't answer, "Tomoe! Answer me!"

The seductress slumped against the doctor, laying her forehead on her shoulder.

"I'm just tired." she said reassuringly, but Megumi didn't buy it.

She bit her lip, contemplating if her decision for the moment would have consequences. She pulled Tomoe from her and took out a handkerchief that was tucked away in her obi. She handed it to her before she stood up.

"You stay here. I will be just a moment." she informed her and exited the room quickly.

She had rushed downstairs to my level, and I had just reached my room from my outing with Tsunan when she approached. 

"Tanuki!" 

I turned to see her run to me with an almost urgency in her voice. Her tone worried me, so I backed away from my door.

"Megumi-san..."

She neared me, and I listened intently, not quite trusting her for she had always asked me for chores or trivial things that wasted my time.

"I need you to-."

"Mou! Megumi-san, I will not go out for anything! Not at this time of the night, and I don't care what you say-!"

"It's Tomoe."

That silenced me, and I stood numbly in my place as Megumi spoke.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She won't speak. I don't know what to do."

"Kiyosato-san!" I blurted, and Megumi looked at me oddly.

"Now is not the time to be thinking about boys, Tanuki." she said angrily.

I blushed to my roots, I swear.

"No. It's just the only name I could think of when you said that. I don't know why."

"I can't bring a man here! Not unless he's paying for her time."

"Please, Megumi-san! I know he can help her."

She pursed her lips and looked away from me for a second, as if to contemplate what I had just asked of her. She turned to me with a sternness in her glare.

"This goes against my better judgment, but not a word to anyone of this. Do you hear me?" she commanded with a wag of her finger in my face.

"Yes."

"Now, stay with her until I return."

I watched her depart out the door, an urgent swiftness in her strides. I knew Megumi cared for Tomoe's well-being. I didn't understand the two of them. Usually, there would be a struggle between the first cherished and the second, but Megumi and Tomoe had a comfortable companionship in each other. Yet Megumi couldn't handle Tomoe. There were some things that they couldn't share, and Tomoe had found a kindred soul in Akira. I knew it ever since I saw their exchange of glances, and the warmth I felt between them. There was something that neither Megumi, Kanryu, Aoshi, nor I could give Tomoe. Whatever it was, Akira could fill that gap with his own sense of humanity.

I witnessed my wreck of a mentor on the ground. She sniffled a couple times, but the tears seemed to have vanished when I arrived. I placed a hand upon her shoulder, but she did not turn to me. She covered her mouth with the handkerchief and closed her eyes.

"Tomoe-sensei?" I called, but she did not respond.

I kneeled beside her, and called once more. I shook her shoulder lightly, but she was obviously too disturbed to even look at me. She never had acted this way in the short time I knew her, so to have her totally upset upon the floor was something that had me baffled. She was a strong woman, wasn't she?

I pulled her to look at me, but her eyes were full of this unbelievable despondency. I tried to speak, but my mouth only parted. I couldn't find the words to comfort her. So all I did was stay by her side until I heard footsteps reaching the floor once again. By this time, the candle had some of its wax to the pan below it. Only Megumi appeared at the doorway when she returned. Her mouth was set in a grim line, and her eyes were cold.

"Go to your room, Tomoe." she said sternly.

Tomoe set a palm on the ground and pushed herself up. I watched her rise from this huddled mass on the ground to this crane gliding away from her perch. She looked blankly at Megumi before continuing, and I rushed to see her walk away. Megumi cast a glance at me, and I stopped to watch Tomoe at the other end of the hall, looking at her shoji very inexpressively. She began to slide the door aside, but her attention had focused on someone sitting inside. She stood still and looked to him with confusion set in her features. He looked just as confused at to why he was there. 

"Tomoe-san..." he said reluctantly.

She stared at him in wonder, but stepped inside, closing the door behind her. I stepped over to the shoji and pressed my ear to the surface to hear a bit more. All I heard were sobs, and some shift of weight on the floorboards. I didn't get to hear the rest because Megumi yanked my ear and told me to go to sleep. But she told me the next morning that they hadn't spoken all night. Kiyosato had held her all through the night, letting her cry on his shoulder. Neither had spoken a word to each other except for before he left early in the morning.

She had faintly whispered, "I can't forgive myself, so I don't expect you to forgive me either."

He left that morning, tired, yet rewarded with the sweet smell of white plum-Tomoe's fragrance-that stayed in his clothes and in his memory. His departure did not go unnoticed as Akira had thought. The wolf's eyes lay upon him in the dark of the early morning with only the cigarette smoke hazing his vision. Akira had sensed his presence at the exit and only acknowledged it at the end of the road. 

"You're getting too involved. This is not a part of your duty." 

Saitou's voice was informative in this stern tone. Akira didn't turn to meet the eyes of the officer, he rather tried to escape by walking away, but Saitou's voice stopped him.

"Do you know why they nicknamed me 'the wolf', boy?" he asked before taking a long drag of his cigarette.

"No." Akira replied curtly, biting his tongue before he felt the urge to argue with him.

"I go in and out, lurking only in the shadows, but I'm still loyal to the pack I run with. You're wavering, Kiyosato. She is your disease. And you're slowly faltering just like all the others. Don't be fooled by her beauty and soft voice. They're more deceiving than you think."

The white plum still filled his senses. His fondness of her had grown in the time he'd known her, but Saitou, in his own way, was warning him. He had to keep her at a distance and let her be destroyed when the time came.

"Understood."

  


* * *

  


That night, when Megumi ushered me into my room, I must confess that I hadn't spent the whole night sleeping. I couldn't sleep after I saw Tomoe in such a state of grief. It hurt me, too, because she always seemed like such a strong person in my eyes. I lay in my futon listening to the sounds of the teahouse. It was strange that I didn't hear a party in the entertainment establishment. Instead, I only heard a few customers in the women's quarters. It was probably because a lot of the men went to Hiruma's party. 

It was odd for me to just want to leave my room when usually I would beg for this much peace in this new fast-paced life I had become accustomed to. I sat up in bed, my lungs suddenly craving the air of the outside world, and stood up. I left my quarters and made my way down to the exit where I was hit with a winter breeze. I instantly shivered at the contact and tried to focus my eyes in the darkness. I saw the well, probably frozen from winter's touch, and the clothes line down, leaning against the side of the house. But what caught my eye was Aoshi. He was on the ground, his back to the well, and slumped over. I ran immediately to the well and knelt beside him. 

"Aoshi-san..." I shook him gently, only to receive a hiss from him, "What happened tonight?"

He tried to raise his head to meet my eyes, but he couldn't find the energy. His head remained hanging.

"It's nothing." he replied curtly and tried to raise himself off the ground.

He got up, with the help of applying some weight onto the well and pushing himself up, but he collapsed back down to the ground.

"Aoshi-san! Please don't move!" I pleaded and kept a hand on his shoulder, "Whatever you're going through, it's not just _nothing_!"

"Get away from me." he commanded sharply.

"No!"

"You stubborn little girl! Get back to your room!"

"Not without you."

He sighed in frustration, and looked at me with irritation.

"You are relentless just as much as when I first met you. I thought Kyoto would take that out of you."

I just smiled as I took a hold of his arm and placed it over my shoulder. We rose from the ground-I, trying to keep my balance with this new weight on me, and he, getting used to help. I carried him into the women's quarters, but found myself not knowing where he, himself, sleeps at night. I looked to him for direction.

"Where's your room?" I asked.

He took a sharp intake of pain as I adjusted his arm on my shoulder. 

"I am near the kitchen." he said in a hoarse whisper.

I looked around, trying to find find my direction in the dark, and walked down the empty corridor. I had never noticed it before, but there was a door next to the kitchen. I always assumed it was a closet or a storage room, never did I at least brush on the thought that it was a room for Aoshi. I stumbled along the corridor with Aoshi, and he leaned forward toward the door.

"Aoshi-san!" I exclaimed, and he just slid open the wooden door.

I helped him in and let him settle in a corner before closing the door behind us. He sat like a wilted shrub in the corner. It made me almost pity him, but it made me wonder how the party had turned out. I assume that the confrontation with Kihei wasn't as successful. Tomoe was having a break-down, and Aoshi was severely wounded.

"Aoshi-san, we have to get a doctor." 

"NO!" he exclaimed harshly.

I looked at the blood staining his hands and the beads of sweat on his head despite the cold weather. I knelt down beside him, not knowing what to do next. I couldn't get him a doctor. The best I could do is offer him comfort and try to help his wound as best as I could. My hands drifted from my lap where they were neatly placed, and hovered above his face. He flinched and closed his eyes as he shivered. From what I don't know, but I knew he couldn't last without _some_ medical attention. I let my fingertips graze his forehead and sweep the drenched, stray locks from his face. He tried to calm his breathing as he felt the cloth of my yukatta brush away the sweat from his forehead. He seemed to calm with that gesture and leaned back against the wall.

"Kaoru..." he murmured softly and twitched in pain.

"Wait here." I said curtly and ran out of the room.

I ran into the kitchen next door, grabbing what utensils I could find that could help. I found a bowl, and a clean cloth for the next day's work, and started boiling some water. While waiting, I panted in anxiousness. He was counting on me and waiting for me to help him. I quickly poured the heated water into the bowl, while putting the towel on my shoulder, and tried to walk as calmly as I could knowing that Aoshi was badly injured. When I returned, he sat there looking at me with a far off glint in his eyes. 

I laid the bowl down and eased his hand from clutching his wound. He grunted in response, and I took the towel off its perch to soak in the bowl. The water burned the pads of my fingers, turned it red with irritation, but I continued on, bearing the brunt of the pain. I wrung it until the water wasn't sopping off the cloth, and pulled part of his shirt away.

"Hold it." I commanded softly as I placed his hand on his shirt.

He did as he was told and watched as I worked on cleaning the wound. My hands delicately cleaned away the excess blood that caked on his skin, and he clenched his teeth in pain. I bit my lip as I heard him bear the stinging in his side, and I looked up to see him with his eyes tightly closed.

"Tonight didn't go well, did it?" I asked, but he kept silent.

I continued on.

"Tomoe didn't look to good when she came home. She had blood all over her. So I assume that Kihei died." 

Still, he did not speak.

"And you're hurt, so he must've put up quite a fight."

There was more silence as I cleaned the wound a final time. The bowl was filled with light red liquid at that time, and I was well aware of the blood loss. I had finally seen the cut in his midsection. It wasn't very deep. I smiled in relief. I dipped the cloth in the water, wrung it out, and proceeded to finish, but Aoshi's hand grabbed my wrist. I looked up to him.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked tersely.

"I just...want to help."

His grasp on my wrist became tighter, and he pulled me towards him. I tried to support myself with the other hand on the floor, and only then did I really realize how dangerously close we were.

"I have killed people in front of you, come back here smelling like blood, and you still help me. I just don't understand how an innocent girl like you would do such a thing?"

"Because all people need to be helped. You're not as bad as you say you are."

"You'll see..."

He released my wrist, and I rubbed it with a sour expression. He really was a strong man. It was evident by his physique. He was tall with broad shoulders, and when he took off his shirt, I had seen his muscles. The proof of all his application. During the day, he would go out and exercise, so I was told by the women there. My eyes were glued to his abdominals for a second. They were marred by the slash in his side, the gash that went through one of his muscles. 

"I have bandages in my chest over there." he said nonchalantly as he nodded his head in the opposite corner of the room.

I ran over there, and quickly opened the cover. There inside were rolled up bandages as he promised, but what intrigued me was that there was a paper crane, in tact, lying on top of the rest of his belongings. I took it into my hand and examined the work. It was clumsily crafted, as if by a child, yet it was earnestly folded into perfect creases. I turned to meet his eyes in the dim room, and our eyes met, his a dazzling ocean blue, shimmering in the darkness, mine with a glint of an unknown emotion I could not name at the time.

"Put that back!" he snapped.

I looked at the fragile paper creation with a fondness, and placed it gently inside.

"Who made it for you?" I asked softly with a hint of a smile.

"No one."

"So _you_ made it."

"No." 

He glared dangerously at me, but I continued to smile. I grabbed the bandages and sauntered over to his side. When I sat, I began to work once again like the first time I met him. I started wrapping the bandages around his torso, and I found him watching me intently. He was watching my hands, my eyes, my smile-everything. When I was done, I looked back at it in appreciation.

"There. All done." I said proudly, "I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

He just watched me as I picked up the bowl and cloth, starting for the door. As I reached his door, I heard soft words reach my ears, and touch my heart.

"It was made by a girl when I was young."

I smiled warmly, and turned to him as I exited.

"Goodnight, Aoshi-san..." I said softly, and closed the door behind me.

  


  


Author's Note: Sorry! This took a long time to get out! I've been busy! I went to visit my Aunt's grave, had a dance and choir concert, worked, went to Rocky Point, and I had a choir competition! I've been busy-busy-busy! Plus my birthday is coming up in some few weeks and so is a wedding of a boss of mine. Well, I hoped you liked the chapter. Turning points in everyone's life, right?!

  


_Responses to the Reviewers:_

  


Jen – As always, thank you for your encouragement!

Blue Jeans – Thank you for the compliment! "Memoirs" is my favorite book of all time! And there was partial inspiration for it in this, shall we say an ode to Sayuri! 

Svelte Rose – I'm glad you love Kaoru and Aoshi! Even more, I'm glad that readers have also taken to Kaoru and Tsunan. It'll make it even harder for people to choose between. Plus, people will probably be scolding me for whichever pairing I pick because they've grown fond of both. And I'm glad you're not one of those 'I hate Tomoe' people because you actually enjoy her character. Thank you! ^.^

Marstanuki – Ah, my loyal reviewer! I'm glad you like the updates and actually tolerating Tomoe and Megumi's presence. Believe me, they're not as bad as in the anime. They still remain with some character qualities though.

Furygrrl – Don't worry about K/A! They have their moments throughout this fic, so keep on reading. I'm glad you enjoy the other aspects of the fic though.

Kamorgana – It's okay! ^.^ As long as you read, it's fine! I'm sorry about changing my rating. I just thought that it's not like I was writing anything too smutty.

Relena Maxwell – I'm glad you like the story, but I'm keeping you on your toes, aren't I? J/K! Anyway, I'm giving you a hint-Kaoru kind of has a love triangle, but it's an odd situation and it comes later. And it won't be in the circumstances you expect. That's all I'm giving away. So...of chicklets and gum drops!

Rhysati – I'm glad you actually stumbled upon my fic and read it. I'm glad you enjoyed it so far! And I don't update with a schedule. I just update whenever I can. I'm a very busy person, so writing comes in small moments in my life.

Saki – Well, I'm glad you love it, love it, love it! LOL! =)


	9. Prayers Bound to Despair

Chapter 8: Prayers Bound to Despair

  


"Aoshi-san! You should have told me about this wound! If not for the tanuki, I don't think you would have lived through the night." Megumi berated while she sowed up his cut.

He flinched everytime her needle pierced his skin but showed not a sign of any other emotion, only discomfort. Megumi was crafty with her skills, showing precision and devotion to her reluctant patient. The fox woman truly showed that she was intelligent through her job in the teahouse. She was the doctor as well as seductress and drug producer. 

"She said she wouldn't say anything." he muttered angrily.

"It was all in your best interest. I hate to say it, but she did the right thing. You might've not lasted very long if she hadn't cleaned your wound and called me to come here."

"That girl is a pain..."

"And you brought her here." Megumi interjected.

"I pitied her."

"Of course. A down-on-her-luck, despised tomboy would definitely gain my pity as well." she said absently while she tightened up the last stitch, "There. All done."

He exhaled the breath he had been keeping in and regarded his wound with admiration. He fingered the wound to see the wonderful work Megumi had done. As usual, they were done with careful attention. The female doctor sat back and began to put away her tools in her bag.

"Be careful that you don't keep this up. Your body is not as strong as it was when you were a teenager."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's hope everything else is up to par..."

"I'm fine." he snapped.

Megumi smiled slyly and stood up with her bag in hand. She was at the open door when she stopped.

"Make sure to thank the little tomboy when you see her."

The door closed behind her.

  


* * * * * *

  


Sometimes, I was very antsy around the teahouse, finding comfort in the nature outside. I remember one particular day, I had asked Tomoe to come out with me for a walk. It was the day after the incident. She was dressed in a navy blue kimono with a red obi sash tied around the middle. Her hair was tied back partially by its usual tie, and her demeanor was just as tranquil as the days before. I was beside her, in a new kimono I had acquired through new funds provided by Tsunan. It was a new yellow kimono. It wasn't especially bright nor was it dull, but in a fine medium. The sash was an interesting light orange bound by a chord that all women had with the attire. Tomoe has commented on it earlier that morning, so I was specifically proud of my achievement. We both wore shawls that morning. It was still chilly, and we weren't ones to freeze to death.

"I saw you give a letter, a box, and some money to a boy. What was that for?"

"I've been away from home for quite some time."

"It has been a while, hasn't it?"

"A couple months." I added and a bit of nostalgia in my tone as I spoke, "I remember my father and haven't stopped thinking about him since I left. Every night, his face haunts my dreams. His words sting my heart with this unknown disappointment I never knew I could feel in myself. I left for Kyoto to become a better woman than I would be in my town."

"So what does that box contain?"

"All the extra money I have attained. He deserves it for raising me, and he needs help financially. It's more than I could have given if I were a poor, unmarried, tomboy shihondai."

"And the money was for the boy's personal services to deliver the box?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell your father where you are?"

"No. He will never know. I will never cause him to feel shame again. I didn't even tell him what I am. I just told him I found a job and shelter here and that I'm fine. That's all he needs to know."

"You've never talked about your father before."

"Neither have you." 

We walked along the river in silence. The winter was ending, and chunks of ice floated in the water, melting as it went further down the road. Time had definitely passed, and I had taken many lessons with Tomoe, but never had we passed the line of a professional relationship. In the time I had come to stay with her, I became worried and more curious about her. I wanted to know this beautiful soul. I wanted to know what had caused her to become an empty shell of a woman. The lack of emotion disturbed me, and her attitude seemed as if she had stayed in the teahouse long. I had to find out.

"Why are you here?" I blurted.

She kept walking, staring ahead, her hands clutching her shawl.

"No one heard my cries." she simply said.

There was a brief silence between us until I pointed out the birds coming out more frequently because of the winter thaw. That was the most we brushed on the subject that day. I knew she would tell me in her own time. From then on, life caught up with me, chores and jobs came up. It was the first and last time I would take a walk with her, and since that day, she went walking on her own. 

  


* * * * * *

  


Jade eyes regarded the tall gangster as he gambled in a circle of friends. Misao had been staying with Sanosuke for a while and found life bearable more than her previous. At least Sanosuke hadn't pawned her off to his friends in exchange for favors or anything else of the sort. He took her everywhere with him, getting into their occasional diatribe, and let her be as he handled his business. It was a comfortable understanding, and she was waiting where Shishio's next move will take her next. Maybe next time, she wouldn't be so fortunate.

Misao casually observed Sanosuke. He threw the dice with a flick of his hand, and the crowd of gamblers cheered in surprise. 

"Stroke of luck!" his friend beside him exclaimed with a wag of his finger.

"Stroke of luck or not, I'm winning!" Sanosuke yelled and tossed the dice once again.

The gangster slapped his thigh in satisfaction. His friend rose up in indignation, and Misao found herself giggling as she watched Sanosuke defend his win with pride. The other members of the gambling circle chided him as he kept on mouthing off to anyone who dared to call him a cheater.

"You sure that dice isn't loaded, Sano?" his friend asked slyly while trying to take the dice from his possession.

"Of course I'm sure. You know me! Shit! I don't pull stuff like that!" Sanosuke retorted, snatching back his dice.

Misao's gaze roamed around the room, catching her former attackers eyeing her with anger. Still, they kept their distance from her, only muttering to each other about her. 

"Nobody messes with the Sekihoutai. You're in good hands." 

The prostitute snapped out of her reverie to see Souzou seated beside her, sipping his sake calmly. He took a swig of it before placing it down before him.

"Souzou-sama...?" 

"And you must be Misao Makimachi."

"I never got to thank you for your kindness."

"Don't even mention it. It's our job." he looked over at Sanosuke and tipped his cup in his direction, "So how's life with Sano?"

"He's an idiot."

"So you two aren't getting along?"

"Well...," she glanced over at Sanosuke, who was obviously dismayed by his bet, "It's not like he's hitting me or anything, so I'm not complaining. He hasn't treated me like all the other men."

"Sanosuke had a rough childhood, but I think he turned out pretty good. He shows not a sign of disrespect for women."

"_Bad childhood_?"

"Yeah. I took him in off the streets when he was young."

"And into a _gang_?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, but he was treated like family, might I add. All of the Sekihoutai members are made out of men who were down on their luck, seeking a family, generally orphans, or had no where to go."

"And you?"

"I sought out a family." he said and took a sip from his cup.

"I see. And you found family material in Sanosuke?"

"Sanosuke was a runaway. His father beat his mother and siblings. Sano was always indignant and stood up to his father, so he was often sent to sleep outside, locked out of his own house. His cries were always unheard. The neighbors wouldn't even help him. His mother was too weak to protect him, so one day, he ran away. And one day, I found him lying in the alleyway, cold and hungry."

"Thus his entry into the Sekihoutai."

"Yup. At one point, he did return home though. He found a new man in his father's place, and his mother with child. He heard from a neighbor that his father had went off to war, died as quickly as he was entered. Sano never confronted nor did he contact his mother. He just observed from afar and returned to the Sekihoutai. But the point is, he never returned since then."

She looked at Sanosuke again, who was patting a friend on the back after his own win. 

"Sanosuke considered me a leading male figure in his life and asked me to adopt him, thus his last name is Sagara."

"Like you, Souzou Sagara." she said with a smile, "But how did he get the 'bad' on his back?"

Souzou smiled warmly and took a sip of his drink. As the cup parted from his lips, his eyes looked to Misao, and he emitted a chuckle.

"That you'd have to ask him. I, myself, am vague on the story." he put down his cup, and she poured him some more sake, "And you, little miss?"

"What?" she asked as she placed the bottle down, seating herself back down.

"Why are you here today?"

"No one heard my prayers." 

  


* * * * * *

  


"Soujirou, I need you to go and visit an informant of mine."

Shishio lay upon the cushioned couch with a glass of wine in hand. He let the cool vermouth circle inside the glass, letting the alcohol's smell drift to his nose.

"The insider you have persuaded is finally in Kyoto?" his right hand asked curiously.

"Yes. I told him that I would send someone to meet him at the inn he's staying at. That's where you come in."

"I will do as you request, Shishio-sama." he said with a respectful bow.

Soujirou rose back up with a nod of Shishio's head and headed towards the door when his master's voice halted him from opening the grand oak doors.

"Soujirou."

"Yes, Shishio-sama?"

"Call Yumi to my room. I need my bandages changed."

"Yes, sir."

The henchman opened the door and closed it, so as to not disrupt his master's peace. He walked down the long, red-carpeted hallways, down the grand staircase, only to meet the sight of Yumi and Kamatari in a dispute in the foyer. He hadn't heard the beginning, but he knew exactly what they were fighting about through the rest of it.

"How dare you treat Soujirou like that?! You should be grateful that he let a disgrace like you tag-along on his assignments!" Yumi spat.

"Yumi-san..." Soujirou murmured as he watched her with an intense emotion in her turquoise eyes.

"To think that you want to replace Soujirou just shows how insecure you are about your own role in Shishio-sama's organization!"

"Stop!"

Yumi and Kamatari turned to see Soujirou walking up towards them. He came to stand between them with a smile residing on his face. 

"Come, Kamatari-san." Soujirou commanded lightly and walked towards the door, "We have to go visit a friend of Shishio-sama's."

"Boy..." Yumi murmured in disbelief, but he turned to her with a smile, kind and grateful.

"Don't worry about me, Yumi-san. In the meantime, Shishio-sama wishes your presence in his quarters."

"Of course."

Quickly, Yumi ascended the stairs and walked off, leaving Kamatari and Soujirou alone.

"Sou-chan, I-."

"Let's go, Kamatari-san."

Kamatari could only nod in response and follow Soujirou as he walked on off the estate. Their trek took them through the streets of Tokyo until they came upon a small inn. During their walk, Soujirou could feel Kamatari's eyes on him, and the tension lying between them. His guilt was evident, but the right hand man knew that the hired assassin knew nothing of the circumstance in which he and Shishio met. 

_If you are strong, you live. If you are weak, you die._

They were words he was taught and lived by. Obviously, Kamatari knew not of that and how ever since then, Soujirou had been at Shishio's side since then. He always prevailed, but only second to Shishio. Kamatari could not beat the always cheerful-looking henchman, he knew that. Therefore, Kamatari had never earned that position next to Shishio. 

His thoughts stopped when they reached the teahouse.

"This is very..." Kamatari was interrupted as Soujirou opened the door to see men taking advantage of the waitresses, "swarthy."

Soujirou disregarded his companion's comment and entered into the inn with Kamatari not far behind. The residents taunted the women working at the inn, grabbing them inappropriately and giving cat-calls to anything that looked of the opposite gender. Kamatari, dressed in a kimono, was very attractive to the men inside. They called to him, eyeing her the way they had with all the other women. Soujirou heard his companion whimper, but it sounded restrained.

At that moment, a woman, presumably the hostess, stopped in front of them with a smile on her face.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for a man named Iizuka." Soujirou replied.

Her smile melted into a frown, and her tone became uneasy.

"He's upstairs, second door on your left." she informed and the two walked on ahead.

Kamatari gave a polite bow to the hostess.

"Domo arigatou." he said quickly and caught up with Soujirou.

They climbed the staircase, staying close to the wall as men came down from the floor with giggling mistresses in tow. Kamatari frowned at the men in the inn. It wasn't exactly his cup of tea, and when they had finally arrived at the man's room, he found himself relieved.

"It seems like this Iizuka character is a likable character..." Kamatari commented.

"We're not here to like him. He's a paid informant." Soujirou added and knocked on the man's door frame.

"Who's there?" a gruff voice inquired.

"Soujirou Seta."

"Kamatari Honjou."

"Come in." the voice yelled.

The door slid open to reveal a man, who looked to be ranging from his thirties to his forties. His black hair was short, a bit greasy probably from a day of not bathing. He looked to the two with a smirk, revealing his pearly white teeth to them, only to be marred by the vision of smoke emitted from his mouth. In hand, he held a pipe, lit and ready for the next inhale. His brown eyes scanned the two and finally, he stepped aside. The two henchmen made their way in, after which the man, Iizuka, promptly shut the door behind them. 

"I assume Shishio's keeping an eye on me." he said with a withdrawal of smoke.

"He just wished for me to ask about your status. How is Kanryu?" Soujirou asked.

"Subdued. He has been keeping a low-down since the incident with Hiruma."

"Hiruma?!" Kamatari exclaimed in disbelief.

Iizuka looked at him with a smirk and took a hit off his pipe.

"You didn't know, little miss? Kihei was killed not too long ago. They haven't found his body yet, but the blood shed was evident of his demise." the informant said with an all-knowing tone.

Soujirou chuckled, and Iizuka shot him a look.

"What's so funny, boy?" he asked in disbelief.

"You thought Kamatari was a-."

Of course, Kamatari hadn't given Soujirou a chance to correct Iizuka. Instead, he elbowed the cheerful young man beside him and straightened his kimono. Iizuka disregarded the exchange and put down his pipe.

"The time will come soon to strike. Kanryu's getting weaker and more open for his own destruction. We just have to wait. Tell Shishio that I will inform him everything I know, but the attack is soon. He just has to wait for my signal."

"Thank you, Iizuka-san. But remember, Shishio-sama wants you in Kanryu's circle of confidants. You must visit his teahouse as soon as possible."

"As he wishes."

  


* * * * * *

  


Tomoe went on her walks, usually by the river. I, not knowing why she found these walks a much needed leisure, didn't accompany her anymore. She had told me once that in such a short time, that the stroll provided, she had found freedom and peace within herself. She had said that before I had asked her to walk with me, the only time she would go out was for customers. She had always stayed within the walls. I found the establishment stuffy and a bit over-bearing when forced to live and function in such an odd housing. 

Still, she walked, and I spent time with chores. But on one particular day, Tomoe had been hurt-not physically but emotionally. She was strolling along the river. Her steps had taken her to great lengths where she came upon a bridge. As she stood there, the wind had picked up, chilling her to the bone. She shivered, clutching her shawl closer to herself, seeking warmth from her own body. That's when she looked up. It was brief. Her heart beat raced with her pulse, and her head became light. Perhaps then, it was when Tomoe had realized that Kiyosato meant a lot more to her than she had wanted him to.

He was walking with an older woman, probably a business associate or a family friend. He was on the opposite side of the river that Tomoe had come from. The wind picked up again, and he lifted his eyes only to be met by obsidian orbs. And it was there, for a brief second, acknowledgment of each other's presence. But it was only brief, and Kiyosato did not wave nor openly acknowledge that she was on the bridge. A deep pain was throbbing in her chest. Had he been too ashamed to even confess that he knew her? Or had he thought less of her, seeing her weakness in that one helpless night? So she was tainted, and his hands clean. She had felt vulnerable and judged. Maybe he truly had thought less of her, thought her weak, thought of her as empty and cold. She didn't like the feeling and swore he'd never let her feel as such again. She felt, at that moment, that nothing would change. Kiyosato knew his place in the world, as did she.

  


* * * * * *

  


"Oi, weasel, where's the food?!"

"Could you be patient, you idiot! I'm trying to cook!" Misao snapped as she threw a bowl at Sanosuke.

The tall gangster caught the bowl with ease and put it down beside him. Misao was seated outside before a small fire, cooking a few fish for their dinner. The rice was in a large bowl on the low table before him, calling to him to be eaten. His stomach ached and growled in defeat as he knew he'd have to wait for Misao's food to come to him. She would not bow down to him even in arguments. He should've known better.

"Oi, weasel!"

"Stop calling me that confounded name!" she retorted as she stood up. 

He looked around her to see that her fire was out, and she had a platter in hand of two well-done fish. She set it before him and watched as he grabbed a chunk immediately. He began to chow down before she could even settle herself, and she found herself eating more solemnly than she wanted to. She couldn't help it. It had been a long time since she had cooked, and when she did cook, it reminded her of her family from her past.

"Where'd you learn to cook? I mean, when you become a prostitute, cooking isn't exactly a requirement..."

Sanosuke's words interrupted her thoughts, and she decided to tell him. It didn't matter anymore. She would be spending time with him until the day Shishio says otherwise. She could tell him. She placed down her chopsticks, and set her bowl down beside it. Sanosuke stopped eating to see that she looked rather joyous when she thought upon what she was about to say.

"I learned from my uncle, Okina. He used to own a restaurant. Before I came under Kanryu's possession, I had a peaceful life. My parents died of disease in our little town, that's when Uncle Okina and Aoshi-sama took me to Kyoto."

"_Aoshi-sama_? You've mentioned him before."

"Yes. Aoshi-sama was my uncle's right hand man. He taught him everything he knew and when my uncle stepped down from his position as head of the gang called the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi-sama took over."

"Do you care for this Aoshi-sama?"

"Of course. When I was ill, he took care of me. He was like my parent, or an older brother. I care for him more deeply than anyone I've known."

"So you want to see him?"

"I miss him. I haven't seen him since I was young. I was torn from him and made into this shameful whore. I had hoped though that he would find me."

"Find you?"

"I remember before Kanryu attacked the Oniwabanshu, I had made Aoshi-sama a paper crane for his birthday. It was then that he made a promise to always protect me. After that, everyone was killed including Okina in his old age. Only Aoshi and I were spared, but because he had use for us. Since then, I have thought of his promise everyday..."

"What a romantic ideal..." Sanosuke murmured sarcastically.

Misao pouted her lips in a disgruntled manner. 

"You may not think this is such a wonderful story, Sagara. You'd probably prefer me to tell you about one of the nights I spent with a customer."

"Well, not really. If you ever did, I'd try to imagine a different woman than you in the main role-a hotter one."

"Oh, Sagara, you're hopeless!" she exclaimed and punched his arm before retreating outside.

"What?"

  


* * * * * *

  


Kanryu stood by his window, watching the men come into the teahouse. The night breeze chilled the air, running through his slicked hair, and letting the aroma of his wine fill his senses. 

"You called?"

It was Aoshi, weak from the previous battle, yet seeming strong for his master's benefit. 

"Ah, Aoshi, what of the threat we received today?" Kanryu asked before taking a sip of his wine.

"Shishio plans to knock off one of the highly publicized restaurant tonight of your associates. I have gathered some men to defend it tonight. We will hold them off."

"Excellent. I know I can always count on you, Aoshi."

"Thank you, sir."

The entrepreneur's eyes roamed over the crowds of men, but one caught his eye. Among them, Iizuka stood, smoking a cigarette casually.

"Make sure you take good care of it. I have some business to attend to. I don't wish to be bothered."

"Your associate is in town?"

"Yes. And he carries news of Tokyo."

"Tokyo seems to be quiet lately. Am I wrong?"

"Yes, you are. In fact, I've heard that there are many buyers of opium in the area. I believe my associate may carry with him many new clients, don't you think, Aoshi?"

"Do what you will, and I will do as you ask."

Kanryu smirked, flashing a pearly sharp tooth. But by then, Aoshi had seemed to had already deserted the room as silently as he had entered.

  


* * * * * *

  


That night, when blood ran cold in the streets, I was unaware of what was to go down. I was hired to go on another date with Tsunan. He took me out to dinner, but this time, it was just the two of us. There weren't any social events or friends with him, it was just him and I. I wore a kimono he had sent to me the night before. It was an ivory white with blue butterflies, he said to match my eyes. He claimed that when he saw the fabric's color, he thought of me. I was flattered, and it caused me to become quite flushed in my cheeks. I wasn't used to so much flattery, so sometimes, I would think of him as a liar and feel bad about them. 

We entered the restaurant, and were given a table near the entrance. He sat across from me, watching me admiringly. I fidgeted as I found the attention to make me uneasy.

"Tsukioka-san, I am surprised that we don't have anyone with us." I said to him we settled.

"I got tired of politics." he replied.

"Politics?"

"Don't you know? Katsura is a politician, and like most politicians, his troubles are all about the people of Japan. He devotes himself entirely to his work, but he just doesn't get it. He can only do so little."

"Katsura-san has a noble sentiment for what he does. But I don't think he understands that everything he does can not change things ultimately. He doesn't understand that people hate, lie, or kill. It is by their own hands that things can be changed."

Tsunan looked at me blankly, and I paled. I had spoken too much. It was not something I was supposed to do. I felt so foolish that I had disregarded Tomoe's suggestions. I lowered my hand and looked at my hands and felt Tsunan's eyes upon me.

"Why, Kaoru, you've finally spoken." he said with a cheerful glint in his eyes, "I've been waiting for that spirit of yours to come bursting out since I had first encountered you. It always seemed that you were so restrained around me."

I felt the heat rush up to my face when he spoke. And inside, it brought out a certain happiness I didn't know I could feel about such a trivial thing as restraint. 

"Forgive me."

"No!" he shouted.

I tensed up and froze. My eyes shot up to meet his, and I found a serious expression plastered on his face. Was he angry with me? Had I messed it up?

"Don't ever feel you have to hide that luminous spirit of yours."

I frowned.

"You won't always feel that way, Tsukioka-san. My '_spirit_' could only anger you or contradict you in the future. Please, don't allow me to bring that forth."

"You speak of it as if it were a monster and not a unique trait."

"The tanuki isn't an attractive side to anyone."

"_The tanuki?_" he said with a hint of query and a raise of an eyebrow.

He chuckled as my face grew flush in embarrassment.

"It's my nickname..." I muttered through clenched teeth.

He laughed with a hand on his stomach, but calmed himself at my apparent discomfort.

"Well, Kaoru, as much as I enjoy the creative nickname, I love _your_ name. It's more beautiful." he gestured for the waitress to come serve us, "Shall we order?"

  


* * * * * *

  


"Aoshi, what's going on?"

"Quiet. They're on their way."

Kanryu's tall right hand stood in the shadows by the restaurant with a group of men behind him. They were one of the various gangs affiliated with Kanryu, meaning Aoshi didn't know them very well. They were a shady bunch of delinquents and not trustworthy to boot. If Aoshi hadn't told them that the order was directly from Kanryu, they wouldn't have come. And yet, they came hesitantly. 

"Aoshi, look! There they are!"

Indeed, blue eyes were regarding the enemy ahead. Soujirou came with Kamatari beside him and behind them, a gang of their own came along. Soujirou had one hand resting upon his sword. Kamatari had a strange weapon - a cross between a scythe and a ball and chain. Both their eyes rested upon Aoshi who stood before them, his hands casually in his pockets.

"Shinomori-san, we meet again. I believe the last time we saw each other was in the battle by a fisherman's home a year back." Soujirou said with a smile.

"Soujirou Seta." Aoshi acknowledged and looked at Kamatari.

"Get out of our way, Shinomori. I've heard much about you, but I doubt that your skills can take all of us on." Kamatari voiced with confidence and smiled, "So please step out of the way."

"This restaurant is not of your jurisdiction, it's ours. So if you plan to harm it in anyway, then you will have to answer to me." the tall former oniwabanshu leader threatened, drawing out his kodachi from its sheath.

"Forgive me, Shinomori-san." 

He bowed politely, and before Aoshi's eye could catch it, he drew out his sword. It scraped across the ground, sparks igniting from the tip and a sound of the blade cutting through air. He was testing its durability before letting it rest in his hand at his side. 

"Get ready." Soujirou warned.

His foot bounced steadily on its toe against the dirt and seemed to keep a synchronized time with his heart beat. Aoshi eyed him carefully, letting his heart beat against his rib cage.

_Shun Ten Satsu...,_ Aoshi thought decisively, knowing the technique he had seen before.

The last time they met, he wasn't very fortunate. He was lucky to get out alive. Both he and Soujirou had come out wounded severely, matching speed and wits. Since then, it had been delayed. A year later, the fight ensued. And at the end of that thought, Soujirou stroke.

His movements were quick, not giving Aoshi any time to see where he was going. He was too quick for his eyes, but his senses had saved him along with his quick reflexes. Soujirou could be heard making a final step behind him, and grabbing his other kodachi at his side, he took it out. His sword swung all the way around, only to throw off the direction of Soujirou's blade. The last thing Aoshi saw when he turned was his smile as he disappeared again into his speed. Aoshi's eyes wandered, trying to track the joyous-seeming assassin's movements, but again, at the last moment, he caught him. He dodged once again, but the force of Soujirou's blow threw him off. He fell back, but quickly jumped back to his feet. And that's when he saw his feet tactically moving around him, so Aoshi just thrust his kodachi forward, swinging it around him. Soujirou caught his attack and jumped up in the air to avoid his blade. That's when Aoshi slashed upward.

"Sou-chan!"

The battle began with Kamatari's cry, and both groups of men tore at each other while the two right hand men of both entrepreneurs sustained their battle. Soujirou had blocked Aoshi's attack by just hitting it away from him, landing on the ground unscathed. Ice blue eyes shot towards the still-smiling assassin when he ran forward. Soujirou prepared himself in stance, ready for his attack with his sword. In mid-run, Aoshi pushed off the ground and with both swords, spun around. His swords came down quickly, six times in rapid succession. Soujirou managed to block off most of the attacks, but almost lost his bearings when the last blow came heavy. Steel ground against each other and managed to go off to the side, burning Soujirou's hand when it scraped across it.

"Shinomori-san, you haven't changed." Soujirou said with a smile, "That's good."

Soujirou let the tip of his blade touch the ground and slashed upwards.

"I'm ready again. Please continue." he said with a smile still on his face. 

Aoshi was nowhere to be seen though, and to Soujirou's expectancy, he came from behind. He attempted to cut off his neck, but Soujirou's sword came to meet his. Soujirou ducked as he heard the second kodachi come from the opposite end and his sword slipped through the kodachis easily. His sword and arm came to extend to the side as Aoshi jumped away. Soujirou charged next. He swung confidently, hoping it would be able to slash his chest, but Aoshi caught it, blocking it off with a simple meeting of their blades. Soujirou jumped away and came back once again, but faster. He kept striking from different points while Aoshi struggled to find the next attack. 

On the last strike from Soujirou, Aoshi decided to take the offensive position. When Shishio's henchman came at him with another swift blow, he turned the defensive onto Soujirou. He blocked the attack, but with his other kodachi he brought it down upon Soujirou's sword, catching it between his two blades. With a flick of his wrists, he managed to loosen Soujirou's grip, throwing the sword aside. 

_'If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you live...' Those were his words. I must not be weak. I want to live._ Soujirou thought as he jumped to get his sword.

As he picked it up, Aoshi came at him while Soujirou was crouched on the ground. Both kodachi's came at opposite ends. Aoshi's arms were in an 'X' position. Soujirou had to take action quickly before Aoshi performed his Gokou Juuji attack. A dagger was taken out of a hidden holster on his calf and he used it to just barely catch one blade while his sword got the other. Soujirou gasped in surprise and gritted his teeth as he tried his best to prevent the swords from meeting with his flesh. Both his sword and dagger came in on him. Soujirou was beginning to panic slightly, but if he was, he had shown not a sign of his struggle. With as much energy as he could muster, he gave the kodachis a violent shove in their directions and rolled forward out of danger before getting greeted with another slash from Aoshi.

"Shinomori-san, it seems that you are not one for mercy." Soujirou commented with a smile.

"Neither are you. Only the strong survive, Soujirou, and you know that. Come at me full strength."

  


* * * * * *

  


Sanosuke sat up in his futon. He had not been able to sleep. His thoughts lingered on the name Misao had spoken of that night. It was so vague, yet so familiar. He knew he had heard of Aoshi before. He was certain of it. He looked over at Misao. She was on the other side of the small apartment, asleep on her own futon that he had provided for her. Her breathing was light, barely audible in the night, and in a strange way, just hearing that soothed him. With a sigh, he got up and let his covers fall of his body. He needed to talk to his friends, and maybe have some sake. He softly made his way out and closed the door behind him, making sure that he had not disturbed her slumber. 

Sanosuke walked, past all the small apartments and bustling businesses, arriving at the bar. There, he saw his gang was still very much awake, drinking, womanizing, and gambling. Once inside, making his way to the other side of the room, he took his seat beside his adopted mentor. 

"And what brings you here, Sano? Was there trouble with our captive?" Souzou inquired.

"No, she's sleeping." Sanosuke replied.

"Aa." he said and took a sip of his sake.

Souzou noticed Sanosuke's odd behavior and put down his cup.

"Is something wrong, Sano? You don't seem to be yourself."

"When I first met Misao, I had noticed that she always murmured a name when she cried. I didn't care to ask you because I thought maybe it was some silly whim she had. But tonight, she finally spoke about him as being this gang leader. The thing is I haven't heard of this group."

"What's the name?" Souzou asked as he raised his cup to his lips.

"Aoshi."

Souzou froze at the name and put his cup down. Sanosuke looked towards his mentor in confusion of his actions.

"What's wrong?" Sanosuke asked as he poured himself a cup.

"What was the name of his gang?"

"The oniwabanshu." Sanosuke said as he gulped the cup's contents down and poured himself more liquor.

"Sano, the reason why you haven't heard of this gang is because they were all murdered a long time ago by Kanryu's orders. They refused to join up with him, and in doing so, they were destroyed. Only two survivors came out of the murders as the rumors go. One was the former gang leader's niece. But her life was thereafter owned by Kanryu."

"Yes, Misao told me of this. She was that guy's niece."

"And the other, who lived, came under Kanryu's command. His name is Aoshi Shinomori, the right hand of Kanryu Takeda."

Sanosuke's cup slipped from his hands and crashed upon the table, breaking into tiny porcelain pieces upon the mahogany table.

  


  


Author's Note: I hope you liked the Soujirou-Aoshi fight! I tried to finally show some action in here. Sorry it took me yet another long time to update. I went to my boss' wedding and saw her off. I cried when they began their first dance as a couple! ^.^* I also had a great birthday! I got cards from my family overseas and I spent time with a bunch of friends plus met some new people. And I saw all the movies I wanted to see! Loved it! Loved it! Loved it! I saw Finding Nemo (Cutest movie of the summer! I cried at the beginning, in the middle, and the end. Don't laugh), Hollywood Homicide (Funny and yummy), 2 Fast 2 Furious (love the cars), and the Italian Job (also want the cars). But I've had some stressed out times these past few weeks. My department boss quit and so the head boss is giving me all the dept. responsibilities. Then I got a girl who just started asking me why I get better hours and crap! GRR!! It's been such a tough time and that's why I haven't had any time to type. Anyway, I hope y'all like the chapter I wrote. Sano finally found out about Misao's lineage and affiliations. And the friction between Kanryu and Shishio are getting more dangerous! *NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!* I hope you guys like it, tell me what you think! I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing. It makes me happy to come home to an inbox with reviews and opinions. Peace out!

  


_Review Responses: _

  


Rhysati - Katsuhito Sage is a great fiction writer for Aoshi/Kaoru. Personally, I like the story, "What I Don't Understand About You". Sailor Panda did "Ephemeral Winds". Those are ones I know. But if you want to see some, just click on the character buttons on the RK fanfiction page and put in Aoshi and Kaoru for that. Anyway, I hope the chapter answered your question about the appearances of Misao and the Sekihoutai. I thank you for your encouragement.

Aeris - Thank you! I'm glad you like A/K! People think that this K/T coupling is good, and I'm happy that I presented it to readers. It might encourage you all, right? 

Cleoclaudia - Kaoru and Aoshi are a possible couple, but nothing is certain that I reveal to you. You just have to read on. ^.^ I tried to update as soon as possible, but it ended up taking a lot longer...

Svelte Rose - I don't like overly-mushy stories, but I was trying my hand at a romantic story. I've never really done a multi-part story on romance before. My other story was romantic, but this one has a strong sense of a romantic feel. I want it to be about the war between Shishio and Kanryu, but I also wanted to show who it affected. I'm so happy that you appreciate the scenes, like I've voiced before. I can't tell you how happy I am to have your input. I hear you, though.

Sailor Panda - I noticed that, too! In the manga and anime, Kaoru and Aoshi rarely had any interaction. I'll try to keep the interest in my story. 

Jen - Thank you! I love you, my loyal reviewer! I love A/K, too!

Kaoru - I'm glad you love it! Yay!

Furygrrl - I hope you like the action part. There will be things to come from this. Thank you! I got some rest these few weeks, but some more stress. I updated, so there ya go! 

Relena Maxwell - Happy birthday to you, too! I hope you have a great fourteenth year of life. You have lots of fun! I know I did. Well, party hardy!

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy – I love that book! Kaoru, I guess, can be described as an ode to Sayuri! Anyway, I like that everybody is agreeing with the Tsunan/Kaoru coupling. I wanted to go for a coupling nobody has really wrote about and tried to convey it through this story. He's the mysterious artist who's congenial and a part of the social elite with his interest in the rookie seductress. A simple story. Kaoru is a tomboy, though I've restrained her from it in this story because I wanted her to feel she has to restrain it in a world of elegance. Thanks for the kudos! But yes, Aoshi and Tomoe are not siblings. Aoshi is just the bodyguard to the women in the teahouse, most of all Tomoe. Aoshi's sibling, I hoped that my hints would convey, is Misao. He considers her a sister and therefore she is. She's the one that Kanryu has kept away from him. I hope you like the next chapter because Sano does some bashing around just for his fans! By the way, I personally typed the whole story of Tomoe-Kiyosato-Kenshin, which was the Memory arc, but if you don't like spoilers and wish to see it for yourself, you don't have to read it. ***SPOILERS FOR MEMORY ARC AND JINCHUU ARC*** Tomoe and Kiyosato were childhood friends and were engaged. Kiyosato believed that Tomoe didn't love him, so he went to prove himself in Kyoto as a bodyguard for some official. In Kyoto, Kenshin aka Battousai was out to get the guy Kiyosato was protecting. Unfortunately, Kiyosato was not a match for Kenshin but managed to give him a scar on his cheek before dying. He wanted to live for Tomoe, but died instead. A while later, Tomoe comes to Kyoto, joining the Yaminobu ninja clan to destroy Kenshin. She meets up with Kenshin (and I'm too lazy to write how they met, read on-line!) and one thing leads to another, so she becomes his cover when the enemy is looking for him. They pose as a married couple and move to Otsu where she falls in love with him, making him her new happiness. One day, she decides to cut things off with the Yaminobu clan because she doesn't want to hurt Kenshin. Kenshin goes after her (there are two different ways depending on if you watch the OVA or read the manga) and faces the whole ninja clan. Finally, he battles the last ninja and Tomoe goes to protect him, getting sliced by Kenshin's blade in the process. Her dagger creates the second scar on his cheek (again depending on the OVA or manga, there are two different ways), and that's how Kenshin got his scar. So Tomoe and Akira did not do anything behind Kenshin's back. Tomoe and Akira were in love before Kenshin ever came along. Just like Tomoe and Kenshin were in love before Kaoru ever came along. Hope that gave you some better insight!


	10. Illusions of the Time Mature Themes

Chapter 9: Illusions of the Time

  


Towards the middle of our dinner, Tsunan and I were interrupted with aghast from the customers and employees in the restaurant. News that there was a battle occurring outside scared everyone. People gathered around the doors to see them. 

"Tsukioka-san, what's going on?" I asked in deep interest.

"I don't know," he trailed off and grabbed the next guy that ran past us, "Oi! What's going on out there?!"

The man shrugged away from Tsunan's grasp and ran away.

"Kaoru, stay here. I'll go check it out." he commanded and ran off to where all the crowds were.

I watched as many of the people in the restaurant made a run for it through the back exit. At the entrance, many of the people gasped and parted, scattering for the exit that everyone else was going towards. I pursed my lips and decided to disobey Tsunan. I had decided that the date would end there, and I didn't care if he didn't like my presence. He was the only man at the door now. I ran towards him, tugging on his sleeve.

"Kaoru!" Tsunan yelled in worry, but my eyes were already on a combatant out there.

"Aoshi-san!" I exclaimed in shock.

"Aoshi?" he said with equal dismay and ran outside.

Soujirou and Aoshi were fighting, sword to kodachi. I could only place a hand over my mouth, my eyes focused on the scene before me. I had actually seen him fighting, this was the cause of all his scars and injuries. He got into foolish battles for Kanryu. Inside me, at that moment, I felt an urge to protect him from any more harm. I remembered that night I had left Aoshi's room after patching up his wound. I sought out Megumi quickly. I didn't like her, and in the back of my mind, I knew she would taunt me in her presence. But I would rather bare the brunt of her verbal blows then let Aoshi die in his room. So I ran to her and waited patiently after she had taken care of Aoshi. I sat on the steps, waiting for her to return. I was so worried, and out of the shadows of the teahouse halls, she came to me. I looked up at her with an unknown vulnerability.

_"He's fine. He just needs time to recuperate. He's pushing his body too much lately. Work has become more strenuous, and he is not in the position to exert himself. I expect you to watch over his actions, Tanuki." she said with an over-accentuated clarity._

_"Why me?" I asked in bewilderment._

_"You are the one he turns to for help, are you not?"_

_"Well, I just happen to be there when he's hurt, and I can't turn away."_

_"Which is why I bestow this task onto you. You can't turn away from him, not now when he needs you most."_

_"Megumi-san-."_

_"I will not accept any less. And if he dies, then scorn will be laid upon you, and I shall not be so kind to help you."_

_I bit my tongue when she spoke. I don't know of any kind of "help" she had given me, but I tried to show gratitude for my short notice call. I bowed my head respectfully as much as it pained me to do so, and she inclined her head to me in confusion._

_"Thank you, Megumi-san..."_

_She simply snorted and climbed up the steps past me. Since then I had taken in her words. In some odd way, that had been her way of helping me. I don't know how, but I took it as a kind gesture and accepted it willingly._

I turned to my date with an apologetic expression.

"Forgive me, Tsukioka-san." I managed to say.

He looked at me with incredulity.

"Forgive you for what?" he asked with a lack of knowledge of what I was to do next.

"I have to help Aoshi. I can't permit him to strain himself like this." I replied earnestly.

"But how?! Kaoru, I won't let you!" he exclaimed as he placed a hand on my wrist, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

I placed my other hand upon his and clutched it tightly, confidently.

"You'll get killed. It's too dangerous." he said softly.

I looked him straight in the eye with conviction and eased his hold upon me.

"No, I won't. I'll be fine. But you need to go. You probably won't want to see me again after tonight, so please forgive your last impression of me." I said with a bow and raised my eyes to meet his, "Goodbye."

His own cobalt blue eyes met mine with this concern and kindness all spoken in one gesture. I appreciated it greatly and tore our hands away from each other's. I ran out into the battle alone, but somehow, it didn't concern me. My heart was thumping wildly, but all my mind could focus on was Aoshi. I had given up my chance to gain profits and keep a constant customer for him. And in my heart, God, I hope he appreciated it.

  


* * * * * *

  


Blades clashed in a battle of strength and strategy. Aoshi pushed off his right foot and launched an attack from above. He turned in the air, once again sticking out his kodachis. They hit Soujirou three times this time, half the amount of strikes than the attack he had made before. The blue eyed man backed off as Soujirou gained his breath, ready to attack.

"Kaiten Kenbu, ne? That was your almost-winning blow last time." Soujirou said with an almost admiration-filled tone.

"I use more attacks then just speed, Soujirou."

Soujirou stood up and began to tap his foot. His smile widened.

"But it works, ne?"

And he disappeared. 

Aoshi faintly heard in the passing of wind, "Be ready."

From the side, Soujirou came, managing to slash Aoshi's arm and with his other hand, he gave him a left hook to his cheek. Aoshi cringed but threw his kodachi in the direction he predicted Soujirou would go. The smiling assassin couldn't catch himself in time and ended up with the kodachi in his shoulder. With shock, he fell back, but caught himself before he fell. He cursed silently, but the smile was still plastered on his face.

"Ah, Shinomori-san, you've grown accustomed to my moves."

Aoshi spat out the blood in his mouth to the ground and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Soujirou removed the blade and cast it aside with subtle bitterness. He was ready to attack again whether his shoulder was killing him or not. His eyes locked on his target, but he noticed that Aoshi had froze. From behind him, he heard footsteps and quickly turned, delivering a blow to whoever was behind him. It was one of the men Aoshi had come with.

"Stop it! This is my fight!" he heard Aoshi yell angrily.

Soujirou's men took the attack into accord and began to attack Aoshi. Aoshi turned on his heel and punched the first man who came to attack him. With equally cold reflexes, he thrust his kodachi into the attacker's stomach and pulled it out when he heard him scream in pain. His blade was stained with the vermillion substance of blood. I could only watch in horror as he continued this confident strides and attacks with not one sign of hesitation. It made my blood run cold. But I could see he was helpless, the men were relentless, and he was the only one fighting. His men were elsewhere. They were after Soujirou and Kamatari, the good fighters that would define their true power if they were to be defeated. Don't get me wrong, some of Aoshi's men held back Soujirou's from letting them interfere with hurting their leaders, thus beginning a full-out brawl.

One of Soujirou's men jumped Aoshi, taking him to the ground as another man clubbed my protector. I felt the heat course through my veins once more, and my head pounded, yet I sprung forward. Aoshi had managed to push himself up, but landed back upon the ground when he was given another blow to his back. That's when I entered the battle. I came up from behind Aoshi's attacker and tugged on his shoulder. He turned to me in surprise, and I punched him square in the jaw. As he reacted, I reached for his club and pulled it from his eased hands. I delivered a swift blow to his back, and he fell forward onto Aoshi. Aoshi had managed to push him off while I swung my newly acquired club at his enemies. He stood up from behind me and clutched my shoulder with an almost urgency. I turned to him, and I saw his anger flare in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?!" he questioned vehemently.

Just then he looked up, catching the man who was about to attack us, but his eyes shrunk as Tsunan came, punching him away. I turned to Tsunan, who was rubbing his fist with a sour expression. My eyes lit up, and I smiled with happiness filling me. He had come back. And there he was, charmingly smiling at me.

"I decided to help." he stated.

I had found my senses again and grabbed at one of Aoshi's sheaths, removing it from his belt. He looked at me with ire, but I just simply flashed a smile at him.

"You're looking at the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu shihondai. I won't fail you." I whispered to him.

At that moment, he took me into his arms and dragged me downwind. A man had come behind him with a sword and attempted to attack us with a clean side slash. I rose up from in front of Aoshi and met our attacker's blade. He fell back in awe that I could fight, but I attacked. I shifted my stance and advanced on my fight foot, releasing a slash from the side with the scabbard. It hit him from the side and knocked him to the ground with the energy I delivered in the blow. My battle continued alongside Tsunan and Aoshi, but what we had not considered is how Soujirou was handling Aoshi's temperamental band of hesitant gang members.

* * * * *

  


"Akira, are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been yourself as of lately. Tonight, you're giving us empty smiles and not even enjoying the sake."

"Sorry." he said, flashing another smile.

His eyes drifted for just a second over to the next table over where he had caught Tomoe entertaining the men. She didn't smile nor acknowledge his presence that night, even though he had passed her many times. It seemed that something was bothering her, and it bothered him with this new turnabout of emotions conveyed. He decided he shouldn't even care that she was ignoring him. He was supposed to stay away from her. It was wrong to get involved with the enemy's mistress, and yet, the way she spoke to him animatedly, the way she conveyed such sadness in her eyes, it intrigued him to no ends. And unfortunately, he had been anticipating seeing her ever since he had last seen her. But how would she feel when Kanryu's men don't come home tonight after what he had done?

He checked the old grandfather clock-imported from Europe by one of Kanryu's cohorts-that was in the corner of the room. It was getting late, and he should be leaving to meet up with Saitou. He stood up from the table and all the men looked to their friend.

"Akira, where are you going?"

"Ah, I'm not feeling very well, but maybe I'll be back later. I have some business to attend to." he said with a rather sheepish grin.

"Late tonight?" his friend beside him asked with a skeptical tone.

"Yes. Forgive me, but I think I'm all ready late." 

Akira bid goodbye to all his friends before ushering himself out the door while Tomoe's eyes followed him until he was out of sight. 

  


* * * * *

  


Kamatari was busy handling a majority of the men that came his way. They saw him as a woman, thinking he would be vulnerable. Boy, did he show them the opposite of what that word meant. With his ball-chain-scythe combination weapon, he countered and attacked, taking care of the offensive and defensive they thought he surely couldn't handle. They came at him with amazing force and maneuvering. He swung his scythe at one man who came forward, and the attacker managed to drop down, dodging the blade's meeting. What he didn't see was that Kamatari had changed his direction. The scythe swung back around, down-wind, with a change of Kamatari's wrists. The man fell to the ground, a pool of blood forming beneath him.

His next target came from the side. A useless attack as he swung his ball towards the man and knocked him against the restaurant wall. In this brief break of attacks, Kamatari glanced over at Soujirou, battling faithfully with all the men around him.

_I must be strong if I want Shishio-sama to notice me. I will not become any weaker. I want to be as strong as Sou-chan._

Soujirou dodged a side slash by taking a step back and quickly moved forward to stab him as the man was found defenseless, using all his energy in one stroke. Changing his footing, he managed to speed up and attack everyone in front of him so that they were thrown off by his after-images. They couldn't keep up with his lithe body springing about with his blade stained with the proof of their wounds right in front of their eyes. Meanwhile, Kamatari ensued with his own battles, taking on the group of men that suddenly ambushed him from the shadows. He was distracted with the onslaught of men that he didn't realize more were coming from behind him. It was useless as Kamatari wildly swung his scythe around and let the ball go around him. He was ambushed, and the men grabbed him, dragging him to the dark alleyway nearby. He could feel the panic overcome, his heart rapidly beating in fear. His weapon was taken from him, tossed carelessly aside while a man grabbed at his shirt.

He tried to scream but his mouth came up dry and silent. He could only gasp as he took the beatings. They punched him in the face, kicked him in the stomach, hit him in the back with a wooden stick, and pushed him against the wall. He could feel their breaths all around him and his sweat trickle down his bare chest. That's when the beatings stopped. The men were all horrified.

"You're not a broad!" one yelled angrily.

"You're one of those freaks! Those he-shes!" another chorused.

The beatings commenced once more, but harder and more violent then before. They started to bash his head in, striking him again and again with the stick. He could feel the pain throb on his temple and the blood come out of the scrapes on his head.

"It's a disgrace, I must say." a cheerful-sounding voice cut in, "Just a shame."

The men turned around and through one eye that Kamatari opened, he could see Soujirou in the moonlight, his blade dripping with the blood of all the slain.

"If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you live. Simple words told to me by a complex man. It's easy to see who are the weak here. It takes six men to take on one man. How pitiful, I must say."

Soujirou's words cut close to Kamatari. Somehow, those words sounded very dear to Soujirou. In the next second, Kamatari could not see anything but blood, crimson and rich with the foul scene filling his senses. Soujirou tapped his foot repeatedly and then sprang into action, letting his sword swing through the air. Flesh ripped apart at the cold blade's contact. He slashed to the side, killing one with his wound in his stomach. He jumped into the air and let his blade rip a man in half, the blood spraying onto Kamatari's face. It was then that two men took Kamatari while Soujirou battled another. Kamatari received a blade into his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He felt his hips being lifted off the ground and could hear the undoing of a sash of the man behind him. His accomplice laughed in spite of Kamatari. And Kamatari could only scream as he was utterly violated.

"SOU-CHAN!"

Soujirou heard the hiss of pain behind him and ran towards Kamatari's attacker. His blade came and decapitated the man. His head rolled off to the side next to Kamatari, who was weak with fear. The other man by him found his end by Kamatari. The accomplice of Kamatari's attacker pulled out his blade and attacked Soujirou. The cheerful-looking assassin managed to step aside but felt his flesh of his leg tear, and the pain rush into his lower limbs. He was wounded because his emotion took over his fight. While the man pulled his blade out, Kamatari pulled out the hidden dagger in his belt and threw it. It hit him in the middle of his neck. He fell forward, gasping for air yet only receiving blood, and rested on the ground in a scarlet heap. 

"Kamatari..."

"Sou-chan, you're hurt! We have to get out of here!" he said as he pulled up his hakama, securing it with a firm tug on the sash.

"But Shishio-sama-."

"I know when I've lost, so please accept that this mission is a failure."

Soujirou was about to protest when Kamatari grabbed his shoulders and placed his arm over his shoulder. His heart beat was stronger as he felt the heat radiating from Kamatari. He trusted him and felt relieved that for once, Kamatari wasn't thinking of Shishio's priorities.

"You're right, let's go." he relented.

And in the shadows, they disappeared while Aoshi, Tsunan, and I ensued in our battle with their men. It was around their departure that the police arrived. It was Aoshi who had first sensed the new incoming combatants.

"The police are here." he informed us.

"Then we have to get out of here, Aoshi-san." I shouted as I pushed off one of the men off of me.

They came from all sides, and the only way to escape was through the back streets. Tsunan pursed his lips as he caught the last of the men trying to run off. I looked to Aoshi who was clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Were you stabbed again?" I asked as I placed my hand over his wound.

He gritted his teeth and pulled away.

"No." he muttered, "I was just punched there. I'll be fine."

"You're all battered up, Aoshi. We're leaving. And look, your opponent's all ready long gone." Tsunan pointed out.

He looked from under his ebony bangs to see that Soujirou had indeed left the scene. He sighed in resignation.

"Let's go." he subsided.

We managed to get lost in the crowd of fighting men and found ourselves groping our way through the darkness to escape. It was just in that time that the police began to join in, attacking both sides. Saitou arrived right behind them, casually observing all the cops arresting the gangs. He took a cigarette out of his pocket and put it to his lips. Kiyosato came up from behind him and handed him a match.

"You did good, Kiyosato. Thanks for the tip." Saitou said as he lit his cigarette.

"There's so much blood on this street, Saitou. Is it all worth it?"

He exhaled a breath of smoke and a grin took its place on his lips. He looked to the young man with a certain pride.

"Oh yes. It's all worth it."

  


* * * * * *

  


The streets were filled with cops, and it was quite a task for me and Tsunan to drag Aoshi back to the teahouse. My kimono was ruined, soaked in Aoshi's blood. I could smell his musky scent mix with the dried blood that caked to his skin. It was all too real for me. I glanced over at Aoshi, who seemed to be pretty somber, appropriate for the mood of the moment. When we reached Kanryu's celebrated establishment, Megumi was waiting at the side entrance. 

"The police are all over. I was worried that maybe they had gotten to you." she said sternly as she grabbed Aoshi from Tsunan and I. 

He transferred his weight upon the female doctor, and she took his arm to wrap around her neck. 

"You are hopeless..." she muttered to the injured bodyguard.

He let his head sag in defeat while she began to drag him away. I then turned to Tsunan, who was watching me from his spot in the shadows. I realized how much of a mess I looked. I was covered in blood. And Tomoe had just given me the rule that applied to it that very same day.

_The fifth rule of seduction: Be presentable in a man's presence, never be sloppy,_ she stated clearly.

"Forgive me. Tonight wasn't very fun." I said in a voice almost above a whisper.

"On the contrary. I haven't had a brawl in a while. It was the highlight of my week." he said with a smile that tried to alleviate my disappointment in the events of the evening.

"Tsukioka-san-."

"Please don't call me that." he said in a stern tone and stepped closer to me, "We know each other a lot better than that."

He edged closer to me and stopped, so that we were close enough to see each other in the dark. At that moment, I felt his fingertip glide up to my face and trace my jaw.

"Call me Tsunan." he said softly.

I knew he was waiting for me to make a move. I placed a hand upon his chest and lifted my head. Our lips met in my attempt to bestow a kiss upon him. He embraced me as passionately as our first and held me in the darkness. Little did we know, Aoshi and Megumi were still watching us.

  


* * * * *

  


"Sagara! You need to learn how to clean up this dump! Do I look like a housewife to you?! For God's sake, I'm your captive! I didn't see anything in the rules that said I had to clean! I remember some rules that may apply like binds and house arrest, but never _cleaning_!" Misao shouted as she threw a rag across the room at Sanosuke's face, "You don't take hostages very often, do you?!"

"Obviously, I'm not as experienced as you." Sanosuke muttered as he lounged in the corner of the room, "But I never asked you to clean. Just because you can't tolerate my lifestyle, doesn't mean you can bitch at me for it."

"What's wrong with you lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting very strange."

"I'm not acting strange."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, _you are_."

"No, _I'm not_."

Misao threw a fit as she saw his smug expression and sulked on the opposite corner of the room. 

"Am I interrupting?" a deep voice inquired and both of the youths looked to the doorway to see Souzou standing with a smile on his face.

"Souzou-sama!" Sanosuke yelped in surprise and shot a glance over at Misao, "It's nothing. The broad's just throwing a hissy fit over the way I live."

"_Broad_?!" she cried in outrage and her hands curled into fists.

"Cute." Souzou commented and turned to Sanosuke, "Well, if you are done with your fight, I have to inform you of an assignment Shishio gave us personally."

"_Shishio_ came to you?"

"Yeah. I need you to meet us at the far end of town tomorrow around dusk."

"Why? What's going down?"

"Shishio wants to intercept a shipment of goods for Kanryu."

"We're doing his damn dirty work again, right?"

"Sorry, Sano, but business is business. Shishio has never tried to hurt us before."

"Right..." 

"If I may ask, why are you getting involved in a personal grudge between Shishio and Kanryu?" Misao asked.

Souzou looked to the small girl in the corner with her eyes set firmly on him. Her question had this hint of concern, which he seemed to follow.

"We have no other options. It's either do as he says or be killed. You don't think others have tried? Look what happened to your clan? Were they not destroyed by Kanryu? Kanryu is no different than Shishio, if not-more cruel." Souzou replied with a firmness in his tone, one of finality.

"I see..."

Her voice became lower in volume, and from then on, she could only mutely watch as Souzou informed Sanosuke of their mission. They were to meet the next night, ready for a fight to capture the goods. And to Misao's dismay, Sanosuke accepted it without explanation nor did he speak of it after Souzou left. It was if it were average, and Misao realized that maybe it was acceptable for him to act as such. Maybe this was '_average_' for him.

  


* * * * * 

  


Tomoe took her walk the next day, enjoying the break from the stuffy teahouse. Spring was early that year, and the cherry blossoms were blooming. It was truly an adoring sight to see the petals fall in abundance only to land at her feet or in the river. She was easily taken by the laughter of the children, the warmth of the sun, the light breeze, and the contemporary couples walking around her. It made her think of her own age. She was getting old, and she knew Kanryu wouldn't agree to marriage when he had so many women at his beckon call. Yet she had no doubt in her mind that he prided in having her at his side. Time was passing, and she wasn't a child anymore.

"Tomoe-san!"

She snapped out of her reverie, seeing Kiyosato approach her from behind in the reflection of the river. He looked a bit tired, and his hair a little disheveled. She took notice, but ignored him, continuing on her stroll. Yet still, he called her name ceaselessly, awaiting her reply. She didn't reply and noticed he was making more of a scene than she wished. He finally grabbed her wrist, and she stopped abruptly with her eyes wide. Her facial expression turned cold, and she turned on her heel to see his surprise.

"Hi." he said with a smile.

But it was foreign to her now, and she tugged her arm away. He had noticed her distance before, but he didn't think she would be so cold. 

"I saw you last night, but you didn't talk to me." he said softly.

His reply was lost as she walked away, in attempt to leave him behind, but he tried to catch up to her.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he demanded.

She stopped, but did not turn to him. She refused to meet eyes with one who didn't think her worthy of it.

"You know your place, and I know mine. Let's just leave it at that." she murmured coldly before taking her leave once again.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"I know about you."

He stiffened in shock. Had she known that he was a spy? And what of Kanryu?

"How do you know?" he asked nervously.

She stopped yet again.

"I'm not a fool, Kiyosato-san. I know when a man feels embarrassment or unease. I sense it when husbands see me when they're with their wives or when they come in for the first time to be with a girl."

He eased up but was really confused as to what she was speaking of. It was so strange that she spoke so ill-mannered of herself, if that was what she was referring to.

"I still don't understand. Is it something I did?" he inquired with true concern.

"Admit it. You're ashamed to know me. I don't care. You weren't even a good friend anyway. I-."

She was silenced as she felt a warmth envelope her hand. 

"Kiyosato...what are you doing?" she whispered in shock.

He smiled freely and came to stand before her.

"I am not ashamed to know you. For you to get such ideas, it is my fault. That woman was speaking of her daughter. She is a friend of my mother's, and she's trying to arrange a marriage between us. Forgive me, but she thinks ill of me if I even look at another woman." he said firmly in a volume loud enough for her to hear, but low enough so that it was intimately between them.

A flood of relief came within her, yet her heart would not stop beating so loudly. Somehow, she wished that she could hold him, but it would be wantonly to do so in public. She only wished that this closeness could last until they could find another way to be closer. But her heart froze as she felt a sense of deja vu at the mere warmth of their hands touching.

_I love you..._

The words so lost in her memories, clouded by the screams and the wails of a small child filtered in. It was more than she could take. The mood she was feeling shelved her desire to stay with Kiyosato. Her past was haunting her in every second of the day. It was too much to bare. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, interrupting her rushing memories, and her lips began to tremble, "Are you cold?"

She shook her head slowly and looked at their linked hands.

"My father had such nice hands like you..." she said in almost above a whisper, "I haven't had my hands touched with this kind of warmth since I was a child."

He looked to her with a gentle expression, expecting to hear more, but she tore her hands away from his. All he could do was watch as she ran away back in the direction of the teahouse.

"Why is it that I'm getting used to seeing your back?" 

He sighed.

  


* * * * *

  


The day after the fight between Aoshi and Soujirou, I was up early. I couldn't sleep a wink, and just decided to get an early start on the day's chores. By the time I had made my way down the stairs, I had noticed that Aoshi was also up early. Then again, it might've been that he always woke up early, and I woke up late. He clutched his side while emitting a deep hiss. My concern got the best of me and mixed with my curiosity. Where was he going early in the morning in his condition? 

In that moment of sheer vulnerability, he gnashed his teeth and bared it. His demeanor changed, and he stood erect once more. I was in awe of how even when no one was around, he still didn't want to seem weak at all. Remembering Megumi's words, I decided to follow him. I trailed him through the sparsely occupied streets until I found him almost so far from the teahouse, I didn't know if I could find my way back without being discovered. We arrived towards the residential area of Kyoto where some places were abandoned. There, I noticed that a dojo, rutty and small, lie in between two old flats. That's where he trained all day. I went back home after the morning had all been spent. He was meditating all day, and after not eating breakfast, I decided to come back to the teahouse. I remembered the route back and was welcomed to a good scolding from Megumi. After doing her laundry for her, she sent me to Tomoe where I had another lesson. The next day, he went off once again, but this time, I was ready. I had asked a local boy to retrieve a gi and hakama for me, which in turn, I gave him some kind of fee for his services. In a little bundle, I put my kimono inside, so that I wouldn't be scolded when I got back for inappropriate attire, and I followed Aoshi to the abandoned dojo. It was at the dojo, once he went inside, that he had confronted me when we were at the gate. He stopped, but didn't turn to look at me. He just froze.

"You've been following me." he stated.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I just wanted to get to know you better and see where you go everyday. Can I watch?"

There was a silence between us, and at one point, I think I heard him mutter something under his breath.

"Do what you want." he simply uttered and proceeded inside.

I followed him in and sat in the corner of the room. There was only a rack of two shinais, probably only for a pair of combatants. He grabbed one and immediately began his katas*. I watched him as he moved effortlessly with a warrior's grace and aura. He had probably been doing it a long time. I started to feel uncomfortable with the icy silence always given in his presence, so I decided to opt for conversation.

"So are you ever going to tell me about the girl you live for?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired gruffly.

He slashed to the side as I continued on.

"I heard a rumor that you have someone very precious to you out in Kyoto. Why don't you find her?"

"Because only Kanryu knows where she is."

Another stroke of his shinai slashed through the air.

"Why don't you ask Kanryu where she is?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"I'm curious." I said innocently.

I paused in my thoughts to actually go through them to give a question I had always intended to ask.

"You always seem to be on guard. Why is that?"

"Why do you open yourself to everyone?" he countered.

"Don't ask me a question when I asked you one!"

He looked to me with a glint in his eyes and a light expression. His eyes seemed to drop to the wooden weapon in his hand. He moved it through the air, letting the fluid-like motions ease through the space. He looked almost nostalgic.

"It's an illusion of the times, Kaoru. The true strength lies in yourself, not the bonds you form."

"I partially agree." I responded.

He turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Partially?"

"I find strength in myself when I need it, but sometimes people come along and give you the strength you didn't know you even had. Therefore, sometimes the strength does lie in the bonds you form."

He smiled wanly and slashed his shinai into the air. I watched the beige arc transpire and watched the intensity in his eyes.

"You ask me to let you come to Kyoto with me. You take an interest in my well-being. You protect me from harm even when I refuse it. And you follow me here to this dojo. What do you hope to accomplish with me, Kaoru?"

"I hope that we can be friends without you feeling a lack of trust or doubt. I want you to have at least one person you can rely on. You were there for me and took me away from pain. I only wish to reciprocate."

I watched him with interest in the beam of light. I had rarely seen him in nothing but his black attire or the trench coat. Yet even in just a plain white gi and hakama, he still looked to be an extraordinary man. He turned to me, only revealing his profile with this placid facial expression. I smiled to him as I have always tried to before. He needed to see at least one person smile for him. I wanted to be that person for him.

"Come and spar with me, Kaoru." he said softly.

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay, Aoshi-san." I replied.

  


  


* katas – training exercises that are in a sequence (almost like a dance routine or warm-up, I guess)

  


**Author's Note:** I hope y'all liked this chapter. It was a chapter of WAFF amidst all the bloodshed and danger that lies ahead. I thought it was nice, and I hope you did, too. I especially thought Soujirou and Aoshi's battles were a nice change of pace because I had to at least show how Aoshi got hurt. You can't always see him come home with a bunch of wounds. There had to be a reason. But, geez, it was tough to write about fighting, especially Kamatari's! I confess, I've actually never seen his fight with Kaoru and Misao. And also, I had to show that Akira was actually being useful to Saitou. He is an informant for the government of Japan, after all, he has to produce some results. I can't wait to hear your reactions to the chapter! ^.^

  


_Response to the Reviewers:_

  


Furygrrl - Well, sometimes, I don't like reading stories where they focus too much on what's going on around them then at the main event. Or other stories just go on and on about how they feel about this situation when they should just do it. Sometimes, in animes, I wonder why doesn't an enemy every attack while they're thinking? BTW, did you ever watch Sailor Moon? Did you every wonder why nobody attacked them while they were transforming or making an attack in like 5 fricken' minutes?! Anyway, I'm glad you liked the Soujirou-Aoshi interaction. They were hard to write, and I had to keep reminding myself "Soujirou's not like that". He seems kind in facade, but he's actually a skilled fighter. Thank you for your review, and I hope you like what this chapter has to offer. 

Blue Jeans - It's been a while since I updated. But I'm so worried about another story of mine... I should get going on those... But this story calls to my attention more than the others. I agree that I will not stop writing this until I'm done.

Vash-chan AKA Makoto Almasy - I'm sorry about the long response, I just was hoping I could help you if you needed it. ^.^* The OVAs are great! I only have parts 3 & 4 though. Grrr... Anyway, *calms herself down from self-destroying anger* Kaoru and Tomoe met on different circumstances in this story. Actually, they actually MET in this story, which kind of puts you in a confusion because they're not fighting over Kenshin, who Tomoe hasn't even met in this storyline and Kaoru doesn't really pay attention to him because he's just an acquaintance. They're just two women trying to survive in the world, whether it be under a tyrant's rule or the confines of the expectations one puts upon themselves. I am one of those fans who think that Tomoe was good for Kenshin at that time when all he knew was bloodshed and later, Kaoru fulfilled the role he needed in a time of healing. Plus, I think most people overlook that if Akira was still alive, Tomoe wouldn't have a reason to meet Kenshin or find new happiness, so people need to respect the couple of Akira and Tomoe, too. 

Aeris - Yes! I updated! Kaoru and Tsunan seemed to be a strong couple in this story, the one everyone wants... It seems that this chapter is a good medium between K/T and K/A, right?

Svelte Rose - Believe me! This sword fighting thing is hard to write! I have some idea of what to write because of watching battles on animes or action movies. *blushes profusely* But on a personal level, I have not been an actual combatant. I like pacifism! But I would love to take up kendo one day. I was hoping somebody would like the sword fighting scene. Obviously, Aoshi and Soujirou couldn't win against each other because of the ambush on both of them. And yes, Aoshi is hot. I love him a lot. But not as much as Kenshin. Still, I wouldn't mind having him as a side lover... J/K!

Jen - Thank you. You stopped doing school to read?! Good God, get your butt back in gear! But I do hope you find time to read my story. Thanks for being so loyal to reading it. Just don't ruin yourself.

Sailor Panda - Yeah, I tried to show that nobody was oblivious that Kaoru cared for Aoshi on some level. Sano's reaction is sure to let you know that he's not happy with the information he was just told. Misao has become a companion to him, and to find out that he's dealing with a dangerous man's little sister, it's a little scary, right?

Kegoin - Hello, new reader! You've also joined the Kaoru-Tsunan wagon, too?! Wow! I'm glad you like the story. And as for Kaoru, it's obvious with money, you get things. And she needs to look good when she's out with Tsunan. Can't look like a bum. I'm sorry about Kenshin though! He does have a very important role in the end! I just can't reveal that right now! Just be patient! He'll be there when you're not looking. Ain't that right, Kenshin? *Oro?*

Bonessasan – I don't think I have a big vocabulary... *blushes again profusely* Sorry I took a long time to update. BTW, I live around your area, too, and God! It is hot this year! Not as bad as the previous years though. Hope you're enduring the summer as much as I am!

Angie – Well, in that time period, it is kind of protocol for women to be respectful to men, and some may say they are weaker-but truthfully, some of the hardships they had to suffer make them very strong. Much like Kaoru having to endure not seeing Kenshin, supporting his decisions and taking on some of his pain in Seisouhen.


	11. Lachrymose Daze Mature Themes

Chapter 10: A Lachrymose Daze

  


Sanosuke had decided to leave in the morning rather than let Misao see him leave. He had asked a few of his friends that weren't involved with the Sekihoutai to guard her while he was gone. They accepted without a protest, and his trust lay heavily upon them. They were loyal to the end. He knew that. They knew him as Sanosuke, their own friend _and_ as the Sekihoutai gang member. The latter never phased them, yet they supported him whole-heartedly. 

He lingered a while longer at the doorway, watching the young woman asleep in the futon across the room. She had her back to him, her hair strewn across the blanket and cushion for her head. Misao had acted strangely the previous night, staying completely silent after Souzou's departure. He felt bad for the way he had treated her, but he was shocked. Her only adopted kin was someone he had seen many times, though never attacked directly. Aoshi Shinomori was distinctly a man of danger, his attacks cold and calculating without any hesitation. To think, a girl like her is related to him somewhere along her pre-sordid life.

She turned over in her sleep, and Sanosuke took the time to take a last glance at her before departing for the bar where his gang awaited him. He wouldn't admit it, but he was insecure at the thought that if he died that night, he didn't know where she would go. Who would take over the burden?

"See ya later, weasel..." he said in a voice just above a whisper.

And with those last words, he left to face the Sekihoutai in an almost dazed state.

  


* * * * *

  


"So her name is Misao..?" I asked.

"Yes. She was Okina's niece." Aoshi confirmed with a nod.

"I see. So you cared for her?"

"Of course. She was tiny and yet, she possessed this passion to be strong. I think that's what kind of made me bring you to Kyoto." he confessed, the last part tumbling from his lips almost silently.

I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. We had spent the day together. He improved my stance and helped me practice with my skills losing touch with everyday use. When we got tired, we would rest and I would babble on about different things, getting him to confess stories to me without him even caring. I would catch him staring at me longer than he should, or his eyes would connect with mine longer than I felt comfortable doing. It was if he were actually interested in who I was and acted strangely, maybe like a curious tiger testing its grounds before proceeding on. He was certainly very hesitant with his stories. In that day, he had told me bits of his life before Kanryu, mentioning the girl a lot. She seemed to be a very important person in her life. I couldn't help but notice his eyes with this nostalgic aura. It made me yearn for my own father and wonder how his life was faring without his daughter.

"You say Misao reminds you of me?" I perked up.

He raised his eyes to meet mine and looked outside.

"Absurd. You two are barely alike."

"Ah, and why is that? You said you cared for her like a little sister. I assume you felt the same about me..." I said innocently, oblivious of the discomfort I was providing Aoshi.

"Kaoru, the sun will go down soon. We need to get back. You have to take a bath and prepare for tonight."

I stood up immediately in a panic. I had totally forgot that Tomoe was expecting me. My own foolish quest cost me a great deal since Tomoe wasn't one on open anger. She was more of a person who made you feel the shame you deserved in her attitude. But surprisingly, when Aoshi and I returned that night, Tomoe wasn't as alert of my returning presence. She seemed to be in a daze, listening to all the girls talk before entering the main room. She seemed to be dead to them, only staring at the main room entrance. I rushed to her side immediately-after a much needed body rinse and a quick dressing. 

"Tomoe-sensei, are you okay?" I asked unsure of her behavior.

"I'm fine." she curtly answered and brushed past me into the room, not even casting a glance in my direction.

I fretted over her behavior, and for the first time in a while, I couldn't see that certain luster in her eyes. I didn't know at that time that she was truly scared for the first time. She didn't fear death anymore. She was afraid of Akira. He was getting to close, and as a person who lived distantly from people, his place that was building up in her life scared her. She was afraid of change, afraid of deceit, afraid of pain...

Soon as she entered the teahouse main room, there he was, awaiting her with that smile of his that seemed to make her return it. She had to look away. And instead of going to his table like she was used to, she occupied her attentions on another table on the other side of the room. She didn't turn back to look at him this time. But if she did, she would have seen his smile disappear because that smile was only for her.

  


* * * * * 

  


Soujirou paused as the last of Shishio's men rounded the corner of the hallway, and then cringed at the pain he had been enduring since the battle with Aoshi and his dastardly men. He had been limping when nobody was around, and in front of his peers and his superiors, he would bare the pain with a smile. He resumed walking and emitted a hiss, unfortunately, just as Kamatari rounded the corner. The feminine male was appalled at the sight and clutched his mouth before he could make an outburst. Soujirou straightened up with his hand on his sword instinctively, but it was too late. Kamatari had seen his weakness in that sheer moment of his lost composure. He quickly ran to the young-looking assassin with this pure concern of his well-being.

"Stop." Soujirou whispered hoarsely, "This is of no consequence to you. Leave me be."

"Sou-chan...that's horrible..." Kamatari pouted as he fretted over his leg.

"Kamatari-san, it's quite late. You should be having something to eat."

"As well as you. How long have you had these wounds?"

"It's none of your concern."

"It _is_ my concern, Soujirou!" Kamatari shouted.

Kamatari had rarely called Soujirou his full first name, and never had he seemed so emotional.

"I want to help you like you helped me...that night." Kamatari's voice almost dropped out entirely when he spoke the last part as if hesitance took him over.

Soujirou let his companions hands grip him tightly and take him to his own chambers. There, Kamatari sought out the first aid while Soujirou reclined against the wall as he sat on the floor. It didn't take long for the feminine henchman returned with bandages and the time period's cleansing materials in arms. Soujirou smiled through it all, showing not a sign of emotion that would indicate he wasn't at all not pleased with anything that Kamatari was doing. His true concern was somewhat comforting in the disturbing life Soujirou dealt with in his short life span.

"Sou-chan, you're very strange." he muttered as he cleaned the flesh wound on his upper leg.

Soujirou was confused but asked anyway, "Why is that?"

"You never stop smiling, even when you're in complete pain or you've met a worthy opponent. You always hide behind this cheerful mask-a pretense that makes you hard to predict in battle."

"I just found it was easier to smile, then to go through all that trouble of making different facial expressions."

"When did it start? I mean, you probably looked angelic as a child doing that. But if you were a teenager doing it, I'd think you were insane." Kamatari commented and smiled softly as he took a hold of a cloth to dry the wound.

"It's strange. I hadn't realized how long I had been doing it. It's been done so long, it becomes habit, you see."

"Yeah, I see." Kamatari said as he looked at Soujirou's lips turned upward still even as he winced at the touch of his wound, "Were you doing this even before you met Shishio-sama?"

The young assassin's eyes dropped to his lap.

"_If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you live.._." he murmured.

Kamatari stopped his hand on the bandages behind him when he heard Soujirou speak. He turned to him with incredulity.

"Those words...you keep saying them. What do they mean?" Kamatari inquired with intense interest.

Soujirou raised his eyes to meet his companion's with an unknown blank expression in his eyes.

"Shishio-sama taught me life, and I live by his words for I truly believe them. They are what kept me alive now and then."

"What do you meet '_then_?'"

Soujirou looked at him as if it were the first time he had ever seen the henchman-like he was a stranger and lost in a world of sympathetic memories. The words escaped his lips as if he weren't speaking or in a trance of one's own accord. Yet they were his words-strong and vivid. Those words was his own account of the past he had not revealed to anyone really, but only admitted to himself when they would occasionally appear in battle or his dreams. They were bitter reminders of the weak that wouldn't have prevailed if he had not become strong enough to endure the death that threatened to take him.

"I smiled when I was happy. And I was happy for a short time. My mother would disappear for nights at a time while I stayed with her friend. She was a whore, making money to support me. Little did I know, that her pale complexion was not normal. I remember the times when her warm smiles and soothing lullabies graced my ears, but they deteriorated with her health. She died coming home one day. She collapsed in front of her friend's house. After my mom's burial, my mom's friend sought out my father. He was an owner of a whole sale rice business. I knew he was insane from the moment I saw him. His eyes blazed like that of a madman and yet my mom's friend gave me up to him, having no alternative herself. He would come home drunk-mad with some unknown rage, and he would beat me up. Even after the days he'd make me carry 50 sacks of rice, he would beat me without hesitation, cursing my sinful mother for ever meeting him. And one day, the beatings just weren't the main problem anymore. He became more malicious with his treatment."

"Sou-chan, I-you don't-."

Soujirou placed a hand up to stop his attempts to speak.

"I can continue." Soujirou said softly.

Kamatari still looked to him with a sympathetic expression. He was still slightly smiling even when he told the most horrifying story about his childhood.

"I had been serving him dinner one day when he threw his cup of soup back at me. I was burned on my arm, and the porcelain was shattered at my feet. He grabbed me by my collar and shouted at me as usual. But something was different in his eyes. I had never seen such spite before...," he paused shutting his eyes and opening them to stare blankly ahead of them, "You have felt the same pain as I in the previous battle. The same happened to me that night, and it continued every night. But he wasn't satisfied because I still smiled and forced myself not to cry. He hated it. It reminded him of my mother's smile. And to me, it did remind me of my mother as well. Through all her trials, she would always come home to me with a smile, no matter how much it pained her to do so."

He seemed nostalgic for a moment, but continued on.

"That's when I met Shishio-sama. He was just a criminal back then, on the run for his murders. I witnessed him kill the police and when he went to kill me, he found me smiling. I wanted to die. So he commanded me to bring him bandages and food while I took him to my father's rice shed. My father never figured out that the reported criminal was in our shed, and life went on as normal. But Shishio-sama noticed my life as keenly as I knew he would when I would come into the shed limping. That's when he handed me his sword and said those words with such conviction, '_If you are weak, you die. If you are strong, you live_.' I put the sword underneath the shed for I didn't think I could ever bring myself to murder anyone. But one night, my father had been very violent. He found his actions were not enough to wipe my mother's smile off my face. So he decided to kill me, to feign that the the escaped criminal killed me." Kamatari clung to Soujirou's sleeve with his hand as he continued, "He chased me down until we came to the shed. The rain poured down in the night upon us, both heaving from the chase. And his sword came down upon me, managing only to scrape my arm of the skin. So I ran for the sword and turned on him. His screams permeated through the air, filling my senses with his blood."

"You killed your father?" Kamatari asked, horrified from his words.

"Shishio-sama came to me and asked me if it felt good to finally kill him. I said 'yes,' but in the rain, I was crying. That's when I joined Shishio-sama, and he taught me an acute swordsmanship that not many could master. I came in his service when he decided to run businesses and affiliations, gaining many more companions along the way. Killing became easier for me as time progressed. In fact, I didn't even think about it anymore. It was just automatic-."

Kamatari crushed him in a tight embrace while he cried against Soujirou's shoulder.

  


* * * * *

  


A trail of smoke escaped a lanky henchman's lips as the carriage traveled along. The night was crisp with the smell of blossoms filling the air. The dirt road was dry, crunching underneath the horse hooves and the wooden wheels supporting the cargo-baring vehicle. Kanryu's henchman were sitting in the coach seat while the others walked alongside. It was definitely an important shipment to Kanryu. The Sekihoutai laid in wait, ready for when they came their way. 

"Sano, are you ready?" Souzou inquired urgently.

The tall gangster was hunched behind a wall, looking deep in thought, and his leader took notice. He snapped out of his reverie to see his mentor with an expression of concern apparent on his features.

"Of course, I am." Sanosuke replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," he paused as if to ponder what Sanosuke's answer was, but quickly uttered, "Just be ready. They're almost here."

One man on the roof signaled to Souzou that they were coming through the pass. He swallowed a lump of unease in his throat as he looked to Sano. The tall gangster signaled for everyone to get down. And the Sekihoutai waited behind walls, crates, and atop the roof of two buildings. They were ready for the men to come. While Sanosuke lay in wait, he clenched his fists. He had to remember, it was all for Shishio. And in that second, he saw the men jump out from their hiding places. He found himself standing, joining his comrades in looting the carriage. He came in a flash. His speed beating those who had started attacking before him. 

Sanosuke was the first to reach the carriage, his red bandana flying from behind him as he reached momentum and jumped, landing on the front of the carriage. The drivers stood up in indignation and launched a defense. Sanosuke was too quick for them. He took hold of one of the drivers and tossed him off the carriage while the other hopped atop his back, trying to choke him from behind.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." the tall gangster muttered and merely took hold of one of his attacker's arms.

His strength was more than that of the average man. Who was his attacker to compete? With a grip on the driver's upper arm, he eased the grip around his neck and tossed him aside. For some reason, Sanosuke's fears rose with his victory. His stomach began to churn as he felt a growing suspicion. It had been too easy, hadn't it? Why on earth would Kanryu let such weak men guard the carriage full of his goods that he sells? It was like letting a child with food go out into the streets filled with hungry people.

Sanosuke checked to see if anyone needed help, but everyone else seemed to be hitting off all right. All were handling their own and seemed to bring the bodyguards down with ease. So he sat down, taking the reins in his hands.

"Well, that wasn't so bad..." he said with a smile tugging at own corner of his mouth.

But before he could take off, Sanosuke froze. They were surrounded.

  


* * * * *

  


I had spent time with two new customers that night. My priorities were to stay very social to a future constant customer and one of Kanryu's affiliates were of my care. One man, Kanryu's business associate, was named Iizuka. He disturbed me somewhat with his friendly behavior. He seemed to kind and open for a man of his business. He drank a lot, and always asked me to refill his pipe when he needed it. He often would womanize openly, slap me on the rear, and call me "_woman_". But there was nothing I could do, just smile through. The other man that I altered attention to was a stray traveler. His name was Anji. He was big in build, bald by his own accord, and seemed to have roughed many struggles in his life, yet he was dressed in the finest clothes that seemed to contradict his look. It confused me so to even hear him to be so silent through the night. He would simply sip his sake and ask me for more. I always faithfully obliged. But my eyes would always wander the room. Tsunan had not come. I hadn't seen him since that night that Aoshi was in battle in front of that restaurant we were eating at. Had he not desired me anymore? Had I been foolish to go back on all my teachings by Tomoe-sensei that night?

Not seeing Tsunan, I had excused myself from the table and walked outside to get some air. It was all too much for me to bare. I left Anji's side, catching his eyes nonchalantly watching me as I departed, and something inside me made me shiver. I set the feelings aside and continued to the door. But just before I walked outside, I had caught sight of Kiyosato sitting at one table. His attention didn't seem to be with his friends or on his drink, but on Tomoe at the next table over. I had noticed her lack of response to her friend that night and found it unusual for her to give him the sudden cold shoulder. 

I closed the door over the sight of the lonely Kiyosato and turned my back on the establishment. The air was crisp and filled with the perfume of spring. The soft pink petals of the cherry blossoms were scattered upon the streets, lightly going the course of the blowing wind. It was then that I heard someone join me outside. 

"Are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and felt the wind bring Aoshi's words to my ears.

"I guess..."

I heard him move towards me, the petals crushed underneath his feet.

"You should be inside." he said firmly.

I didn't budge. I stood there peacefully and let him come to my side, towering above my small form.

"My father used to describe people as different types who deal with pain. Some openly cry and others hold it in within their hearts turning it as bitter as what is held back. And I wonder if that is what many of us in this teahouse are going through. Are we all just living in a daze, concealing our sad stories within ourselves, pretending it's okay? I hate that notion, but these days, I find myself questioning my own belief that I didn't agree with any of my father's words-that they weren't true."

"What are you talking about?" he asked with a raised eye-brow, marring his complete glacial features.

I turned to him this time with a serious expression; the smile was gone from my features.

"Aoshi-san, do you regret the decisions in your life?" I asked.

"Tsunan didn't come tonight." he observed.

I glowered at him, and if I wasn't mistaken, I saw a glint of something devious in his eyes. 

"You're dodging my question again." I stated angrily.

I saw his eyes drift over my facial features, as if embracing them into his mind. Carefully, his hand lifted from his side, and his fingertips glided up, barely touching my sleeve. I still kept my eyes fixed with his as his own hand came to my shoulder. His thumb and index finger pinched together to pick up something off my shoulder. I turned to see him throw a cherry blossom petal off my shoulder before letting his hand rest lightly on it as if to clean me from ever being touched by the world around us. I turned back to him, my heart taking this unknown change of pace, as he bent over to me. 

He stopped just before me, his bangs hanging loosely over his eyes as I saw his attention divert to behind him. He straightened and turned to see Megumi standing in the open doorway with her hand on the door frame. Her expression seemed sour and convinced of her suspicion of our strange behavior. She was perplexed as well as outraged.

"Kanryu wants to see you, Tanuki." she uttered bitterly.

"Yes, Megumi-san." I said obediently and ran inside, leaving Aoshi outside with the calming breeze and Megumi's malicious glare.

  


* * * * * 

  


Misao lay asleep in the small apartment, listening to Sanosuke's friends chat away outside. She had awoken that morning only to be greeted with the cold of the new day. She rubbed her eyes once more to see if her own vision had deceived her, but it was true. Sanosuke was gone. She immediately grabbed a kimono and dressed for the day, intent on finding her captor. She had rarely spent a waking minute without Sanosuke, and to put it strangely, she was worried. She hadn't realized that she had become accustomed to his company in the long period of time in captivity. Instead of everything seeming to be restrained and uncomfortable, she had found pleasure in their outings to the bar, their bickering, and just the simplicity of life outside of the whore house. And now, she had become used to Sanosuke's role as her guard. 

She tied her obi tightly and started for the door. Immediately, her eyes went straight to the crack in the door. Her eyes lit up as she saw a shadow blocking the morning light from the room, and her fingers gripped the exit. Gingerly, she slid it open only to find a thin man with his back to her. He turned to meet her with a smile. She could only find caution in a newcomer's presence. Had Sanosuke been killed? Will she be taken back to Kanryu?

"Sano won't be back for a while." the young man said softly.

She took a step back, clutching the neckline of her robes.

"Why?" she guardedly questioned.

He saw her unease and took a step back himself, which seemed to throw her off. She lifted an eyebrow as he tried to calm her.

"I'm sorry, but Sano told me not to tell you where he was going. He told me just to tell you he'd be back."

"_When_?"

"Forgive me, but I can't-."

She turned on her heel and slid the door with an audible shut behind her, leaving Sano's poor friend to feel guilty about his duty. Misao sulked in the middle of the room. Her hands throbbed from the pressure of her own fingers piercing into her palms. It was bad enough that she had been thrust into a life made by Kanryu, then taken into Shishio's henchman's keeping, and now, she was left in the care of another anonymous stranger. For some reason, she felt her heart speed up and clench with each passing second. She was left alone.

Her eyes drifted to a close, and her legs began to fail her. With a resigned sigh, she fell to her knees and found her tears being released once more. She had felt sorrow, and she knew not why. Instead, she clutched her chest in hopes of easing the mysterious pain. It had come all of a sudden when he had mentioned that Sanosuke was gone. She gasped in sudden realization, and maybe fear.

Had she actually thought of Sanosuke as a _friend_ or a somewhat strange _family member_? No, not him. He was too brash and crass. He was her captor, the line clearly drawn between them. But it was strange. Had she grown attached to the roguish young man? In fact, her mind reeled to find a time when she was not by his side, and she found herself not wanting to remember. Misao no longer felt the pain anymore. Her thoughts seemed to ease the pain, and cast her thoughts' attention from it. How strange that he had become her closest relationship in the time they spent together. But she still couldn't place her finger on the emotion, the light heartedness she felt whenever he came to mind.

"_Weasel_..."

She quickly turned to see the door slid aside, large hands clutching the frame for support. Sanosuke stood in the doorway, bruised and battered. The blood dripped down only to dry on the dirt below, mixing into a dark colored mud. 

"Sanosuke!" she whispered in pure shock, her hand covering her mouth.

He couldn't even smile as he looked at her pale skinned face stare at him in horror. He felt the whole world around him start to fade. His stance faltered, and Misao rose to her feet. He could see the ground start to come closer to him as he fell forward, but the young prostitute caught him in her awaiting arms. She fell to her knees clutching the injured gangster, her fingers gripping him tightly to her body while she felt a tear escape her eye-but only one that had faded in mid-air. She used her shoulder to prop his head up to look at her, and she saw the tired face she longed to see. Her fingers brushed against his cheek, causing him to open his eyes to stare into her own.

"What happened?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"The sekihoutai is gone..." he said softly.

She froze and searched his eyes for the answer. It was evident. He spoke the truth. The sorrow in his expression spoke volumes. 

"Sano, it can't be-."

"Shishio tricked us. He told us that there weren't too many and that if we needed help, he'd have someone nearby. Someone came all right..."

"What about Souzou-sama?" she questioned desperately.

"I don't know. The last I saw of him, he was in a struggle. He told me not to question him and leave."

"Sanosuke..."

"We need to leave as soon as possible. Shishio is looking for you, and I'll be damned if he gets you after what he did to the Sekihoutai."

He pushed himself up and tried to get up. Misao did nothing to help as she stared at the sunlight in the open doorway. He was using her as revenge for Shishio. Makoto Shishio...the demon who took the Sekihoutai members' lives with a bit of deception, and turned her into an instrument of vengeance. She wanted to escape, but seeing Sano struggling with his way to the medicine box, she couldn't bare it. They would find her; Kanryu, Shishio, and Sanosuke. They would all try to find her, and she would be in more trouble than before. 

"Oi! Weasel girl!" 

She turned to greet his own brown eyes as he fumbled with the bandages on his arm.

"Let's end this. I'm taking you back to your Aoshi-sama. You're more trouble than I'd like. To hell with Shishio."

Misao could not look away from him. Her heart swelled, and she raced to Sanosuke's side. In mid-pounce, she leaped and enveloped him in a crushing hug. He groaned in pain, and she retreated in fear of hurting him.

"Rooster head, you're not as bad as you want yourself to seem." she said with a smile and took hold of a bowl, "I'll go get some hot water, and once we finish your bandages, we will leave."

He watched as the petite ex-ninja walk across the room. Her presence calmed him, and yet he couldn't help but feel amused that she had found a new nickname for him. He smirked, but it slowly faded as he felt the doubt reappear. In Sanosuke's mind, he could only hear one of the last words Souzou left him, only to be left in the haze of his disturbed thoughts, _"The war is about to begin, Sano. Who's side are you on?"_

_Neither, Souzou-sama. Neither._

  


* * * * *

  


I sat before the tub of laundry, my hands soaked in the suds. The previous night, Kanryu-sama had asked me into his office for the first time since my arrival. Tomoe had caught my entrance into the teahouse that night. She watched as I retreated into the back hallway. I could only tell she was worried. Of what, I wasn't sure. But I did know that many of the women in the teahouse were also watching me. I had wondered what Kanryu was going to tell me. 

I continued to dip the cloth into the tub, letting my hands rub against the scrub board. 

_"Kaoru, there you are..."_

_Kanryu's eyes were on me as I entered the room. He seemed too happy to see me, and for some reason, it had bothered me._

I once again dipped the clothes in, exerting more pressure.

_The door closed immediately behind me by one of his women's doing. I was alone, and I could feel his gaze upon me, inspecting me. He stood up from his seat, stepping out from behind his desk. It reminded me so much of our first meeting. His lecherous eyes scathed every part of me, and he let his fingers brush against my cheek. I didn't feel anything in his touch, just disgust. I couldn't do anything more, but for a second I flinched. He frowned at my movement, and grabbed my arm in a tight grasp._

_"Stand still." he commanded harshly._

_I dare not move as he continued his ministrations. _

_"Remove your robe." _

_I froze._

I scrubbed faster.

_"Did you not hear me? Remove your robe!"_

_It wasn't a request. I knew that much. But I was scared. I had never had to be totally naked in front of a man before. I slowly reached for my obi and began to untie it. I noticed his eye twitch impatiently._

_"Faster." _

_I undid the knot and let the sash fall to the ground with the chord. I felt the robe loosen and let my fingers lie on the curve of my neck, under the collar, and slid it from my shoulder. The robe fell to the ground around my feet, I dare not look up to see his face though. I heard him murmur in approval, and he circled around me._

My hand and nails began to hurt. I found myself unable to stop scrubbing. And my breathing was becoming hard to do. Everything was too dirty.

_"Lay down on the couch." he said to me._

_I had the urge to let my arms cover myself. I was cold. The air pricked at my skin, and I could feel the goosebumps appearing. Reluctantly, I sat down, letting my bare rump touch the smooth, velvet material. I then laid back, me legs tightly closed. I laid my head onto the pillow, never letting my eyes close for a second. He came to my side in quick strides. I could feel my heart speed up with every passing second. _

_"Open your legs, Kaoru." _

_I didn't like the way he said my name. I could only whimper as I felt his soft hands pry my legs apart, and I shut my eyes as I felt his eyes once more. All I could do was pray that it would be done soon. _

_"So you are a virgin..."_

I couldn't bare it anymore. The tears came quickly from my eyes, and I found myself weeping into the laundry. The memories were too painful for me. It was uncomfortable, it was defiling, but it wasn't sex. It wasn't at all. He didn't remove his clothing nor did he make me do anything to him. But the way he stared at me, the way he examined me, I just couldn't take it. It was too much for me, and I realized how innocent I was compared the other women of the teahouse. I was a child compared to them. Why was I there? And when would my innocence be taken away from me? I never expected to lose it this way. I always thought I would marry, but what of these women? Would they ever get married? Would they ever find happiness? Was that the price you pay for glamour and money?

I let the cloth slip from my wrinkled fingers and began to clean my hands. I had to get lessons from Tomoe. Something told me though that our visit would be comforting compared to the night ahead of me.

  


* * * * *

  


"Well, Kaoru, you seem to have the knowledge of a capable mistress of this house. I am very proud."

"It was all because of you, Tomoe-sensei-."

"What did I say to you? I am not a teacher to you, just someone to help you along."

"Forgive me."

The silence between us was unsettling as she prepared some tea and set it before me.

"How was your examination last night?" she asked softly.

My hands began to tremble at the inquiry. I was so unsure as to why I had acted that way.

"It was uncomfortable." I muttered and took a sip from my cup.

"At least he examined you before taking other actions."

I put down my cup. What exactly did that mean? I believe Tomoe was trying to reveal to me some of her past. Kanryu had probably lusted after her so much that without regard to her age, he had defiled her and then made her into a professional seductress. I looked to my elder with a supreme admiration. She was beautiful, wise, and strong. I could not see anything I personally disliked about her. I admired that she could stay so long in Kanryu's possession without any sign of weakness. Though I was sure at one point before I had come to the teahouse, she had found herself vulnerable and wishing she were elsewhere.

"Tomoe-san, what were you before you came here-if I may ask?"

"I was a girl, and I still am, Kaoru. Sorry to disappoint you." she said with a smile.

I blushed, and I leaned back.

"I didn't mean it that way! I was just asking what you _were. _Where did you come from? Was your dad a dojo owner like mine?"

"Unfortunately, no. My father was very much the opposite of a dojo owner."

"What was he then?"

"He was a drug addict."

  


  


**Author's Note**: Hi! Sorry, I've been out a while. I have been trying to get extra hours at work (50 hours a week basically), and I've been reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (800-something pages!), Pride and Prejudice, and a book called The Da Vinci Code. Now, I'm reading Angels & Demons before I got on to read Age of Innocence that I am supposed to get done in two weeks for an analysis paper! I know! I'm such a nerd! Oh yeah, BTW, I'm also back in school. Plus, I've been busy personally (yes, I have a small, yet existent life. I know. Shame on me. -.-*), so I've had no time to write! I finally got to update my Tomoe story, and I FINALLY got this one done. I hope you liked the chapter. I've started to fall for Sano's character in the series now that I read more and more stories about him. You'll read more about him in the next chapter and what happened that night, but I was in a rush to get this out to you. So wait Sanosuke fans!!!! Until next time.

  


Reviewer Responses:

  


**C.G * Forever is Now –** Oh no! I think I gave the wrong idea for pairings. What I meant by A/K is Aoshi/Kaoru and T/K is Tomoe/Kiyosato, but readers seem to think it meant Tsunan/Kaoru. Kenshin will have a role in the end...I can't give my secret away! Otherwise, it would ruin what I'm trying to do! It doesn't hurt to ask though, C.G. Thank you for your encouragement though.

  


**Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy** – At least it wasn't as bad as Sailor Moon! Have you ever watched the show and seen how long it takes for them to transform or make an attack?! If I were the enemy, I would grab her septor, trip her, and hit her over the head with it in that time. Goodness! Anyway, I find it kind of cool to have people react when Tsunan and Kaoru have taken the first step to a relationship, especially in front of Megumi and Aoshi. With Aoshi and Kaoru's ending scene, I know she should be nervous to spar, but it's an honor that he'd even allow her to interact with him at all. Thanks for your review! Your comments are always refreshing!

  


Jen – I adore your reviews, so thank you!

  


**Marstanuki** – Goodness! I'm so glad that you updated your TIMELESS fanfic! I had been waiting in like forever! Anyway, yes!!! I have read "Memoirs of a Geisha"!!! THAT IS LIKE MY FAVORITE BOOK! And yes, if you can tell, Tomoe and Kiyosato are very much into each other, but life has certain restrictions on them, you know what I mean?

  


**Saki** – Sorry to disappoint you about the limited spar with Aoshi and Kaoru. Also, I don't think Soujirou will ever see Kaoru, but I could always have twists at the end, so we'll see... Kenshin is a dojo owner and has nothing really to do with Kaoru either. And Misao doesn't really think of Aoshi in that way, they're kind of more like family.

  


**Kegoin** – Tomoe will be happier soon, don't worry! But I have to show you how she suffered. 

  


**Soda-cola-pop** – Thank you! That is so flattering to hear somebody read my story over again. I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter!

  


**Angie** – Aoshi does feel something for Kaoru, it's just right now, he's kind of debating on what kind of feelings though.

  


**Aeris** – I'm receiving a lot of praise for that fight scene... *.* I'm very flattered. 

  


**Svelte Rose** – You don't have to say much. You're review and encouragement is all I need. Thank you.

  


**Xen003** – Shame on you for not reviewing! *J/K!* You put me on your favorites! Thank you! I tried to update as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed this.

  


**Jasmine** – Thanks. I like A/K, too.

  


**Deity of death1** – I don't think Battousai will make an appearance in this fic. It's just too much for the storyline to handle. But I love him. And my lips are sealed on the ending couples...

  


**Outtakes** (I typed in a wrong letter and I just thought that it was hilarious):

I had the urge to let my arms cover myself. I was cold. The air pricked at my skin, and I could feel thegoosebumps appearing. Reluctantly, I sat down, letting my bare rump touch the smooth, velvet material. Ithen laid back, me legs tightly closed. I laid my head onto the pillow, never letting my eyes close for asecond. He came to my side in quick strides. I could feel my heart speed up with every passing second. 

"Open your legs, Kaoru." 

I didn't like the way he said my name. I could only whimper as I felt his soft hands pry my legs apart, andI shut my eyes as I felt his eyes once more. All I could do was pray that it would be done soon. 

"So you are a Virgo."

Eh.... *face fault*


	12. Mercy for the Stray Child

Chapter 11: Mercy for the Stray Child

  


The streets were crowded that morning. A certain tall gangster ventured off with the young former prostitute at his side, just barely keeping pace with his long strides. She often looked to see her companion's visage filled with discomfort, anger, and mourning all at once. They had left his apartment, fearing that Shishio's men would find her. She hadn't asked where they were going to go. She had thought Sanosuke only had the Sekihoutai. 

"Sagara." her voice was meek.

She found if strange how afraid she was to talk to him at that moment. His pace didn't change and his face was still gruff. He obviously had not heard her over the surrounding masses.

"Sagara, where are we going?" she asked clearly that time. 

His direction changed and led into an alleyway. Misao's heart sped faster, replaying the scene of her memory over and over in her head.

_Misao and her male companion for one of the nights led her out of the fading day light into the darkness of an alleyway. She paused with hesitance, fearing of what was to come. The client's crooked smile accompanied his leering gaze, and she felt an attack of anxiety wash over her. She took a step back, but by then, he had grabbed her arm and viciously yanked her in the opposite direction, deeper into the darkness. She didn't cry nor did she scream, she only whimpered as he threw her to the ground. The humidity rose as her breathing quickened, and he descended upon her. No one heard his throws of ecstasy over come him. No one heard her whimpers of disgust and fear. All she could feel was him and the rushing of the blood in her veins. It was all she could do but cry. It was all she had to prove she was alive._

"Misao."

She looked up to see Sanosuke towering above her. He looked sympathetic as he placed his hand upon her head. Her eyes met his hesitantly, and to her surprise, she found understanding and intentions of kindness.

"Bad memories...?" he inquired.

She could only nod. He smiled one of his lop-sided smiles and patted her head in an attempt to be affectionate. 

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't speak in front of people." he said with apparent sincerity.

"It's okay." she said softly.

"Weasel, we have no choice but to go to somewhere I'd never thought I'd ever go. It's safe there, and I'm pretty sure we'll be okay."

"Where are we going, Sagara?"

"All questions will be answered in time. Just bare with me. I just never thought I'd lose my dignity and friends in a matter of two days."

  


* * * * *

  


Akira Kiyosato was very tired the next day. His weary heart couldn't take anymore rejection from the beautiful seductress at the teahouse. His attempts to call to her attention didn't work. He tried to arouse laughter within his group of friends to get her to even look over at the table, but his attempts went unnoticed. She seemed to immerse herself in this new customer, a big ox of a man.

"Tired, Kiyosato?" a gruff voice chimed in.

Kiyosato snapped out of his stupor to see Saitou in front of him, his usual cigarette in between his middle and forefinger. 

"You have a knack for showing up at the wrong times, don't you?" Kiyosato muttered with a sigh.

"What was that?" Saitou sneered.

"Nothing." the young man replied nonchalantly, "So why are you here this time? Am I not up to par with my information? Do you want to pull me out and return me back to my life?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? But no. I came to give you a present." 

Saitou handed him a long, object wrapped in brown paper. 

"A present? For me?" the young man murmured in disbelief and took the parchment in hand.

He ripped off the paper off the top, revealing the leather bindings around a metal handle. He knew what it was.

"You shouldn't have." Akira deadpanned and looked to Saitou who had a smug smile.

"Be a man, Kiyosato. It's all for the best."

"What are you talking about?" he snapped, his grip on the katana given to him tightened.

"My, my, Kiyosato. I'm only looking out for your best interest. You should know that you tread on dangerous ground, and to tread _without_ a weapon at your side is utterly foolish."

"I'm not even that great with a sword."

"Then learn."

"What's happening that you're not saying to me?"

"Kanryu is seeing betrayal. He has been pondering why the police have been in on his plans. The information you've given us has been beneficial. We have been stopping drug deals left and right, and especially that fight in front of that restaurant, but of course, that leaves you at risk. Be careful with who you speak to, especially that woman of yours."

"What woman?"

Saitou scoffed and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Forgive me. I mean, _Kanryu_'s woman. What's her name? _Tomoe_?" he said with every smokey puff of air escaping his breath.

Akira fumed within. He had nothing to do with Tomoe now. She wouldn't even speak to him.

"I warned you, Kiyosato. Even if you did win her heart, what would come of it? Either you, her, or even both of you will be killed. How would it feel to see her dying in your arms, Kiyosato? To see the last breaths of life escape her because of _you_? Does that not even affect you?"

_Blood stained her pure white, silk kimono. The tear drops stained her cheeks as she felt her knees fail her. In a fan of ebony tresses, she fell to her knees and finally backwards only to fall to the ground. The blood flowed freely. Her limbs were limp. Her face was pure ivory, and her lips were lulled to a light pink. The warmth was escaping through her strangled breaths. Her life was to end. Kiyosato could only watch as Kanryu's cold smile burned in his mind, and the katana in his hand dripped with her crimson blood. Kiyosato fell to his knees to clutch her small form, departing from this world's reach. She looked up at him, her lids feeling heavy. With a smile, her head lulled to the side to rest upon the crook of his arm, and there she went into eternal sleep. _

_"Tomoe..."_

Akira's vision made his breathing unsteady and make him more responsive to his surroundings. He closed his eyes, silent because of Saitou's words and his own pondering. The unfortunate picture could only irk Akira into having a deep chest pain and to feel an enormous guilt over the predicted event.

"She could only hurt you intentionally or unintentionally. So keep your distance, Kiyosato."

"I-."

"Make sure that you are there for one reason tonight, and that is to investigate Kanryu's new partner, Iizuka. We hear he's playing sides on Kanryu and Shishio. He could have a lot of potential useful information, ne?"

  


* * * * *

  


I was very unsure of what the day would bring after I left Tomoe's room. I left on an unsettling note with her. I inquired about her father, but she spared little information. I did not push any further because it was probably too painful, and it was disrespectful to pry. But my mind could not put it behind. It was something important that probably had changed her life and bringing up that her father was a drug addict could have meant so much as to why she currently resided there. 

"Kaoru."

But, alas, Aoshi's calling snapped me out of the thoughts, and I had entered Kanryu's room. Aoshi was not allowed to accompany me in, and I could see that his expression was that of unsettlement. Something bad was going to happen, and I was too late to stop it. I entered meekly with our last meeting fresh in my mind. He didn't seem too affected by my presence while he walked towards me with his usual superior aura. He came to stand before me and glided his fingers over my lips, only to rest on my cheek. I hated his touch. It made me feel the utmost repulse for letting him even come near me. 

"You have a client waiting for you, Kaoru. He has paid for you for the whole day _and_ night." I was shocked and felt myself tense, "So don't disappoint me. Do everything he asks-_everything_, _Kaoru_."

He released my face and walked over to the door when he opened it to reveal the man who I had known from the other night. His name was Anji. And the person who I thought to be quite the conservative and kind type, stood before me with a lust-filled expression.

  


* * * * *

  


"Sagara! _Sagara_!" Misao shouted until the tall gangster turned to see his red-faced companion.

She was heaving when he caught sight of her and also noticed that the crowd was starting to notice her, too.

"Misao, calm down..." he said in a hushed voice.

"Don't you '_Misao_' me! Where the hell are we going?!" 

The crowd gathered around, watching the frustrated girl shout at the top of her lungs. He smiled uneasily to the growing masses and took her hand.

"Come on, honey. We wouldn't want the doctor to wonder about you. You do have to take that examination to see if they'll let you dodge the asylum." he said rather loudly so that the people could hear.

Misao fumed with anger and practically almost jumped him, but Sanosuke intervened and dragged her out of the people's view into a restaurant. 

"Welcome! A table for two?" the restaurant hostess inquired in a sweet voice.

"Yes. My little sister's a little hungry." Sanosuke replied with a smile, only to have Misao shoot him a dirty look.

They were seated at a table directly adjacent to the door, and there, the gangster tried to calm the young girl's nerves. The waitress served them tea and after her departure, they were left alone to Misao's uncertainty and Sanosuke's explanations. 

"Sagara, you've been dodging me ever since last night _especially_ after you got home! What's wrong with you? What are you not telling me?" Misao huffed with her arms crossed.

"Now, weasel, don't gather any more unwanted attention. I'm in enough trouble as it is."

"And do you have enough money to pay for this meal, you _measly gambler_?" she inquired, eye twitching in irritation.

"Well, I can see you're in a good mood today, _sunshine_."

"Cut the chit-chat, Sagara. Yes or no?"

"Yes, but I only have enough to get us by for today. I just hope we reach our destination before nightfall."

"Where is this place? And why won't you say what place it is? It's very suspicious..."

"Don't worry, weasel. It's a clean place. I just have a very hard time going there."

"And why?"

"Long story."

"Does it look like we're going anywhere?"

"Listen, I'll tell ya when I tell ya."

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Certainly. It's all I am accustomed to saying."

"You can get away with that in an all-male group, but you're dealing with a whole different type of person. You're dealing with a lady."

"_A lady_?" he said in appall and a teasing smile.

"Yes_, a lady,_ Sagara. I know it's hard for you to get used to that, seeing that you have a definite fondness for men..."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means. And that's all I am accustomed to saying."

Sanosuke sat back and looked over his opponent opposite of him with an appreciative smile.

"Don't look at me that way, Sagara, or I might start charging you for our time together."

"Like you have a choice-."

"Oops! I forgot. You're used to being with men-."

"Don't start that again!"

"Forgive me, Sagara-_sama_!" 

Sanosuke started laughing and slapped his thigh. Misao raised an eyebrow at his expense.

"And what is so funny?" she asked irately.

"Well, you sure know how to boil a man's blood in more ways than one, weasel."

"_STOP CALLING ME 'WEASEL_!'"

Sanosuke leaned back as she started rambling on about his behavior in a harsh whisper meant only for his ears, but he wasn't there with her. His thoughts drifted back to the Sekihoutai and the last he had saw of them. Misao's whispers were lost on his ears, turning into the hissing of the fire and wind that was around him. It was night, and the men were all around, fighting what they had thought to be the last of the shipment's protection. His memory began when he discovered their entrapment.

_From the shadows, they emerged, enfolding the gang in their tight circle. Kanryu's men lay at their feet, defeated by the Sekihoutai's hands, and the Sekihoutai were standing above them with their hands tainted. Sanosuke sat on the seat of the carriage, watching the new opponents coming out of every nook and cranny. He was bewildered and yet, he feared. He feared for his gang, and most of all, for his foster father. _

_He couldn't remember who fell first, all he could remember was the blood splattered onto him and he found one of his peers laying on the ground with a missing arm. That was when one of the men attacked him. Sanosuke jumped from his perch and landed safely on the ground before the man quickly attacked. His sword came down swiftly, and Sanosuke stepped to the side. It only bought him a few seconds before he could miss the brunt of the next attack. He jumped back before the sword had sliced his mid-section. Instead, the cut had just sliced through his skin. He let out a sigh in relief and cracked his knuckles. _

_"All right, buddy. No holding back now." he spoke with excessive pride, and the man came to attack once more, going for a straight stabbing thrust of his sword. _

_Sanosuke ran forward, taking a side step to dodge the swords path, and punched the attacker in the stomach. Before he could recover, Sanosuke took the opportunity to punch him in the jaw and took his head in his hands. He ran forward with the guy in hold and with a confident smirk, he banged his head into the side of the carriage. _

_Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his back from the middle of his spine. Another opponent had jabbed him with a staff, knocking him flat against the carriage. Sanosuke stayed immobile for a second, taking a deep breath, but that one second cost him the one thing that the Sekihoutai had come for. A few of the men came out of the shadows with lit torches and through the fire onto the carriage. Sanosuke's eyes widened and he fell back, watching the flames rise and spread upon the covered carriage. It was then that he felt the strike of the staff once more upon his back. His blood boiled at that instant, and he turned around to meet the eyes of his aggressor. _

_The man was a bit shocked, but attacked again. The tall gangster caught his staff in mid-assault, and with a firm grip, pried it from his hands, only to break the staff in two to show his power. The man tried to punch him, but his attack was lost on Sanosuke who just scoffed at the mere imprint on his solid abdominal._

_"You really should build up some strength before even thinking of fighting me." he boasted with a smirk and grabbed the assailant by the collar of his shirt._

_He lifted him up to his height and stared him dead in the face with a fury that matched his current frustration._

_"You disgust me."_

_And with a sardonic smile, he punched him in the stomach and tossed him against the carriage. As he turned, that's when Sanosuke saw it, the carriages cargo. He had never questioned, but now he wish he had. The carriage was open in the back. The only thing covering the cargo was the white sheet tied down around the top. In the fire, one of the sections of the sheet came loose to reveal the cans marked kerosine underneath. He eyed one of the combatants by the carriage and saw one of his comrades battling with a man with a katana. His fellow Sekihoutai member was poor with sword skilled and could only use defense. Obviously, his attacker saw this and slashed down at each side, but the Sekihoutai member was dodging the blows fairly well, that is until the assailant thrust the blade forward through his chest and into one of the cans of kerosine._

_"GET DOWN!" Sanosuke shouted frantically and ducked as the carriage suddenly exploded, engulfing all those around it in flames._

_The men around were all shocked, but it only took them a mere second to recover before they battled once more. Sanosuke had barely got off the ground before joining in the bashing. He came in between some of the assailant group members from reaching his fellow Sekihoutai members and punched with a quick left-right. _

_"Get out of here!" Sanosuke shouted before hastily taking on the recovering batch of assailants._

_They came at him, striking from all sides. But he managed to push them all to a distance apart from him before taking hold of one of the men and tossing him onto a pair of attackers on their way, knocking them all to the ground. One man tried to come forward and punch him in the stomach, but Sanosuke caught it by pushing both his fists around his wrist, and exerting pressure from both sides. The man shrieked in dismay and fell back, clutching his injured wrist. _

_"Don't you know when to give up?!" Sanosuke shouted, mostly out of impatience._

_He was looking for the other Sekihoutai, but all he could see were the flames, the blood, the lost limbs, and the bodies of those killed in battle. It frightened him that he couldn't see anyone. And it hit him. Had Shishio really done this intentionally? Was this all a set-up? It couldn't be a coincidence that there were cans upon cans of kerosine in the back. It was not an illegal product nor did it look to be Kanryu's choice of imports or street products. He deduced that he had to find his leader, or all was lost._

_They attacked once more, but Sanosuke had no time to mess around anymore. The next guy that came at him, he delivered quite a punch._

_"YOU'RE WASTING MY TIME!!!" he shouted angrily and the guy fell back with jaw broken and his nose bleeding heavily._

_The next man came, and he only ended up punching him as well before grabbing his head. He twisted it to the side and tossed him carelessly away from him, not caring that his spinal chord was disconnected. _

_"Come on! Anybody else wanna take me on?! Because I'm a whole lot of pissed, and I'm ready to vent!" he threatened, and still they came._

_This time, they came all at one, grabbing the nearest weapon; whether it be sticks, stones, katanas, or ropes. One came behind and placed a rope around his neck, pulling hard on the strains. Another beat him in the stomach with the stick, each blow harder than the last. The next attacker came upon the tall gangster with a huge stone in hands and let it come swiftly down upon his head. For a second, Sanosuke lost his balance and brought the man choking him down to the ground with him. The men snickered in celebration, but Sanosuke would be damned if he let them win the small toss. The strain around his neck didn't cease when he hit the ground but only tightened. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and the pressure building. His hand could barely concentrate on what it was doing before he grabbed some dirt in his sweaty palms and threw it back, into the eyes of his choker. The man loosened his grip on the rope, and Sanosuke turned over to see four men ready to attack him while the fifth was crouched on the ground clutching his eyes. _

_Sanosuke quickly jumped to his feet, and let them come once more, more confident in strides and defense. The man with a katana slashed at him, but he just dodged to one side and simply punched him in the neck before delivering a blow straight for his face. The man fell back, but another one came from behind, someone he hadn't expected at all. There was a sixth with a whip. He lashed at his back, and Sanosuke fell upon the two men in front of him, whom let him pass through the two. The crack of the whip came once more. Sanosuke emitted a hiss and prepared for the next hit, but it didn't come. Instead, he heard some of the men fall to the ground._

_He turned to see Souzou Sagara standing above the six bodies on the ground._

_"Sano! You have to get out of here now!" he exclaimed with a desperate expression._

_"This is a set-up!" Sanosuke shouted back._

_"I know."_

_"Well, where are the others?!"_

_"Don't worry about us, Sano. But the girl, they're after her. You need to get her out of your apartment immediately."_

_"I can't do that! I can't leave you and the Sekihoutai!"_

_"We'll be fine, Sano! Just leave!" he bellowed._

_"But-!"_

_"NOW, DAMN IT!"_

_Sanosuke bit his tongue. He knew he had to follow his orders, but his words would be lost as he saw more men coming they're way out from behind the flaming carriage. That's when Souzou took a firm grip on his arm and looked him dead in the eye._

_"The war is about to begin, Sano. Who's side are you on?" he asked._

_"I-."_

_But the assailants came faster than before, and Souzou charged forward. He looked back at Sanosuke once, and Sanosuke knew it was his cue to leave. He had to do Souzou's last request. And that's when he disappeared into the shadows, away from the burning carriage, away from the battle, away from the last of his family. And the hushed wind in his ears died away, only to be replaced once more by Misao's voice._

"Sagara?"

The brunette gangster looked up to see the ex-prostitute next at his side with her intensive gaze upon him.

"What do you want now, weasel? And what are you doing over here?! Get back to your seat!" he commanded defensively.

She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes in an irritated manner, but slowly let her expression fade into a comforting yet sorrowful facial visage as she let her arms encircle him in a loose embrace. He became rigid in her arms and let his eyes drift to the top of her ebony-colored head. 

"_Misao_..."

In a quick second, she separated herself from him and seated herself opposite from him like before. She shot him a glare.

"If you tell anyone about that, I swear I will make it the last time you breathe." she said under her breath with a sour expression, "But don't get me wrong. Under this seductive and cold exterior I have a heart. You just looked so pained to even sit here. I just wanted to say 'thank you' for being here for me, even if you probably didn't want to live through that last battle..."

He looked at her with a profound feeling within him. She had been thankful, and that, he decided, for the moment became his reason to live. To protect this girl who had found him to be her last pillar of strength, to protect her in the place of her brother, to protect her for...well...the sake of protecting. 

  


* * * * * 

  


It was almost evening, and the women of the teahouse were almost ready for the night. Though their top entertainers were also almost prepared, they were up in their respective rooms just letting the time pass away. Tomoe had done her passing of time with her journal, writing every detail of her thoughts onto paper. She paused and contemplated her next choice of words. Her eyes scanned the paper before continuing. She admired the words that were etched onto the paper with every slim and practiced stroke. She remembered how many of the women in the establishment just admired her for her beautiful way with the words and her competent literacy alone. Her thoughts and feelings of the previous night were finished before Megumi came in. 

"Tomoe?" she called.

She closed her book with a confident nod and placed it inside her vanity. 

"Megumi, what brings you here?" she inquired softly while she placed her brushes onto the set it was a part of.

"I haven't seen you in a while, and I hoped I could have some time with you before the night came."

"Have you had much business?" the soft-spoken seductress inquired.

"Do I ever not have business?" Megumi countered with a smug expression, settling beside her companion.

"True." Tomoe smiled.

"I heard that your little student is going to have her _first_ customer tonight. Are you not nervous?"

"A bit. But I believe she should be feeling more anxiety than I. It is _her_ first time, you know."

"How do you know? How do you know that Aoshi hasn't taken some dirty girl off the streets of a hick village?"

Tomoe looked her firmly in the eye and kept a solemn expression.

"She is too naïve in a world full of corruption. She is innocent and has no idea how to keep a man's interest without my instruction." Tomoe retorted with a bit of anger, "She is _not_ a dirty girl."

"I wouldn't just keep my suspicions off her yet. She seems to have captured a man's attention without you even knowing."

"I haven't heard that Tsunan has come back since the last time he saw her a while ago. And none of the men seem at all attracted to her, with the exception of the man who hired her for tonight."

"Ah, well, you must not be as all-knowing as you think you are."

"Pardon?"

"Let's just say that she has found much companionship in a certain silent bodyguard."

Tomoe froze and stood up from her seat, walking towards the area where her kimono was kept for the night. She stopped before her clothes and turned her head over her shoulder to see Megumi.

"And what of it?" she asked icily.

"You don't find it at all inappropriate?" Megumi inquired with a quirked brow.

"Yes, and no. If Aoshi wants a companion, you know that he is more than likely to have his share in the teahouse, especially the one girl that he brought to Kanryu. I see no harm in them seeking companionship in one another," Tomoe looked back to her clothing and removed her robe from the pole in a delicate manner while speaking softly, "Sometimes, Megumi-san, we forget that when we first came here that we wanted someone to talk to, too." 

Megumi's jaw clenched and her fists balled at her sides.

"And even now, both you and I know that we still seek that same companionship."

Megumi merely smiled and took a step backward.

"Good luck tonight, Tomoe-san." she said with a bow and left the room as silently as she came.

Tomoe froze as she held the kimono to her chest. Her words rang true, and she knew it. And for a brief second, one would think that she let a tear drop fall onto the deep indigo material of her silk kimono.

  


* * * * *

  


Aoshi brooded that night. Something wasn't right, and he didn't know what. He chided himself on worrying too much about every little thing, but it was just too apparent. He got bad vibes when the day started, and it didn't get better from there. He felt them even when he encountered Kaoru's customer, and to make matters worse, he had seen Tsunan come in that night, looking around the room. He knew who he was looking for, and he prayed that he wouldn't ask. He knew he couldn't give a straight answer. It wasn't his business to know what Kaoru did. It was strictly professional and confidential. But something deep down told him that he would do the same thing in Tsunan's shoes. 

While Aoshi was busying himself with his usual duties, across the room, Akira was seated once more at a table and Tomoe was at another. He had to get to her tonight, he just had to. There weren't any exceptions. The night passed quickly for others and slow for Akira, but his persistence got him the time he needed. Later that night, Tomoe had exited the room with fatigue taking over her. The night brought an uneventful somber mood for her, and she found herself looking forward to the futon awaiting her in her room. As usual, when she made her way to the top floor, she could hear the women's quarters filled with customers. It was very hard for her to sleep some nights, especially when there were loud customers. But fortunately, all was a bit on the down low that night, and with a thankful sigh, she made her way to her room. At the top floor, Megumi was not up there. She was downstairs, still entertaining to the dismay of the other women whom she stole the attention from. 

That's how they differed. Tomoe was more for herself than Megumi, who did things to please Kanryu. Why, she had not known, but she knew that she was tired. With a resigned sigh, she opened her door and as usual lit the candle on her vanity. She looked to the corner of the room and there was her futon, rolled up and ready to be undone. 

_Yet another sleepless night,_ she thought.

She wished for sleep, but she knew her body would not grant the request.

_I might as well try_, she thought again and began to remove her sash.

It was then that she heard rustling. She froze. And she looked back only to see Kiyosato Akira staring back at her.

  


* * * * *

  


"You heard Shishio-sama's orders! Destroy all houses or establishments affiliated with the Sekihoutai! Make sure none of them survive for their betrayal!" Soujirou shouted.

Shishio's henchmen rampaged through the streets, torching every small dank apartment and even the bar that they used to go everyday. Every trace was destroyed. And if one could only see that Shishio smiled through the flames. He watched from his carriage as he rode through Kyoto with Yumi by his side. They both watched as his men took all the valuables possessed and left their shacks a mess before being burnt to ash. This was their payment, their debt to him. They would rot in hell with him, and to that he raised his glass of wine.

"Shishio-sama is not merciful." Kamatari commented as she watched yet another house slowly decay in the fire.

"That's what happens to those who betray him."

"Betray him?" the effeminate man inquired with a tilt of his head.

"Only the weak die, Kamatari-san. But Souzou-san should have known what he was doing before he thought of escaping."

"What are you talking about?"

"Souzou-san wanted to run from Shishio-sama. Word got around that he was planning to take the gang away from Kyoto. He wanted to start fresh and cut all ties with Shishio-sama. But you know that he hates the weak. If they couldn't stick with him, then they would die. No one should live after such insubordination." 

Soujirou heard one of the wooden beams crash within the burning household and jumped back, but it only seemed to irritate his injury on his upper leg. He cringed at the pain in his old wound, and Kamatari placed a hand upon his arm in attempts to comfort him. He looked up to his comrade who gave him a comforting smile.

"I hope I will never have to do this to you, Kamatari-san." he said, the words escaping his lips without any will to hold them back.

Kamatari could only nod with a sadness in his eyes.

"I hope so, too." he finally uttered, but it was lost in the hissing of the fire around them. 

  


* * * * *

  


"Kiyo...sato..." she murmured with shock and appall, "What are you...? Why...?"

"Hi, Tomoe-san." he said sheepishly as he scratched his head nervously.

She stood still. She didn't know how to react or how to deal with him. This had never happened before, especially after she had obviously rejected his advances. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at that private party that Kanryu is holding tonight? All his associates are there. You should be, too." she said softly.

The smile still stayed with him as he looked her in the eyes, albeit was faint, he still couldn't resist her eyes.

"I have a friend that I haven't spent time with in a while, and I miss her." 

She parted her lips to say something, but her throat was dry. She couldn't say anything that associated with him. She had to get him to leave. He was getting to close.

_I love you._

The words blared in her mind between her heart beats. Those words from so long ago from a man so far gone. 

_It's a lie,_ she thought, _you're a liar!_

She shook her head from the thoughts. She had to stop thinking about the past. About her youth, about her brother, about her mother, about her father...

"Kiyosato-san, you shouldn't be here. This is my quarters." she said firmly.

"I just thought-."

"Well, you thought wrong. Please leave." she said with a volume she knew she didn't have; it was strong, commanding, and loud enough to get the point across.

His smile faded, but his eyes didn't dull in luster. Why were they so innocent? She despised him at that moment, and she didn't know why. He stepped forward boldly with the smile back on his face.

"Let me stay." he said unshakably.

"Kiyosato, we shouldn't even be seeing each other this frequently. Seductresses don't have male companions."

"But you have me, whether you like it or not." he sighed in frustration and balled a fist at his side, "There's something wrong with you, and you won't tell me what. I'm not leaving until I find out why everytime I get close to you, you panic."

He walked up to her until they were only inches apart. She backed up on impulse.

"Stay away from me." she muttered through her teeth.

"Let's make a deal." he said taking a step forward for the one that she took back.

"And what's that?" 

She took a step back.

"You answer one question _truthfully_, and I will take a step back until I am out the door."

He advanced one step.

"Promise?"

"I promise." he said earnestly, but this time, his expression was solemn.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." he said with a smile, but she held up a finger in front of his face.

"Take a step back." she commanded.

"Why?"

"I answered a question."

"I-." he opened his mouth to protest, but she didn't give him ample time.

"You promised."

He rolled his eyes and took a step back.

"What's wrong with you?" he inquired.

"You." 

He took a step back.

"Why?" Akira asked curiously.

"Because you're too kind."

He took another step back.

"And that bothers you?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Well, you wouldn't understand."

"What's there to understand?"

She hesitated and paused to consider her choice of words. Akira eyed her with irritation, and her eyes locked with his, never losing contact.

"I've had a hard childhood."

He took another step back, but unconsciously, his hands were fiddling with his sleeves. He was almost by the door, just another few steps, and he would leave.

"Does it have anything to do with your father?" he asked with concern.

"How did you-?"

"You told me I had hands just like your father. I just thought-."

"Well, don't!

He took a step forward.

"Hey! You're cheating!" she shouted angrily.

"I answered a question for you, so I get to take a step forward."

"That's not the game. You said _I_ would answer questions and _you_ would go back!" 

"Well, the game applies to both of us now, doesn't it? Now, I'll ask another question and let's see if you can get me to the door then." he cleared his throat as she glared at him and then he continued, "What do you have against your father?"

"He brought me here." she replied bitterly.

He took a step back, but he was in total shock.

"What? He brought you here?"

"Yes. His stupid debts to Kanryu cost me my eternal servitude, and my brother's ultimate demise."

He took a step back and he was just in the doorway. He looked down and turned his back to her.

"I guess I should leave now." he said softly, "Goodnight, Tomoe-san."

He started walking, but he felt something tugging at his sleeve. He turned around to see Tomoe clutching it, but her face looked unsure.

"Tomoe-san...?"

"And the truth right now is that I don't think I want you to leave."

He turned to her, and as usual, he flashed her a brilliant smile – the ones she felt that were reserved for only her. She released his sleeve with a feeling of foolishness filling her, but all of it dissolved. His arms slowly came to wrap around her, and she let her head rest on his chest. She could feel the warmth she had long abandoned to ever feel again, and she could hear his heart. This is what she treasured. This is what she wanted. She had found a companion in Kiyosato. 

They stayed that way for a while, in each other's arms, while the city of Kyoto burned all that was proof of the Sekihoutai.

  


  


  


**Author's Note**: Sorry about the late update! I have been busy with research papers and analysis papers. I'm turning in a research paper on the 25th and my teacher just told me that "Hey! We're starting another research paper the day you turn yours in!" Fun stuff! I was laughing like a maniac in a straight jacket in a padded room in front of my friends. Plus, I've just had a very bad few weeks with my job, and I wasn't getting' my dues. So anyway, let's get down to business. I was so shocked at the reviews! I thought at least a couple people would kind of talk about Tomoe's little leak about her father. But I seem to have a bigger audience for Kaoru. This chapter wasn't really about her, so I'm sorry to disappoint a lot of people, but it's meant for the next chapter. Plus, this isn't really her story. She's just the narrator talking about the teahouse and all the "complicated" relationships. On the other hand, I also had a hard time writing Sano's part, and I absolutely hated to give Sano such a bad dilemma. It hurt me writing it! *tear* Well, I hope I get some response on my latest update! As always, R & R! ^.^

  


  


_Reviewers Responses:_

  


Angie – THANK YOU! I'm on a favorite's list! I never thought I'd get there. *Blushes Profusely*

  


Bonessasan – Sorry about the ending joke. You see, I accidentally typed the wrong letters making "virgin" to "Virgo" and my brother pointed it out after laughing at me. I thought it was actually quite hilarious, so I wanted to share it. I thought I'd be wrapping up the story about now, but I didn't want to rush anything. Like you said, I really get irritated when people just have this automatic thing and start getting into a relationship. It seems too good to be true when in real life, people sometimes need time to start feeling anything more than just an acquaintance.

  


Silky3 – I'm surprised I haven't had a lot of k/k interaction either! I'm such a strong supporter (if you look at my favorites list, you'd know...). 

  


Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy – I love when readers get reactions! It's what I want to happen. Sanosuke had a lot in this chapter. I hope you liked it. And as for Kamatari, he's just a big ol' softy! ^.^ He is very sympathetic, especially when it comes to his Sou-chan! By the way, I totally agree with Kaoru and Misao taking on Sailor Moon! It could sooooo happen! I mean, even Melvin (or Umino-I think his name was) could take her on.

  


Furygrrl – Wow! Don't hold your breath! But I know how you feel. Sometimes, when I read stories, I do the same thing. LOL! I'm sure she'll come around to Aoshi in one way or another, but I'm a little bit preoccupied on trying to get Misao reunited with Aoshi. I am trying to update as soon as possible.

  


Xen003 – Hee hee... thanks!

  


Catrina3 – I can't tell you the pairing. It's how you perceive it. Sorry about the confusion.

  


Chibilover2000 – Kenshin is a dojo owner and is not corrupt enough to be involved with the teahouse.

  


Svelte Rose – Thank you! That's such a wonderful comment to hear from anyone! It's okay that you didn't read. I can't believe I didn't catch "Broken Pieces" the first day (And you know what I'm talking about)! I was so upset! Anyway, I'm so glad to hear about a lot of the feedback I'm getting on Aoshi/Kaoru's close encounter moment. And Kanryu did violate Kaoru in some way, but he didn't have sex with her. He just did something else very bad that I'm afraid you'd think I was some kind of pervert. He was giving her a "check-up", if you've read Memoirs of a Geisha, you'd know what kind of "check-up" I'm talking about.

  


Agent Iz – I was just trying to clarify what I put on the summary. There is a possibility for anyone to have a relationship in this fic. I'm glad this story gave you-and anyone-a reaction to my story!

  


May strom – I love Aoshi stories, too! But there aren't very many without him with Misao. It's not that I'm not a fan of Aoshi/Misao, it's just that I see too much of it, and they're kind of iffy for me. And yes, Kaoru is still a virgin *many people gasp and hold their mouths in disbelief*. And I will try to read and review your story. I know how it feels to be looking for reviews to hear what people think. ^.^ 

  


Nikka4 – I'm sorry about that! But, if it's any benefit, Tsunan was mentioned in the chapter! And he was looking for Kaoru, so cheer up! I know that a lot of people aren't really cheering for Soujirou/Kamatari, but I hope that someone will find a little place in their heart for the poor guys. They have a rough storyline. And Tomoe had a right to be angry with Kiyosato because she was hurt. She is human, too. I hope you enjoyed her human side in this chapter, too. I just love her character on RK and feel absolutely horrid whenever somebody disses her. I'm glad you even acknowledged something about her past that I mentioned. She is a major character in here, but it turned out that since Kaoru is the narrator, she got more air time.

  


Orchidaceae – I'm glad you're enthusiastic about the K/A goodness! ^.^ It was very rudely interrupted, but who said it was a kiss...? *lifts pinky to corner of mouth* All I can say is that I can only write what I planned in the beginning. My lips are sealed. ^.^

  



	13. Sand and Water

Author's Note: I'm warning you that there is a scene of a sexual nature for those who can't stand it, so please be aware.

Chapter 12: Sand and Water

Sanosuke and Misao had been venturing through the rows of small houses in the outskirts of Kyoto. The crickets were chirping amidst the spring evening air, and the sounds of children meeting for nightly visits to play with each other could be heard. It was dark, and Misao found her heart warm at the sight of the locals as they passed. One woman was outside with a bunch of other elder women. While the elders gossiped and laughed at the situations of those caught in promiscuous positions, the new mother entertained her toddler, bouncing him up and down in her arms. Their smiles and laughter were infectious, causing Misao to smile with them, not that it wasn't commonplace for her to do so.

"Sagara, do you think it's possible for people like us to actually live in a new era like these people?" Misao questioned as she tried to catch up to Sanosuke's swift strides.

"What are you talking about?" he grumbled, spitting out the toothpick onto the ground, "People live on despite the underground wars between drug lords and gangsters. For us to become like these people is to be oblivious."

"But these people aren't oblivious, they're just not acknowledging it. And _if_ they are what you say they are, then I want to be oblivious as well."

He stopped and turned to her with a look of concern. She was so small compared to him. Her hands were fiddling with one another, and her eyes were downcast. The cool night air was beginning to prickle his skin with its cold touch, but he stayed still, adoring this innocent girl before him. No matter how many times she was hurt, there was always this innocence in her, something that didn't disappear through the rough times. It was something that could never be lost for she was still a dreamer. She still dreamed of being reunited with her brother. She still dreamed of living a normal life. And she hoped that Sanosuke would bring her a welcomed change of pace. She was still a girl in his eyes, still untainted not like him.

"Weasel, you can't change the past, but you can change the future. You will have this one day. I'll make sure of that," he then placed a hand on his chin, as if to imagine the future, and smiled, "In fact, I think that if I visit you, you will be in domestic paradise with two babies on your lap, two running around the house, and one on the way. Yeah...that's the way I see it. And you're husband will be the top...of the bottom of the barrel."

"SAGARA!" Misao exclaimed in a huff.

"No, no, I'm serious. You will be happy. And I will be happy because I have traveled the world."

"Probably because the police will still be looking for you for the many crimes you committed, so you probably had to leave Japan one way or another."

"No. I think it'll be because of my own personal venture. You just start looking out for guys because you're catching on in age."

"So are you!"

"You don't know how old I am." he replied smugly.

"And you don't know my age either." she retorted.

He turned on his heel, stuffing his hands in his pockets, and laughed at Misao. She crossed her arms.

"You're not very funny, rooster head!" she shouted angrily, and Sanosuke returned with a hearty laugh.

But his laughter stopped, and he froze as he saw one house at the end of the block of houses. Misao walked up until she was beside him and inspected the area he was gazing at.

"What is this place, Sagara?" she asked curiously.

This was the beginning of his story. This was where his earliest memories were made, and yet it was the one thing he found troubling to be associated with such a warm word.

"Home." he managed to say, but it almost became inaudible.

Suddenly, the door to the house slid open and an elder woman stepped out onto the porch. Her ebony black hair was swept back into a messy bun, keeping it out of her still youthful yet mature face. Her eyes were the color of Sanosuke's, a pale brown yet radiating with the experiences life had given her. Her kimono was plain, in the dark color of a navy blue, and her feet were bare. When she had come outside, her intention was to empty out the bucket of cleaning water in her hand, and she did just that. But she hadn't expected to catch Sanosuke just a few feet away from her property.

"Sanosuke...?"

Her voice was unsteady and unsure, but deep down, she knew that was her son-just grown up.

"Tadaima, 'kaa-san(1)." he said with a smile, but it hurt him to even do that.

His mother stood up holding the bucket in her hands as she weakly smiled. Misao stood there, unsure of what to make of the odd greetings between the two. Had what transpired between them years ago changed the bond between them?

"Okaeri nasai(2)."

Anji, my client, took me to a party the night he hired me to stay by his side. I was dressed in my finest kimono for him. Pure white silk with a navy blue obi-ironically bought with my saved up money from Tsunan. I loved it the most, and I had to use it for my first customer by Kanryu's orders. He had told me to dress my finest to show that I will be a suitable escort. I wanted to lock up my kimono from ever being worn, but it was the only "_suitable_" one I possessed. That night, Tomoe visited my room before I left and helped me with my hair. She was so delicate and refined in her ministrations. She was so talented, and for a brief second, I had wished with all my heart that I possessed her grace and position. She took care of the pins of my hair, placing them in the right places for the best effect of distinction.

Despite my hesitance, I went to the party and conversed with all the social elite. But they became tiresome for a while, and I was happy to see a familiar face. Mr. Himura, the man I had collided with in the marketplace and met while on a date with Tsunan, was there. He wore a dark navy blue gi and a white hakama to the party with his hair in its usual manner of being tied at the nape. I couldn't help but marvel of his youthful and handsome features. It was apparent as to why all the escorts were scorning me for speaking to him, and more importantly, he had approached me. Anji had been on the other side of the room with a friend of his. He had told me to stay in the same place, and he would returned, so I complied as a woman should.

Himura had spotted me from a few feet away and waved to me with a smile. I looked around, unsure if it was meant for me or someone else, and he laughed at my expense. I pointed to myself, index finger to nose, and he nodded. It was in this time that he came to my side and began to pull me in to joining with his infectious smiles.

"Kaoru-san, we meet again, and at another place with a politician-or rather many politicians."

"I suppose." I smiled back and inspected his face, "You know, Himura-san, I would never think that you could associate with these people-not that I'm saying Katsura is a man lacking with sincerity."

He chuckled and let his hands rest in his cuffs.

"Remember? I was a bodyguard back in the days of the revolution. Katsura mentioned it the last time we met."

I tried to muddle through my memories, only to be taken back to the present with only a trace of what transpired that day. Somewhere along the line, I had heard those words.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! But you can't be a day over 22, right?"

He shook his head with a sheepish smile.

"So you're...old?"

He flinched at the word and scratched his head.

"I mean, the revolution was a while ago. It ended back when I was a little girl, and I'm almost out of my teenage years-."

"You see, I was young myself when I took on a guard assignment."

"How young?"

"Fourteen."

My mouth gaped at the answer. I was confused.

"How could they recruit a _fourteen year old_ into a war?!" I inquired with outrage.

"I had asked to offer any services possible. I guess I was pretty confident with a sword."

"'_Pretty confident_?' Yeah! You must've been really great at your age. So how old are you now?"

He stopped and pondered a second. My eyes practically bulged when I saw him start counting on his fingers well mentally noting how many years ago the war was.

"Hmm...let me see..." he murmured.

"Himura-san!" I exclaimed, "You don't know how old you are?"

He stopped counting and looked to me as if it was a stupid question to ask.

"I guess I never thought my birthday was too important." he said with a shrug.

"HIMURA-SAN!" I practically shrieked, but at a volume that wouldn't catch much attention, "You should always know your birthday!"

"Why?" he asked innocently.

"Because it's your birthday."

He nodded as if he understood, but he still continued with his point.

"Understandable, but if you don't know already, Kaoru-san, I live alone. I am dedicated to my students at my dojo. With so much going on, who has time to remember birthdays?"

"Your wife must be very unhappy with you around her birthdays."

"I don't have a wife."

"You-? You-what?"

I was at a loss of words. How could such a handsome-albeit petite-man not have a wife?

"I haven't found anyone who stirs me in such a way that would lead to marriage." he replied earnestly.

"Nobody?" I questioned in a small voice with utter disbelief.

"Nobody." he confirmed with a nod.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I looked around the room to see all the daughters of politicians, the politicians' escorts and wives, and most of them had taken notice of Himura at first glance. They probably noticed because he had an usual hair color for a Japanese man, which was auburn, and that his eyes were a deep blue violet hue. But with these unique traits, he still was very handsome and had an almost transcendent beauty. I had seen one of the women out of the corner of my eye watching him coyly.

"You must see all the women in this room, right?" I asked while shifting my eyes from side to side to show the women all about us.

"Yes, I see them." he said with another laugh.

"And?"

"Nothing, Kaoru-san."

I sighed in resignation.

"Speaking of women with men, who are you with tonight? Is Tsukioka-san here? How is he?" he inquired politely.

I scoffed bitterly.

"You tell me. I haven't seen him in a long time." I replied with a smile so fake that Himura had taken notice.

He looked very puzzled by my words.

"I don't understand..." he murmured, and his eyes drifted upwards to see someone behind me, "Kaoru-san, would you happen to be here with Anji-san?"

"How did you know?" I inquired.

"He's been watching you."

"How do you know _him_?"

"He is a very dangerous man, someone you shouldn't associate with."

"I am his escort for the night, Himura-san. I have to go to him." I said abruptly.

"Just heed my words. I don't want you to get hurt." he said softly, "A girl as innocent as you shouldn't have to be with a man like him."

"I'll be fine, Himura-san. I will watch myself." I tried to say to ease his fears.

Somehow, I knew he didn't find any comfort in my words, but I left his side anyway. I walked towards my client who gave me a gracious smile as I stood by his side throughout the party. At one point, I did look up though, to see a pair of dark violet eyes that were protectively watching over me through the crowds. I knew Mr. Himura wanted to protect me, but it was my choice to go with Anji that night. It was my choice to leave Mr. Himura's side. I remember how much distress filled his facial features when Anji had told me that he was leaving. I left that night with a dissatisfied feeling in my stomach, and it didn't calm as the night went on.

Anji and I walked through the dark streets together. I slowed my pace to walk behind him as I rightfully should, and he simply grunted in approval. I kept my head bent to look at the ground. I didn't know why, but I felt this pit in my stomach getting heavier and heavier. My heart was beating slow – and not fast as I thought it would. It was while I was thinking about my body's reactions that he stopped in front of an inn. The banter of the drunk men within gave me no pleasure in entering. He opened the door, and I stepped back as I heard a bottle break within the establishment. He leered towards me under hooded eyes.

"Follow me, and they will not harm you."

I froze at his words. They were so calm and gentle. I did not expect this from a man who bought me. With this new restored faith in my client, I stepped in, and he shut the door behind me. We walked through the foyer where you could smell the alcohol, the sweat, and food littered through the tables. I bumped into him as he stopped in the middle of the hall to wait for the way to clear. In fear, I clinged to the back of his gi as a few men shuffled past me to chase after a waitress. Anji didn't even calm me, he just walked on when the path was cleared and went up stairs. I let go of his gi when he moved, but my mind was reeling. I don't know why, but I wondered how Aoshi was and let it drift out of my mind as quickly as it had come.

Anji stopped once more, but this time, it was in front of a room in the inn. My heart froze. This was it.

"Come in." he beckoned.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and stepped in. The door was shut firmly, and I could feel his warmth at my back.

"Kanryu told me that you've never been with a man before..." he said softly as his hand grazed my neck and rested on my small shoulder.

I could only nod.

"Make my futon for me." he commanded.

I wordlessly – as if in a trance – walked over to the corner of his room where he had stuffed his rolled up futon and carried it to a nice area somewhere in the center before him. I got on my knees and unrolled the futon, easing out the wrinkles while doing so. Before I could do anything else, I heard clothing drop to the floor. I froze and sucked in a breath of air that I didn't let go of until I turned around. He stood before me putting on his night robe, adjusting his ties.

"Kaoru, come here." he commanded harshly.

I did as I was told and stood before him. It was so awkward for me to be with such a big, burly man. Nonetheless, he placed his arms around my waist and started undoing my sash. I trembled as he grazed my backside and let my sash fall to the ground. It was then, I felt the urge to vomit. It wasn't right. He wasn't the one I should be with right now. I was supposed to get married and do this. That's when he forced me to the futon, and I tried to fight, but his heavy limbs would prevent any escape.

I remember that I had begged-no-pleaded for him to stop. His hands roamed over my skin, tearing whatever clothing kept him from savoring me. The thing that ran through my head was that he paid for me, and Kanryu would be angry at me if I refused. I thought that all the women in the teahouse had went through this, I was not special. But still, that voice strongly pleaded, "_No. Please don't. Stop. Don't do this to me. It's not fair._" When in all reality it wasn't fair, but it was life. Probably none of the women wanted to give themselves to men like him, but it was all in fear. Tears sprang from my eyes. I felt it coat my cheeks and my lips. They were salty, and it didn't help me feel any better. My heart ached, and I tried to scream but his hand muffled them, shutting my lips. He let them drift over my mouth, brushing away the tears that threatened to cover my lips once more. His eyes seemed to plead with me to enjoy it, but I shook my head and began to tremble as his hands removed my last bits of clothing.

"Kaoru..."

He murmured my name, but all I did was cringe. He smirked as he felt my thigh, open and exposed to his fingertips. I bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming in horror, and tried to fake a smile.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit."

Tsunan was very antsy when he couldn't spot me anywhere in the teahouse. He would look and ask, but nobody would reply. His patience grew thin, and Megumi took notice. She sat quietly, digging her nails into her palms when she saw the look in his eyes. It tore her up: duty to the teahouse and duty to an old acquaintance. She was beautiful that night. Every man lusted for her as usual. With ruby red lips set in a grim line, and slanted Japanese eyes perfectly angled like as if they were drawn on a doll, she was a true sight for sore eyes. Her beautiful white kimono was painted with black-outlined lilies, yet at the back, there was this red one. It was bright with gold outlining. It was truly a unique dress – something Tomoe told me she had given to Megumi as a birthday gift. In this magnificent outfit, perfect make-up on her porcelain face, and hair that practically fell off her shoulder like silk fabric, she faithfully took her seat beside him.

"Ah, Megumi-san, what brings you here?" he asked rancorously and threw back a cup of sake.

"_The tanuki._" she replied tartly.

He slammed down his sake cup and glared at her. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and let his hand fall into his lap.

"Where is she?" he asked angrily.

"You know where." she replied softly and poured herself a cup of sake.

He could only laugh bitterly and pour himself another cup. He looked over at Megumi. She tossed one of her tufts of black hair over her shoulder and took a sip of her cup afterwards.

"Why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you tell Kanryu that I would have gladly paid to have her tonight?"

"Because you _weren't _here." she snapped.

"I was out of town, _Megumi_, you know that! I go out of town every once in a while to sell my paintings."

"Well, maybe you should have told Kanryu."

"Don't be jealous, Megumi."

"I'm not jealous. I feel sorry for her, it has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, you feel sorry _for her_? The girl you dub as _tanuki_, _tomboy_-."

"Promptly shut your mouth before I do it for you."

He clenched his teeth and formed a fist with his hand in his lap. Holding back was not one of his strong suits.

"If you don't remember, let me refresh your memory." she whispered harshly, "There was an influential artist a few years back who went after a woman in this teahouse, and he professed feelings of undying affection for her. Then he had her a couple times, got bored of her, and said he didn't find inspiration in her anymore. After that, he doesn't show up back in her life until an even younger girl comes along. Personally, I don't think that younger girl should have to go through what the older one did, don't you?"

"Megumi..."

"You think I'm heartless, you think I'm cruel, and you think I'm empty, but you have no idea what kind of fury and life reside in me, Tsunan. Now, if you don't mind, I have other customers to attend to, and I think you should know that at this moment, there is another man in here that is worried about Kaoru. He's actually worried about what's to come for her, not angry because _he_ couldn't have her first."

And with a sweep of her hair over her shoulder, she left the artist to brood over her words while Aoshi's eyes stayed focused on the door.

Misao grew anxious as she watched a little boy watching her from the corner of her eye. He stood just behind a wall at the doorway and had just his head peeking out to see her. His eyes watched her intensely, as if inspecting her. Sanosuke was seated beside her, lightly dozing in his sitting position. She tucked a stray ebony bang behind her ear and bit her lip.

"Sano!" she whispered lightly to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he replied without opening his eyes.

"There's a little boy watching me."

"So?"

"So, I'm uncomfortable."

"Just pretend he's paying you for it."

"Sano!"

"He's just a little boy whose curious. Let it go."

She fiddled with her fingers in her lap. She wasn't used to little boys-or anyone-staring at her. It bothered her to no end. She finally turned her head to see the boy, but he gasped and ran away. She widened her eyes in surprise and turned back to look ahead of her. She heard Sanosuke chuckle beside her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing...I've just never seen someone so upset about a little boy when she's dealt with more dangerous grown men staring at you more provocatively."

"Sagara..." she muttered angrily.

But they were interrupted with the rustle of fabric and the clatter of porcelain cups on a tray. Sanosuke's suddenly stiffened and opened his eyes, watching the elder women enter the room as gracefully as the most dedicated women. She placed the tray down, and with careful movements, she prepared the tea before them.

"Welcome to the Miyamoto-Higashidani home." she said softly as she let the hot liquid pour from the spout of the carafe, "We are honored to have you back home and with a wife, Sanosuke."

"She's not my wife, 'kaa-san." he basically spat.

She froze, and Misao caught the sadness in her eyes. But the woman looked up with a calm expression, as if unaffected by his tone of voice or the roughness he was giving off towards her.

"I had a little boy, the one who was watching you, young miss. His name is Outa. He's six years old right now." his mother said softly with a trace of a smile on her lips.

"He's...cute." Misao commented awkwardly.

Sano's mother seemed shocked at her words and looked up to meet her eyes.

"Thank you." she said with a bow, "But please consider that he is still young. Don't be put off by his curious behavior. He is quite delightful."

She paused and looked to her son, as if inspecting his new physique and chiseled features that had come to him in his years away.

"You have certainly grown since I last saw you. I was so worried when you left home..."

"Obviously you were so grief-stricken. I guess I missed you searching for me in the streets."

Her head bent down a bit, and Misao once again could feel the pain she was feeling also. How could Sano act so coldly?

"So what brings you back home, Sanosuke?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"I have nowhere else to go, and I think the least you could do for abandoning me is to house me and my friend for a while."

"Sanosuke, stop!" Misao shouted.

Sanosuke's mom and Sanosuke, himself, looked over to the petite woman who had been quiet for some time through their exchange.

"Miss, please, stop. I beg of you. I have my duty as his mother, and I should shelter him as I should've when he was a child. It is my fault, Sanosuke. Forgive me." his mother said firmly with her hands balled up in her lap.

"'kaa-san?" a voice murmured from behind Sanosuke and Misao.

They both turned to see a young woman, similar in looks to Sanosuke's mother, holding the little boy, Outa, in her arms. She was a young girl, not much older than Misao. Her hair was a deep ebony, pulled back into a prim bun, unlike her mother's messy one, and her eyes were the same color as the rest of the family's. She was definitely related to Sanosuke.

"Sanosuke..." she murmured, "I didn't believe it when I heard from Outa, but you're finally here. You've returned after so long..."

"Uki-chan..." Sanosuke murmured in awe as he saw his sister clutch her little brother tighter to her.

"Uki-chan, prepare dinner. We will have some company tonight." his mother commanded.

"Surely." she said with a bow of her head and walked off out into the other room.

Misao watched the girl depart but couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the tense air around them. Everything was so formal and cold. Home was supposed to feel warm and full of respect. She had not expected to see anything else. She had then decided that Souzou was right. It was the best thing for Sanosuke to stay with the Sekihoutai. But Misao also knew that things should be set right. She hoped that in this time with his mother, he would find forgiveness and possibly acceptance. But she knew that was more than she could ask for. She watched as his mother and him sat in front of each other, exchanging looks that meant more than words.

Misao hoped they would find the peace between them.

Tomoe sat in silence, resting on Akira's shoulder while he held a thick blanket around both of them. She felt so rested and at peace. This is what she wanted. This was what she had craved. Kiyosato was linked to her more than she had wished it to be, but even if it was so, she knew that she cherished it.

"Tomoe-san?" he called in a hushed whisper.

"Hm?" she replied lazily as her eyelids began to drift to a close.

"What happened to you?"

She opened her eyes and felt the tears sting her eyes.

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"What made you who you were? Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

"So many questions for such a nothing person. Why do you want to know?"

"Tomoe-san, I care for you. And not just as a fellow soul caught in this dangerous war but as a person, too."

She sat up and turned to him, catching him off-guard as the warmth left his body.

"How can a person be so trusting and innocent? How do you know that I won't kill you later on in life when you start to falter in Kanryu's eyes. I am loyal to him, and you shouldn't care for someone like me who would kill you at will."

He studied her for a moment in the dim candlelight, admiring every curve of her face, and sat back.

"I don't care if I die anymore," Tomoe froze at those words and he continued on with more resolution in his voice than she had ever heard before, "If I die, I would be more than happy if it was by your hands."

"Kiyosato, don't you-!"

"No, Tomoe. I would be content to die with you as the last thing I saw. I know your duty, and I know mine. If either of us was in a comprising position, we are to do the same. It is our duty over whatever else that could happen in this world. I'm not naïve to see that."

"But why?"

"Because we are kindred souls. And even though I know the outcome of us would be tragic, I still want to see you."

"Kiyosato, you're speaking as if you love-."

She stopped her words before they could come out. She was afraid to admit it. She could see it in his eyes. He was in love with her. And how could she not see it all along? He also tried to deny it within himself, but the words kept tumbling off his lips. He couldn't stop her from hearing it. He wanted to leave, but he was glued to his seat.

"Those are trivial emotions that don't exist in this world, Kiyosato." she said firmly and looked down at her lap.

"Why do you believe that?"

"My father said those exact words to me just before he died. How foolish he was."

"'_Foolish_?' You think your father was foolish for telling you that he loved you? Those are cynical words." he said with a frown.

"My heart is dead, Kiyosato. It died with my brother."

"Your brother?"

"He was innocent. He was only a small toddler when I was taken from him."

"How did this all happen?"

Her memories were clear as if it had been the previous day. She knew this story by heart. And she could remember every detail.

_It was cold that day. Winter was nearing, and Tomoe was only a young girl. Her mother had died giving birth to her younger brother, and her father was a crippled samurai with no dignity left. The day that Tomoe last saw her family, her father stayed in his room, quietly enveloped in his shivers after being kept from his addiction. Tomoe had came by with a tray of tea and set it down before his door. _

_"'tou-san. 'tou-san?" she called meekly._

_She only heard a grunt before a sharp retort came from her father._

_"What do you want?" he called out in an almost out-of-character way._

_"I brought you some tea...to make you feel better."_

_"I don't want your damn tea! It won't make me feel better, Tomoe! Not everything can be saved by your damn tea!" he shouted angrily._

_She couldn't see him through the door, but she knew that he was suffering. She had seen him in the night, curled up in a ball on his futon. She knew he was sick – sick beyond repair._

_"Forgive me, 'tou-san..." she murmured as she bowed her head in disappointment._

_Quietly, she picked up the tray and stood up. In the next room, she heard a child cry and froze. _

_"Enishi..." she muttered with irritation and ushered herself into the next room._

_The small room was open to her, inviting her to tend to the crying babe that lay within. She stepped in, and unusually left it open as she came to Enishi's side. She clutched him close and lay her hand upon his cheek. It was cold._

_"What's wrong, Enishi?" she asked softly._

_He shook his head and whimpered. She saw the cause. His head was burning with a fever._

_"Enishi, you mustn't cry over this. The doctor said you must get lots of rest to get better." she said to him as she fixed his yukatta in a maternal way._

_He sheepishly looked up to her with red hued cheeks._

_"'nee-san, it's cold in here."_

_She nodded in agreement and looked to the open door. With care, she tucked her little brother into his futon._

_"Stay in bed." she commanded and got up to close the door._

_Her steps were slow and cautious, then abruptly stopped. Her hands supported her in the doorway as her eyes widened in fear. The snow was falling steadily, but on the porch, the men in black were unmistakeable. _

_Tomoe shrunk back when she heard her father's door slide open violently – so much so that the snow from the roof fell in a blanket onto the henchmen waiting outside. There were violent shouts clouding her mind and all Tomoe could think of was the shouts, the men staring at her, her whimpering brother, and the cold air bombarding her at once._

_It was then that she reached instinctively for the tanto tucked away in her obi. Her father had passed it onto her for an occasion of use. Instead of suicide, she decided to kill if they had harmed her brother. They needed to escape._

_"Where's the money, Yukishiro?!" a voice shouted angrily, "Opium isn't put on tabs!"_

_And then, everything was silenced with a sharp cry and a splatter of blood all upon the white rice paper._

_"'tou-san..."_

_The men that were staring at her stepped forward, on a path towards her. She backed up instinctively, but one man ran forward. She tried to run to get to Enishi's side, but the man grabbed her at her waist. She leaned forawrd to push herself away. The man's grip was tighter than she thought, so she screamed. She screamed loud and cried for them to spare Enishi. Enishi was not spared._

_One of the men grabbed him by the scruff of his robe and dragged him away from Tomoe's sight – out into the cold with his high fever weakening him by the second. The man holding her turned around, averting her eyes away from her ailing brother, to see Kanryu and his toothy grin._

_He was a young teenager with long dark hair hanging at his shoulders, and his eyes were cold and calculating. He was shorter than the man holding her, but only by a few inches. Though the way he was dressed in a dark, thick robe, he seemed the scariest of them all._

_"You're very beautiful, Yukishiro. I may have use for you yet."_

_Tomoe struggled, but a cloth, dampened with a strong smell, knocked her out before she even had a chance to fight back._

That night, Anji told me to stay until he fell asleep. His arm lay draped heavily over my bare abdomen, and I remember that I felt horrible. I felt horrible because it was a reluctant pleasure. It brought physical pleasure, but inside, my heart and my stomach hurt. Nausea came over me swiftly, and I remember swallowing back the acid. I couldn't think or feel. Everything after sex was just in a daze. I don't know how I got dressed or how I made my way home. All I remember was that I had reached the top of the steps in the women's quarters.

I saw Tomoe's room as usual, and I think sometime in my daze, I had heard her crying. Slowly and quietly, I had opened the door to check on her even though I didn't know why I was there. I had seen her at her small table, stifling a sob while her journal lay open before her. I watched her for a second, letting her dim candlelight flicker, and my eyes remain emotionless. At that moment, she sensed someone watching her, and she froze. I couldn't speak. All I did was walk slowly, step by step towards her.

Her head shot up, tears staining her cheeks, and her hair covering her shoulders in a black curtain. She looked like a crying angel, I recalled. And I fell to my knees.

"Kaoru!" she shouted in shock, but I remained cold and unaffected.

I believe I fell forward, and she clutched me, allowing my head to rest on her chest. I might've held onto her like a child during this. No, I did hold her. I held her, seeking only comfort. But it all went by in a blur. I remember she had worried about me and held me as if she were an older sister, comforting a younger sibling. But I was dead to her – to everything. Kaoru Kamiya couldn't grow and deal with this change, so Kamiya was reborn into a woman named Kaoru Sasaki – a professional seductress and lover. Tomoe saw the change, feared it from the beginning. And she just held me close, as if I had lost someone dear to me - as if she had also lost someone dear. We stayed together that night, mourning our lost selves.

_Reader Reference_

1 – I'm home, mom.

2 – Welcome home.

**Author's note**: I hope everyone loved the **_Kenshin-Kaoru_** interaction. They are my favorite couple! But it's so sad that they really don't have that kind of relationship in this fic. It's okay. I love Aoshi, too! And Tsunan got was coming to him! Playboys get their just desserts. I know you all loved Tsunan and Kaoru, but keep your eyes peeled for the relationships! As for Misao and Sanosuke, they are just friends right now. There really isn't any romantic interaction, just a mutual companionship. Well, sorry about the late update! Been very busy! I had a group research project, worked 45 hours a week, cleaned up around the household for Christmas, and had to do **a lot **of shopping! And on top of that, I have to write a post-world-order-destruction story incorporating the four phases of man by January, so I will be a bit busy. It's been a stressful time of the year and finish reading a 900 page book! But I hope you love this update. I hope you all a good holiday like me. I played Lord of the Rings Monopoly with a few of my relatives, and I lost Mount Doom!!! GRRR! Anyway, I love you all! Enjoy this special time of the year, and I hope the next year brings everyone of you more happiness. Until next time, read and review.

**Reader Poll:**

_**I was planning on making a sequel to this story after it was done. I definitely have a lot more of Kenshin in it. In fact, he is one of the main characters. Drop a line and tell me your input. Would you like to see that story?**_

_**Reviewer's Response**_

**Catrina3** – I feel bad for Megumi because I know she could be such a b&$h, but she does have feelings that she hides. She's also a very good friend. So I feel sorry for the situation I put her in in here. She was definitely an easy character to play as malicious and taunting.

**Orchidaceae** – I'm sorry! I am a tease, aren't I? Well, I don't mean to. Kaoru and Aoshi are very popular. I'm glad that you still have a special place for Akira and Tomoe. Yeah! I'm not the biggest fan of yaoi either, but I'm not opposed to it. I was trying to stretch myself and see if people agree that love can transcend barriers like gender. You will feel for my little Sou-chan sooner or later! He's in for a lot of trouble. As for Megumi, she has been She does kind of have her own sap story, but it's not that big. It has to do with Tsunan, but more with Kanryu.

**Vash-chan aka Makoto Almasy** – Sano and Misao are very troubled individuals. They both have bad lives that led them into each other's presence. She had been kidnapped and made a child whore while he had left his house because of his abusive father and joined a gang that eventually all died out. I love Souzou though! He is somebody that should be seen more often. I'm glad you liked the Sanosuke action! This chapter was for you in a way. I'm glad somebody regarded Tomoe. She is a rather sad character. As for Kaoru and Aoshi, I think you're going to have to wait a little longer for them. This chapter was Kaoru's retreat within herself, life will get tough after this.

**Angie** – I'm sorry about the lack of Kaoru/Aoshi. But I'm definitely glad you liked the fighting scenes. Oh! I also have news to tell people! I am in a national contest for the National Library of Poetry, and I am a semi-finalist! Plus, I'm being published in a book! It's pretty awesome! Thank you for your wonderful encouragement!

**Furygrrl** – Oh! It's okay if you like Kaoru! She's my fave RK girl, too. Aoshi is such a dream boat... (I sound like I'm from the 1940s...weird...). I'm sorry about the late chapters. Thank you for your patience.

**Marstanuki** – I'm glad you liked that Tomoe-Megumi bit! But yes, Anji is a pervert in this story. By the way, when are you updating?! I am so caught up in TIMELESS, you have no idea! And you ended it at a rather edgy part! GRRR!

**Nikka4** – Her father didn't intentionally bring her there as can be read, but the consequences of his actions did. As for Enishi, that can also be read. And I did mention Katsu! Thanks for your commentary! They weren't worth skipping.

**Plumwarrior37** – Thank you, new reviewer! I am so honored to hear from a reviewer that it was well written. Thank you a thousand times!

**Sailor Shiroi Cosmos** – I'm glad you're loving this story, and I'm sorry about not updating sooner. I've been busy! But I will try to update more. It was just hard to get Tomoe's story down, and I think I didn't do it that well. But I will go back to fix it one day.

**LivEviL** – Thanks! You rock!

**Blonde B-Ball Star** – I always liked both Kaoru and Tomoe and their roles in Kenshin's life, so I thought "What if there wasn't Kenshin and the two met on their own". That's kind of how the story came to mind. I'm not a fan of Megumi either, but I pity her sometimes, especially when Kenshin didn't say goodbye to her in the series even though he had such a big impact on her. Oh, BTW, Tsunan is a woodcut artist. I don't know if I confused people by calling him an "artist" or not really describing what he does. Forgive me!

**BelleDayNight** – Sorry about the Misao/Aoshi/Kaoru relationship. I know people aren't used to the idea, but I was hoping that this story would give anyone a new perspective on what would happen if life was different. And plus, I don't see enough Misao/Sano interaction as anything, not even friends! So I decided to see how they would react if put together.

**Dewey** – I understand that Aoshi/Kaoru is unusual, but I hope you lighten up to it.

**Missunderstood** – Thank you so much! . I will try to update sooner!

**PhoebeOtaku** – Life is hectic, but I still managed to make an update. . Thank you, new reviewer!

**Genjy0-Sanz0**_ – _Thank you for showering me with your praise. I hope you liked this chapter.


	14. A Fool's Paradise

Author's Note: Forgive me! I just read Chapter 12, and I realized that Tomoe's memory was cut off! I went back and tried to fix my mistake! Forgive me! This one has a full chapter, and the last chapter is full, too (Hint: Tomoe's memory).

**Chapter 13**: A Fool's Paradise

The next day was like a blur. I was dead to the world, but even in this time of identity change, I noticed the air around me had changed. None of the girls had bothered me that day, possibly because Tomoe was around me a lot – her presence as daunting as I had ever seen it. That day, we went into the market, and instead of me bargaining, she took the reigns for the whole visit. I had never seen her speak so confidently before, and I noticed that she, too, had changed since last night. I shook my head of those thoughts, but I found my dazed confusion distracted by her surprisingly glowing presence.

While in the market, I had froze in place at one point. Memories flooded my head by one mistaken touch of a passing stranger, and I panicked. For some reason, it triggered the pain to rush to me – for the juxtaposition of the night's images to frighten the very stability I had tried to maintain that morning. She had noticed immediately that I was not at her side, and she ran back to me anxiously. Out of the crowd, she grabbed my wrist, causing me to snap my head up to meet her eyes. She looked to me, not smiling, but rather bearing a caring yet calm expression I had seen the previous night.

"Let's go, Kaoru-san." she said sternly in an almost motherly gesture.

I opened my mouth to speak but resolutely shut it. I didn't want to tell her what I was thinking. Everything reminded me of Anji and his rough grasp on my body.

"Forgive me." I managed to say, but to my distaste, it had been meek.

We did not talk until we had come to the tea house and made our place in the kitchen. The women had gone up to their rooms to rest up for the night, and the servants were doing their chores, allowing us to cook lunch for ourselves.

"Tomoe-san, why are we cooking our own meal?" I asked when she closed the door behind us, and I had just tied my sleeves back to prepare for cooking.

She came up from behind me and placed a cloth around my head, bundling the ebony tresses back from my face. I stood still as she tied the cloth at the base of my neck and gave a firm tug to ensure the knot was secure. I felt shaky once more as I remembered Anji's hand brushing against my neck and that's when I felt Tomoe's hand upon my shoulder. I looked back to her to see her with sadness in her eyes.

"No matter how difficult the situation, chores always must be done." she said softly.

"Yes, Tomoe-san." I agreed and let my head hang.

Her fingers brushed underneath my chin, only to raise my head back up.

"Chop up the daikon radish. I'm making a dish with some of the fish we received this morning." she announced and went quietly on her own way.

I did as I was told, but as we worked together, I noticed she had not talked about what happened between us the previous night nor did she coddle me. She did work as it should be done everyday. I lay my cutting board down and grabbed the knife, laying sharply at the side of the radish. Tomoe glanced up to see my intense gaze catching the edge of the cutlery in my hand. She frowned and lifted her head to see my face.

"Kaoru."

I froze, taking a gasp of surprise, and turned to see her face. It was so angelic, so calm, so forgiving, I could cry. But I held my tears in and frowned myself.

"Time heals some wounds – not all. But you _will_ move on." she said softly, yet it cut through the air, piercing my ears as if it were a knife meant for me.

I hung my head in shame. Here, I was thinking about how it hurt me. But I never thought how it could've hurt Tomoe when it was her first time. She was so cool and collected, I was sure that she had played it off like it was nothing. But I knew her better than that. Of course, she probably regretted her first customer as I did, but she moved on. Why couldn't I?

I smiled to comfort my mentor, and nodded my head even though my heart told me otherwise.

"I will."

::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tomoe has been through so much." Kiyosato paused and stared at the wind chime above on the porch, "Can I be the man she needs..?"

His thoughts drifted off in the urge for sleep, but reality would not allow him that one time of rest.

"Akira?" a delicate voice called out to him.

His eyes opened immediately and turned to the doorway beside him where his mother stood with her hand on the door frame as support. She clutched her white cotton kimono at the opening and bunched it at her chest to keep herself warm from the spring wind.

_Have I known Tomoe almost a year now? No, a little less. At the end of summer, it will be a year..._, he thought absently.

"Akira? Have you been out again?" his mother inquired in concern.

"Yeah." he replied softly and caught the look of dissatisfaction on her face.

"Akira, you are the owner of an elite restaurant. Though I may admit that you are a bachelor, being out all night until the sun comes up is not being responsible."

"Responsible...?"

Akira was so tired he wasn't comprehending her words as his eyelids threatened to close on him.

"Akira, I think you need to get a wife. You are getting older. You are no longer the irresponsible youth you once were. You're twenty-three."

Akira's eyes began to close as his mother lulled him with her talk.

"I have arranged marriage for you."

"Really...?" he said softly, but woke up as he took in those words, "What?!"

"You've known this girl since you were a child."

"Who-who are you talking about?"

"Well, son, I am speaking of our neighbor next door."

"Tenjou?!"

"Yes, the same girl that you have caroused with as a boy."

"No!" he shouted in outrage.

"Pardon?" she said in disbelief.

"I can't marry her!"

"The arrangements are already in the process, Akira. You have to marry."

"I can't marry _her_!"

"I heard you the first time, Akira!"

"No, you don't understand. You can't make me marry her."

"And why not?"

"You just can't!"

"Akira, your duty is to your family. Now, I know that you fear losing your freedom and bachelorhood, but it's for the best."

"_For the best?!_ No, you're not understanding me. I _won't _marry her!"

He stood up and hopped off the porch, heading towards the gate. Kiyosato's mother ran forward and clutched the pillar desperately gaining balance after she tripped.

"Akira! Don't go!" she shouted.

But her pleas were unheard as he stormed out the gate and onto the streets of Kyoto.

:::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

Megumi clutched the parchment in her hand. It wasn't any of her business as to why Kiyosato Akira of all people was leaving messages for Tomoe. Curiosity did nip at her, but if anything, she knew that private affairs were dealt by themselves. Tomoe had not scolded her for falling for Tsunan, why should she scold her for possibly just having a simple friendship with a man. She walked up the stairs to Tomoe and found her writing in her journal by the open window. She was smiling.

"Well, this is a rare occurrence, but as of lately, you've been in good spirits." Megumi observed with a hint of a smile of her own – Tomoe's rare jovial traits were infectious.

She raised her head to see Megumi and simply nodded in aggreement.

"I haven't been involved in any murders, and Kanryu is out of town on business. What more could go right?" she asked surprisingly up-beat.

Megumi raised the parchment to her view, and Tomoe froze.

"Maybe a letter from a certain young man who is an associate of Kanryu." Megumi's words weren't meant to be spiteful – it was a friendly tone – but it wasn't perceived as such.

Instead, Tomoe feared for her life. Calmly, Tomoe blew the ink dry and tucked the diary away.

"Who might that be?" she asked innocently.

Megumi pursed her lips in annoyance.

"A restaurant owner by the name of Akira Kiyosato."

Tomoe pretended to be unaffected when in actuality her heart was pounding.

"He came by just now right after he came to visit Kanryu. He asked me to deliver this to you before he left." Megumi finished.

She gingerly handed it to Tomoe, and she silently thanked her. She bowed her head and kept her head bent, as if engrossed in the paper, while Megumi took her leave.

"Megumi-san."

The graceful fox stopped in the doorway but did not turn to see the coveted prize of Kanryu.

"It's not what you think. He and I are just friends."

"But you love him."

Tomoe blinked back the on-coming tears.

"I know you, Tomoe. I've never seen you like this. It's the happiest you've ever been, and I'm happy for you. But you don't know the sting of disappointment yet – not in love. With Kanryu so protective over you, I don't think you'll ever get what you want without getting hurt – or even worse. Please take good care of yourself."

"Megumi-."

"And take care of Kaoru. She's hurting right now, you know. I've seen her tears. She's so innocent and naïve more than any of us when we first came here. I don't know why Aoshi foolishly let the girl follow him to Kyoto-."

"Megumi!"

Tomoe placed the parchment down as Megumi turned to meet her eyes.

"You don't have to worry anymore. What will happen will happen – whether you will it to or not. You don't have control over our safety." Tomoe said softly.

Megumi swallowed back a lump in her throat and turned around coldly.

"But I'm just a heartless bitch, remember? Why would any of this concern me?"

"Megumi..."

Tomoe's calls were unheard as the young apothecary ran from the floor entirely.

::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::

At the time, dreams didn't come to me in my sleep nor did daydreams ever consume me once I took to the task of chores. I found no reason to smile – nor did I take good care of myself through the day. I had found no joy or sorrow in anything. I felt nothing. Later that day, I had taken all the clothes in off the clothes' line and was bringing it in when I bumped into Aoshi. I was taken aback by the encounter since I had not seen him in quite a while, but I brushed it off with an apologetic head bow.

"Pardon me." I said almost indistinctly to my own ears.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Aoshi turn slightly to watch me depart with an unreadable expression. I wish I could have been more friendly, but something about him disgusted me – something disgusted me about all men.

That night, I reluctantly joined in to the night's usual festivities. There was no sign of Anji nor - even more to my disappointment – Tsunan. I felt like I was going to vomit whenever a man just barely glanced at me or asked me to pour them a cup. I put up a brave front though and seduced to the best of my capabilities. And even though I had tried to remain cheerful, I knew some had felt my unease. Megumi and Tomoe stayed near me, spurning any advances men made upon me and persuading them to other women. Another presence I felt strongly was a familiar masculine comfort – Aoshi. He stayed close, watching me more than the rest. How did I know? I could feel his gaze upon me, and I glanced occasionally to meet his cold blue eyes.

"Easy, tiger..." I heard one of the teahouse girls tease to Aoshi as he made his gaze apparent to everyone.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I knew that I was in good hands. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I think it is time for this young one to retire for the night."

Megumi and Tomoe nodded approval as I looked up to see Aoshi standing above me. I nodded and sat up from my seat, much to the disapproval of the man who I had become acquainted with in the last hour. Tomoe began her charms on him the minute he complained, which seemed to placate him – to say the least. I found myself welcoming the early withdrawal and even more, feeling safe with Aoshi as he led me to the back with his hand safely at the small of my back.

Once within the back rooms, he closed the door and took lead to my room. I was so drained that I just silently followed without a single comment. He didn't seem to mind, I thought. When we got to my room, he slid the door open and stepped aside. I walked in, but stopped once I entered.

"I'm sorry, Aoshi-san. I'm just tired." I said with a smile and turned to him to show proof that I was back to normal.

His expression spoke to me that he didn't buy it.

"I should've never brought you to Kyoto. Megumi was right-."

"Don't say that!" I found myself shout and went back to a low tone, "She can't be right. I am happiest here – making money and being a woman."

"Being a woman means letting men have their way with you."

"Better being paid and never having to see them again, then face the shame of seeing that same face everyday – without pay, without pride, without anyone to talk to, with my husband cheating on me because I'm not whom he desires..."

The door slid to a close, but Aoshi was in front of me.

"If you came here for a confidence boost, this was the wrong place-."

"No! That's not it at all!" I shouted with my fists balled at my sides.

"Stop acting like a child!" he countered.

I bit my tongue, and let myself seethe in rage. How dare he tell me that? Especially after what I had been through? But I didn't realize at the time that my actions were childish. And eventually, that night, I had realized I had to get over this and accept what I had wanted. My father was doing well, so he revealed through a letter he gave to another local messenger I had sent with money to support the dojo. The wages from Anji were very rewarding in the sense that it was the largest sum I had received yet. But the damages were long term. I had never fully recovered from my first time, but with the help of everyone I had let it become "experience" than "damage."

When Aoshi left, I cried but understood every word he had said to me. Before he left, he placed a hand on my forearm. I waited for him to something – anything – but I guess he decided on doing nothing and let his hand fall to his side before making a hasty retreat. I wish he would have done something, and to this day, I wonder what might have happened.

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This isn't fair! I'm not small enough to hide anywhere!" Misao whined.

"That's not an excuse!" Little Outa shouted back with his arms stiff at his sides, "You're a weasel! And weasels are supposed to be very good hiders!"

"WEASEL???!!!! WHO CALLED ME A WEASEL?!"

"Sano-nii-chan!" he said with a sweet smile.

"WHAT?!!!"

Uki, Sano's younger sister, watched the exchange between her little brother and Misao. It had been a long time since she had someone else to keep him occupied. And never before had the household had another girl her age. She sat in peace watching the game of hide-and-seek between the two when Sanosuke had approached her.

"What a pair those two make, huh?" he said in a joking manner.

She gave a half-hearted smile. He was still the same – always playful.

"You're going to leave us again, aren't you?" she said almost inaudibly.

He frowned and took his seat beside her in the doorway.

"You hate us."

"You know that's not true." he abruptly countered.

"Then why?"

Her head was bowed. She was about to cry. For so many years, he had been absent without a word of why, leaving her to take care of her brother and her broken mother. Why had he gone? Sanosuke decided against his better judgment to explain to his sister.

"It's not as easy as you think. I didn't just leave at the drop of the hat. Dad locked me out of the house. He had been for a while. Mom would never stand up for herself, and I'd end up sleeping outside – cold and hungry."

"I know it was hard then, but Dad died in the war. And mom remarried. You should have come back."

"I didn't know, and why should I have come back anyway? Mom never came to look for me. What does that say about her feelings towards me – her first born?"

"Sano..."

"No. Forget it." he snapped and stood abruptly, exiting into another room.

Misao heard the harsh words delivered by Sano from afar, and placed a hand upon Outa's head.

"Hey, kid. I'm going to go talk to your sister. Why don't you go find Sano in the house and play with him? Tell him Misao sent ya." she said with a playful wink.

"Okay!" he replied with an attempted wink and a thumbs up before he ran into the house past Uki.

Misao took this opportunity to meet the younger sister of her alleged captor with a smile to comfort her bruised feelings.

"Hi, Uki-san! That's a cute little brother you have there." she commented.

Uki looked up absently and smiled half-heartedly. The young prostitute frowned at the display and sat opposite of the young girl.

"You know, long ago, I was separated from my family. I always wished to have that closeness again, and the last link I have is a man I have admired for so long. He's out there - somewhere - waiting for me. I never thought I'd be free again." she paused to see Uki, who was morosely watching the sunset, "But Sano changed that. He took me away from a gang that was using me as a trading chip or a tool for their own personal pleasure. Albeit, he didn't actually save me intentionally. I know he meant to just use me as well because he was under orders from his gang. But I am thankful for him. In the end, he's been a savior to me - and a friend. I might even go as far as saying 'family.'"

When Misao looked to Uki once more, she was listening intently.

"Your brother was so alone as a child. He won't admit it, but it hurts to have your own mother turn her back on you. Instead, he found a better family that protected and nurtured him - made him tougher, stronger, and kind. Right now, he is risking his life to return me to my Aoshi-sama. Don't you admire that?"

Uki's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. It could no longer be contained.

"But why does he have to go out there? He could die!" she looked into Misao's eyes and clutched Misao's kimono sleeve, "Everything's better now. Why won't he stay?"

Misao laid her hand on Uki's and gave her a smile.

"Because he doesn't belong. He's older now, and I believe he still has a few scores to settle. Until then, he will go his own way, but don't think just because of this that he dislikes you. He carries you in his heart always."

The young teenager sniffled and slumped in her seat to look to Misao.

"How do you know so much about my brother than I?" she asked softly.

"I don't know him, but these are my assumptions after spending so much time with him. I believe he is a man of few sad words, and when he tells you something – he means them. So if he tells you something, it's worth hearing."

"Misao-san, will you be okay out there? When all is said and done, will you promise to bring my brother back safely to me?"

The ex-prostitute nodded with certainty in her jade eyes.

"Sanosuke Sagara will come home to you. I promise."

:::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoe was in her room that night, preparing for dinner with Akira. She wore her hair in its usual style, but wore less make-up than usual. Her robe was a light violet and her obi was a dark maroon color. She wanted to look her best somehow, and as she tried to put her mirror away, she came upon the drawer in her vanity. Inside, laying upon the silk sheets, lay the tanto she had received as a child. It was an heirloom her family had kept for so long, and it was passed unto her. In her Samurai family, it was kept in case one had lost face in battle, and since it was the only thing her father could offer her, she took it with pride.

_Nothing was certain in this world_, he had said to her, _use it for your protection._

_::::::::::::::_

_Tomoe raised her eyes to meet Kanryu's. He paced around her as she sat on her legs with her hands obediently in her lap. It was then that he threw the tanto on the ground before her._

_"Do you hate this life so much?"_

_His voice rang in her ears, and she froze. She was only fourteen. It had been five years since her father and brother's death. She had hated herself for surviving without them. She had hated how fate took them away and tossed her to the dogs. But Kanryu had kept her in reserve. He knew she would grow up to be beautiful, so he kept her around, waiting for her to be of age to be used. She was a cook, a hand maiden to the women of the teahouse, a laundry girl, a server, and the object of Kanryu's affection._

_"Take it and leave this world." He commanded without any care in his voice._

_She grabbed it confidently and let it lay in both her hands. She looked at it with tears forming. It was the one thing she had left from her father, and she would fulfill its purpose. But her hands wouldn't move. They simply just clutched it in a tight grip with her knuckles turning white. The tears kept coming and she couldn't stop them._

_Kanryu smiled._

_"I'm such a coward." she said so softly to the point where only she could hear it, and it would haunt her the rest of the duration in the teahouse._

_:::::::::::::::_

She needed it, but not for herself. Instead, she passed it onto me. I came into her room that night, as by her request, and she sat in the candlelight sobbing. I came to her and with glazed eyes, she handed the tanto to me. I was shocked as she pulled me into her embrace and pulled back my hair from my ear, laying a kiss near it.

"The last rule of seduction: Never fall in love." she whispered.

I knew then what she was saying. She was confessing everything, and I felt the pain in her words. She knew that soon, she would face the consequences of her relationship. Kanryu was coming home soon. I tried to hold onto her, but she left so quickly with only the tanto to comfort me.

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoe felt so uncertain of being with Kiyosato that night. Megumi told her it was wrong, her conscience told her it was wrong, and the timing was off since Kanryu would be returning. But when she saw Kiyosato's smile, all the voices dulled down and all she could hear was the river nearby.

He was leaned against the railing of the wooden bridge, wearing a navy blue robe and his hair tucked away in the back as usual.

"Tomoe!" he exclaimed happily with the most genuine smile.

She clutched her hand bag and froze. She could hear her heart beating intensely. Could it be...?

"Tomoe?"

He held out his hand to her and flashed that unbelievable smile once more.

"Tomoe, come. Dinner is going to get cold." he said to her, but it didn't register.

All she could do was take his hand, and watched intensely as his thumb brushed the back of her hand. She looked up to meet his eyes, and she saw it – the unacknowledged emotion that she dare not speak of. She couldn't say it. She couldn't be in-.

"Tomoe? Let's go."

She nodded in agreement and followed suit. Tonight was just about having fun with Kiyosato, her best and dearest friend.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Iizuka entered the teahouse that night with a pouch full of coins for his pleasure and entertainment. He had started hobnobbing with the elite in the teahouse. Megumi was in full spirits as the cutest of the selection asked her to entertain them, while I was summoned to a table of old men. That night, I wore a deep red kimono with a black sash, and my hair was in my usual ponytail with a crimson red ribbon to accompany it. It was my most recent purchase since I had received my earnings from Anji. As apart of my job, I nodded with partial interest into whatever the businessmen spoke of, but my attentions were on the man who was constantly watching me from across the table.

It was Iizuka, an associate of Kanryu. I had heard Megumi speak ill of him. She thought that there was something creepy and untrustworthy of him. I had agreed as the vibe coursed through me. Something told me, _No, he isn't a good man. Keep him at a distance._

I did just that, but I found it hard to do so when he requested for the man beside me to switch seats with him. I found him grotesque as he drank beside me.

"I'm Iizuka, sweetheart. What might your name be?" he asked lazily.

"Kaoru." I answered reluctantly.

"I'm sure you've seen me around."

"Of course. Any associate of Kanryu's is familiar."

"Pour me a drink, dear Kaoru." he commanded with a wickedly sweet tone.

I grimaced inwardly but smiled and poured his tea politely.

"You have beautiful white skin." he commented as he eyed my wrist.

"Thank you, Iizuka-_sama_." I practically said through clenched teeth, but he paid no heed.

"So what interests you, my dear. You look like the artsy type." he chuckled, "Or maybe the flower arranging type..."

I wrinkled my nose. Flower arranging?! Who'd he think I was? Tomoe-san?! I did not look delicate at all! But I lied.

"I am into Tsunan Tsukioka's work. He is an exceptional artist."

"Tsunan?! Puh!" he snarled and smiled smugly to me, "He's only the flavor of the day, and if I heard correctly, your flavor at one point."

I was boiling inside, but I managed to hold it all in.

"Why, Iizuka-sama, he's just a customer. I was only being polite, but he was very interesting company."

"Sure, he was." he said in a mock-tone as he downed the last of his sake in his cup and slammed his cup down, "Pour me another, Kaoru."

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking and placed my hands on the sake bottle but a hand stopped me. I looked up to see Megumi seated beside me.

"Please, Kaoru, let me. Everyone knows that I pour the best in the teahouse. I'm sure Iizuka-sama wouldn't want you to clumsily spill the sake all over the table." she said with a sweet smile.

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes in indignation, but she just did her task. How dare she insult me! As I turned to see Iizuka, he was still looking at me with this look of drunken horniness. I cringed inside.

"Well, hello! What is the name of this sudden beauty that appears before me?" he asked in attempt to be sultry.

"My name is Megumi Takani – at your service." she said with a bow of her head.

I mimicked her in my head, and she shot me a look as if she knew what I was thinking.

"What an ill-mannered girl!" she snapped and looked to Iizuka, "Surely, you don't find her more attractive than me?"

He looked to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now why would you say such a thing?" he asked in mock-offense, but I just scoffed at this playful banter.

I thought Megumi had hated Iizuka! Well, I hated him, so I thought that she could have him all she wanted. When I snapped out of my heated reveries, I saw her stroking his hand on the table in front of me.

"Well, I could definitely make your night more pleasurable if you took me in her place. Why would you want a clumsy, inexperienced tanuki in your bed when you can have a sly fox?" she asked huskily.

He looked to both of us as if contemplating. Taking the turn of situations in my favor, I pretended to be innocent, giving him a confused look. He looked firmly on Megumi.

"Get ready for the night of your life." he said to Megumi with a heated gaze.

She smiled smugly and stood up with him.

"Let me just make the proper arrangements." he said to her and walked off to one of the men in the corner.

I looked up to see Megumi, but she wasn't smiling anymore. Instead, she looked unsettled and yet determined to see that whatever happened went through.

"Megumi-san-."

"Goodnight, Kaoru. I'll see you in the morning." she said firmly and walked off towards Aoshi.

Startled, I watched as she and Aoshi exchanged some words. I saw his usually stoic face drop to a frown, and he watched as she walked off to join Iizuka out of the teahouse. I did not know of why Megumi had a sudden change of tune about Iizuka, but something had obviously troubled Aoshi about it. And frankly, it had me disturbed, too.

:::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tomoe entered the restaurant by Kiyosato's side. She was taken aback by the kind waitress that welcomed them warmly.

"Welcome, Kiyosato-san!" the young girl beamed and her eyes turned frantic, "I'm glad you have returned!"

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

"We're short-handed and your mother is helping the cook."

"This isn't good." he commented and looked to the waitress, "I'll go back there and help."

Instinctively, he grabbed Tomoe's wrist and led her to the kitchen, but as they came upon the entrance, he realized his mistake. He turned and apologized silently to Tomoe who nodded in response before he turned to see his mother over a hot pot.

"Okaa-san, what's wrong?" he asked in concern as he raced to her side.

"Oh, Akira! You startled me!" she said with a smile Tomoe knew he inherited.

"'kaa-san, you haven't answered my question!"

"Calm down, Akira! A waitress and our cook both took ill."

"It's okay, 'kaa-san. I'll help you. Don't you worry about a thing. This is my business."

Before the Kiyosatos could say another word, Tomoe piped up from behind Akira to speak to his mother.

"I can help, too. I work at a restaurant, so I can fill in the waitress' position." Tomoe stated.

The two looked to her with disbelief. Akira was in shock, while his mother was in shock that there was a woman behind him.

"Why, Akira, you haven't introduced me to your lady friend!" she said in disappointment and slapped his arm before addressing Tomoe, "What is your name, dear girl?"

"My name is Tomoe Yukishiro." she replied with a smile.

"Well, you are quite beautiful and polite. I approve." Akira's mom said with a firm nod.

"Approve?!" Kiyosato repeated in shock.

"Well, is this not the reason why you can't marry that Tenjou girl?"

"Well, I – uh – I..."

"I'll get started right away, Kiyosato-san." Tomoe said with a bow as she retrieved an apron and went out into the dining area.

"What a nice girl! Akira, why didn't you tell me?" his mom asked in disbelief.

"I wasn't sure."

"Sure of what? How she feels?"

He looked uncertain of what to say or do.

"Well, I believe it's apparent how exactly she feels." she continued.

"You do?"

"I think if she hasn't told you yet, then I shall keep my mouth shut and let her speak for herself."

"'kaa-san!"

"Get going, Akira! We have customers that cannot wait!" she said as she shoved the cooking utensils in his hands.

Akira could only watch as his mother proceeded out into the dining area to help the new waitress outside.

::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

As the night dwindled to an end, Tomoe decided to take out the wasted food to feed the stray cats. The bowl was cradled carefully in her arms as she stepped outside and heard the mewling of the wandering strangers. Ever so slowly, she placed it on the ground and the cats immediately gathered around to eat what was given. She smiled slightly at the delight of the cats and fondly stroked the back of a gray kitten.

"I feel like one of you," she admitted softly and turned to see the broom leaned against the doorframe, "Sometimes, I feel that all I'm doing is surviving to get by."

She grabbed the broom and began to brush the dirt from the back doorway when Kiyosato came with trash. He smiled to her as he placed the trash aside and stretched. He yawned with exhaustion.

"It's been a busy night." he said and leaned against the back wall with a sigh, closing his eyes.

She looked over his boyish features for a second, just to admire with a little bit more understanding of his life.

"I'm glad we came here tonight. It looks like your mother was struggling." the doe-eyed beauty said as she swept the last bit of leaves away.

He opened his eyes to look at her in the dim light of the doorway. His smile faded into a solemn expression.

"I'm sorry I made you work on your one night away from the teahouse." he said sincerely.

She smiled and waved her hands.

"It was nothing. Entertaining, cooking, and serving are the things I do best." she assured him.

"But I was supposed to take you away from that. I paid for you tonight to have fun and to have a few moments without burden."

"And I am...when I'm with you."

Kiyosato shook his head with disappointment in himself. In confusion, Tomoe's expression faded and her head cocked to the side.

"Why do you doubt yourself with me?" she asked.

He looked to her with distress and shook his head.

"I don't know."

"Then don't. I don't like it when you think the worst. I'm so used to seeing the optimistic Kiyosato Akira."

He looked to her with a look he had given her before, a look she knew too well. Tomoe stood there, unsure of what to say next or what to do, but all thought was left behind when a sudden warmth overwhelmed her senses. Kiyosato had enveloped her in his arms and had held her close. Tomoe was so shocked that her arms were glued to her sides and her eyes were wide with surprise.

"Kiyosato..."

"Thank you, Tomoe, for everything." he said in a voice that trembled fiercely with emotion.

She closed her eyes, allowing her to forget her guard, and let her arms brush up his arms. As she clutched his upper arms, she moved her face so that she and him were eye to eye. He looked into her eyes, unsure of what was to come, but he saw that trace of sadness that was always there. And as she pulled away a bit, as if she were about to leave, she placed her lips upon his. The surprise was felt within his body, but the response was all too quick.

_I love you, Kiyosato..._

::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Kaoru, before you go to bed, you still have one more chore to do!" a maid shouted at me as I passed the kitchen.

I was tired. The night had brought many prospects, yet I was disinterested even though the profit was much needed at the moment. My last customer was Anji, and I needed a new kimono. Plus, my father needed more money to keep up his dojo. I sighed with exhaustion as I trudged over to the kitchen where all but the last maid had retired for the night. I decided that it would only take a minute and wouldn't be as bad if I had whined about it for five minutes until finally doing it.

The tub was heavy, and I wobbled all the way to the side door, but I had managed to make it. With an exhausted fling, all the water cascaded out and drenched the ground. I placed the bucket down and rested a bit. I thought about Tomoe. She had acted rather strangely that night. In contemplation, I pulled out the tanto from the folds of my kimono and studied it. It was obviously something she treasured. But why give it to me? And from one beauty to another, I thought of Megumi and wondered what possessed her to want Iizuka for a customer? Was business that bad? No, she had some handsome prospects that night. But why ditch them for Iizuka?

I stood up, tucking the tanto away, and picked up the tub. I was ready to turn in for the night, but at the moment, I heard creaking. Instinctively, one foot turned to the side, and the other followed. I gasped and dropped the tub onto the ground. There, in the backstreets, was something in the darkness. Rope came down from the roof and was wound tightly around a neck. There was someone dead, hanging by a noose, with dark eyes. I fell back against the doorframe and grabbed my mouth. A cry came from within me and my eyes glazed over, blurrying the view of the dead body in the moonlight.

"MEGUMI!!!!!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Note**: Wow! It's been a hectic time of year! It seems like event upon event was bombarding me! I had a choir competition in Seattle, and we got Gold - 1st place! Yes, I'm proud, too. I also attended a lot of goodbye parties. It was a difficult time of year. I had to say goodbye to a lot of people who were moving away. I grew up with a lot of these people, and I've seen a lot grow up to be wonderful music composers/artists, football players, and just kind individuals – I will miss them all. But life goes on, right? On another note, I watched the FRIENDS season finale. I cried, and yet I felt it to be incomplete – but how else could they have ended it? I also saw LOTR: Return of the King, and let's just say I wanted more Aragorn and Legolas footage! I saw Spiderman 2! It was better than the first! I saw the Village, and that was a bit disappointing. But anyway, I went back east for the summer, took some vacation from work, and reconnected to where I was born. Thank you for the reviews everyone. I couldn't have asked for a better audience. I hope this chapter was good! I'm glad a lot of people loved the K&K interaction, but people are still calling out for Aoshi and Kaoru. That's good. Have a great rest of the summer!

_Reviewer's Response:_

**angelic-m** – I'm glad you like Aoshi! I like him, too! .

**C.G Forever is Now** – I'll try to give some fluff, but I don't think you'll see fluff until the sequel. Oops! Hint hint. I'm a hopeless romantic, too. .

**may strom** – Thanks! K/K are just acquaintances right now. Kenshin only knows that she is a part of the bad stuff going on and admires her innocence. Yeah, Kaoru is a prostitute of some sort as well as an entertainer. I'm so ashamed though – I already started the sequel, and I haven't finished this story. .

**dewey** – You're enjoying the story?! I'm glad! . Another satisfied customer ding!

**Wistful-Eyes **– With most animes, me and my friends agree that it's not cool that most creators make the women beat up men for not-good-enough reasons. It's kind of redundant and it's unfair to the guys. Sure, it has a comedic effect, but it's kind of dumb. I decided to show a more realistic side in this story. In this story, Kenshin doesn't have much of a part, but in the next – it's big! In fact, he's one of the main characters. Thanks for reading and keep on it! .

**Xen the Wonder Dog** – There's gotta be some lost sanity to gain perspective, right? .

**Monou Hakkai** – Kenshin is my little bishounen, so I have to have him somewhere! As for Sanosuke's joke, I didn't mean it that way, but now that you put it that way, I had my hand over my mouth. I was very afraid that people would think I was a pervert! But I thought, "As the beatles say, 'Let it Be." Actually, it was kind of a joke my friend has about guys I like. That there are three layers of the barrel, but I guess I'm the only one that gets it. . Oh! That's a keen observation about Uki and Misao. I'm glad you are finding an interest in the characters. When I write it, I write it the way I think I would see it in an anime. I didn't make Anji a totally bad person, like you said, he has some ....errr....heart(?)... But hey, you get what you pay for, right? Thank you for such an in depth commentary. .

**Poppy2** – I'm happy that you got back to the fic. I must say that I've fallen victim to being "darn busy." I have lots of work, school, and not much life, so it's hard. I hope that I write more before the end of summer. .

**PhoebeOtaku** – Thank you for being so faithful to my story! You don't know how much it makes my day to get a review from you almost every chapter. .

**lil miss battousai** – Thank you for your input. I will try to make the sequel enjoyable for the audience. But I have to end this one first. .

**marstanuki** – Oh! You moved to a new place! Happy house warming! Hee hee! I'm just letting you know that I am faithfully waiting! I love your work!

**Blue jeans** – It sounds interesting, and I understand what you said...yes, I did. . It's very true that sometimes ignorance is bliss – until it happens to you. I love Aoshi! .

**nuke-grrl **– Thank you so much! .

**Orchidaceae** – Next time on corny soap-opera-cliff-hanger music Dangerous Beauty! Keep on rooting for K&A! They love your support (coz I do know them! Hahaha!)!

**Xavier Dailly :D** – Michiru Kashyuuno . - Thanks.

**Furygrrl** – I can guess pretty accurately on what you want!

**Svelte Rose** – The reality is: when you're a prostitute, you don't have a choice in who you're sleeping with. It's survival of the fittest. Kaoru learned that the hard way – unfortunately. I never had Aoshi in mind for her first time. Thanks for noticing! .

**BelleDayNight** – I know it sucks, but Aoshi is paid to keep quiet and only look out if deals go wrong. To interfere in a business transaction would be a bad thing for him. Um...I don't know if I dropped a good enough hint, but Misao isn't actually his sister. I'll look back in my story and see if I left any hints. Sorry! . As for Kenshin, he's just an average man. He can't do anything but warn her.

**Aeris** – I'm glad you like the idea of a sequel! I've already started it anyway! You can think whatever you want on the pairings because it's meant to be like any other story – whatever the fans like and observe. Except, I'm sorry, the girls in the teahouse aren't exactly of enough status to be geishas nor are they low enough to be whores. Call them, high class escorts or entertainers of the companionship kind. .

**Belleblue16** – I love Aoshi and Kaoru. I just don't know why it's not a popular pairing. .

**Bonnie** – Another supporter! Yeah! .

**The-Wolf-of-Stars** – I see I have a K/K supporter... hmmm.... .

**Massao-na-Mizu** – See commentary from Aeris for your first question. Thank you for your comments though! . Sorry about the mistake. I know what you mean coz a lot of people wonder about it. I'm glad you like the chapters though!

**Evergreen Makahiya (formerly Nikka4)** – Sano has issues with his mom that need to be resolved through time and forgiveness, some people (like Uki) just don't understand that though. I mean, in his place, how would you feel? As for Tsunan, he's not nearly an antagonist as he is a person. I think that all people have a bad and good side. His good trait is his charms for the ladies, but his bad trait is his charms for the ladies. His problem is – he loves the ladies too much (Just had an Asaba moment – if anyone has seen Karekano)! I do feel bad that most people don't like her (even though I kinda do, too), but I tried to give Megumi fans something to like. But I don't remember Megumi saying she wanted Kaoru to say goodbye to Kenshin... Anyway, Tomoe and Kiyosato never get enough air time, and I feel so bad! The story was supposed to be about them as the main couple, but the audience seems to be interested more in Kaoru's love life. Awww! That's okay! As long as people are interested! I was debating on whether they will be happy or full of tragedy because they're kind of star crossed lovers (and you know what happens to those couples...), but I think I've already decided because I started the sequel. You'll just have to see... Either outcome, I hope people are pleased with the way I ended their story. Thank you for your input. .

**Jen** – Thank you! I did do great on my assignment. I got extra credit actually because it was so detailed! I got a 115%! Thanks to my humanities teacher! Sorry I haven't written in a while.

**Sekihoutai** – I miss Souzou! I wish I hadn't killed him off! Waahhh! Thank you for adding me to your favorites' list! I feel so honored! .

**flaming-amber **– Oh! Kenshin isn't really a love interest to Kaoru. He just cares for her because she's so young and innocent, and she's hanging out with all the wrong people. And I feel bad that it was rape, but it had to be done. Most prostitutes' first time isn't _really_ willing.


	15. Cries of the Lost Ones

**Chapter 14** – Cries of the Lost Ones

Tomoe was in good spirits when she was walking home that night. She had finally shown Kiyosato that she did care, that she had wanted to be with him, and no one but them knew of it. She knew Megumi would not approve, but ultimately, she would cover her. As her thoughts raced through her mind, she entered the front of the teahouse and made her way through the empty entertainment room to the women's quarters. That's where she saw all the women gathered around the side doorway.

"What's going on here?" she asked, but no one paid any mind to her as they were too engulfed in the sight before them.

The event seemed to register slowly in my mind, but I remember seeing Tomoe slowly emerging from the crowd. She pushed her way through, only to freeze when she saw Aoshi's back to her. Aoshi was crouched on the ground, hovering above the body that lay on the ground, covered in a white sheet. Over the body's face, a separate white sheet covered it as if to protect the victim's identity.

"Aoshi."

Tomoe's voice cut through the hushed conversations, and everyone became silent. I was in the corner with my legs folded to my chest and my hands covering my mouth. I was still in shock. My cheeks were stained with tears I had been crying since I saw the body hanging in the side street. I was still taking in the death. I had screamed, and I remembered all the ladies had rushed to the doorway. I believe one of them dragged me inside, trying to calm me as Aoshi rushed past me. With raging eyes, he jumped and slashed the rope to get the body down. He grabbed the body with care and took it inside, laying it down carefully while placing a blanket over the victim's body. I collapsed to the ground in a nearby corner and watched as Aoshi calmly covered the face. That's when Tomoe came.

"Who is this?" she inquired firmly.

I saw her ball up her fists at her sides with her hand bag hanging by its drawstring. Aoshi calmly looked up to her and gave her a glacial expression. His eyes silently spoke the name with the sorrow embedded within, but Tomoe didn't want to believe it.

"Aoshi, who is this?" she demanded angrily.

He turned away and looked at the covered face. Tomoe took a step forward and crouched. One hand shakily reached for the blank sheet and in a slow gesture, she removed it, only to drop her handbag onto the ground.

"Me-Megumi..."

Tomoe swallowed the lump in her throat and tears threatened to form. Megumi lay dead before her with a slit across her throat. Megumi's once ruby red lips were cold and pale. Her eyelids were closed by Aoshi when she was laid, letting the soft ebony eye lashes rest on her porcelain skin. Her hair was partly fanned out on the floor like broken black wings. She was an image of beauty even in death.

Tomoe gathered her bearings and remained strong as she replaced the cloth.

"Kanryu is returning. All the women go to their rooms and stay there until tomorrow. You will need your rest for the next night." Aoshi stated.

No one moved and just stared at the body before them. Aoshi looked at all their faces and practically barked at the crowd.

"Go to your rooms now!"

Everyone scattered and ran up the stairs to the women's quarters, everyone but me and Tomoe. Tomoe was rooted to the spot, staring at Megumi's body. Aoshi stood up and walked over to me. I was still staring at Megumi and Tomoe when Aoshi crouched before me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You must leave now, Kaoru." he said softly, "Kanryu is coming."

I looked to him and nodded wordlessly.

"Megumi would not have wanted you to see her this way."

But nothing he said would erase the memory of her blank eyes and her limp head.

"Kaoru."

His voice kept me in the present, but my mind was in the past. I stood up and went on numbly. But once I reached my room, I closed the door behind me and cried myself to sleep.

"Who did this, Aoshi?"

Kanryu's steel voice came directly for the silent right-hand man as the two men stood over Megumi's body. Tomoe was still seated beside Megumi with her hands folded in her lap. This was her sister in the teahouse. She would stay until she was no longer allowed. Megumi had revealed once that she didn't like to be alone – not even if she had died. The business tycoon was a stir in his emotions as well. He had lost an important asset – his opium maker.

"Iizuka had her tonight. I heard that he has been playing both sides, but there wasn't an evidence on the rumors. I believe this was a declaration of his loyalty to Shishio." Aoshi informed him.

Kanryu's mouth was set into a grim line. He was obviously upset.

"And where were you, Tomoe?"

Tomoe froze. She couldn't speak, so Aoshi spoke for her.

"She was with a customer. He wasn't a regular, but he paid quite a sum." Aoshi cut in.

Kanryu frowned and then it quickly became a smile.

"At least my precious woman was spared."

He crouched beside Tomoe with his pin-stripe suit rustling during his descent. Gently, he reached for her chin and made her face him. Her face was as demure as before, and her eyes spoke volumes of sorrow. Out of the corner of her eye, a single tear came down her pale cheek. He gave her a wry smile and brushed it away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, my love. Your life has not ended, and you are still my precious one. You still have a purpose." his voice was no longer gentle as he addressed Aoshi but he still was looking at Tomoe, "Iizuka will pay for his betrayal. I want you to find him and destroy him. He has killed my precious doctor, and for that, he shall not be allowed to live."

Tomoe closed her eyes, breathing in the scent of cognac and cigars. Kanryu was with a European business client. And in her mind, she was glad, and she hated herself for it. She hated herself for being glad that Kanryu was back to kill Iizuka. She wanted revenge for Megumi's death.

As she felt Kanryu's arm go around her, she resumed to the numb state of mind she went into whenever he was in her company.

"Aoshi, take her body and give her a proper burial."

Aoshi had buried her where Kanryu had instructed him to – outside of Kyoto in a cemetery. He had taken the proper preparations through his connections. There was an area for Megumi, and there were no questions asked. The man dressed in his usual black apparel was soiled in mud, and blood mixed with the dirt to fill the space underneath his fingernails.

_Aoshi, I don't trust him._

He placed Megumi's limp body, that was wrapped in the white sheets from before, into the five foot deep hole. He was tall enough to get out, but as he placed her down, he removed the sheet one last time. Her face looked so peaceful. Who would have known that there was such turmoil before she disappeared.

_He wants Kaoru. I have to do this...for her._

He kissed her cold forehead and covered her head once more.

"Goodbye, Megumi." he said softly and laid her head upon the soft soil.

_Be my eyes, Aoshi. Tomoe and I aren't here to protect her._

He heaved himself out of the hole and let out a huge breath of relief once he sat on the ground. Reluctantly, he stood up and grabbed the shovel. With the dirt displaced, he put it back over her body.

_I'll find out what's going on. I'll see ya later. Don't wait up._

She never came home, but Aoshi had a feeling that she had a double meaning. He wondered if she knew what Iizuka was up to. As he finished filling in the grave, he patted it and wiped off his sweat. He just couldn't believe it. This was the end of Megumi, and the beginning of the teahouse's downfall.

"Burying somebody, Shinomori?"

Aoshi did not tense up as he turned. Mibu's wolf, the captain of Kyoto police, was always one step behind him.

"And what do you want this time, Saitou?" Aoshi asked brusquely.

"You've been doing some late-night cover-ups?" the wolf countered smugly.

"So I've picked up a side job as a grave digger. What's it to you?"

"All these questions make me think we're beating around the bush."

"Why don't you go smelling around someone else because I don't have what you're looking for."

The police captain snorted and lit his cigarette in the dark.

"Really? Do you honestly think I'd follow you if I didn't have a motive? Your _leader_ is into every dirt bit of laundry this city has to offer. Prostitution, drugs, gambling, you name it."

"And what of me?"

"You know exactly why I'm following _you_."

"Back off, wolf. I have no interesting in fighting you tonight. Maybe some other time."

"Let's make it a date."

"Well, if you're looking for a companion of the male nature, look no further than the brothel on the other end of town."

"You're a pretty cheeky fellow when you're not being quiet and dismissive." he said with an exhale of smoke.

"Just stay away, wolf. I'm too tired, and too pre-occupied. Please leave me be. Tomorrow, you can harass me all you want."

Exhausted from the night, Aoshi brushed past Saitou and walked back towards Kyoto. Saitou remained there to smoke the rest of his cigarette over Megumi's grave.

"Is Tomoe in?"

I froze as I held the basket of laundry close to me. Kiyosato had come to see Tomoe and not at the best time. Kanryu was in his office. I shook my head naïvely.

"She is not seeing anyone right now. She's really busy." I replied.

"Could you tell Tomoe I came?"

"Sure."

I watched as the young restaurant owner retreated back into the streets, and then I glanced up to see Tomoe looking down at me. She had asked me to cover for her. She didn't want to see Akira – not now. It just hurt too much. And if Kanryu even knew about them, he would kill Kiyosato. She knew it was foolish to indulge in a relationship that could never be. She remembered when she last saw Megumi, just after the good doctor had delivered the letter from Kiyosato. Tomoe had come to help her make opium not long after.

_"Tomoe, are you happy?" Megumi asked suddenly._

_Tomoe stopped packaging to stare blankly at the female doctor. It was unexpected. She calmly placed her hands in her lap as usual, and inquired softly, "Why do you ask?"_

_"You know, you two could've been happy if your father hadn't taken these God awful drugs."_

_The silent beauty hung her her in sorrow as she saw the candlelight glowing upon the packages on the table._

_"You two would've been quite a pair. You and him from a Samurai lineage-."_

_"I don't blame anyone. This is what fate brought us, now it is ours to do with."_

_Megumi looked to Tomoe with an unreadable expression._

_"We make our own fate." Megumi said._

_"I don't think I can, but I know you will break free one day." Tomoe said with a smile which Megumi reciprocated. _

_"Tomoe? Promise me you'll escape, too."_

_"Megumi-."_

_"We will fly from our cages - together."_

Tomoe placed her brush down and blew on her journal to get the ink dry. It was another memory that she kept safe within her diary. But at seeing that last sentence, her eyes became blurry. The tears fell freely all over the page.

Through the streets of Kyoto, a man moved among the crowds towards a restaurant. His hair was tied back, and his outfit was feminine – at best – with a red kimono. He was in female attire with a black obi tied around his slender waist and a saccharine smile. With a mere push of his hand, the entrance of the restaurant slid open to reveal a bustling business within. The hostess rushed quickly to the front and bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry that I didn't greet you automatically, miss." she said meekly.

"I'm looking for a man named Iizuka."

The hostess froze in shock but stood up with a nervous smile.

"Right this way."

The hostess led the cross-dressing man through the maze of excited customers and entertaining waitresses to a private room in the back. She slid open the door to reveal Iizuka calmly resting one hand on his knee while the other was supporting his lit pipe.

"I'll leave you two alone." she said softly as the effeminate man entered, and she closed the door behind him.

Iizuka scoffed.

"You're a woman today, I see." he said in a crass manner and shook his head, "Kamatari..."

The spy frowned and stepped forward.

"I don't need you to spread your morals. I'm hear to check up on you." he looked around suspiciously before saying, "So I hear Megumi is dead."

Iizuka puffed and exhaled the smoke into a ring.

"I did what I was told. I told you I was loyal to one client alone."

"Well, that was a nice touch. But Shishio is happy. You have gotten rid of an important asset to Kanryu."

"No, killing Tomoe would've been even better, but that damn woman was so persistent."

"Tell the truth. You were just looking for a body to warm you up that night. It had nothing to do with who was important to our enemy."

"Enough scrutinizing, he said angrily, "Where's my payment?"

The door slid open to Iizuka and Kamatari's surprise. There, in the doorway, was Soujirou with a clutch bag in hand. With a firm action, he slammed the door shut behind him and threw the bag atop the table in front of Iizuka.

"Shishio-sama always delivers when a task is completed. Your job here is done. He wishes you the best of luck, and suggests you leave Kyoto immediately. We cannot guard you from Kanryu here in Kyoto, but if you travel to Hiroshima, we have some agents that will establish a new life for you. Be careful. Kanryu's men are lurking in the shadows, and it is best that you do not contact us again. If you must, send word through our contacts." Soujirou said firmly without a bit of emotion in his face – just a smile.

The congenial-looking man placed his calloused fingers upon Kamatari's slender elbow, and he turned cautiously to his companion.

"We must take our leave."

Kamatari knew what that meant. Shishio had his hands clean of Iizuka, and they would be caught in the remnants of an already lost cause. With a slight nod of understanding, Kamatari followed Soujirou out of the room into the busy restaurant, leaving Iizuka to count his money.

As they made their way across the street, a carriage was waiting nearby. Kamatari instinctively smiled, knowing it was none other than his master. Soujirou opened the door to see his master, and Shishio smiled through his bandages. Shishio and Yumi were seated within the carriage with their attire loose and Yumi's hair a bit out of place. Soujirou turned a bit to see Kamatari, who was unhappy at the blatant display of affection. Yumi squeezed her master's arm with a smug smile.

"Your plan is in action, Shishio-sama." she said huskily.

Shishio placed his right hand on his knee and sat back, closing his eyes to rest.

"Now all we need is a sign."

Kiyosato returned to the teahouse that night, but for a change, he tried to come in through the back way. Night had fallen, and he did not want to look obvious that the reason he was there was for Tomoe. He was dressed in his plain blue gi and his gray hakama to see her, nothing truly special. But that night, he would talk to her. Megumi had died. It was spread all over town, and had he known, he would have tried to be more committed to seeing her than usual.

With a resolute sigh, he reached the door. As his hand pushed, a blade was placed to his throat. He froze in utter terror and turned to see Saitoh beside the doorway.

"Kiyosato...long time, no see." he said sardonically.

"Saitoh Hajime..." the young man said with unease.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm going in through the backway. I don't want everyone seeing me every night-."

"You came for her? Am I right?"

Akira's jaw clenched at those words, and his eyes gave an obstinate look.

"Kiyosato, you need to get out of here." Saitoh commanded.

"Not just yet."

"What did I tell you? I told you to stay away from the girl! Never fall in love with a woman who sells herself because it always ends bad! Why don't you see that?"

Kiyosato looked into his eyes and saw a general concern. It was unlike the wolf to show mercy on a silly man such as himself.

"Why are you telling me this? You never cared before about what happened to me or my family."

"Innocent lives are at stake – you and your mother being the 'innocents.' It's usually not the governments' policy to let you die."

"Well, just leave your concerns to yourself."

"Do you not see your own downfall? Your weakness will kill your mother!"

"Listen, Saitou-!"

"No, you listen, boy! You think you know everything just because you're some love-sick business owner of Samurai lineage, but the world isn't as lightly colored as you'd like it to be! Inform me of the next bust, then cut all ties or die."

And like that, Saitoh was gone as quickly as he appeared. The young man raised his hand to push open the door, but his better judgment decided against it. His mother was very important, and maybe Saitoh was right. But that night, he walked home with Tomoe's mourning eyes etched in his mind.

That night, the teahouse was booming with business. But unfortunately for the men, half of the women were kept from the main entertainment room. The half on inactive duty, including Tomoe, were kept in their quarters until the next night. It was then that the half on active duty would become inactive for the next night. But still, Tomoe was to sit out both of them. She was Kanryu's precious posession.

For my shift, I entertained as usual with a quiet visage and polite giggles here and there. I had expected it to be busy. What I had not expected was to see Tsunan. I was seated at a table with some old politicians, and I hadn't noticed he was seated on the far side of the table until I had to speak to the man beside him. My heart stopped, and I waited for him to make a sign of acknowledgement. But the young artist wouldn't even look at me. He was ashamed.

I was so distraught, but I hid it well like Tomoe taught me. I would not let him touch me or even feel the pain. I had to be numb to all percepted actions.

That night, I entered my room to retire for the night. As I closed the door shut behind me, I felt that bit of darkness creep into my soul. That bit of darkness you don't feel until you're alone late at night. I bit my lip and took out the tanto tucked in my obi. Maybe if I died, everything would go away. My father wouldn't be ashamed of the tomboy that abandoned him to turn into a whore. I wouldn't cry anymore because of Megumi. I wouldn't see Anji panting in the back of my mind or Tsunan's disapproving glance. It would all be over.

I walked across the room and plopped down into the middle of the space. Night after night, this was my ritual after Megumi. Life had changed, and I always wished that she'd leave me alone. I hated that my wish came true. I began crying uncontrollably, but it didn't matter anymore. I was too consumed in grief and self-pity. And then I turned to the tanto, the gift Tomoe gave me. I wondered for a second if it had a purpose, and that second stretched to a couple minutes. I pierced my wrist's skin lightly, and a drop of blood came out to trail down my arm. For some reason, I felt better and dragged the blade across. The line was unmistakable. I placed the tanto quickly back into its sheath, but I felt that I wasn't done yet.

That's when Aoshi made his rounds to check up on all the girls for the night. I was the last room on the floor.

Cautiously, I saw him open the door and freeze when he saw my wrist. He slammed the door shut behind him.

I sniffled as I heard his footsteps near me. I was afraid. His gaze was intense and focused, something he could corner me with in just a simple gesture. I unconsciously sucked in my breath when he stopped before me, and I heard silence.

"You shouldn't hide in your room."

"Megumi-san...she knew I was hurting. She knew I didn't ever want to do something that dirty again! So she took my place – and now she's dead!" I shouted as I clutched my head.

The memories of that night still plagued me, and to add to it, Megumi's face before she left me was caught in between. I could see the comfort she tried to give me in that one look, a look meant for sentimentality or protection as if it were the last time she would see me. It was like she was trying to convey what she felt towards me without alarming. I felt so guilty and foolish. I was supposed to be just like all the girls and be professional, but Megumi-san had covered for me – kept me untainted. I was a coward. I felt that I shouldn't have lived. It was all my fault.

Aoshi became alarmed as I began to cry and rock myself back and forth.

"I was a coward, Aoshi! She's dead because of me!" I cried.

I unsheathed it in one quick fluid movement and tried to slash my wrist, but Aoshi sprang forward and grabbed my hands. I started panicking, and I could hear Anji's voice crying out in ecstasy once more. I shuddered and started screaming instantly.

"GET OFF ME!" I shouted and with tremendous force, I pushed Aoshi away from me.

He fell back with his eyes wide.

"_Kaoru_..." he murmured hoarsely as he saw me raise the tanto up in the air, as if to stab him in protection.

While I knelt with my labored breathing, I froze. I had just became offensive with Aoshi. I couldn't understand what was wrong with me. I hated men – all of them – and yet I couldn't hate the one man who has protected me through it all. He was the only man I couldn't hate, and yet, I was just as cruel as if he were Anji. My tanto lowered until it was in front of me.

"Forgive me, Aoshi." I said softly, and let the blade hover near my wrist, ready to penetrate the skin I loathed.

"Kaoru, stop it!" he commanded angrily and pounced upon me.

I fell back upon the hardwood floors with Aoshi pinning all my limbs down. I struggled as he eased the tanto from my hands, sliding his calloused hands over mine to let the tanto slide across my sweaty palms. When it fell to the ground, I tried to reach for it once more, but he pushed it away from us. It slid all the way near the corner, far from my reach, and I cursed under my breath.

"Kaoru, don't _ever_ do that again!" he ordered in an angry whisper.

My eyes narrowed with anger and resentment. I wanted to die. The world didn't need a coward and a failure in the world, there were enough to go around.

"Why won't you just let me die?!" I inquired with rancor in my harsh phrasing.

"Because I didn't bring you here to do so!"

"Then why did you bring me?! You pitied me! I reminded you of your former female companion! Don't try to make up for the mistakes you made with that girl with me! I am not _Misao_!"

He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. I had hit home, and as much as it hurt him to even speak at the moment, he parted his lips to speak.

"No. You're not Misao, Kaoru. You are that damn tanuki who thinks she's an adult now just because she had some traumatic experience!" he shouted as he shook my wrists in frustration, "Well, let me tell you something, Kaoru! People grow up through experiences, may they be bad or good, but what shows your maturity is how you deal with them. Committing suicide is selfish and cowardly, you should think about the others who have risked their life for you day in and day out in ways you don't even know! Therefore, you aren't an adult at all if you won't even think about that!"

I lay lifelessly as I watched him. He was so full of life on the contrary of what he wanted people to know. And even in anger, his eyes were still there – full of emotions and just as sensitive as to who he was speaking to. But when I saw him, I saw the pain reflected. He was hurt that I would even consider it, and on some level, I knew it was because I was going to leave him alone.

"Have you ever been a child, Aoshi?" I asked almost in an inaudible whisper.

He calmed at the question and stared at me with a blank expression. He was silent. He couldn't come up with an answer.

"You have to be selfish to be a child. You have to be selfish in order to survive, Aoshi, it's human nature. You strive to live. That is selfish all in itself."

"What are you saying?"

I wanted to know. Why was he so passionate about me? Was I really just a sister to him? Or was I a friend? A co-worker? A love interest? A mother? I needed to know.

"I think you're being selfish with me. You don't want me to leave you." I stated simply.

"What?" he seemed outraged.

"If you don't want me to leave. Then tell me."

"Kaoru, I-."

"Then let me go, Aoshi-san." I said softly.

"Kaoru-."

"Please." I pleaded softly.

His grip eased on my wrists, and I could feel his weight removed from my body. My heart broke.

So I was just a replacement for Misao...

He sat back on his heels, and I pushed myself off the ground. I looked at the corner of the room where the tanto lay abandoned, ready to be used. I turned my body and began to crawl towards it. That was the end of the line for me, the end of the insanity before me. I reached for the tanto, but automatically, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned but before I could see Aoshi, I was on the ground once more, and he was atop me.

"Aoshi-san..." I murmured in shock.

His face lowered to mine and capture my lips with his in an almost desperate yet passionate way. He nipped and caressed my bottom lip with much care, and my head felt lighter with each soft pressure of his doting gesture. After much time, his lips released their hold, but his affection did not stop. He brushed his lips against mine, and I parted my lips awaiting for him to once again take possession of my mouth. But only my breath managed to escape as I felt his lips brush against my forehead. I felt him take a deep, heated breath before he returned to my mouth. I raised my head this time, eager to taste him once more, and he granted my request ardently.

Author's Note: What a nice summer! I hope you all liked that! K/A action as promised. Happy, now?! Well, I've been trying to write my own personal novel, but my editor said it was too bland. I gotta get back in the groove. I've been spending a lot of time studying for Calculus, and I've been either working or going out – back to my school schedule... I saw Garden State (which took place in my old home state), and it's a fricken' awesome movie! Y'all should see it! I've been listening to the Garden State soundtrack a lot. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More heartbreak and turmoil to come. Plus, there's another fight scene (or a few to come)!

_Reviewer's Response:_

BelleDayNight – You're right! Aoshi should kill Kanryu, but the story won't exactly fold out that way. As you know, I'm planning something big for the ending, and everything will fall into place soon enough. It's funny how this fic has brought about so many changes of how people perceive couples! I got a lot of messages where people say that Sano and Misao would be cute! Hee hee... I think if they had more together time in the series, people would see that they could be very good friends. I feel sorry for the Aoshi/Kaoru supporters...they're begging for fluff... Well, you got it! And yes, Megumi is dead. Sorry! Thank you for your review.

Blonde B-Ball Star – Thank you! That's a wonderful compliment! I love Kenshin/Kaoru, too! But unfortunately, I didn't make that a pairing in this story. I wanted to try something new. I don't think Kenshin and Aoshi will ever confront – nonetheless meet – in this fic. Sorry! You can take Megumi's death however you wish. It is whatever the reader interprets. This fic was made for the people. Thanks for your review!

Tanukichan14 (formerly known as Catrina3) – Hi! Congratulations on your rebirth! Haha! I feel so left out...everyone's changing their name – maybe I should change mine! But I'm too lazy... :( I'm sorry that I killed off Megumi, but it had to be done. Thanks for your review!

Plumwarrior37 – I know! I finally updated! I'm bad... I love going to the movies though! What are you confused about? I can help you out! :) I will try to update before the new semester starts. But the thing is that my hours at work are crazy! One week, I'm 40 hours, the next, I'm 24! Grr!!! One day, I had to come in for a morning meeting...I was surprisingly energetic. But afterwards, I was grumpy... Well, thank you for your review!

aZnpRyD – Hi! It was a miracle it got updated! I was home on my day off, and I had nothing to do but dishes and laundry. So I said to myself, "Gosh darn it! I'll get that chapter out if it's the last thing I do!" Pure determination gets a lot done. I'm sorry I haven't been able to do anything! But I've got a while before school gets busy, so I'll get right to it! Never fear – Michi is here! (scratches head in embarrassment) I'm such a spaz! And yes, I did kill her off! Bwahahaha! ...Sorry.

Blue Jeans – Thank you!!!! GEEEEE!!!!! (Sorry! I watched Steel Angel Kurumi interviews on my brother's DVD, and I just couldn't resist! If anyone knows what I'm talking about, watch the director do his impression of Kurumi's squeal.) No, I haven't stopped writing. It's just I was on vacation in New Jersey/New York for a while, and I was touring America! Hee hee... It was fun!

Wistful-Eyes – Megumi didn't hang herself, Iizuka killed her and kind of hung it as proof of his betrayal. And yes, everything is coming to an end very soon. I was trying to keep Kaoru in character as young, naive, and still quick to have a temper. She was also being selfish by wanting more money. And as for Tomoe/Kiyosato...you'll just have to wait to see how their story will end.

C.G Forever is Now – Thank you!

Sekihoutai – You never know when Tsunan will pop up next. Keep your eyes posted. And Iizuka killed Megumi. Thank you for the nice review!

Flaming-amber – uh...I don't know what to say...

Licensed to Kill – Thank you! I have updated for you!

PhoebeOtaku – I'm sorry! But thank you for liking my story! I hope you like this installment!

Monou Hakkai – Thank you. Kaoru and Tomoe have a special relationship, more so that Tomoe empathizes with with Kaoru is going through while Kaoru has respect for her maturity. And I hope you're still not in the dark about how Aoshi feels for Kaoru... I love Sano and Misao! They are good friends and I tried to keep them as close to their characters as possible. Uki and Misao, I imagined, would be almost sisterly towards each other after a while. As for Tomoe/Akira, they still have that Kanryu factor. Big papa is back in town! Thank you for your review.

Kookey – I did. I killed Megumi. I'm sorry. Well, as for K/A, they got their deserved attention right. But K/Tomoe were intentionally supposed to be the main couple. OMG! You are – I believe – the only one to mention Enishi. But uh...yeah. He won't be in this story, but in the sequel, he is present. And that's all I'm saying.

The-Wolf-of-Stars – Yeah, I'm sorry about Megumi. Hee hee... I love K/K, too. But you'll just have to wait out the story. I'll tell you one thing, Kenshin does not ask her out or make moves on her in the whole story. Instead, he is just a steady side character. He has no real part in this story. But in the sequel, he definitely is the main character.

Maystrom – Hi! I'm glad you're diggin' the couple interaction. I think you can get a good response on who Kaoru is interested in right now. I can't wait for this to end either...unfortunately. I'm just so excited! Wai! Wai!


	16. Pieces of Your Revolution

Author's Pre-chapter Notes: I'm so sorry for the formatting. I don't know what happened to the dividing lines that separated the sections or any of the paragraph formatting I had going on. All my dividers just disappeared! I have to find a way to put that back in there. Hopefully, this has the lines. If anybody has any advice on this, that would be great. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. -.-

Chapter 15: Pieces of Your Revolution

Death affects all. My father said that to me once. I never thought my father ever cared about my mother. It was an arranged marriage. It was made to strictly benefit their families. My mother was beautiful and proud. My father was a strict disciplinarian. Their families thought that their children would make a good match. Since neither of them were looking for a love match, and their families pressured it, they married. Over time, my father and mother gained tremendous respect for each other. And even though my mother had trouble bearing children, my father never cheated. He stayed in the dojo, swinging away his frustrations.

When I was born, he was happy.

My mother said he was so proud that he boasted to all the neighbors. As I grew up, I watched both my parents slip into despair. My mother could not bear another child. And later on, she became ill. The days went by, and she became more weak than before. She died on a summer day. The doctor shook his head as my father entered the room. I sat outside, awaiting the word, but my father couldn't even look at me.

I remember I cried for days. I cried over her body. I cried over the white sheet that covered her face. I cried over her kimono and her expensive combs. She was gone. And my father, he seemed to not notice. He went on with life, and he swung his shinai faster and more skillfully than before. It was only months later that I had caught his grief.

My father sobbed over one of her kimonos. I found such relief in that. I was afraid he would never remember or never care, but he did. A man who showed no weakness could cry for his deceased wife. But he never was the same after that night. After that night, I was taught Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. I was taught to smile even though it pained me because my father loved my smile. It was something I inherited for my mother. And if that could get him through the day, then it did the same for me.

I dreamt of my father nights after Megumi's death. I wondered if he was all right, and if the days were spent like the period after my mother died. I wondered if he missed me at all.

It was a week after Megumi had died, and spring was coming. I sat up in bed that night and held my yukatta close to me. It was still chilly in late winter, and it was then I wished I were still a child. When I was a child, I could crawl into my parents' futons and cuddle into the warmth. The teahouse wouldn't offer me such comfort. Tomoe and Kiyosato-san spent the time apart. Kiyosato-san no longer had this warmth around him. It was replaced with cold civility. His smiles were empty, and Tomoe was still grieving. She went on with her work, but like Kiyosato, they were empty actions. Nothing seemed real anymore.

It was the last week of winter, and it seemed that looking back, the atmosphere was the coldest at that time.

* * *

"Sagara! Where the hell are you!"

Misao's boisterous voice echoed through the tiny home. Sanosuke sat outside on the porch with his back to the wall when he heard her approach. She stomped her way over with a big strides and planted her feet on the ground next to him. The young man paid no heed to her anger, but he found some solace in the crickets chirping outside. Dawn was coming soon, and at the time, he wanted to see it one last time - without interruptions. Unfortunately, his plans went out the window when Misao had found he had left during the night.

"Jeez, weasel! Could you keep it down? We are in the nice part of town, and you might influence my kid brother. You could be a little courteous." Sanosuke informed Misao as she huffed and puffed with her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been all night?"

"I took a walk for a few minutes."

"Sagara, don't lie to me. You left after the house went to sleep. I woke up, and you weren't in your room."

"And what might a woman of your caliber be doing trying to find a young, good-looking guy such as myself in my room in the middle of the night?"

"You wish. You know you're not my type."

"And what? Your precious 'Aoshi-sama' is?"

Misao blushed furiously and slapped him over the head.

"You know that's not true. Don't ever bring Aoshi-sama into this. You know how dear he is to me!"

"Maa maa. I'm sorry." Sanosuke said gently with a wave of his hand.

Misao, albeit pouting in the process, sat beside Sanosuke and crossed her arms.

"Don't just leave next time. You could have died for all I know and left me alone." she spouted angrily.

"Leave _you _alone?"

Sanosuke's light brown eyes narrowed in wonder, and he watched as her eyelids batted away some nearly shed tears. She replaced it with a scowl and turned to him with a fiery temperament.

"Don't change the subject! Where were you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Talking to an old friend in the next town over." she waited patiently as he paused with consideration of his choice of words, "Something's going down. A war..."

"War? What are you talking about?" the young girl asked softly.

"Kanryu and Shishio are lining up their pawns. The final showdown is approaching. It's just a matter of time. And I realize, Aoshi will be affected as well, so we have to leave soon. You have to warn him. He doesn't know what will happen."

"Aoshi-sama..." she choked back a sob as she placed a hand on her mouth and the other on her chest as the tears threatened to fall.

"He might die."

Misao bit her lip and help back her hot, heavy breath.

"It can't be. Aoshi-sama will live. He has to see me first, right?" she asked with hope shining in her eyes as she let her hands fall upon Sanosuke's sleeve.

She clutched them tightly. Sanosuke saw the storm of emotions within her, and with gentle ease, he let his callused fingers brush the hair from her eyes to behind her ears. The moon reflected so innocently in her eyes. He had to find a way.

"I promise that you will see him again."

"Will you leave me?"

"That was the agreement, right? We part ways at the end."

"But what if it's not the end? What if my path is with you?"

"Weasel, you can't possibly follow me. I am leaving this country house, this simple town, and going to travel. I'm a criminal, and I'll bear my tainted past everywhere."

"Your life can't possibly be spent alone. Aoshi-sama has the same burdens, and I will help you both bear your pasts. I believe that together, we could all live a normal life."

"I hate being a third wheel, Misao. Besides, if I leave, you won't have to deal with me. Isn't that a plus?"

Misao smiled wryly and put her hand over his hand that was still connected to her hair.

"Well, you are a pain in the ass. And you're so damn arrogant..."

"Are you always this charming?"

"Only with special clients."

"_Clients_?"

"Well, you have been paying for quite a few meals and nightly stays."

"But I don't want your body."

"God, I hope not. You're a sight for sore eyes."

"Thanks, weasel. Undeveloped isn't exactly my style either."

"We're totally detestable to each other. I don't want to see you at all after I reunite with Aoshi." she declared as she slipped into Sanosuke's arms and lay her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You neither. I'll get hot pieces of ass on my travels, and give you their obis as souvenirs."

"Such a good friend. Don't write too much. I wouldn't want your brain to hurt and my eyes from your chicken scratch."

"Ditto, weasel."

* * *

It was late afternoon when I had taken in all the laundry into my room. My chores had come in abundance, and many of the women feigned illness when the chore list came around. Of course, being the lowest rank of the girls, I was tossed about from chore to chore. I was tired, and Aoshi had pardoned me from entertaining one of the nights. As I folded the clothes into the basket, I had thought about our kiss. It had been three days since that night, and I wondered where the time had gone. That night, he had kissed my lips, my eyelids, my neck, the inside of my wrist, but he never went any further. We spent the night in the corner of that room talking. He sat against the wall, and I settled myself at his side, enjoying the warmth and the occasional kisses he bestowed upon me. He told me all about his past and the one he held close to him, Misao. He told me about his quest to find her and Kanryu's deal. I felt as if Kanryu had everyone wrapped around his finger. And I began to question everything. My suspicions grew even more as Aoshi hinted of the activities planned for the next day. Still, I kept my peace and enjoyed the night. 

Every night since then, I would find some time to talk with him. We would secretly meet in my room or his room. Once, I was walking into my room, and when I opened the door, he pulled me in. As I fell into his form, my lips were embraced by the warm pressure of his own. I let my hands clutch his that held my face close. I never wanted him to stop. I wanted him to keep going, but that's as far as it went. I find myself disappointed after he stops, and I don't know why. I sometimes hate myself for being so wanton and thinking of if he ever went beyond that point.

As I finished the folding, I placed the basket at my hip and turned to see Aoshi leaning against the closed door of the room. I brushed a stray hair from my eyes and smiled sweetly. It was these moments that he admitted he found most peace.

"Kanryu is with Tomoe and has dismissed me for the night." he stated, "I feel sorry for her."

I wished I could've held him close, but I just stayed there - glued to the ground.

"I do, too. I wish you all weren't under his control. I wish you both were free." I said sadly, but I tried to smile for him; he liked my smiles.

"Why not yourself?" he asked with a voice that seemed to have a shaky start.

I paused and thought a bit before placing the basket down at my feet.

"I chose this life. I have no reason to cry or loathe what I've become. It's made me who I am. If I would've stayed, I would be clean, childish, and insecure of my future. Here, I know I am dirty. I know I'm still insecure, but I feel the child in me is growing for you. I want to be thinking for others. I want to be like Tomoe and be refined. I want her maturity. I want her beauty. I want her strength to carry on. I want to be there for you. I want you to see Misao again. I want you to look at me and not see a child-."

I paused as he sprang forward and caught me in his arms. He nuzzled the top of my head, and I clutched his gi to me.

"You can never be Tomoe. She has been through far too much and is way too unhappy to be you. Her pain transcends into her very being. To be her would be the saddest thing. And I..."

His voice drifted off in my ears, so I urged him to speak.

"And you what?"

"And I want you to stay."

"Stay?"

"Stay with me."

His grip loosened, and I felt him descend from his tall stance to crouch at my feet, burying his head in my stomach. I put my hands upon his forearms as he spoke.

"I'm a horrible man. I've killed so many in the name of a scoundrel who plagues the underground. I do it for a so-called cause, but it's all meaningless now. I need someone, too."

"Aoshi..."

"I want you as a woman, as Kamiya Kaoru. I don't care for Kaoru Sasaki. She's a liar, and she's hiding someone very beautiful away from the world. I want Miss Kaoru to love me just as much as I cherish her."

I crouched down to his level and saw his eyes search for mine. I bit my lip as I let my hands raise themselves to his face, and let my fingertips brush over his lips. We looked at each other for a second, and he saw it in my eyes. I was worried about him. I was uncertain of what the future was to hold. I was uncertain - period. The tears threatened to build up, and I found myself shaking my head. He closed his eyes for a second in disbelief and raised his hands to rest on my shoulders. I could only lower my head as he looked to me for more than I was giving.

I couldn't.

* * *

Uki watched as Misao cleaned the dishes while singing a cheerful song. She occasionally stopped to admire the utensils she washed and made a random noise of approval. This entertained little Outa. He clapped his hands and laughed out loud while Misao would stop to smile at the gangster's little brother. 

"So you like that, huh?" Misao bent over and placed her hand atop his head, "You're not so bad, kid. Maybe one day, you'll grow up to be handsome and these days will be just a distant childhood memory to you."

Outa displayed his protruded lips in mock defiance and shook his head.

"I'll never forget you Misao-san! Never!" he declared defiantly with this child-like innocence that made Misao's heart clench.

He was so young - so innocent - that she could never allow him to remember the whore who stayed in his house. Misao tried to act as if she never felt guilt or emotion to what he said, playing it off as a child's whim. But Uki had seen that brief second of her cheerful guise disengage. It was enough to stop the needlework she was doing and walk over to the two young ones.

"Misao-san, you don't need to work on the dishes. I can do it. You've been more than enough help." she said with a slight, easy-going smile.

"You're so lucky. You never need to hide. You never need to run. And you are loved. I envy you." Misao said in a slight whisper - to the point where only Uki could hear.

Outa, oblivious to the adult exchange, began to whimper about his boredom. Uki was frozen in place, but Misao was back to work with her cheerful disposition and grabbed the little boy's hand.

"Let's go outside!" she announced happily and the two ran off into the sunlight, drowning in the warm radiance of the early spring's atmosphere.

"Piece of work, ain't she?"

Uki looked up to see her older brother, Sanosuke, leaning against the door frame. He stood with a loose black yukatta on and his hair free of its usual red bandana. His brunette locks were a little drenched. She could only assume he had been in a bath prior to his entrance.

"Nii-chan, who is she? Honestly." she asked with her arms crossed.

"A friend."

"Not 'what is she to you?' I mean, what _was _she?" she asked carefully.

"Why do you ask?" Sanosuke responded testily.

"Well, something tells me you weren't in the best of circles, and she seems..."

"What? Scandalous?"

"No. She seems incredibly sad. She seems to be burdened with so many regrets at such a young age. We are so different - she and I." she paused, considering her words carefully as she continued, "I live for today with the burdens of laundry and dinner. She seems to live wondering if it will be her last day of peace. I live so dully without pretending to be entirely happy. She walks around with this smile on her face, convincing everyone that she is like an average girl, but her eyes give off troubled vibes. I don't understand it myself. I wish I knew. But I feel inevitably sorry for her, don't you?"

Sanosuke understood what his sister was trying to convey, and he wish he could tell her everything. But it was not in good taste. It would only ruin the perfect illusion of normalcy. It would only worry her.

"Misao was not in a secure home growing up," Not entirely false..."And now, she is looking for someone who she knew in the past. Only he can help her at this stage. She needs him desperately to return with her to their home."

"And you? Will you go with her?"

"Naw!" he said with a wave of his hands then started rubbing his stomach in false famish, "Are you kidding me! I heard about the mainland and their way of making noodle dishes. I'd like to experience the culture and especially the food."

"Always thinking with your stomach...?"

"As always. The wind blows west of Japan for me."

"Eh?"

"Or maybe...I could travel further..."

"_Ne_?"

Uki sudden interjection caught Sanosuke's ears, and he looked to his little sister who's face was downcast while her back was slightly turned to him. She wore her hair up in its usual loose bun, and her maroon kimono collar loosely hung off the back of her neck though not revealing to much skin. Her black obi was tied in a loose bow, but it was neatly put in its place behind her. She looked like a girl - plain and simple. He would never forget the moments he saw his sister. Every moment he would keep locked within his memories for who knew if that day would be his last. But he noticed that her hands were fumbling about in front of her, and her bottom lip was quivering.

"There is something I wanted to give you before you go." she said as she turned to him with a smile as bright as the sun, "I have presents for both you and Misao-san as you depart today."

He watched as she hurried off and returned with a repaired article of clothing with the symbol for "bad" on the back. As soon as he was done inspecting it, the ex-prostitute entered with a flushed face. She wiped off her forehead with the back of her hand, and sighed.

"That boy, Outa, is a hand-full. It must take you all your energy to-."

Misao was interrupted by the sight of Uki holding folded clothes in her arms. Misao saw the beamed radiance of her smile, but the sadness in her eyes.

"What are you-?"

"Please take this. This is my present to you. Please, take care of yourself on your journey to Kyoto." she said with a bow of her head.

Emerald eyes filled with wonder and yet understanding to the humble girl before her. And she hated that she was taking away the girl's brother. But Sanosuke was a stray. He didn't belong in such a world full of normalcy. She knew they were leaving that day. And she was going to see the one she longed to meet with again. She would be reunited with her beloved and estranged companion from the old days.

_Aoshi-sama..._

"Forgive me, Uki-san..."

* * *

"Tomoe, you'll always be my side, right?" 

Tomoe froze as she poured Kanryu a cup of tea. She looked up to meet his eyes. They looked desperate for an answer that she knew in her heart she could not give. But she tried her best to be calm as she always was. She turned to him and laid her hands on her lap.

"I am only bound to you, Kanryu-sama." she said with a bow of her head.

"Truly?"

"Yes." she insisted softly.

"Would you give up everything for me?"

She paused and placed the tea pot down as she smoothed out her red kimono. She wore this kimono because he had brought it back for her the previous day. It was pure silk in a dark shade of red. And on her bottom half, there was a gold phoenix embroidered into flight. It was too dark, too resonant of betrayal and blood to her eyes. The only life was the phoenix. It gave her hope that among the color's meaning, life can still rise from it. How she wished the phoenix represented her.

"I already have." she said in a volume slightly above a whisper.

She quickly turned her body back to the tea set and picked up the tray. Slowly, she made her way to Kanryu's side at his desk and placed the tray down. As she took his cup and set it down before him, he grabbed her wrist.

"I gave Aoshi the night off. He'll need his strength." he said in a tone that she knew all too well.

"Strength, Kanryu-sama?" she inquired with a tilt of her head.

"Yes. Strength. My strategy has just begun. I will be attacking Shishio once and for all. Then I shall be the only one to dominate this region. I shall be the strongest man in Japan."

"Kanryu-sama, I-."

She was suddenly pulled in his lap, and she fell into his arms. She looked up as he grabbed her ivory white wrist and brought it to his lips. He placed a gentle peck there and let his thumb rub that spot gently.

"But tonight..." he drifted off as he lowered himself to a few centimeters from her face, "I plan on relaxing and dominating only one thing."

"Kanryu-sama, we can't. The tea will get cold." she said in a lame defense to stop his intentions as she started to stand up, evading his persuasion.

But he got up and rested his hands on both sides of her on the desk. She leaned back on the desk and nervously tried to find a way out. Her hand knocked over the tea and the light green liquid dripped to the ground. Kanryu leaned forward and parted the bottom of her kimono. Tomoe could feel her heart break and the tears threatening to release themselves as he pushed his way between her thighs. All she could do was whimper in defeat.

That night, she felt trapped and wished she could stop everything. She wanted nothing more than to die. But as she was forced into relations with Kanryu, she could only think of Akira and his smile. That saw her through to the end and made things bearable. After Kanryu had fallen asleep, she had cried until sleep invaded her as well.

* * *

That night, I had felt horrible of how I left things with Aoshi. He had confessed nothing short of adoration. But could I be enough? Could I be enough to support him through those painful days? Those were my thoughts. I was so weak, and I feared to depend on him. I feared that I would never be strong enough to be with him. That I was just a naive and stupid girl and that he was so much more than I. 

But I loved him more than anyone. Deep down, I knew his smiles were only for me and the girl Misao. He never had a chance to be a child, and deep down, he needed comfort - someone to come to. I wanted to be that someone - I realized. I understood that our lives would be filled with such torture and pain, but I was willing to feel brief moments of happiness with him. I wanted him to know that.

I watched as he gave the other girls at the teahouse attention as they flirted with him. They weren't blind to Aoshi's good-looks, and every once and a while would advance upon him. I never knew if he took them to bed, but I know that he wasn't in to them. If he did, it was probably to fulfill a certain need - business as usual, I suppose. During the night, he had slipped away after having a few drinks, and I lost sight of a few of the women. I just shrugged it off, and I decided I would see Aoshi later.

After I was done with entertaining, I slipped into his corridor and opened his door. He was nowhere in sight. The room was dark and unoccupied. My heart sunk, and I thought maybe he was with another girl. So I closed it, but it jammed half-way. Panicking, I tried my hardest to close it all the way, but it wouldn't budge.

"DAMN IT!" I swore with kick to the wooden frame, and I heard a deep chuckle behind me.

I looked up to see that the door was being secured by a hand, so I turned to see Aoshi with a quirked eyebrow and a slight smirk.

"Don't do that! I thought I broke your door..." I muttered with a slight whimper, "Then I thought, 'Oh, Aoshi's going to kill me! But not if I run away!'"

"Do you often ramble in doorways?" he asked with another chuckle.

I blushed as I realized I was doing just that and started to press the ends of my index fingers together. It was kind of a nervous habit.

"Sorry." I apologized quickly and looked downward.

I was surprised to not hear any more dialogue as he ushered past me into his room; the sweet smell of alcohol wafted under her nose. She watched as he soberly walked across the way. He quickly got out a match stick and lit the lamp on the other side of the room. The darkness melted away to reveal his hardened face. The light accentuated every tensed muscle. His jaw was clenched, and his eyes were filled with intensity. She knew he was thinking.

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes." he paused and made his way towards me.

I stepped inside his room as I saw him move to close the door. With a swift slide, the room was private to us.

"So what brings you here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"I..." I looked around, but I was fresh out of ideas, "...don't know."

"That makes two of us." he said with a scoff and plopped down onto the ground with an ironic laugh, "You puzzle me."

"Pardon?" I questioned as I peered at his expression.

"You remind me of Misao. You're always so damn cheerful, but when it comes to matters of any kind of actual depth - you know what I think it is..." At this point, he was interrupting himself, and I could only watch in amusement, "...I think it's naivety. No, you're too smart for that. I don't know...what was I saying again?"

He was drunk. I shook my head and tread over to his side. I sat down beside him and placed one of my hands on his shoulders.

"You were drinking, weren't you?" I asked softly.

"A little." He admitted with a weak smile, "I'm very good with sake."

"I can see." I said with a giggle and took his head into my arms to cradle him.

"Don't play with me, Kamiya. I'm a very dangerous man."

"So I see..."

"Honestly."

"_Honestly_, you need to sleep. Maybe I should wait to tell you whatever I wanted to say." I said coyly.

Mr. Ice Blue Eyes clutched my shoulders and stared me straight in the eyes. I bit my lip at the sight. His hair was mussed from a rough night, and his eyes were full of excitement.

"Whatever you wanted to say, tell me now." he demanded in a very stoic tone.

Ah, so we were back to the cold-toned Aoshi Shinomori. I could play hard ball, too.

"Well, I think it's about time I take my leave." I declared and moved to exit, but he glued me to my seat.

"You know, Kamiya, I'm starting to get really annoyed. I've tried to be sincere. I've even tried to give you time."

"What? Now you want to get _rough_?"

"You know that's not what I want. I just want you to know, before you go, that I care for you."

"_Care for me_?" I said skeptically.

He was silent, and I knew that Aoshi was now a very verbal man. So the relationship I had with him was just miraculous. He was honestly concerned. It was cute.

So I placed both of my hands on both sides of his head, leading him towards me, and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I enjoy my time with you." I said softly.

He froze and looked me in the eye.

"You what?" he asked in a voice devoid of emotions.

I smiled at him and sat back against the wall.

"I like you, Aoshi-san. I thought you always knew."

There was only silence from him afterwards. It was like he was shocked. I watched as he sat back against the wall, too, and leaned the back of his head upon the wall.

"So please return to me at the end of every day. Okay?"

He could only blankly stare out into space.

* * *

The next morning, Sanosuke's whole family went outside to say their farewells to him and Misao. Sanosuke wore the bad on his back as usual. And Misao was wearing a costume akin to a ninja. The gauntlets she adorned on her wrists were secured to her middle fingers. They were dark blue with light purple trim, matching her outfit. Her outfit was composed of a sleeveless tunic that had the same trim as her gauntlet at the collar and the shoulders. Her bottom was short with the same style, and topped off with a pink sash wrapped around her abdomen. In the back, the sash was tied into a bow, tied by Sanosuke's mother. As foot wear, she had on mid-calf-high dark blue tabi socks and lightweight sandals. This was the outfit Uki had made for her. 

Sanosuke's mother was calm and demure as she saw her son straighten out his clothing for the trip. The bad symbol apparent in the sun.

"Now, inside your satchel, you should have a meal for the road."

"We know, 'kaa-san!" Sanosuke barked, and Misao discreetly kicked the back of his knees.

"Don't worry, Higashidani-san! I'll make sure we eat and that _Sano behaves_." Misao said in a neutral tone and turned to harsher tones for emphasis.

"Why, you little-!"

"Ne? Where's Uki-san?" Misao asked innocently as she looked around.

Outa hopped up to Misao and grabbed her legs.

"She's not feeling well." Outa shouted as Misao patted his hair lightly.

"Yes. I'm afraid she's come down with a fever." his mother implemented.

Misao saw the look Sanosuke's mother briefly gave her, unnoticed by the gangster himself.

"Well, then, we must take our leave! Take care!" Misao shouted as she turned on her heel and Sanosuke began to walk off ahead of her with his hands aloofly in his pockets.

The mother and Sanosuke's little brother waved them off with smiles, and Misao couldn't help but smile back. But she noticed that Uki was not there. Instead, she was in her room with her head bent just enough so that Misao could see her through the side window. Her mouth was covered by her hand and her body was shaking with uncontrollable sobs.

Uki was crying.

* * *

Author's Note: You're probably all mad at me for the lack of K/A. Sorry! I thought that they should slow down a bit. You can't just get to the good stuff. If you want that, read hentai! J/K! I just wanted to focus on other characters this chapter. Anyway...Forgive me! I have been so busy! I am really tired! I had classes and a full time job, so it's been hard to get a chance to write. And...I completed my first year of Japanese classes! . Pretty soon, after I get over the 200 classes, I'll move on to the more difficult classes and take Korean in addition! Yeah! Can you tell that I have an interest in languages? But, I had a good first half of the year. How about all of you? I even got the two Director's cut Kenshin OVAs, so I was a happy camper. I got to see Kenshin and Kaoru's marriage, Kaoru proposing to Kenshin (I am not making this up, she basically asks him to marry her), the birth of Kenji, and Kenji's little antics (pulling his dad's hair, and another where Kenshin is running after Kenji because he got a hold of daddy's sakabatou again! That little rascal!). It was great. I also quit my old job and got a new one. I start this week. I have my own cubicle and everything. Well, I've been getting the reviews, and I am so thankful. So I tried to write as much as possible. Anyway, the story is coming to a close and the sequel is in production as I said before. Personally, I like the story line for the second, and I think a lot of fans of Kenshin will like the second one, too. Well, until next time, folks! 

_Reader's Response:_

Marstanuki - Thank you for finally updating TIMELESS! You rock my world! And thank you for reading!

BelleDayNight - I love Kaoru-Aoshi. They're truly a unique couple. I love your story - Best of Intentions, I believe. I'm sorry I haven't written much for reviews, but I do read. I just don't have much time to do anything lately.

PhoebeOtaku - Well, look no further! The sequel is almost out, and this story is almost done. Thank you for reading!

C.G Forever is Now - LOL! Damn skippy.

XxSilentxDreamerxX - Generally, when you try to kill yourself, the best way would be straight down the arm - not that I've ever tried or anything. They say that if you do it across, you're either never going to do it (being dramatic to get people to pay attention or possibly it's enjoyable) or you're planning to do it. It's just something I've learned over the years, especially from friends who joke about it or tried it. Also, she was trying to do it, but Aoshi was intervening. Therefore, she couldn't kill herself. And thank you for reviewing! .

Wistful-Eyes - I hope you got the K/A action you wanted! Well, it's almost a cowardly suicide attempt. She wants to do it, but is afraid of death. A lot of people who try to commit suicide feel that way. Thank you for reviewing and faithfully reading! .

Kookey - lol. Thanks...I think. But damn straight!

Blue Jeans - Sou desu ne... Izuka ga warui hito. Domo! .

Soda-cola-pop - Thank you! That was worded very beautifully and it's very flattering, but I'm sure I could do better. This story is practice for future novels. Hopefully, I can accomplish in a lifespan's time. BTW, Love Potion #9 was thoroughly amusing! Thank you for reviewing!

Flaming-amber - I'm sorry about the dark parts, but I never intended the story to be taken lightly. I wanted to do a sad piece. Though most of my works seems sad... Hmm...very different from life. In my life, I love to watch feel-good movies and watch stand-up comedy all the time. Now you see what kind of person I am... hee hee...

Monou Hakkai - I love Saitou. He's not used enough. You know what's weird? I actually enjoy his English dub voice, and I even thought "Wow! You know who'd he be great for to VA? Jin from Samurai Chamloo" Then, look no further. To my honest astonishment, there he was in the Cartoon Network premiere. Good going. Though I did watch Samurai Champloo before it was even on CN, I think that it was an okay dub job. Oops! I'm going off on a tangent! Anyway, yeah, I love Saitou. I also wish they'd show Tokio more. But I guess that's what fanfiction is for! BTW, my brother loves that line. He uses it all the time. I should never show anything I write to him again! Grr... At least people find it amusing...

Plumwarrior37 - I remember those days... Ah...high school. And I thought those days were hectic... Then again, I was involved in lots of stuff... Ah ...the days of anime club, dance, varsity choir, work, and a social life to boot. Now it's just work and school with the occasional party. Sad sad sad... But you understand the struggle. And your instincts serve you right, Luke. Use the force... God! I need to see Star Wars Episode III real bad...

Licensed to Kill - That woot reminds me of Fai from Tsubasa. You should read it! It makes me laugh. He can't whistle, so he goes "Weet whoot!" Whistling is hard; I feel his pain... Gosh! I'm going off on tangents! I need to stop that! Thank you for reviewing though! And thank you for your kindness!

Nakkie - Well, I don't know how to reply to you. I never claimed to be an expert in death, and this teaches me that maybe I should do more research before writing about things I don't know about. I was trying to go for something, like say character description or rather how people view her natural beauty as she was laid on the ground. This is probably after they've closed her mouth or rolled up her tongue and stuck it back in her mouth, closed it - Hell if I know! But it's nice to know that you're talking to some up-beat people in the universe...

Furygrrl - Wait no more! Thank you for at least checking in and reading! Any feedback is appreciated!

The-Wolf-of-Stars - Well, you never know what's to come in the sequel. Kenshin is one of the main character though. So look no further for your favorite flame-haired rurouni!

Crystal Snowflakes - I believe I gave some recommendations for some nice A/K stories that you can read in my reviewer's response for Rhysati in the chapter entitled "Prayers Bound to Despair." In fact, a couple of the reviewers of this story write some. One I can think off-hand is BelleDayNight, and I've been reading one by d-strike (I believe) called, "Anything but Ordinary (another I believe. I'm not sure if that's the exact name...)" Good reads!

Dewey - Hope you like this chapter! And thank you for waiting! So sorry!

Broken Lavender - And here, I've updated! Yay!

Midnight Scribbler - That's okay. I've got something close to me that's a lot like rabid racoons...like say...my mother... So do your worst! lol

KatsunoCZ - Thank you, but I'm sure there's room for improvement. I should go over the story and see what needs to be done...

Dagorwen of Ithilien - I've been trying! Here's the fruit of my labor(?).

Rumor - Well, rumor, you aren't the only one who feels that way about her... But I suppose she has her reasons for the things she says... (I don't know! I'm just trying to be nice and give her some back up...as if she were real...).

Polyx Terajima - Yeah... well...(since I know who this is) You little twit of a boy-girl, you need to get off your butt and get a job! Yeah, you heard me, you little pencil-chin. And CALCULUS is spelled right, otherwise, I dunno...SPELL CHECK would have told me it was wrong. But I guess that's something sumaru diku couldn't comprehend, eh? Weet whoot! Damn skippy. Oops! Did a kitten just die...? Shame on you, Chibi Kaijuu!

Mokusei - He isn't a rurouni, and he isn't a hitokiri. He's just Kenshin. I just picked that outfit because he looks better in it.

Tenshi-fluffy-inu - chotto...

Orchidaceae - Is that name inspired by something Greek? Just a question because I just got done with a course on mythology, which had a deep root in Greece. Thank you for your commentary!

Cutemara - I will update...twenty minutes ago (or whenever you started reading this)!

Blonde B-Ball Star - Well, first of all, this is my motto. If readers are kind enough to go out of their way, give time to a review (or a short blurb or what they thought), then they deserve to have a response or something of equal value in return. It never hurts to respond. Second of all, I don't plan on the story being too much longer. It's coming to a close - unfortunately. But the sequel is a continuation, so I don't think you'll miss the story too much. Thank you for the grammar points! That means a lot to me since I should know grammar by now. And every little thing has something to with either character or plot. Nothing is meaningless. Thank you for you review! Keep on trucking! Wheet whoot!

Via x Infinito - Chotto...aa...iie...iie...watashi wa heta desu...

Pego - When was Tomoe ever a bitch? That's what I don't like about some fiction. They automatically hate anyone who is a "rival" for whatever character they want the main romantic interest to be paired with. Forget that she died ten years before Kaoru even met Kenshin and that Kenshin is at a different stage in his life... But yes, I'm glad that I didn't make her bitch. She's got a fricken' purpose. Go pego! I don't mind that this is a short review! I welcome any! Thank you for adding me to your favorite's! It's an honor.

Call It Karma - I am here - wherever here is... And I have faithfully come with a chapter in hand (on my disk). Tada! Thank you for your review!


End file.
